Classic Cars and Red Velvet Cupcakes
by csicowgirl22
Summary: When Cat asks Beck for a favor, their lives are changed and they develop a little habit.my first foray into this show, this is a Beck/Cat fic, but other characters will be present, lots of twists, and sexy times are planned for this. rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! Everyone is waiting for me to update my three other fics in Criminal Minds and Wizards! I'm sorry; I'm going to update both of them ASAP! This fic I needed to get out, I just had too, but I plan on (I'm almost done with the next chapter of The River) updated all of them over the weekend, so please don't hate me…**

**A/N: ok so I have been reading a lot of Victorious fanfiction, and although a lot of it is really good, none of them make me feel the way I want it to, yes I enjoy drama and romance, but so many of these fics involve cutting, some form of eating disorder, suicide, drugs etc. it gets kind of depressing to be honest, I'm aware that these are real problems, but sometimes I just want a fic that makes me feel good, makes me feel like I could be watching the show, but with the added push that makes it even better. Like sex and stuff…**

**I am not saying I will provide that, y'all may read this fic and think it was worst thing written ever, which is fine, it's another reason why I write, to get others feedback so I can improve.**

**Ok so this fic will be my first delving into this fandom, if you're here, then I'm assuming you're a "Bat" fan, I am, I am very much aware that this ship may never happen, but it is my favorite, and I love them, they are both my favorite characters, and the actors are perfect (although I'll admit all of the actors are freaking awesome people). This fic however will also focus on the others the best that I can, I'm going to try and make it funny, but also have some drama and a whole lot of sexy times… yup… it may turn into an M rating as it progresses… if it progresses…**

**So get ready for a fun, sexy ride into a crazy world that is my imagination…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I wish I owned Avan… but I don't.**

Beck's RV,

To say that Beck Oliver was extremely uncomfortable right now would have been an understatement, to say that he wanted nothing more than to make a break for the door of his RV, jump into his classic Dodge Charger and then go off a cliff, would have been a bit more accurate.

But no, he wasn't going to do that, not Beck Oliver, oh no, he was a brave son of gun and he wasn't going to flee, no matter how awful what he was witnessing was.

He glanced around at all of his friends to gage their reactions to what was going on, he noticed how Tori and Andre were seated on the floor, Andre was laying on his back a pillow under his head, Tori was using his stomach as her own pillow, mainly because she was using the real pillow to cover her face every so often, Andre was trying to be brave, but even he flinched and shut his eyes.

Robbie was on Beck's couch, hiding behind many pillows, he never once lift his head, not since it started, Rex however was sitting atop the pillows and seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much.

Jade, oh yes Jade was smirking the whole time, as if she knew everyone would react this way, it was her idea after all, and she was enjoying every single second of it.

Beck shook his head at this and his attention went to the last of his friends in his RV, she sat on his bed next to him, clutching a pillow and her purple giraffe to her chest, what Beck found festinating was that Cat Valentine wasn't scared, or horrified, she almost seemed fascinated by it all, even though she'd jump, or recoil slightly, she wasn't hiding like he thought she would, this piqued Beck's interest a little.

And then Beck's attention was tossed back to the television screen, when someone on it screamed bloody murder… they actually screamed those words, it would have made Beck chuckled, except with what followed the scream, this had everyone look away, well Jade looked around the room at everyone's reactions, Robbie was still hidden, Beck wondered if he had fallen asleep.

What had the whole gang horrified beyond anything? What could possibly be so bad? The gang was currently watching "The Scissoring".

That's right, they all knew it was a horror movie from the 70's, but what they didn't know was the kind of stuff that happened in the film all the time.

Along with some pretty gross and ridiculous bloodshed and scissor stabbings, were some of the most explicit sex scenes any of them had ever seen in any film, it was awful how graphic they were, normally Beck could tolerate a lot, but this stuff was a few dark rooms away from being an outright Snuff Film.

Now don't get him wrong, he's sat through sex scenes in movies and TV shows before, with all or some of his friends present, trust him when he said that seeing "Watchman" for the first time with Robbie, it was awkward.

But nothing had compared to this terrifying film, nothing, he didn't really like Horror films, or slasher films in the first place.

And the reason why Beck and the others were here? Why they didn't shut it off or leave? Because a month ago they had decided that every Friday one of the group would pick a movie and everyone would sit at Beck's and watch it, well Jade quickly jumped in saying they had to put something in place to prevent people from avoiding the movies, say like one of the girls wanted to watch a romantic film and the guys all bailed on it, although Robbie said he'd watch it. So everyone decided that if that were to happen, the people who left or avoided the film would be forced to perform and sing the entire routine from "The Macarena" at lunch, on a table… loudly.

So here they all were, watching what was possibly one of the worst films Beck has ever seen, and that included all of the SyFy movies they made in his homeland and aired on TV.

Beck sighed when he glanced at his watch, he'd noted that the movie was 2 hours long, they were almost all the way through it, and he wondered if Cat had left her Blu-ray version of "Tangled" in his RV… he'd need it if he wanted to sleep tonight.

And then the film mercifully ended, there was a sigh of relief from the group as Jade stood up and removed the dvd from Beck's player.

Beck huffed and fell back onto his bed; he shook his head as he heard his friends standing up, "quick check on Robbie… I hope he wasn't scared to death" Tori said as she stretched.

Andre threw a pillow at Robbie's side, he jumped up from under the pillows shocked, "is it over!" he practically yelled.

"Quit being such a scardy cat… you scardy cat" Rex said; Robbie just scowled at his weird friend.

"What did all of you think?" Jade asked, although she already knew the answer.

There was mixture of "ums" "wells" and "I'm not sure what happens" and "oh my god I swear I thought I was going to die" Jade was about to reply at how lame they all were till Cat cut in threw the chatter.

"The sex scenes confused me" she said, everyone stopped talking and looked at her for a moment.

Beck removed his arm from over his eyes, he looked at her oddly, and then he glanced at Jade and he could just see she was ready to attack, he wondered if he could move fast enough to stop her from making Cat feel horrible, or whatever.

Jade nodded, everyone was looking at Cat not sure how to respond, "Sweetie… that's what your boyfriend is for" Jade said, this surprised everyone, they all had thought for sure she was going to tease the hell out of her.

Cat only nodded as if she was done with the conversation, which was a relief to all, because no one really wanted to have "the talk" with Cat.

"ok… well on that note we should all bounce" Andre suggested, everyone agreed, Beck stood to walk everyone out of his RV, he glanced back and noticed Cat was still sitting on his bed, he kept walking.

"You know… for a slasher/horror/sex movie it actually wasn't that bad" Robbie said.

Everyone looked at him oddly, "you covered your eyes after the first scene" Beck said, Robbie only shrugged and climbed into Jade's car.

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked, she looked around, and started to get impatient.

"She's still inside… it's cool I'll driver her home" Beck said.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him before climbing into her car, she waved at Andre and Tori and then started the car, before speeding off, and they could hear Robbie squealing.

"why is she driving him?" Andre asked; he worried for that guy sometimes.

"oh he's house sitting for his cousin, she happens to live in the same neighborhood as Jade" Tori said, the boys nodded.

"ok well I'm going to drive Cat home, so I'll see you all tomorrow" Beck said, Tori and Andre didn't question and got into Andre's car, they drove off; not speeding.

Beck watched them leave then turned back to his RV; he climbed the foldaway steps and entered his streamline.

He saw Cat sitting there looking sad, he reached into his mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, he opened it and took a few gulps.

"you should really buy a reusable bottle… you know with all of the water you drink" she said.

Beck gave a shrug, "I recycle, and I'm sure it's recycled because I take the bottles and cans to the plant myself" he said with a nod and wink, this made Cat giggle before going back to frowning.

"what's wrong Cat?" he asked, "if it's that movie, it isn't real… all of that chaos could never happen in real life… not like that" he said while stepping closer to her.

"I'm a chicken" she muttered softly.

"no… you are a Cat… kitty cat?" he said while sitting next to her, he was trying to make her happy, with what he knew normally worked.

"no… last night Derrick wanted to… we were making out and he wanted to take off my bra… I freaked out… and then he left…" she said softly.

Beck looked down and nodded his head, "he shouldn't act like that… if you're not ready, he shouldn't be mad at you" Beck said.

She had started to shake her head, "no I told him that I wanted to, and then I chickened out" she said softly, "I want to, but I'm scared…" she admitted.

"Cat… there is nothing wrong with being nervous or scared…" he said, he could tell that she was upset.

He started to think of this Derrick guy, he wasn't really a fan of him, he was nice enough he guessed, but if he was getting mad at Cat for that, well Beck might have to give that boy a talking too.

He was nodding to himself about this, when Cat voice startled him from his thoughts, "could you help me?" she asked.

Beck only partially heard her, he looked over confused, "help with what?" he asked.

"practice… like rehearsal…" she said her eyes lighting up, she liked that sound of this analogy.

Beck finally realized exactly what she was saying, "wait what?" he asked, he startled her when his voice went a little high.

"help me get over my fear… I mean if I have some experience… then I won't be afraid to take those steps with Derrick" she said hopefully.

Beck's brain was in over drive, at this moment he wasn't quite sure what was going on, which is why he was surprised at what came out of his mouth, "how are you sure you won't be freaked out if I touch you?" he asked.

She shrugged, "you're my friend… besides, I'll be helping you out too" she said while petting his thigh.

Beck farrowed his brow at her, "how?" he asked.

"you and Jade have been broken up for 7 months… she's dated and has even had that one guy as boyfriend… chad or something" she said, she shook her head after she couldn't remember it, "but they broke up… it wasn't serious anyway… but you" she stopped to look at him.

He stood up quickly, "I have had many dates!" he said, he wasn't mad, more like frustrated that this was being discussed.

Cat sighed, "going out with a girls and then leaving in the middle of a date because one of us had an emergency or were just texting you", Beck was about to defend, "and not every time has been an emergency… I texted you once telling you how funny it was that the puppy I was puppy sitting had gone under the bed, you raced over to my house to help me rescue him" she said.

Beck sat back on his bed, he slouched and rubbed his face, she was right, yes he was prettiest, handsomest, nicest guy at Hollywood Arts, but hell he hadn't been on a real date, or even kissed a girl since he and Jade broke up, he was rejected by Tori, and now he was alone and confused and stressed out.

Cat gently rubbed his back, "maybe you're out of practice… we could help each other out" she said.

Beck looked over at her, "well I'm… are you sure?" he asked sitting up, she nodded.

"I trust you…" she said, "I need this, otherwise I may never be able to get over my fears" she whispered.

Beck gave a sigh and nodded, "fine… as long as it's, if you're sure" he asked, she nodded excited that he was agreeing.

Beck licked his lips, "so um… do you want me to undo your bra or?" he asked awkwardly, he wasn't sure what she needed to get over.

She shook her head and then shocked him when she crawled into his lap, straddling him, "oh… Cat… ok you're not shy" he said thrown off by this sudden movement.

She looked at him, "I don't have a problem with the kissing part… it's what happens after" she said, while adjusting on his lap, Beck grunted slightly.

he nodded, "too much wiggling Cat" he said as he stopped her hips with his hands, "so um what then?" he asked, his throat went dry with that, he was a little surprised though, he must have been in bad shape, because normally he was very much in control, at least more so than the average 18 year old male.

She placed one hand on his chest and then leaned in, she pressed her lips to his, Beck was surprised at first, but quickly calmed at her touch, he relaxed and so did she.

It was just a simple kiss at first, she was gently sucking on his bottom lip, his upper was currently occupied by that the upper held of that goatee thing he had grown on his face while he was visiting his grandparents in Canada for a month a few months ago, she got used to it though, she thought it made him look hotter, more mature.

Beck liked what her lips felt like against his, and soon he found himself slipping his tongue out and pressing against her lips begging for entrance, she gasped and his tongue slipped past her lips, Beck kept a hand on her waist, but moved another to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Cat's fingers entangled in his hair, she was softly moving her hips, well more like grinding them against Beck's lap, which sort of surprised them both, this wasn't something she normally did, but she wasn't trying to stop, and he wasn't trying to stop her, in fact his both of his hands were now on her hips and were helping her with the grinding.

His jeans were getting tighter and it was getting to be almost too much for him, but he couldn't stop, he was auto pilot now, her hands in his hair holding his lips to hers, and her tiny frame grinding him, he was gone.

With their lips still locked in a kiss, Beck's hands moved up her back, under his shirt, he pushed it up slowly as he did, his hands leaving Goosebumps in their wake.

Cat pulled back to catch her breath, Beck nearly whimpered when she did that, she was looking at him through half lidded eyes, his seemed darker than normal, she helped him lift her shirt up and off and then she pressed her lips back to his.

His hands quickly went to undoing her bra, she was surprised at how quickly he'd done it, also surprised that she didn't panic like she had with Derrick, Beck's fingers went to her shoulders to push the straps off of her shoulders.

It was then that she pulled back and gently pushed his chest, he opened his eyes and looked in hers, and reality hit him, he closed his eyes and nodded, he rested his forehead on the swell of her breasts, "Beck…" she started.

"I just need to get… I need to calm down" he breathed, his hands gently squeezed her sides, her breathing and heart rate had to go down as well she found, but she could tell he needed it more than she.

He finally sat up straight and looked into her eyes, "ok… ok…" he said, she nodded and removed herself from his lap, she sat next to him and quickly fixed herself, she refastened her bra and pulled her shirt back over her head.

Beck glanced over at her when she heard him still, "ok… I think we should get you home" Beck said.

Cat nodded, "kay kay" she said jumping up, she grabbed her hoodie and started to head to the door, Beck rose up and let out a low growl, he was wondering if this had been a good, idea or not, well what was done, was done. This was a onetime deal.

He followed the waiting Cat out to his classic car, the cool night air felt good, he knew their friendship wasn't ruined, hell it was basically acting… sort of.

The drive back to Cat's house was a silent one, until they pulled up to Cat's house, he put the car in neutral and let go of the steering wheel, Cat looked over at him, "thank you Beck" she said before leaning over and kissing his cheek, Beck was looking at his steering wheel when she did this.

He glanced over at her, "you're welcome… good night… I hope nothing is weird between us after this" he said, he had to, he had to make sure.

She shook her head, "of course not… it was kind of like acting" she said, he nodded quickly, and she got out of his car, he watched her walk down the path to her home, he waited till she was inside.

Beck started the car and drove off in a hurry.

Cat slid down the door once she had locked the door, this was bad, what she felt with Beck she had never felt with any boy before, she choked it up to hormones, plus she had a boyfriend, he was sweet, she'd forget about this nonsense, there was no way she had feeling for Beck. No.

Beck flopped onto his bed and sighed heavily, he was conflicted, she was pretty and sweet, and he'd always trusted her as his friend, but now with everything, he was confused about his feelings, tonight didn't help anything at all.

She was Cat, crazy, nutty, hyper, sometimes not to smart, but always sweet and caring, and good to all of them, sometimes they didn't deserve it, but she was good to them.

He realized how much time they'd spent together, and how touchy feely she was with him and how he didn't mind, and now they had done this.

He rolled onto his side and spied something foreign on his bed, he grabbed it and looked at the purple giraffe for a moment, he clutched it close and closed his eyes, he'd take it to her tomorrow, he knew right then that he was falling for her… or maybe it was just the hormones. No. he was.

**A/N… ok you may all start ripping on this now… I know it wasn't that good, but it was a plot bunny I had in my head for a little bit… actually ever since I started watching Victorious over three weeks ago.**

**Also I have a lot planned for these crazy kids, and their friends, if people want more…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok! So my first chapter (I fixed a few of the mistakes that were pointed out to me, so if you wanna re read be my guest) was a success! So here is chapter two! Yup, this was actually a really horribly long chapter, so I cut it in half, so the third chapter will follow very shortly.**

**This is sort of a chapter to lay out for the rest of the story, some of the plans they make in this chapter I will be using later, very soon actually, I wanted some humor to add to this, and I felt the whole gang together did that, so here ya go!**

Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade all stood with confused looks on their faces; well some looked more terrified then confused.

"Wow… he did it… didn't think it could be done…?" Andre finally said slightly impressed.

"Yeah um, is he going to puke" Beck asked disgusted.

"Robbie… you ok… that was a lot of Jell-O" Tori finally said.

Robbie nodded as he stood up from the table, "yes… wow… so did I break the record?" he asked.

Jade glanced down the book she held, "no… you need to eat two more gallons" she said.

Robbie suddenly put his hand over his mouth, everyone recoiled as he darted over to Beck who was unlucky enough to be holding the puke bucket, Beck looked away horrified, "why do I keep letting people spit into my hands?" he asked no one in particular.

Robbie stopped puking and looked at Beck, "thanks" he simply said before grabbing a bottle of water, Beck grimaced and nodded.

"Whose idea was this again?" Andre asked as everyone went to the couch to sit.

"It was the new app I got on my pear pad" Robbie said as he sat down, "in fact… let me find another thing we can do" Robbie said.

"If by things we can do, you mean things that may make Robbie puke, then I'm in" Jade said.

Beck sat down and shook his head, "I don't want to hold the bucket next time" he stated, he glanced at the front door, he wasn't letting on, but for the last hour, he had been wondering where Cat was, he didn't want to seem overly eager, so he didn't ask right away, he felt like right now would be the right time to ask.

As Jade and Tori fought over the remote, Beck was fiddling with a couch cushion, he finally asked, "Hey where's Cat at?" he asked.

Jade finally won the remote battle by hitting Tori in the face with a pillow, she seemed proud then looked over at Beck, "out with her boyfriend… why?" she asked eyeing him.

Beck looked at her alarmed, "no reason… she left her purple giraffe in my RV… I wanted to get it back to her" he said trying to seem calm, but the thought of Cat on date irked him, it shouldn't have, but it did.

"Aww… that's sweet, she was going to stop by here with Derrick after their date" Tori said.

Andre nodded, "yeah… you know this is boring… why are we here again?" Andre asked.

Everyone sort of had the same idea; Tori seemed offended, "hey! Remember, every Saturday and Sunday we alternate whose places to hang out at… besides, I thought we'd play poker" she suggested.

"We always play poker… its fun but… we should do something else tonight… its Saturday night… what do other 17 & 18 year olds do?" Andre asked.

Everyone started to think, Jade rolled her eyes, "you guys are lame, other 17 and 18 year old are out having sex, getting drunk at random parties and getting parts of their bodies pierced no one will ever see and not being us!" Jade said.

Robbie nodded his head, "wow… I want to do all of that!" he said excited, Jade smiled.

Andre looked at him bewildered, "you are barely able to mingle on FroYo Friday!" he said.

Beck glared, "oh Jade… for all the years that all of us have been friends, you've done all of the stupid boring stuff with us… you like it" he said with a smile.

She glared back, "don't flatter yourself you old lumber jack" she mumbled.

Everyone looked at her oddly, "what? He's wearing a red flannel shirt, he has facial hair… he's from Canada… he's a damn lumber jack!" Jade said.

Beck started to laugh, but it was his overdone fake laugh he did when he was amused, but not really, "cute… keep it up and I'm busting out some Monty Python" he said as he rose up and headed to the kitchen.

"he's also been getting a little huskier" Robbie commented, everyone gave him weird looks, "well…" Robbie said going back to his app.

Beck hadn't heard that remark as grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he happened a glance at his reflection in the toaster on the counter, he raised an eyebrow, "I'm a sexy lumber jack" he mumbled.

"I've got it… let's go to a club" Andre said, everyone looked at him like this was a good idea, "yeah… we never do that" he said.

"one problem, if we go to an 18+ club, Robbie can't go" Beck said as he stood near the couches, his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone frowned, "in 2 months! I'll be 18 in two months!" Robbie said right before going back to his app.

"well we could go… you know if we lied" Jade said.

"maybe, but they'll check Robbie's ID" Tori pointed out.

Beck sighed, "that isn't what she's talking about" Beck said.

Everyone looked at Jade who had that grin on her face, "you remembered" she cooed, "all of us use fake id's and go to a real night club" she said.

Everyone exchanged glances, "none of us have fake id's" Andre said.

"I do… and so does Beck" she said while looking at him, he nodded with a shrug, she gave a satisfied grin, "see… we're set" she said.

"firstly, Beck I had no idea you did that, second Robbie, Andre and I'm pretty sure Cat, and then me! We don't have any fake id's" Tori said.

"easy fix, tell 'em Beck" she said while leaning back on the couch.

Beck sighed, "Jade has this cousin, he has a late night, last minute fake ID business/"medical" marijuana shop" Beck used in air quotes for that part.

"hey! Technically he is a doctor!" Jade defended.

"ok for the last time, going to a CPR class one time, does not make anyone a doctor" Beck said annoyed.

"this doesn't sound kosher" Andre said, tori started to agree.

"how much?" Robbie asked suddenly, everyone looked at him stunned.

"Robbie" Tori started.

"hey! This is my one chance to go to a club and meet woman!" Robbie said standing up, "I can be a man!" he declared.

Beck looked at him, "I… I think you got some puke on your shirt… or maybe it's just Jell-O" Beck said softly.

Robbie looked down, "its Jell-O" he said, and Beck nodded an ok.

"Robbie… you have all of your life after you turn 21 to drink and meet girls at bars… if that's what you want to spend your adult life doing" Andre said.

Jade huffed, "come on you big chickens, we're 18 years old! We are supposed to do this kind of stupid crap, get in trouble, learn a lesson, and get arrested!" she said, "it's part of growing up!"

"well I do agree what this is out time to go crazy… I do not want to be arrested… again… seriously" she said.

Robbie shrugged, "how much will this fake id cost?" he asked still interested.

Jade smiled, "he does the fake ID business as a side for his other entrepreneur quests… only 40 bucks" she said, everyone exchanged glances that showed they were interested by that price.

"alright, now I'm neither for or against this plan, frankly, I'd rather we didn't do this, but if everyone decides to go, I will go, I'll make sure everyone is safe" Beck said with a nod.

"oh Becky…" Jade said in a dramatic tone, "Beck come save us… we're all stupid and fragile and need your protecting from the big bad ugly dirty world!" she said.

Beck raised his finger to respond when a knock came to the door.

"you'll get it!" Trina shouted from upstairs.

Everyone looked at Tori, "has she been home the whole time?" Andre asked and Tori only shrugged.

Beck walked to the door to answer it, a part of him was hoping it was Cat, he opened the door, and smiled, and then frowned, and then his face went neutral.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said happily as she danced her way into the house, everyone greeted her with a wave.

Beck watched her walk in in her cute manner, then he looked back at who stood outside the door, "nice of you to drop her off" Beck said about to close the door.

Derrick's hand flew up to stop it, "no… I'm here to hang out" Derrick said, he and Beck gave each other this stair down, Derrick was a little taller than Beck, was leanly built, had short brown hair, he was handsome some might say.

"hey… you trying to air-condition the whole neighborhood?" Tori asked suddenly, Beck looked back at her and Derrick walked in, he closed the door and stood near it, arms crossed over his chest.

"hey Derrick" Andre greeted, he waved at the group.

"where did you to go tonight for your date?" Robbie asked as Cat sat on the couch.

"a movie, and then we walked around for a bit, I suggested we come here" she said, she looked a little sad, but everyone wasn't sure how to gage it, with her boyfriend there, they weren't really sure what was going on.

"sounds exciting, we were all going to go bar hopping tonight, wanna come?" Jade asked while lightly hitting Cat's knee.

She nodded slightly and then looked at Derrick, he shook his head, and Jade noticed this first and narrowed her eyes, "so it's a yes! Awesome!" Jade said in mock excitement, she'd never liked the guy, and right now she had a bad feeling about him, it crept over her, she had to protect her friend Cat.

"did you just say awesome?" Robbie asked.

"zip up your pants" Jade replied, Robbie did as told.

Derrick suddenly spoke up, "hey Cat… why don't we head out" he said.

Andre hadn't noticed any of the odd tension, he was sort of focused on the episode of The Kardashian's that was on mute with subtitle on TV, but his timing was perfect, "y'all just got here, besides, it isn't a party unless Lil Red is there!" he said in a boisterous manner, it made Cat giggle.

Jade looked at Derrick, "yeah… we like hanging out with Cat…" she said giving him an evil eye.

Derrick glared back, "seriously though let's leave… we can have our own fun" he said with a wink, he reached out to pull Cat up from in between Jade and Tori.

"no… I think I want to hang out with them tonight… you should too" she said, he glared.

Jade looked over at Beck who she could see was pissed off, but not because of the way Derrick was treating Cat, he hadn't noticed yet either, men were so dense sometimes.

Jade moved her head to make Beck walk closer to her, he walked over but continued to be angry at Derrick, "Beck… could you bring that bucket over here" Jade asked.

Beck looked over at the bucket on the floor, "why on earth would you want that bucket?" Beck asked.

"don't question me lumber jack… just bring it here!" she said, Beck jumped slightly, as did everyone else, confused by her, but they just shook it off.

Beck walked over and picked it up, he was disgusted by its contents, Beck walked back to the couch; he was moving to stand right in front of her, when she jumped up and pushed Beck forward.

He went into Derrick, and the bucket hit first, Andre, Tori and Cat jumped from the couch, over the back of it, as its contents went onto the front of Derrick's shirt.

Beck looked stunned; he glanced back at Jade who had a genuinely stunned look on her face, "what the fu-" Beck was cut off.

"what is this?" Derrick shouted disgusted.

"lime Jell-O" Robbie said, the green slime was all over Derrick's shirt and arms.

"why?" he shouted.

"you better get home and change that Derrick… I hear Stomach acid is bad for the skin" Jade said.

"someone threw this up?" Derrick shouted horrified.

Robbie raised his hand, "guilty as charged… too much Jell-O" he said almost ashamed he couldn't keep it down.

Derrick started to back up away from the group, Cat and Tori appeared with paper towels, "Cat let's leave!" Derrick said.

"nope… she's going pout with us" Jade said, she looked at Cat; she really wanted her to decide for herself.

Cat sighed and then looked back at Beck who seemed to be very confused, but then his eyes locked with Cat's, and she nodded, "I wanna go out with them tonight, sorry… I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said.

Derrick grumbled, "fine… damn it" he said before leaving the house.

After the door closed, everyone looked at Jade, "what was that?" Andre asked, he a smirk on his face, yes none of them were fans of or really liked Derrick, but he seemed to make Cat happy, but this was the first time any of them had shown their disliking of him in such a direct manner.

Jade shrugged, "I slipped" she said before walking back to the couch, "all of you speak now, I gotta text Scorpion so he can get us set up to take pics and get us our id's" she said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Tori and Andre sat back on the couch around Jade, Beck walked over to Cat, "sorry about that… I had no idea Jade would fall into me while carrying a bucket of Robbie's Jell-O puke" he said, he gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"I'm not upset about that" she said softly, she stepped closer to him.

Beck suddenly felt hot, he needed to get control of himself, he breathed deeply and glanced over at their friends who were giving Jade information. "I guess we're going out tonight" Beck said.

"I wanted to thank you for last night… it made me feel a little more confident… um… if I…" she hesitated.

As if he already knew what she was going to say, "yes, yes… if you ever need any more help with anything… ask me" Beck said, she smiled sweetly at him and walked past, she leaned over the couch to see what her friends were up to.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, this was so wrong, and then he realized he had another possible bit of chaos to deal with, they were all going out to a freaking club, filled with booze, bros and hoes and every single thing in between, and the possibility of getting arrested was supper high, oh he couldn't wait.

Cat was reading what Jade was writing in the text, when she glanced over and noticed her stuffed purple giraffe on the back of the couch near her, for a split second, the thought of magic popped into her head, and then she realized it was probably just Beck, she looked over and discovered he was in the kitchen, with a bottle of water.

"drat…" Jade said, "Scorpion can't help us tonight" she said.

"oh wow really?" Beck asked in fake shock, she glared at him, "I mean really? Shocking!" Beck said fake stunned, she threw a pillow in his direction, and it missed.

"what's wrong?" Andre asked, Everyone looked slightly disappointed, Beck was relieved.

"he got arrested and so now he's forced to stay with his grandmother's house under house arrest" Jade said.

"oh well! Let's go to Karaoke Dokey!" Beck said jumping slightly.

Everyone nodded, "that would actually be fun, all of us haven't gone out there together yet" Tori said.

"you may have one this round Lumber Jack Beck… but I shall win the next round" Jade said.

"ok… for the last time, I do not look like a lumber jack!" Beck said.

"you do smell like pine trees…" Cat said while leaning over to him to smell him.

"I was helping my dad chop wood this morning…" Beck said hesitantly.

"see! Lumber jack!" Jade said, everyone laughed at this.

Beck grumbled then flopped onto the couch.

"I love the smell of pine trees…remind me of Christmas" Cat said while sitting on the couch next to Beck, he looked at her with an intrigued look, "you remind me of Christmas now!" Cat said excited.

Beck chuckled and then Jade came over and sat on the other side of Beck, "growing out a beard like Santa too!" she said, she smiled at the glare she got from him.

"it isn't a beard; it's a Spanish style goatee…" Beck muttered.

"right…" Jade said not impressed, "anyway I gotta talk to Cat… so move lumberjack Beck" she said.

He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked away.

Cat looked over at Jade nervously, part of her wondered if she knew what had happened last night, but how could she? She was Jade though…

"so Cat… this Derrick fellow… he treating you ok?" she asked, she looked around and made sure everyone else was preoccupied by something else, they seemed to be.

Cat shrugged, "yes I think so… is that why you made Beck dump puke Jell-O all over Derrick?" she asked slightly concerned.

"well no… that was an accident" Jade lied, but continued, "he seems to want you to do what he wants… and I don't think that's ok" Jade said.

Cat shook her head, "no, he just doesn't know any of you and he felt uncomfortable here… he's a good guy" Cat said a little loud.

"ok… look I'm sorry" Jade said, she wasn't convinced, but she also didn't want to upset Cat.

"no… you just don't want me to be happy!" Cat all but yelled, like usual she kept her voice light and soft, but it was loud and everyone looked over at her.

"Cat…" Jade said, Cat shook her head and then ran to the door.

Everyone watched as she ran out and slammed the door behind her.

Beck quickly went after her, "Cat!" he called as he went through the door.

Everyone looked at Jade confused, "hey, that Derrick guy is a piece of crap, and I was just trying to tell her that" Jade defended.

Andre nodded, "I could see he was a little controlling… but… you don't think he's mean to or hurts her?" he asked, his protective side kicking in.

Jade shrugged, "I have no idea, but she is in denial… he may not be doing much now, but I don't want to wait to find out" Jade said her arms crossed over her chest.

Everyone exchanged glances and were silent for a bit.

Cat leaned against a palm tree on the edge of the Vega property, she'd always liked palm trees, they reminded her of happy sunny beaches and post cards with pretty sunsets.

Right now she felt horrible, she didn't want to yell at Jade, but she didn't like people assuming stuff either, she wasn't a weak, pathetic little girl, she could handle herself, she was just lonely and stressed out, and right now Derrick wanted to be a boyfriend to her.

A guy who wanted to be a boyfriend to her, yeah well that could be a few guys, and right now beck could be included on that list right? She wondered if last night, although just an intense make out session had mean t anything to him, or had he just taken it as rehearsal and a favor to a friend?

She had sort of forgotten about it while out with Derrick, and then when he opened the door, she was hit with the feelings again, he looked, well for a lack of a better word, he looked terribly sexy, he was wearing a thick red flannel jacket and he had that goatee, the look in his eyes was amazing, and she hated to admit it, but she had always loved it when he got mad, or was upset, last night was a twisted fantasy she'd had when she first met him come true, but he was with someone else… and now… well and now she was with someone else. Derrick.

He was nice, yes he always wanted to do things his way, but where was the harm in that? She always did everything her friends wanted.

"because we don't act like dicks when we want to do stuff with you, we are not trying to hurt you" Beck's voice cut through her thoughts, shocking her back to reality.

She spun around to find him standing there, he had a calm look on his face, "I said that out loud?" she asked horrified.

As if Beck could read her mind, or at least her expression, he responded, "you only said that out loud" he said, she noticed her sigh of relief, he stepped closer.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as he moved closer, he cocked his head to the side, "where's your jacket?" he asked, instinctively he reached his hands out and rubbed them up and down her upper arms.

"I think I left it in Derrick's car" she said, she must have been so mad that she didn't even notice how chilly it was out this time of night when she ran out.

Beck nodded, "let's get you inside" he said while pulling her to him.

"can we go back to your RV?" Cat asked, she didn't miss the stunned look on his face.

"you… um… are you sure?" he asked, Cat nodded, "ok…" he said, he started walking with her back to his car.

Inside the Vega House,

Everyone had sort of settled down after all of the drama that had just happened, they were on the couch watching E! well Tori, Robbie and Andre were, Jade was but she was mostly complaining about it.

"this is why we are lame" she said.

"Jade… you obviously like us… you still hang around even after you broke up with Beck" Tori said with a smile.

"ugh… it's hard to meet new people… I really don't want to put in the effort" she said.

"why are they even famous?" Andre asked motioning to the TV, he seemed upset about this.

And then Jade's cell buzzed, she looked at it and read the message; she got a slight smile on her face, but removed it quickly just as Tori looked over.

"who's that Beck?" Tori asked.

"I know other people aside from you three, Beck and Cat you know" Jade said bitterly, Tori made a "whatever relax" face, "but yes it was Beck, he said he's taking Cat home and that she is sorry for freaking out" she said.

Everyone nodded, happy the chaos was over, "ooh The Soup" Robbie said sitting up excited.

Jade had a knowing smile on her face, she knew good damn well what he and Cat had done, and were doing, how? Because she knew Beck, she knew his look after he'd done anything close to sexual with another person, he was terrible at hiding some emotions, he was extra relaxed, she knew he and Cat hadn't actually gone that far, only because he seemed irritable, something else she knew all too well.

She wondered what in the hell those two were even doing, like why? And how? She'd find out…

**So um… yeah… how was that for everyone? Hopefully enjoyable, but if my attempts at humor are bad, let me know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter three… enjoy, this one is well, you'll see…**

Beck's RV,

They both sat in silence in the RV, both not really looking at each other, it was awkward and Beck wasn't sure what she wanted to do, he took in deep breath and was ready to kill the almost ten minutes of silence.

"he was mad again, because we were making out in his car and he wanted to take off my bra, he wanted me to grab him through his pants… I said no, he told me I was a terrible tease, and I told him I wasn't ready" she said softly.

Beck licked his lips and shook his head, "I'm sorry, he's an ass… let me deal with him" Beck said.

Cat shook her head, "last night the same thing happened between us… but you weren't mad, why?" she asked finally looking at him.

"what did I have to be mad about?" he asked confused.

"you were obviously enjoying it…" she paused because Cat was never this crass, Cat didn't mention these things, Cat blushed at this, and she did, but she mustered up her courage and went forth, "you… you were excited… you didn't get anything out of it and I know it's frustrating to be stopped in the middle of it" she said.

Beck smiled slightly when he saw her blush, he wondered how far he could take this, "you know this how?" he asked, he moved closer to her, why not?

Cat looked own at her hands, she sighed frustrated, "because I felt it too, I… I wanted to keep going but… I knew I shouldn't… but I loved how you made me feel… I didn't want it to stop" she whispered.

Beck realized she was talking about him, "I didn't get mad because I understood", you should take your time… and if you want to use me as practice, I'm ok with it" he said.

"right… practice, so I can face my fears… Thank you" she said, "you are a really good friend, I'm happy I asked you" she said leaning over and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He smiled and rubbed her back gently, she looked up at him, they were close, he glanced down at her lips, he leaned in to kiss her lips, she pulled back, his lips just grazing hers, "um I wanted to skip what we did last night… move onto something else" she said as she got on her knees on his bed.

Beck nodded, "right of course..." he said, she smiled and then crawled into his lap, he looked into her eyes and again she was straddling him, she wiggled against him and he grunted.

"Stop?" she asked concerned, because if she recalled last night, he did not want her to keep doing that.

"no..." Beck said his voice a little husky, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her tight against him.

She decided to be really bold tonight, why not? She pulled her shirt up and over her head, he watched her and his eyes fell on her light pink bra covered in cherries, he wondered where on earth she got these things.

Beck's hands slid up from her hips and to her side, he watched her right tummy breath in and out and how her breathing was quickened by his touch, he smiled slightly and he was knocked from his trance by Cat's fingers grabbing at the front of his shirt.

He realized what she wanted, so he quickly went to work pulling the t-shirt up and over his own head, he breathed nervously as she looked him over.

Her hands traced over his taught muscles, she had always wanted to freely touch him, she'd grab his arm, or touch his shoulder, he was always so strong, and now it was even better that she had waited.

His muscles were getting bigger and he was gaining some more weight, she liked that, a lot, he was a tall strong guy and right now she couldn't even think about her boyfriend... Oh she was in trouble.

When he placed his hands back on her she gasped and he chuckled, she loved hearing him laugh, she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled back at him shyly.

"what are we doing Cat?" the question worried her for a second, was he coming to his senses? He was Beck, he could be the most logical of them all, but when she saw how dark his eyes were she realized he had not.

Cat stopped touching him and he watched her curiously as she went about pushing her bra straps down her shoulders, she saw his breathing quicken, he swallowed loudly, she could also feel him, she was wearing a skirt and she was currently straddling him in his jeans, she could feel him straining, she wondered if it hurt him.

She then unfastened her own bra and tossed it aside, she looked at him and she saw that he was basically immobilized.

"fuck" Beck uttered. He almost sounded mad.

She gasped in shock when he said that, then she saw the wicked glint in his eyes, which puzzled her, it also scared her a little.

"you don't want me saying Fuck?" he asked, he chuckle when she gasped after he used it again.

"I... I've never heard you curse" she whispered, she was having a hard time thinking though because he a hand on her bare thigh, his thumb gently stroking her inner thigh, and his other hand was on her lower back.

"well... You make me want to curse... Not in the bad way, it just comes out" he murmured while leaning in close.

He finally pressed his lips to hers she whimpered as his tongue quickly slipped into her mouth. She entangled her fingers into his hair and both of his hands gripped her bottom, pulling her close.

She felt him shudder when her bare chest pressed again his, she gasped at this contact, he grunted and continued to kiss her.

Finally she pulled back after he grunted some more, she had no idea why she didn't mind him gripping her ass like he was, it was Beck, Beck was safe, you didn't have to worry with him, so him grabbing her ass right now, felt right, he looked at her puzzled at why she had stopped what they were doing. "you're in pain" she said.

He shook his head, but she wasn't convinced, he sighed, "it's just really tight and um... it really hurts..." he said his voice strained.

She nodded and she recalled a movie she'd seen on IFC once, she didn't watch porn, didn't want to, so she wasn't sure about some things, she did however know simple things, like when a guy was very aroused, and wearing jeans, he wasn't very comfortable.

So she moved back a little on his lap, he seemed disappointed for a moment and then her hands started to undo his belt and then the top button of his jeans.

Beck was watching slightly excited, until he remembered what was going on, "Cat wait..." she cut him off by kissing his lips quickly.

He was startled, "you are in pain... I don't want you hurt" she said as she pulled his zipper down.

Instantly he felt relief, he sighed, he was still strained against his boxer briefs, but it wasn't as painful.

He placed a hand on her thigh, "thanks..." he said.

He hadn't noticed her looking down at him curiously, she wondered what he'd let her do, she looked up and noticed his eyes were closed, so she reached and touched him.

Beck nearly jumped up in surprise, he looked at her, "what are you doing?" he asked, although part of him really wanted it, he knew they couldn't cross that line.

She put her chin out, "I wanted to touch it" she said trying to sound defiant.

"we shouldn't go there" he said seriously, his voice took on that "Beck is boss, listen to me children" tone that he used on all of them at one time or another.

Cat raised an eyebrow at that tone; she leaned in and kissed his lips, "why not?" she asked.

Beck sighed, "because… you don't want to cross that line with me Cat… that line leads to more than just… whatever it is we are doing right now" he said his voice trailing when his eyes caught sight of her hands going to her breasts and absentmindedly touching them.

Beck cleared his throat, "shit Cat" he said, he gave her a wink when she gasped again, "you want me to shut up just do that" he mumbled.

She furrowed her brow confused, he shook his head, "never mind" he said, he then realized that they were just casually having a conversation while they sat half naked on his bed, he and Jade never even did this, this was weird for him.

But before he could keep thinking, Cat gently grabbed his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers, she pressed her lips to his again, and his hands found her ass to pull her flush to himself, she gasped, because now there was only two then pieces of cloth separating them, her hands went to his hair.

Her nipples rubbed against his chest and she rose up on her knees, still kissing his lips, he pulled away and started kissing what was right in front of his face, she gasped when his lips touched her nipple, he wasn't shy she realized, he sort of just dove in there head first, this excited her even more, she gripped his head to her breast as he sucked and nipped at it.

She had always wondered what this felt like, she'd heard some of the girls in the locker room talking about this; among other things; and this was better than she had hoped for.

She whimpered as he kissed between the valley between her breasts and started on the other one, her breast were small, but that didn't seem to matter much to him. She could feel him smile after she let out a loud gasp after he bit down a little hard on the nipple and held it between his teeth; he pulled gently and then soothed it with his tongue.

He kissed under her breast a little and she rose up all the way onto her knees to allow him access, she wasn't even aware that him kissing under her breasts would feel so good, he kissed down her tummy as much as he could, without straining his neck too much, he knew what he had to do so he could kiss further down.

Reaching behind her he ran his hands over her skirt, till he located the three buttons that held the thing on her, he undid those and lift it up, she raised her arms to let him remove the last piece of clothing that wasn't underwear. He noticed that her panties matched her bra, he smiled slightly at that.

He left a kiss between her breasts before laying back on the bed, he raised an eye brow at her, she was in sensory over loud, everything tingled and felt good and she was a little sad he moved away in the middle of it all, she looked at him and wondered what he was up to, he motioned with his finger for her to come to him.

She realized he wanted her to lay on top of him, she debated a second and then placed her hands on his stomach, slowly she moved up his body, she pressed her chest to his and he kissed her lips gently.

She was surprised when he rolled them both and he was now over her, he hovered over her with a little smile on his face, she was about to question him when he leaned down and kissed her tummy, he nipped a little which caused her to gasp, her hands moved to his back, and then shoulders, and then he stopped kissing her tummy, she looked down confused, he glanced up, "belly button ring?" he asked, she shrugged, he wondered why he never noticed the thing, and then he continued kissing the sensitive skin around her belly button and dipping his tongue in it, Cat giggled a little when he rubbed his goatee covered chin on the skin right below her belly button.

He kissed her some more and when he came to her panties, he hesitated, because she wasn't stopping him, and that worried him, he glanced up and she had her eyes closed, one hand was gently entangled in his hair, and the other was resting atop one of her breasts.

He swallowed hard, he had to get some self-control, because if she wasn't going to stop him, he was going to keep going, and right now she seemed very content with that happening, but then he realized maybe she wasn't aware of where this was leading.

So, to make sure she knew what she was getting into, he decided to be as clear as possible about what he was going to do, "Cat… you ready for my tongue to make you purr like a real cat?" he asked, his voice was huskier then he wanted it to be.

Cat sighed, "yesssss" she let out, she ran her fingers through his hair and, well did he get this right, did she just push his head further down.

He was alarmed, who maybe she did know what he was about to do, Beck couldn't do that, they would be crossing a line, going past intense making out and even "movie love making", this would lead to actual sex.

And then he saw that she just realized what she was going to let him do, she let go of his hair.

He gently kissed his way back up her tummy, then was hovering over her again, "I think we got carried away tonight" he said looking down at her, he gave a sweet smile and then moved off of her.

She sat up and blushed; they had gone a little crazy.

She searched around for the majority of her clothing, "sorry" she said softly.

Beck shrugged and then climbed off the bed, he walked to the other side of the RV to let her get dressed in privet, "no need to apologize… want some water?" he asked glancing back, she shook her head, "um… I think we went well past anything you'll need to know" Beck said while clearing his throat.

He looked back and sighed, wishing he could have gone further, but no, guy's didn't go down on their female friends, especially when said female friends had boyfriends to do that for them, he was just being a good male friend and helping a shy girl out… with extremely intense make out sessions, basically like that one time he and Cat were study partners last year and worked nonstop on their project, surviving off of only coffee and Bibble… he still wasn't sure where she had gotten it. it was an intense two weeks, needless to say no one wanted to be near them, they were insane.

Beck liked that memory, Cat slept in his bed, it was nice, and now all memories of Cat in his bed will consist of what happened tonight, oy.

Beck realized he had just drank three bottles of water, he loved his water, or he just did it when he was bored… or nervous, or horny, so basically he was always these things, all of the time.

He looked over and she was sitting on his bed fully clothed, he walked back over and he noticed her looking lower than his belt, he looked down and realized he had forgotten to zip himself up, he quickly did this, turning away embarrassed, he heard Cat giggle.

"what?" he asked while turning back to her, he located his shirt and pulled it over himself.

"nothing… it's just… you're not really Beck like when you're… you know" she said, he cocked his head to the side confused, "and now you remind me of Coober" she said, he was confused and this only made her giggle more.

"yeah well you're not like yourself when you've got me on top of you…" he wanted it to sound more playful, but it only sounded super dirty and she just looked up at him wide eyed.

"we should get you home" he said changing the subject.

"kay kay" Cat said standing, she grabbed her purple giraffe off of the couch and walked to the door, Beck grabbed his jacket and followed her out of the RV.

He closed and locked the door and turned back around, Cat was standing there, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, she pulled away before he could get into it, "thank you" she whispered and then turned and skipped to his car.

They were going to play this game hu? He was ok with that, maybe if acted like nothing ever happened, they'd be ok, because they'd gone further than he had planned on and she was more then set for whatever she and her boyfriend were going to do, he knew if she and Derrick went as far as they did tonight, she wouldn't have any trouble going past that on her own.

Only problem was that the thought of Cat doing anything with Derrick made Beck want to throw up, or punch a wall, or maybe even beat the shit out of Derrick… yeah that would feel awesome.

He got into the car and made sure Cat was securely in; he started the engine and drove off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter four! I really wanted to thank everyone who has favorited and reviewed! Seriously I'm honestly shocked by it all, so thank you!**

**I also wanted to make sure everyone read chapter two, because I post chapter two and three right after each other I just wanted to make sure…**

**Ok here is my chapter four, hope you like it, I realized I couldn't rush everything and have everything constantly happening aka Beck and Cat going at it all the time, so this chapter and the next will be setting up some things, like where Beck is coming from, his mind, his life etc. hopefully you like it!**

Sunday for the gang always consisted of all of them being with their families, in all of their own ways they did this. And as the school year was winding down and summer was coming up fast, and the realizations that come fall it would be everyone's last semester at Hollywood Arts, they would all be graduating, and their families knew the summers would be filled with not seeing them for a while, so every Sunday was spent with them.

Beck was on the couch in the living room of his parents' home, he was watching some hockey on TV and eating some nuts, the home was warm, he sometimes missed living in the house, but his dad had turned his bedroom into a home office a week after he'd moved out, and then a week after that his mom took it over from his dad and filled it with her art supplies.

"can you believe that call?" he asked while looking over at his only TV watching companion, a German Shepherd, he was graying around his muzzle, Beck's known the dog sense he was 8 years old, he loved that dog, "I mean it was a clean shot wasn't it Bosco?" he asked while leaning over to the dog, Bosco looked up and licked Beck's cheek.

He pulled back and went back to watching TV.

"I hope you're not getting too comfortable" his dad said as he entered the living room, he sat on the love seat with a drink in his hand.

"No sir… I will be heading back to my Beck Cave as soon as mom finishes making that cobbler" Beck said relaxing a little more.

"oh yes… you know it's your grandmothers recipe" his dad said, Beck did know this, but he listened anyway, his parents were probably the most normal of all of his friends parents, they cared a little more than Tori's and loved him no matter what, more so than Jade's, Beck never hung out with his others friends parents, but if they were true to how they had been described, he ultimately lucked out.

His dad was about his height, he wasn't trim like Beck was, but he never really cared, his mom would tease him about trying to be too much like a Canadian Grizzly Bear, Beck only laughed, or was horrified, depending if they kissed or not after, he had light brown hair and a mustache, his skin was pale despite living in LA. In many ways he looked nothing like Beck, but if you hung out with him, you'd see where he got who he was from; his dad wasn't uptight, always fun, and honest and didn't care if his son wanted to play football, or become a professional dancer.

"Cobbler!" his mother shouted, Beck jumped up and was followed by Bosco and then his dad, the trio walked into the kitchen and Beck walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, she smiled at her boys and started to dish the cobbler up as they sat around the kitchen island, forks in hand ready.

Beck's mom is where he got most of his looks from, her hair was dark and straight like his, her skin had that olive tone, her family was from India, she looked very young, and sometimes people would think she was his sister, he would chuckle, and she would thank them.

She was also a free spirit, they loved him to bits and he loved them back, he knew it was mostly because he was an only child and they spoiled him like crazy, but he was never a child that wanted stuff, he was just as happy reading a book from the library, or dancing to his dads old records as a kid then going to a toy store.

"So Beck…" his mom started as he took a few bites of cobbler, "you seeing any new girls?" she asked almost hopefully.

Beck nearly choked on his cobbler, he looked up at them, his dad was looking at him hopefully as well, it had been 7 months, 7 months of him not dating, of him just not caring anymore. After he broke up with Jade, several weeks later, in the heat of the moment, he thought he'd try a shot at Tori, he'd always liked her, and why not? But no, she was a good friend and he under stood that.

After Jade went on few dates, Beck decided to try that as well, but as Cat had explained to him, he'd never finish them, and soon, he just stopped.

And here he was, he wasn't in a relationship, oh no, he would never call anything he and Cat had done that, it was basically rehearsal for a part, even though he'd repeated that over and over, it still never convinced himself and it still hurt like hell. He was in too deep.

"No… just you know… hanging out with my friends." he said before taking another bite.

His mom sighed, "sweetie, I love you and I only want you happy… you just seem so alone and depressed" she said.

His dad nodded, "yeah I saw you watching The Notebook this morning and eating Ben and Jerry's" his dad said before taking another bite.

Beck sighed, "It was the only thing on TV… anyway, and I'm fine… just taking a break".

Before his mom could reply, Bosco started to make that scruffy bark sound he made when he knew something was about to happen, and like clockwork, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Beck shouted before darting from the kitchen, he loved them, but they'd basically ask every single question on the planet on Sunday, and he didn't like that.

He went to the door and pulled it open casually, he was surprised at who stood at the door. "Cat… what are you doing here?" he asked, he felt all tingly and excited, and then he shook it off, bad Beck.

Cat rocked on her feet a little, her hands clutched infront of her, holding a small purse, "needed to talk to you", she gave him a smile.

"Yes… of course, come on in, we're having peach cobbler in the kitchen" he said as she stepped into the house, he closed the door and walked up to her after she spun around to look at him.

"I love cobbler" she said, she seemed shy, he wondered why.

And then he started freaking out, oh god had they gone too far? Did she never want to speak to him again? He was freaking out in his head, oh yes, this was it, he would ruin his friendship with Cat that would lead to none of his friends liking him ever because they'd find out and then he'd end up being homeless… don't ask about the in between stuff.

"yeah… my mom makes the best" he said, he always impressed himself with how he could seem so calm cool and collected on the outside when inside all he wanted to do was jump off a bridge.

"I know… she brought some to the picnic that time" she said, her voice still held it's light airiness and he loved that, she reached and touched his arm and stepped close.

"Hey Beck who was…" his dad had walked in and stopped mid-sentence when he saw Cat, "Cat!" he said almost too eager.

Cat was taken aback by this, but she smiled at him, "hello Mr. Oliver" she said, Beck only stood there arms crossed over his chest, Bosco sitting next to him, both of them watching the scene unfold.

"Honey, Beck's friend Cat is here!" he shouted.

Beck had never seen his mom move as fast as he did when she darted into the living room, but still graceful.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver, I didn't want to interrupt your dinner." Cat said sweetly.

"Oh none sense, we are having dessert, come in the kitchen sweetie" she said while gently pushing Cat toward the kitchen.

"I've always liked her" Beck's dad said, Beck wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile over it.

Beck and his dad made it in the kitchen in time to hear part of something Cat was telling his mom as she dished her up some cobbler, "…and then the police had to come, but they let my brother go because they realized it was a misunderstanding… it was really rhubarb pie" she said nodding, Beck gave that look he normally gave when she would tell these stories.

"I had an uncle who that happened to once." Beck's dad said as took a bite of cobbler, Beck looked at him confused, "oh yeah, it was all over the news" he added.

Cat took a bite of the cobbler and smiled, Beck's mom was happy she liked it, "ok well you kids probably want to talk, let's go in the living room Henry" Beck's mom said while pulling her husband out.

Beck sat there shaking his head, "I'm sorry my parents are very… overly joyous about stuff" Beck said.

"No! I love it!" Cat said her voice getting that high note to it, he looked at her surprised, "yeah, compared to my parents, they are just so sweet and kind, I love my parents they are ok, but they are always dealing with my brother and me… you know they aren't as relaxed as yours" she finished.

Beck nodded, "well thank you" he said.

They sat in silence, "what did you want to talk about?" he finally asked after watching her eat for a bit.

"Ok firstly" she started, he eternally sighed, here it came, "I really like your little mustache goatee thing… it makes you look cute" she said. Beck was not expecting that one, she went on, "and then you've been looking beefy because of it… I like that too" she said.

She reached the small distance between them and touched his mustache, she seemed to smooth it down, or just touching it because she never got to do so ever, she let out a giggle when he gave her his furrowed brow look, but he still didn't speak.

"another thing… your tongue is soft" she said, Beck's eyes went wide and he stood up quickly, he walked to the doorway of the kitchen and peaked out, he spied his parents on the couch watching something, they seemed occupied by that.

Beck turned back to her, "we should probably not talk about that" he said approaching her, she spun around on the stool and was now facing his standing form, he realized he was standing closer to her then he thought.

"I was told that when someone does or has something you like, you tell them" she explained, he opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her index finger on his lips, keeping them shut. "I like your tongue, it's soft and warm, you have really soft and warm hands, your muscles are nicely tones, you smell good…" she paused. "I really like kissing you" she said.

Beck looked down at her, his face was neutral, as if he was thinking, or taking all of this in, she didn't worry though, because she knew his looks, she knew he was thinking right now.

She went on anyway, "I'm not sure what this all means, but I like it… I mean… this is so strange and I thank you for helping me with this whole thing… I'm so happy I asked you" she added.

Beck nodded, "I am happy to help you out…" he said, this was an awkward conversation to be having.

"Also I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship" she said.

He only shrugged, "it won't… you and me… we are the least uptight of the group… we know what's going on, I think we'll be ok" he said.

Cat nodded, "kay kay" she smiled up at him, he let his hand slid down her arm.

They stood there a moment, and Beck found himself talking before he could think, "I like kissing you too" he said.

Cat blushed and swayed a little in that girlie way that she did, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips quickly, "thank you… you've helped me a lot" she said.

Beck nodded, "happy to help you Cat" he said. She giggled for no real reason.

He smiled back awkwardly, "I like it when you drop your guard and let me see your silly side" she said before turning and grabbing her plate of half eaten cobbler off the counter.

Beck stood there puzzled, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

And then Bosco charged into the kitchen, followed by both of Beck's parents, he started to wonder if they were listening in, oh god he hoped not.

"This cobbler is the best Mrs. Oliver" she said sweetly.

"Well you are welcome honey" she said smiling, she leaned over to Beck, "your other girlfriend wasn't as nice as her" she said.

Beck looked at her, "mom you know Jade was nice… sometimes…" he said, he looked at Cat because he realized she must have heard this.

"So what are you kids going to do tonight?" his dad asked, he seemed excited, Beck knew why, but Cat didn't.

"Well I needed to stop by to talk to Beck, but then Derrick and I are going to a movie" she said.

Beck felt that ting of jealousy flow over him, but he held it in, he busied himself with getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Who's Derrick?" Beck's mom asked, "Is it that funny Jewish boy you kids are friends with?" she asked.

"That's Robbie mom… Derrick is Cat's boyfriend" Beck said, he was looking at the floor as he said this, and when he looked up he saw three pairs of eyes on him, he realized that must have sounded pretty bitter, he thought he had hidden it better.

"Oh well… that's nice, you have a good night" his dad said realizing that maybe he'd just treaded onto awkward territory.

"Ok, yeah thanks, thanks again Mrs. Oliver, see you tomorrow at school Beck" she said before leaving the kitchen.

Beck nodded, and saw his mom giving him a rare but sometimes scene "mom" look, Beck was confused, but then realized what she meant; he spun around and darted after Cat.

"Hey Cat let me walk you out" he said, she looked back at him smiling.

"Um… how are you getting back?" he asked, and then he realized he didn't know how she'd gotten here in the first place.

"Oh Derrick drove me, he's waiting outside" she said, her voice took on that soft timid tone.

Beck looked around making sure they were alone, "listen Cat… you can stop by my RV, any time you need to, anytime of night, I'm here for you… even if you just need a friend" he said softly.

She nodded and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, he wished she hadn't done that, because he didn't want it to stop, he leaned into her, but she pulled back before he could deepen it.

"I should go" she whispered. She turned to the door and opened it, leaving, Beck watched her walk down the large steps that lead away from his home, he shook his head sadly, and this was so frustrating.

He was going to have a long week at school.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N at the end…**

When Monday rolled around Beck was doing fine, but then he saw Cat kissing Derrick and it changed his whole mood. He knew it was wrong to be feeling this way, he knew he needed to stop, but it hurt worst then he thought it would, he'd never actually seen her kiss this guy.

The look she cast in his direction only made him feel worst, she gave him this sweet smile, a smile that made him realize she had no idea how he was feeling about her, it made him angry, not at her, but mostly at himself. How could he be so stupid… again?

And so the next week went by almost as a blur for Beck, he sort of avoided everyone, in class he mostly kept to himself, and at lunch he was absent as well. He was getting texts from his friends, and he'd either ignore them or reply with a simple he was busy. He ran into Andre on Tuesday, Andre practically tracked him down, but Beck was able to get away without talking to him.

Beck knew he was being stupid, but right now he was sort of annoyed with everything, himself, everyone. He didn't feel like he'd be a good friend to anyone, and so he just avoided them all. He also started feeling really bad when he realized how he'd gone after, dated or kissed all of his female friends, that didn't make him feel good really. Of course all of them had crushed on, or wanted another badly within the group, he knew he wasn't the only offender, but it just felt bad.

He also mostly avoided Cat, he hated that, but he couldn't be around her without his emotions losing control, so all week he avoided her, or just didn't talk to her, maybe a head nod, that was it though.

And so came Friday afternoon, school had let out, but the whole gang was seated in the rehearsal theater, rehearsing for another one of their big showcases. This one however was a little different, the school had given the kids the ok to sing or perform none original songs.

This was to help the kids who were good singers (or thought they were) but couldn't write any music, so this show case was special. Almost everyone was excited because almost all of them had had songs they have always wanted to perform in front of everyone and more than just at Karaoke Dokey.

The criteria were simple, it could be any song, old or new, just so long as the lyrics weren't too vulgar and the performance didn't cross any boundaries.

Sikowitz had asked if maybe they could all do older songs, and so this is what they were all deciding, which artists and songs to cover.

Beck found himself alone with his own thoughts as he watched all of his friends talking about what song they were going to sing, he had sort of been left out of this, because he was at school for acting, he never really sang, but he loved singing, he just rarely did it in front of all of them.

Jade had been teasing him about being the only one in the group who wouldn't be in the showcase, or how he was never in the showcases, the others didn't tease, but everyone had to agree.

He knew she was right, but recently, he had been feeling not too happy with the direction his life was going, he wasn't even sure he wanted to act anymore some days, he never told any of them this, he kept that too himself.

He was lost in thought when a ball of paper hit him in his face, he looked up stunned, and Jade was giving him a smirk, "hey boy who's been avoiding all of us…" she said.

Beck sat up straighter in the chair when he saw all eyes were on him, "yes Jade?" he asked.

"I was only teasing earlier about the whole you not singing thing you know" she said.

Beck noticed that she seemed genuinely sorry, he shrugged, "whatever" he said, he was a little annoyed because his whole avoiding everyone plan was shot because Sikowitz had forced his class, or at least the six of them to spend their after school time together planning for the big showcase, Beck had to listen.

So here he was, everyone was mostly acting like they hadn't noticed his absence, he tried to make it as not obvious to what he was doing, and it seemed to work.

"Yeah you should sing something Beck" Tori said while reaching over and hitting his knee lightly.

Beck smirked but shook his head, "no I think I'm ok being the non-singer of our group" he said.

"Beck, you are an awesome singer man… you should give it a try" Andre said.

There was a round of "yes's" "go for its" "you'll do awesome".

"I don't know… I normally don't…" he said, his resolve was fading and fast as all of his friends begged him and then.

"Please Beck… you should sing, I want to hear your voice" Cat said while suddenly siting in the chair next to him, she leaned into him a little.

Beck couldn't say no to her, he never could, not since the whole time he'd known her, "fine… ok I'll sing in the silly showcase" he said.

Everyone cheered, "awesome… now you get to think of a song to sing" Andre said.

Beck thought a moment, "it can be any song?" he asked, everyone nodded, "ok… give me till Monday… I'll come up with one by then" he said with a nod.

Everyone was happy, and they went back to busying themselves with what they were doing before.

Cat's cell phone rang and she answered it, "hi Derrick… no I'm not busy… tonight?" she asked.

Beck gritted his teeth and stood up quickly and walked out of the theater, everyone exchanged glances.

"What was that about?" Tori asked shocked, everyone looked at Jade who only shrugged.

"He's been acting weird all week though… I've barely seen him" Andre commented.

"Okay so I'm not the only one!" Robbie said, "I thought he was only avoiding me!" he said happy it wasn't just him.

"It was just you… trust me, if I didn't need you, I wouldn't hang around you" Rex commented.

Tori shook her head at the weird exchange and went back on topic, "Cat, you've been hanging with Beck… what's his deal?" Tori asked.

Cat's eyes went wide, "I have no idea… why do you assume I know what's wrong with him!" she asked almost frantic.

Everyone was startled by her reaction, "its ok calm down… I guess he's been ignoring all of us" Andre said trying to calm everyone down.

"He's never acted like this before" Tori said.

Jade roller her eyes, "no… I've seen this Beck before, back when we started dating, we broke up after two months, it was over something stupid and I dated this other guy for like a week and he acted like this" Jade said.

Andre thought a moment, "so he's got some hard up over a girl?" he asked, he was stunned, he hadn't noticed Beck chasing after any girls as of late.

Jade nodded, "yup… everyone be ready for Emo-Beck" she said before going back to writing in her note book.

Tori looked down guilty; she wondered if it was about her, but how could it be, what happened had happened over 5 months ago, why would he suddenly start reacting to it now? He seemed fine… but maybe Beck was just really good at hiding his emotions.

Cat stood up, "I'm going to go check on him" she said leaving them all in a hurry.

"Well let's try and get back to work…" Andre suggested, most everyone agreed, Jade only shrugged.

She watched as Cat walked out, she had a knowing look on her face.

….

Cat wondered the halls for a bit thinking of where he may have gone, she knew he hadn't gone home because she peeked outside at the parking lot and saw his car parked next to Andre's and Jade's, and then a thought hit her, she quickly rushed down the hall.

Beck was sitting on the sofa in the Ping Pong Practice room; he was deep in thought and was absentmindedly playing with a ping pong paddle.

"I don't want you to go all emo on me" Cat said.

Beck looked up surprised to hear anyone in here, he saw her in the door way, she walked in and closed the door, "I'm not emo… "Beck muttered looking back at his paddle.

"Not yet… Jade said it was only a matter of time" she said in her soft voice as she walked over to him.

He shook his head, "I told her to never tell anyone about that…" he rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to act emo… just need time to think" he said softly.

"You should think of a song to sing" she said, "I could help you out" she added as she stepped closer, she placed a hand on his shoulder, she sort of leaned into him.

Beck glanced at her, "I was thinking of singing either Beautiful Loser by Bob Seeger, or Over and Over by Tim McGraw and Nelly" he said.

Cat frowned slightly at that, then she smiled, "those are nice… what about a happy song… or a fast song…" she said, "I was going to sing Call Me Maybe… maybe" she said.

Beck chuckled, "that song certainly suites you Cat" he said, he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not in the mood to do a fast song, or a happy song… maybe I'm angry" he said standing up, he looked down at her, she stood her ground and looked up.

"Then sing an angry song" she said, she lift her hands and touched the front of his shirt, she gently gripped the fabric as Beck stepped closer, his arms remained at his side.

"What if I'm in love?" he asked, his voice getting lower, she was still looking him in the eyes as they got closer.

"Then sing a love song" she said, her voice was still soft, but she kept moving closer.

"what if I'm feeling confused, because at times I feel like the happiest man on the planet one second, and the next I hate everything?" he asked, his hand went to touch her chin.

"What if I'm feeling all of those things Cat?" he asked.

She pouted but still looked him straight in the eye, "there has to be a song that expresses all of those emotions Beck" she whispered, he gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss her lips.

Cat's grip on his shirt tightened and she pulled him against her, he made and 'uof' sound and placed his hands on her hips.

"Beck?" Andre's voice echoed through the school, Beck and Cat jumped apart, He sat on the couch and she sat across from him in a chair, as far as possible from each other.

Andre walked in casually smiling, "hey! Everyone wants to get some pizza and go over what we want to do for our showcase" he said.

Beck looked at Cat, he was waiting to see what she wanted to do first, she nodded, "yeah sounds like fun" she said in her light upbeat tone.

"That's good because for some odd reason Derrick wanted to join us… he out in the hall looking for you…" Andre said.

Cat almost seemed annoyed by this information, she sighed and stood up, but she stopped and waited to see what Beck was going to do.

"You in Beck?" Andre asked.

"No… um I got some stuff to do tonight" he said while standing up.

"You sure?" Andre asked, he was visibly dejected, Andre didn't like seeing his friend drift away like this, he had no idea what was going on though, but he put on a smile.

"yeah I'm sure" Beck said, his tone went dangerously close to sounding bitter, "I'll catch you guys later" Beck said before walking out of the room.

Andre shook his head, "he's can be a mysterious guy sometimes hu Lil Red?" Andre asked, when he didn't get a reply he looked over at her and noticed she was still staring after where Beck had just walked through.

He nudged her with his elbow; she jumped a little, "what? Oh yes I agree, let's go" she said leaving, Andre followed puzzled.

…..

Beck looked around the dark parking lot making sure no one was around, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out, he quickly lit one of the cigarettes with his lighter and took a long drag from it.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand threw his hair stressed out.

"You told me you stopped that" Jade's voice said.

Beck didn't jump or panic, he just rolled his eyes and sighed, "First time in a year" he said not looking over at her.

"Right… you shouldn't though" she said as she approached him.

He looked at her with a look that screamed that he was not in the mood, "Fine… slowly kill yourself… I have another question for you though" she said.

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" he asked being careful to blow the cigarette smoke away from her, he was polite about it at least.

She waited a second to start and then she reached and slapped him upside his head, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked.

He glared at her, "what are you talking about?" he asked while rubbing where she just hit him, he did not like getting hit, ever.

"You're acting stupid… you know good damn well why too! You're being anti-social and frankly I am not in the mood for what normally follows this" she said.

He sighed, "What follows this Jade?" he asked.

She poked him in the chest, "you know what happened last summer… we had that stupid fight and you just acted stupid… you got drunk…" she said still poking him. This was something she hadn't shared with the gang, she didn't think she had too.

"Yes I made an ass of myself… I apologized… I don't plan on doing that again… why do you care anyway?" he said.

"Just… you need to get over whatever this is" she said annoyed.

"Easy for you to say… my freaking heart is broken! I lost you, Tori rejected me, Ca-" he stopped himself from finishing that, "I'm just tired of all this BS… I want to be an actor and it's so damn impossible because I won't get on my knees and the suck the dick of every Hollywood bigwig!" he shouted, "I'm so tired of it all… I love all of you, but I just can't anymore" he said.

Jade listened and nodded, "can't what? Pretend? Beck you don't pretend to be this guy, the idiot you become when you're not happy… that isn't the real you" she said.

"So what? Who the hell cares" he said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"so… you just give up?" she asked, "you just roll over and die because you get rejected… you don't even go out on dates, you don't even do anything…" she said, it sounded more angry at him than anything else, she didn't miss that sad look that crossed his face when he realized she thought he was a loser.

"oh come on we all knew I'd be the only friend who ended up washed up and living in his fucking trailer for the rest of his life… drunk and high and miserable" he said, "this was always the case… might as well start now" he said.

She shook her head, "stop being so over dramatic" she said, "you just… you seem happy around Cat… why not hang out with her more… why not let some of her aloof bliss rub off on you" she said.

Beck shook his head, "she has Derrick… I'll never… it won't work" he said, "can we just not talk about this… I'm 18, I have no future in this town" he said, "let's just drop it… I'm done" he said.

He went to get in his truck, Jade sighed, "you are an idiot Beck… you're also stupid and let your emotions rule your life… but you're my stupid friend and I care" she said.

Beck looked back at her, "that's great but it doesn't fix me" he said.

"What will?" Jade asked.

"I don't know… I really don't need you telling me what to do…" he said.

"Fine… just…" she paused, "just so you know Derrick isn't coming with us, only Cat" she said before turning to leave.

Beck looked at her surprised, what the hell did she know and why was she telling him this, he let out a sigh and hit his head lightly on his steering wheel.

…..

Everyone was at Tori's house going over different songs, Andre and Tori were going to do a duet, Jade would do a solo, Robbie would do a solo.

Cat had been in her own little world the whole night, when Jade finally asked her what she wanted to sing, or do.

"Oh… I'd like to do a duet with Beck" she said.

Everyone went silent, "that would be awesome Lil Red… maybe if Beck stops acting all avoidy with us, maybe it will happen" Andre said.

"Yeah… what song?" Tori asked excited, she truly thought it would be an amazing performance.

Jade nodded, "you should do it… I swear if emo Beck comes out I will kill him" she muttered.

Robbie was listening to all of this, "hey Jade maybe you and I should-".

"NO!" she shouted, it startled everyone.

And then there was a knock at the door, Cat stood up, "I'll get it!" she said cheerfully, she truly did love answering doors.

She walked to and opened the door, she smiled, "Beck!" she said surprised to see him.

He had a small smile on his face, he noticed everyone in the living room looking over at him.

He stepped in, "hey… pizza" Beck said as he walked in, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, Cat touched his arm before going back to her seat.

"Hey… you finish up with those things you had to do?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded, "yeah… I did…" he said, he looked at Jade who was giving him a "what are you up to?" look, he only shrugged.

"Hey Cat wanted to sing a song with you in the showcase" Robbie said suddenly.

Beck looked at Cat, he really wished she didn't, "you two should! It would be great!" Tori said excited, almost too excited for Beck's liking.

"If you want to" Cat said, she looked down at her hands for a second.

"Oh he wants to, c'mon Beck stop being a party pooper, sing with our friend Cat" Jade said before going back to writing something in her notebook.

Beck shrugged, "fine… um what would you want to sing?" he asked before moving and sitting next to her on the couch.

Jade watched as they talked, or more like Cat talked and Beck just listened with his festinated look on his face.

The group went on with finding a song, and then Trina came marching down the stairs in a tight bright blue dress, she looked fabulous actually.

Tori looked at her sister, "you have a date tonight?" she asked, she smiled at her sister, she graduated from HA last year, Trina had sort of calmed down a little with her quest to become famous… sort of.

She was currently working as the assistant to the head executive of a fashion magazine, which was a crazy story in itself.

"Yup… with Georgio" she said giddy, as she grabbed her purse.

Jade furrowed her brow, "that Italian guy you were drooling over when me and Vega visited you at work?" Jade asked.

"Yes! He's so… Italian! Gah!" she said excited, "he's like Beck… only Italian!" she added.

Beck rolled his eyes, he was looking at Trina as were the others, he suddenly felt a small hand rest on his stomach, he looked over at Cat who innocently listening to Trina.

The doorbell rang and Trina literally screamed, she darted (as well as she could in those heels) and stopped, fixed herself, she breathed out and opened the door, there stood a very typical looking extremely attractive Italian man.

"Cio Trina!" he said, Trina giggled and then danced out of the house, the door slowly closed behind her.

Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing.

"Anyone else ever feel like they just finished watching an intense episode Dora The Explorer after she leaves the room?" Andre asked.

Beck raised his eyebrows and pointed at him, "yes… sorry Tori… love your sister… but yeah she's loud" he added.

Tori only shrugged, "hey! You and Cat should sing a classic duet… " She said.

Beck looked at Cat, "I don't know… depends on the song I guess" he said.

She only shrugged, her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up off of the coffee table, Beck glanced over at it, they were practically smashed against each other, so he was able to read it, he was confused for a second at what the message read.

And then Cat tossed her phone away, she stood up and rushed up the stairs, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What did her text say?" Andre asked.

Beck shrugged, "I guess it was from Derrick… I'll go check on her" he said standing, he quickly jogged across the living room and up the stairs.

"Okay… well um… let's try and finish this" tori said, two of her friends were really confusing her as of late.

…..

Beck was upstairs, he walked down the hall past Trina's room and Tori's parent's room, and then he walked past Tori's room, and he'd passed a few doors on his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

He wondered where Cat was, "Cat?" he asked in a low whisper, "Ca-" he was cut off mid-sentence when he was pulled from behind and back into a closet.

His back hit the opposite wall in the closet as the door closed shut, it was dark in there, but Beck could see it was Cat.

"Hi Beck" Cat said softly, she sounded sad.

Beck sighed, "What did he want?" he asked.

Cat sighed, "Well we've been going out for two months right?" she asked, Beck rolled his eyes, but nodded, thankful she couldn't see him do the first thing.

"He… he wanted to take our relationship to the next level tonight… I said no… he sent a text saying how annoyed he was getting with me, annoyed that we haven't gotten past kissing" she said.

Beck was confused, "I thought… weren't you… you haven't… what have we been doing all this time?" Beck asked.

"I just… when I'm with you it's easy to let all of my fears and worries just slip away, I never have to worry about you judging me, or pressuring me, or making me do something I don't want to… I just don't feel that with Derrick" she said, she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey Cat… don't, it's ok… I'm here… just… it's ok, just forget him" he said, his tone was calm even tone all of his friends had come to recognize as the voice of reason.

Beck pushed off of the wall, the closet wasn't very big, on either side of them were shelves filled with linens and other items, it left a two foot wide area to stand, and they were only about two feet from each other in the first place.

Cat nodded and sighed, she was trying to calm down.

"Hey Cat can I ask you something? He asked, she nodded, "um… why are you hanging out in a linen closet?" he asked stepping closer.

She swished her hips in a twist, causing her short flowy skirt to swish with it.

"I was hoping you'd find me in here" she said with a giggle. That did it, he knew how to make her feel better.

"okay… well I found you, now what Cat?" he asked, he stepped closer to her, he liked hearing her say all of those things about him, he liked knowing he was all of those things, it made him feel better.

"I don't know… I guess I needed to talk or something" she said, she looked up at his dark shadowy form.

Beck moved in closer, he closed the distance between them, he didn't want to talk about Derrick anymore, "how about something?" he asked.

Cat gasped when Beck placed a hand on her back and the other on her thigh, he lift her and she got the picture, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he wrapped both hand around her back and turned them around and she was surprised when her back lightly hit the closet wall, she giggled when he leaned in and kissed her neck gently.

He continued to leave soft kisses all over her neck, as she ran her fingers through his hair, she sighed, "I missed you this week" he murmured against her skin.

"Why were you avoiding all of us?" she asked, it was hard however to have a serious conversation when Beck was kissing and licking her collar bone, and the noise she made when he bit at it made it worst.

He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "I don't know… I just… I'm going through a lot right now" he said.

"Am I the cause of it?" she asked, she felt guilty, she closed her eyes.

"You drive me crazy Cat… but I wouldn't have it any other way… I like your crazy, your crazy is the good crazy" he said with a smile, well she guessed he was smiling, she couldn't see his face.

"I drive you good crazy?" she asked, she had to laugh slightly at that, he shrugged a little and then kissed her on the lips.

The kiss started out chaste, but after Cat pulled at his hair and tilted her head to the side, it deepened, Beck pressed his body fully onto her, one hand slipped down her back and onto her ass to hold her up better, his other hand was still wrapped around her back.

She never got tired of how his tongue dominated hers, he was a very aggressive kisser, she'd always let him win any of the tongue wars, also because she swore what he was doing with his tongue half the time was some sort of double entendre for something else that both excited and terrified her.

She was moaning into his mouth because at the moment he was gently grinding into her, and his tongue was driving her crazy, she needed air, she gasped and pulled away to breath. She looked at him as he stood there panting, "What would you like to do to me right now?" she asked softly.

Beck leaned close to her ear, "rip all of your clothes off and fuck you against the wall" he said, his voice was husky, although it always had that huskiness to it, it was hot and moist on her ear, he currently smelled like a combination of mint, pine trees, cigarettes (she knew he smoked sometimes, she just never brought it up, it's really hard to hide that smell) and old leather like his truck, and then on top of that, she smelled Beck, and she'd never been so excited in her whole life.

She honestly didn't care that he just cursed and said he wanted to have sex with her against the wall, she wasn't sure what was wrong with her brain, or with his brain, the only thing she could do was gasp in shock.

Beck wasn't sure why he'd just been so damn honest with her and said that, but he did and there was no taking it back, he stepped back and let her down, "I mean… I mean… if um… we should go back down stairs" he stammered suddenly embarrassed he'd let his sex drive get the better of him.

"I'm seriously sorry… that was weird" Beck said while running his hands threw his hair.

Cat leaned up and kissed his lips gently before pulling away, "we should meet up at you RV later" she said her hand on his chest.

"Yes" was all Beck could reply, he squeezed his eyes tight, "I mean… wait.. What?" he asked.

She had to giggle at his confusion, "there is still some stuff I need you to teach me" she said as if it were that obvious.

Beck's throat suddenly got really tight, he glanced around the closet and wondered if the wall were sound proof, and then he got the image of Cat only a week ago on his bed in his trailer, yes it was just an intense make out session, but it was a lot, he'd seen her practically naked… what the hell could they get into now?

Beck suddenly realized he was alone in the closet and crept out of it awkwardly.

…

"I'm just saying he looks more burly and husky with the goatee" Robbie defended himself.

Everyone was looking at him oddly, "ok let me get this straight… I said Beck looks like he's gained a few pounds… you finish with how he looks burly?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes! One man can comment on another man's look!" Robbie said.

"Gaaaay!" Rex shouted.

Andre shook his head, "anyway… I don't think Beck has gained any weight…" Andre said.

"Yeah… why are we having this conversation?" Tori asked.

"Why is everyone insisting on commenting on my appearance?" Beck asked startling them all, he stood behind the couch hands in pockets.

Everyone looked at him, "that was fast" Jade commented.

"What was fast?" Beck asked, he was thrown off, that is until Jade gave him a knowing smirk, Beck's eyes went big, he glared at Jade and then tried to play it cool, how could he after he realized that she knew! Oh god she knew!

"Um… Cat is coming down…" Beck stated casually as he walked around the couch to sit down.

"I bet she is" Jade said, she never looked up from her magazine, Beck shot her this death glare, everyone else seemed oblivious to them, all of them had gotten to the point where they sort of tuned Jade and Beck out when they argued.

Cat danced down the stairs happily everyone was in their own little world, "hey Beck… you think you could drive me home?" she asked.

Tori looked up, "is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

Cat shrugged, "I got a text from Derrick, I need to go talk to him" she said.

Beck felt that green monster creep up, and then she looked at him, and he realized that Cat Valentine was the world's greatest liar…

"Ok well I hope everything is ok" Tori said.

Cat nodded, she walked to the door and Beck jumped up from the couch, "ok see you guys later… I'm driving Cat home" Beck said as she grabbed her jacket and waited, he started to follow her out.

"Oh I bet you are" Jade said amongst everyone saying their goodbyes.

Beck pretended not to hear that, Cat only blushed, he didn't notice this.

…

**Okay seriously, thank you! Everyone who has reviewed and favorite, you've made me very happy! Thank you! I'm honestly surprised that all of you love it so much…**

**So this chapter was more of Beck and his life, we're getting deeper into the story, the chapter after this will be a fun surprise, and then after that will be a few chapters from Cat's side of things, because we need to see what she's going through right?**

**Side note: I made Beck sometimes smoke after I found out this week that Avan smoked, it's funny it didn't bug me, I honestly don't care if someone smokes, means nothing about who they are, he's a sweet heart a real person, and by real I mean he isn't a fake, he seems like a cool guy. But it isn't something I will make Beck do all of the time… just maybe a few times.**

**I truly hope all of you enjoyed this one… the next chapter is already written and ready, but I won't post it till tomorrow morning to make sure people get a chance to read this one.**

**Again, if you see anything wrong, or want to critique I love those! It makes me a better writer, also I do not have a Beta so there will be mistakes…**

**So um yeah, I hoped you liked it, and thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is… well this is a first of many situations between the two of them…hope you like it.**

Beck was at a loss at the moment, it was all a blur as to how he'd ended up like this. Cat was currently on top of him, her fingers tangled in his hair, naked from the waist up, only her bright pink panties on.

He was down to his boxer briefs, his hands wrapped around her as they made out, it was intense and she was purposefully grinding her lower half against his in what he could only describe as undulations, similar to when she'd taken up belly dancing for a week, that was a distracting week for him, and confusing because he was still dating Jade, yet he had this pull toward Cat.

What he did remember was as soon as they entered his RV she had kicked off her flats and pushed him against the table, she kissed him and it all sort of exploded after that, he recalled her giggling when he helped her unzip her dress, and as he pulled his shirt up and over his head.

He froze as he watched her remove her bra, he nearly fell when his knees buckled, yes he'd seen her breasts before, but seeing her remove it with this seductive smile drove him crazy.

He quickly undid his jeans and pushed them off along with his socks, she giggled as she darted over to his bed and he followed quickly, nearly pouncing on her from behind. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but they started kissing and rolling on the bed and wound up in their current situation.

She finally pulled away to breath, she kept her lips close to his as she breathed in deep, he let out a grunt when she ground onto him a little bit more.

"Okay we're fixing this" he said before rolling, she wound up under him and giggling, he grinned and kissed her again, "you trust me right?" he asked while looking her in the eyes.

"Of course" she whispered, he smiled and rested on his side beside her, she was confused, he propped himself up on his elbow, she almost sat up but he wriggled his finger at her, she laid there.

He placed a hand on her lower tummy and slowly moved it down, she reached down with one of her hands and put hers on top of his, he thought that maybe she was going to stop him, but he was surprised when she helped push his hand down a little faster.

He leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly her other hand went to tangle in his hair as his fingers slipped under the edge of her panties. Her hand moved from the top of his hand and slipped up his arm.

He gently pushed her panties down, she lift her hips up and he got them down, his lips never leaving hers. His hand traveled back up her leg, along the inside of her thigh, she shivered at this touch as his hand moved higher.

He pulled away from kissing her lips and started to kiss her neck, she had never felt anything like this before and then his fingers touched her, she gasped and jerked a little surprised.

He continued to kiss her neck as she whimpered softly as he lightly dragged his index finger through her folds in gentle motions, back and forth. His finger tip finally settled on its destination.

The noise she made as he moved his finger in a circular motion, he applied just enough pressure to make her start gasping and panting, that's why he moved from her lips to her neck, he wanted to hear her.

He heard her breathing quicken, so he quickened the movement and applied more pressure, she responded by raising her hips into his hand, she wanted it harder, so he applied more pressure still.

"Beck…" she panted, he loved hearing that, so he used his thumb and pinched her, she gasped and came right then, "Beck!" she said as he continued to alternate between pinching her and the circular motion of his index finger.

She froze for a few moments, stiff, and then after a few more pleasurable whimpers, she went limp, breathing heavy.

Beck pulled his hand away and then moved on top of her, he was on all fours hovering.

"you like that?" he asked, his voice was husky and dry, she looked up at him and nodded, he seriously wanted to do very bad things to her right now, but he resisted that urge.

Cat lift her head to capture his lips, he kissed her back in slow spaced out kisses, he lowered himself on top of her and she whimpered because well she was completely naked and tender, and he was completely hard and pressed against her with only the thin layer of his black boxer briefs between them.

He growled as he pressed against her, oh how he wished he could just fuck her already.

And then as they made out again in a kiss that they knew would last a bit, she slid her hands down his side, his skin jerked under her touch, and then when she reached his waist, she slid her hands in between their bodies, as if on auto pilot Beck lift his lower half up just a bit allow her hands in.

And then she slipped her hands into his boxer briefs, he was still kissing her, but it was more aggressive, as if his body was enjoying this, but his mind hadn't realized what exactly she was doing yet.

Her hands were pressed palms up flat against his lower abdomen, and then her fingers drifted over his trail and soon the tips of her fingers touched his base.

That got his attention, "Cat?" he asked confused and out of breath, she'd never seen anything more sexy, he looked worried, confused, his facial hair, his hair was a shaggy mess, he was sweaty and almost naked, so she just went for it.

Her fingers gripped him and soon both her small hands were around him, pulling him up and pushing his boxer briefs down enough so he could pop out.

Beck let out a noise that she swore sounded like some sort of growled or grunt, she gently pushed him onto his side, still holding onto him, she rolled onto her side and looked him in the eyes as she started to pump him.

The look on his face was one that seemed so thankful to her, but also apologetic, she moved closer and captured his lips as she pumped him in a slow even rhythm.

His hips reacted by jerking toward her, she used the palm of one of her hands to swipe over the tip to get some of the moister there, this made him whimper into her mouth.

With that little bit of lubrication she sped up her movements after he thrust a little too hard and she almost lost her grip and the tip hit her tummy right under her belly button.

She had this mental image that it was trying to locate where it was supposed to go, she had to try and not laugh at that.

She enjoyed what he felt like, enjoyed Beck repeating "Cat" after every breath he took and both one of his hands grabbing at her breast.

And then, "Cat… I'm… fuck" he practically whimpered, and then he used both hands to grab her face and he kissed her passionately as he came.

She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the kiss or the feeling of hot Beck all over her tummy and hands.

She felt him go slightly limp, and his kissing eased up, he pulled back and collapsed onto his back breathing heavy.

She reached and grabbed one of his shirts that was near the top of the bed, she wiped her hands off and smiled at him, he glanced over at him and he looked her in the eyes, but the movement of the cloth caught his attention, he glanced down and watched her wipe what he'd spilt off of her stomach, he groaned and dropped his bad back, eyes closed.

He was still panting as she moved closer to him, "I figured that you needed that" Cat said while poking him in the chest.

He nodded, "yes… thank you" he said eyes still closed.

"I should be thanking you" she whispered, his eyes opened and then they scanned down her body, she was sitting on her knees leaning over him.

"Yes…" he said, his hand was gently stroking her back, his other pushed his hair from his eyes.

There was silence, only their still heavy breaths filled the night, Beck thought he heard a cricket which nearly sent him into panic, but he realized it was not and calmed.

His eyes were closed and he felt her breathing on his face, he opened one eye and realized she was leaning over his face looking at him in the dark.

He smiled, "I should get you home" he said as he started to sit up, he quickly kissed her lips as he did so.

They sat there; he quickly adjusted his boxer briefs so he was back in them and sat there a moment.

"That was my first time doing that" she said suddenly, Beck looked at her surprised, but he wasn't really, he knew she was a virgin, but it still hit him. It was why he never entered her, not even with his finger; he wanted her to keep whatever she wanted to till she was ready.

"Damn… I'm sorry… you probably wanted it to be more… I don't know… romantic, not some dudes RV…" he mumbled.

She shook her head and kissed the corner of his mouth, "no… this was perfect… it was with someone I have always liked and trusted" she said.

He leaned over and kissed her again, but pulled away, "we should really get you home" he said standing up.

"Kay kay" she said in her upbeat tone, Beck grabbed his jeans and glanced over as he pulled his jeans up, he watched as she slipped her panties back on and reached for her bra, he swallowed hard.

she brushed past him to grab her dress and head into his small washroom, he had to snap out of it so he could put his shirt and shoes back on, he sat on his couch and licked his lips, what had happened tonight both sated him and worried him to no end.

They'd gone past any "I'm a just a friend helping a friend" at least he did.

Cat came from the bathroom wearing her dress, she walked close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she put her flats back on, he was surprised she looked put together and as if they hadn't done what they had, what did girls carry in their purses exactly?

While he was left looking like he'd just went to third base in his RV.

"So… that was Third Base?" she asked, Beck raised his eyebrows at her surprised.

He stood up, "um… sure… I mean there is another part to it though" he said.

She blushed deeply, she knew what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it, "what exactly?" she asked while leaning on him.

Beck looked at her; he figured why not just come out and say it? He leaned in close to her lips, "I replace my fingers with my tongue" he said with a grin.

Cat was a little surprised and gasped, he winked at her and walked to the RV door, he opened it and waited for her to walk through first, she did, and he followed.

The drive back to her place was a quit one, Cat enjoyed the feeling of the cool night air on her skin, she was mostly looking out the window.

Beck's mind was all over the place, he wondered what this meant, how did she feel.

He pulled up to her place, and parked his classic car, he undid his seat belt and turned to Cat who was looking up at her home, she looked back at him.

"The walk up to your house is a long way… let me walk you?" he asked, his hand was across the seat and gently touching her shoulder.

"Kay kay" she said happily, she climbed from the convertible and Beck followed.

Her house was up on sort of a hill, the stairs and path that led up to it were surrounded by trees and bushes, Beck felt better about walking her up the path, instead of leaving her to her own devises at 2:30 in the morning.

He walked with her and she leaned into him every so often.

"Cat… um what um… what does this mean then?" he finally asked.

He had stopped on the stairs, she was ahead of him, she stopped and turned back to him, she was a little taller than him being a few steps down from her, she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

"I'm not sure… I'd have to break up with Derrick" she said, he nodded, he didn't care at all about that guy, "and then we'd have to tell our friends" she said.

That he thought could be a problem, or would it? He wasn't sure, "yeah I don't care about that either" he finally decided.

She smiled sweetly at him, "you are a sweet and handsome prince Beck Oliver" she said.

He raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled, "you are a princess Cat Valentine" he said, she liked that and kissed the tip of his nose.

And then the front door of her home opened.

"where in the hell have you been?" a males voice bellowed, Cat spun around and looked up at the door, Beck furrowed his brow and his protective side went into over drive, he grabbed at her arm gently to pull her back.

"Hi dad" she said, Beck relaxed a bit when he saw the man, he knew Cat's dad, or at least had met him a few times; he was a hard stern man.

He stood wearing a robe with his arms crossed over his large form, he was a man who had been in the army years ago, he was strict and could be scary.

"Cat… who is that?" he asked as Cat walked up the stairs, she had grabbed at Beck's sleeve to make him follow her up.

"Beck Oliver sir" Beck said after he was at the door, Cat had slipped past her father, he was blocking the doorway.

"It's you… never liked you" he said flatly.

Beck nodded, "right…" Beck said, her dad hated him, because he felt like he was a loser hippie, from his long hair, his laid back attitude, he lived in an RV, her dad basically thought Beck was James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause… only Beck was not, he'd never ridden a motorcycle.

"Dad, Beck is my friend" Cat said slightly upset.

"Don't care… what were you doing with my daughter?" he asked stepping toward Beck, Beck backed up and raised his hands up.

"Dad! We were at Tori Vega's, doing homework… he drove me home" she said.

His dad glared at him, "I don't want you hanging out with him… what happened to Derrick?" he asked looking at her.

"We are still dating… Beck is my friend and I will hang out with him" she said.

He grumbled because he knew he couldn't keep Cat away from people she went to school with.

"You stay away from her… you are bad news" he said before stepping back into the house and closing the door.

Beck swallowed hard, he was left slightly puzzled and turned to leave the house, he was walking down the stairs when something light hit his back, he turned around and looked down and found a fluffy pink ball of fuzz, he looked up and saw Cat poking out the window from above, he figured it was her bedroom.

She blew him a kiss, and he waved back gently, she disappeared back into her room, and Beck turned to continue walking.

When he got back to his car he climbed in and shook his head, he was in some kind of crazy, he was in love with Cat, and maybe she loved him too, and now all of this, he was both excited and terrified of what was to come next.

**There you go I hope people liked it; the next chapter will be a bit more Cat and her family so we can get a feel of what she's going through.**

**I also thought that it made sense to make Cat's dad not be a Beck fan, only because Beck could come off as a "bad boy" even though he is the complete opposite to that.**

**Ok thanks again for the reviews! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cat Valentine awoke the next morning in her pink over pink, with hints of red velvet themed room, it was filled with stuffed animals and the walls were pink, her bed spread was lush and pink, it was all pink, anything else was cream colored.

She sat up in bed and looked around her room, she was happy this morning, all last night she had dreamed of Beck and she didn't want to wake up. He was so perfect and basically he'd lived up to any of her expectations of what was supposed to happen, what it was supposed to feel like.

She climbed from her bed and walked to the door of her room, today was going to be a good day, and then her cell phone buzzed, she walked back to her night stand and looked the screen. She huffed annoyed, she'd completely forgotten about him.

She'd break up with Derrick, he wanted to see her today… she'd break up with him… very easy, just end it. Done deal.

If only it were that simple, because it wasn't.

She sighed disappointed at herself, she didn't like lying, or cheating, but right now she was willing to do whatever it took to keep it going. And at the moment that included lying to a few people.

She was still in her sleep wear of short shorts and a tank top, her hair was in a high ponytail, she slipped on her slippers and left her room.

She walked downstairs and found her family in the kitchen, her mom was cooking breakfast, her father was reading the paper, and her brother was not there… he wasn't there a lot lately.

"Morning family!" she said in her sing song voice, she sat at the kitchen table and poured herself some orange juice.

"Morning sweetie" her mom said as she walked over and kissed her daughters head.

Her mother was a pretty looking woman, of Italian decent, she had light brown hair, she was about the same height as her daughter.

Her dad looked up from his paper, "Catharine… I want to talk to you about that hippie boy" he said.

Cat rolled her eyes, "dad… its Beck… I've known him since I was 12 years old" she said.

He sat up and put his paper down, "he is bad news, look at him" he said.

"I think he's cute" her mom said before sipping her coffee, Cat looked at her mom surprised, her dad narrowed his eyes.

"Just… you're dating Derrick … just be happy with him" he said.

Cat rolled her eyes, "dad… I know he is your bosses' son but…" she was cut off.

"That's not the only reason… he's a good boy, he going to go to Harvard" her dad said, "your grades are really good… maybe you should apply there" he suggested.

Cat looked stunned, "dad! You know I don't want to go to an Ivy League school!" she said, they had this argument all the time.

"What if this singing thing doesn't work out?" he asked.

Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "you know my plan… I want to travel the world… be my own person… there is nothing in a collage that I want right now" she said.

Her dad seemed mad, but he just looked away, "Bill, you know Cat will be able to do what she wants… just leave it alone…" her mom said.

He stood up from the table and walked out.

"Will I ever make him happy?" Cat asked, her mom sighed and touched her daughters arm.

"He's just stuck in his ways…" she said, Cat only shrugged.

"He doesn't like Beck because his family doesn't have money" Cat said, her mom started to shake her head, "you know none of my friends know we're practically rich?" Cat added, she was stressing out.

Her mom looked at her, "they've been over" she said.

"They just think we have a nice house… my dad's never let Beck over" she said.

Her mom sighed, "Well he literally lives in a trailer" her mom said lightly, she was trying to make light of it.

"Silver Flyer RV… 1960's" Cat said.

Her mom sighed and went back to breakfast, Cat shook her head.

….

Cat had finished breakfast and was now sitting in the living room reading a book, she was trying to concentrate on her reading, but Beck kept coming back into her mind. This was the only thing keeping her mind off of all the stress she was currently under.

If her dad knew he'd kill Beck, she laughed slightly at that after she imagined her dad tracking Beck down, she shook her head.

Beck was sweet, and sincere, he was a free spirit like her, he was honest and just a good guy, she loved him for that.

She wondered though if it could work, could they date. She realized she had feelings for him since she first met him, that's the thing, she's loved him for a while, only now it all seemed to be falling into place… sort of, he was single and she was not, their timing could just never work out.

She thought about what her dad had said, she really was going to travel as soon as she could, and she could go and live anywhere she wanted to, for as long as she wanted to.

The reasons for this were because of Cat's Grandmother, she was who Cat always admired, she was an actress, not a well-known actress, but she was. She would still dress and act amazing and fabulous, long after any fame or recognition had faded.

She is who Cat always wanted to be like, her grandmother was so happy, and free thinking, she wished she was around now, to see who she had become.

But sadly she was gone, this broke Cat's heart every time she thought about it, she'd lost a friend she could never replace.

After she had passed away Cat discovered that her grandmother had left all of her possessions to Cat, it shocked her dad, it shocked her aunt and uncle, no one knew why.

But Cat knew why, she was the only family member who treated her grandmother like she was worth something, everyone passed her off as being crazy or delusional, and why was she stuck in the 20's? Move on!

But Cat never did, she never let any of her kids or grandkids tell her different, and that is why she loved Cat, she was a rainbow in a family of gray.

Her grandmother had left her all of her estate, which was mostly money, but it was a lot of money, enough for Cat to never have to work a day in her life, but Cat didn't care about the money.

She had a monthly allowance of it, and only after she turned 18 would she have full access to it, she planned on giving her mom some, and then taking the rest and doing something with it, she didn't know. Traveling was number one on that list, and then give some to her friends… maybe give some to Beck's parents.

None of her friends knew this, she kept it from them all, not because she didn't trust them, just that she knew that if word got out that she was soon to be rich, all hell would break lose.

So Cat Valentine sat reading or trying to read, she thought of Beck again, she wished he was here, she wanted to snuggle with him, he was great at snuggling and other stuff, she sighed, she wanted to see him now, she wondered what he was doing, she glanced at the clock, it was only 10am… he was probably asleep still.

She didn't care, pulling out her cell phone she was about to call him…

And then her dad walked into the living, he had his cell phone in his hand, "get dressed up Cat… Phil asked if you and I would join him and Derrick at the country club for brunch today" he said.

Cat sighed, "Let me guess…" she muttered this.

"I told them yes, so get ready, we leave in an hour" he said before turning and leaving.

Cat huffed, this was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday, she stood from the couch and made her way upstairs.

…..

The ride to the country club was a long boring one, she did not want to be going here, even her mom had begged her dad not to have her go, it was awkward and weird and stressed her out.

"Alright so you just do that cute thing you do…" her dad started.

"Cute what?" she asked confused.

"You know how you act all naive and sweet…" he said as he pulled into the lot.

Cat rolled her eyes, "it's not an act" she said, but he wasn't paying attention, he was climbing from the car and handing the valet his keys, she debated on staying in the car and having the valet drive her back home.

"come on Catherine" he said, she realized the doorman was holding her door open for her, she climbed out, she was wearing a cream colored dress, it was slightly fluffy in the skirt area, it had a strappy top, her hair was up, she looked pretty, but she normally always did.

She followed her dad into the country club; it was filled with so many ugly looking sports coats and ties that she couldn't even stand it anymore.

And there was Derrick and his dad waiting, she gave a fake smile and approached as her dad smiled and started to talk to the Phil, Derrick gave her a wink, she smiled regardless of wanting to crawl back into bed… preferably with Beck…

This was going to be a very long day…

…

Her dad had been talking with his boss for a while now, Cat was nibbling on the dry salad that was brought to her, and Derrick was just staring at her.

And after her dad and his dad stood to leave for the cigar room, he leaned in, "I was thinking after this maybe we could go for a drive out to the coast" he whispered.

Cat looked at him, "sorry I have to finish this project tonight… it's due on Monday" she lied, wow she hated doing that, but Derrick leaned back understanding.

"When summer comes I'm going to have a big pile of stuff I'll want to do with you" he said with a wink, Cat only giggled. He was cute and sometimes he was nice, he had his moments… but he just wasn't what she wanted… so why not just dump him?

This was the problem; two months ago her dad had asked if she would accompany him and her mom to a dinner with his boss, she had said yes, always the good child.

When they got there she met Derrick, at first he seemed ok, quit cute actually.

They went out on a few dates and soon her dad was telling her how his boss was happy his son was dating her.

This pleased her, but then Derrick started to turn into kind of a jerk, unlike her friends he wouldn't tolerate her random behavior, or think it was cute, she couldn't help it though, it was who she was.

He also started to let his elitist ways show, she realized he hated the performing arts unless it was opera or classical music; he wore his privet school jacket nearly everywhere.

When he had first met her friends, he smiled at them all.

After leaving though he went on and on about how creepy the one guy with the puppet was, why was the one chick so damn mean, why is that other girl so freaking overly nice? Faker. That one dude doesn't know talent if it hit him with a brick. And what's up with captain pretty boy?

Cat did not like that, she was about to break up with him the next day.

But then she overheard her dad on the phone, he was talking to his boss, they were talking and then she and Derrick came up, her dad sounded happy that she was dating this "perfect" boy, and it seemed what made him even more happy was the fact that his boss was happy with this, she sighed defeated, she'd have to keep this charade going for who knows how long.

And then he started wanting to take these extra steps in the relationship, kissing was whatever, but soon he wanted to go even further, that terrified her, and then she thought maybe if she had some practice she'd feel better, and that's why this whole thing with Beck started.

Beck, she never thought she'd feel so much for him, he was possibly the sweetest, nicest guy she knew. He was always the voice of reason and rational thinking; she learned to enjoy his laid back ways.

She had to admit the fact that her dad did not like him made her a little happy, Cat's whole life had been filled with privilege and upper class people, being the perfect daughter and never crossing wasn't until she moved to LA that it all changed, she met some crazy wonderful people and she was finally able to be herself.

Cat's thoughts were interrupted when Derrick touched her leg, "so what do you think?" he asked.

She looked at him confused for a second and he sighed annoyed, "come one Cat stop with the dumb blonde act" he murmured.

Cat was stunned, "firstly I'm not a blond and second…" he cut her off when he started laughing, "what's so funny?" she asked getting mad at him.

"You are adorable when you're mad" he said, "seriously though… this summer my parents and I are going to France" he said.

Cat's interest was piqued slightly, "France for the whole summer?" she asked.

Derrick nodded, "yes… I'd like you to join us…" he said.

Cat sighed, "I'll have to think about it" she said, he looked at her with a bored expression, it reminded her of Beck's face when he looked bored or annoyed with something, only on Derrick it had something mean hidden behind it, "what?" she asked feeling like she would get scolded for some reason.

"You know these "friends" of yours are bad for you right?" he asked, she furrowed her brow and was ready to retort, but he put his hand up to continue, "all of them are just using you, they don't understand you, they are beneath you… they are worthless" he said before sipping his coffee.

Cat felt anger building up inside of her, "no they are not, they are better to me then my family is most of the time, they never want me to change" she said, she emphasized the 'change' part.

He shook his head "Cat pretty soon you're going to realize this… that Beck guy is the worst of them all" he mumbled.

Cat wanted to ask why, but he went on, "I see the way he looks at you, he has all of this want in his eyes, he's like some sort of caveman… he isn't even smart… he lives in a damn trailer?" he said with a laugh, "what use is he? At least those other friends of yours sing… he's just a…" he wasn't able to finish because his dad and Cat's dad came back.

Cat really wanted to just explode at this guy for what he was saying about her friends, about Beck, but she'd lost her chance, she didn't want to make a scene, not when her dad would agree with Derrick about them.

So she sat silently as the three men started talking about random stuff, she ignored it, and tried to go to happy place… that was hard.

…..

Tori and Andre were at her piano, he was playing a pretty tune and she was nodding her head and humming along.

"That's really pretty… but it still doesn't help us figure out what song to sing" Tori said.

Andre shrugged, "I've narrowed it down to 50 songs… or we could just sing that Captain and Tennille song" he said with a cheesy grin.

Tori laughed, "no… okay…but only as a last resort" she said, he agreed.

Suddenly Jade came rushing through the living room followed by Robbie, "no!" she yelled.

She spun around and poked him in the chest, "I will never sing a duet with you!" she said, "why not sing one with Rex?" she suggested.

"Hey, I fly solo sweet heart" Rex said, Jade glared at the pupp- er thing and turned to head to the kitchen.

Robbie sat on the couch and sighed, "Fine… I'll just sing my song… alone" he said.

Tori had stood up and walked over to him, "what song?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's a surprise" he said, she nodded.

"Cannot wait… but it better not be Broken Glass" Beck said from out of nowhere.

Tori looked over at Beck who was seated on the couch reading through a magazine, he was very quit the whole afternoon.

"So do you just come over here to sit on my sofa and read my magazines and occasionally make random comments?" she asked.

Beck looked at her confused, and then Andre walked over, "yeah what's your deal?" he asked.

Beck shrugged, he thought it would be safe to say something, he wouldn't tell them it all though, "Cat's dad hates me" Beck said.

Robbie shrugged, "oh that's ok, he hates me too" he said.

Tori looked at him, "that's because he caught you hiding in his tree!" she said.

Andre chuckled, "Cat's dad hates all of us… he thinks we are all this bad influence on her" Andre said.

"oh my god though, we totally are" Jade said before sitting on the couch, everyone thought about this, and then they all agreed, there were some "we are bad news" "badasses" and "I'm shocked we haven't been arrested with half the crap we've pulled".

"Yeah we suck, but at least we're good friends" Beck said.

"You know her family is loaded right?" Trina said while coming down the stairs.

Everyone looked over at her, firstly they had no idea she as home, and second that she'd just said that.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, this was news to him, he glanced at everyone else, it seemed a surprise to them as well.

Trina was stunned, "wow… you guys have known her for how long and you didn't even know she was rich?" she asked.

Robbie shrugged, "well I mean… I figured her family had some money… her house is really nice" he said, "but so is your house… I always thought you guys were rich" he said looking at Tori.

"Well we live happily… I've yet to get a job… but we're not rich" Tori said.

"Trust me the Valentines are loaded" Trina said as she stood in the kitchen dumping a large container of ketchup into a mixing bowl.

Beck felt uncomfortable talking about this, Andre seemed to notice this, "well it doesn't really matter though… money has never had an effect on any of us" he said.

Jade shrugged, "I guess it's just a shock, but whatever…" she got a text message and read it.

Beck sighed, "What was your point about her family having money?" Beck asked Trina.

"Oh I was trying to explain to all of you as to why Cat's dad hates you all… you're not rich!" she said before taking her bowl of ketchup from the kitchen, "well bye! Off to soak my ankles!" she declared before dancing up the stairs.

Andre and Beck looked slightly horrified but shook it off.

"Well Cat likes us, so we must be doing something right" Tori said.

"Yeah she's never acted like a rich spoiled girl, maybe she hates it!" Andre decided.

Jade stood up, "exactly, which is why all of us are going to that country club Cat is being held captive at and busting her out!" she said while grabbing her purse.

Everyone looked at her puzzled, "Cat is being held captive at a country club?" Beck asked both confused and concerned.

"yeah she just texted me an S.O.S. Stuck Out with Stuffies" she said, everyone was even more confused, Jade rolled her eyes, "come on, am I the only one who's ever wanted to do what they've done in nearly every 80's comedy movie and crash a Country Club?" she asked.

There was silence and then everyone jumped up at once, "let's cause some chaos!" Andre shouted, everyone agreed, and marched out the door.

…..

Cat was listening to her dad and Mr. Brevard talk, or at least pretended to listen, it was this long boring stuff she was not interested in, Derrick was next to her talking as well, it was about what they were going to do in France.

And then as she took another bite of her boring dry salad she heard a loud ruckus, almost everyone in the restaurant looked over at its entrance.

She was shocked but also excited when Beck, Robbie and Andre marched in, they were all wearing sunglass, dressed as they normally were, but acting gangta as 'Shooting Star (Party Rock Mix) blasted from the boom box Robbie had on his shoulder.

They were walking around the place casually at first, acting like crazy Hollywood rock stars, grabbing food off of plates and flirting with random ladies, and then Beck spotted Cat and danced on over to their table.

Derrick went to stand up but Beck gently pushed him back into his seat, he leaned over Cat, "we heard you needed some assistance" he said in his signature British accent, she only nodded.

Robbie and Andre were flirting with some girls at another table when Tori and Jade came driving in through the large open front window/door that over looked the golf course in a golf cart.

Jade slammed on the breaks next to their table, Cat waved excited at them, Jade shrugged, Tori waved back.

All of the people in the club were stunned and confused, a few teens and 20 something's however were enthralled by this and a couple old ladies found it awesome as well.

Cat's dad stood up, "what the hell is this?" he shouted. This made everyone, even the older ladies whispering at their table stop. There was dead silence after Robbie turned off the music.

Cat's dad nearly advanced on Beck. Beck took a few steps back, hands up in the air, he wasn't taller than Beck, but he was a man who could clearly kill anyone he wanted to, if his icy glare and crew cut weren't evidence enough.

"We came to party rock" Beck said with a grin.

He glared at him, not amused, "how did any of you even get in here?" he asked, this is what surprising him more than anything else.

"Oh my dad has a membership here" Robbie said proudly.

"He finally had something we could use" Jade said, she was sitting there not really interested, filing her nails.

Cat's dad rubbed his face, "Cat your friends are… ridiculous!" he said.

"I know isn't it great?" Cat asked all giggly and happy, she stood from the chair and climbed into the golf cart.

"where are you going?" her dad asked, he was steaming right now, and his glare kept going back to Beck, he wasn't sure why, but he basically wanted to blame everything on him.

"She has a project due on Monday… we are being responsible teenagers and making sure a friend gets good grades!" Beck said, his voice took on that strong even tone he used when he was acting like the gangs rational leader.

Her dad glared at him, "I really don't like you boy" he said, Beck nodded and backed up to the golf cart, Robbie and Andre had already climbed on board.

Beck hit Derrick on the back with a steady thud, "don't worry, you'll get her back" he said before jumping on the cart.

Jade put it in reverse and backed out of there quickly, fortunately all of the boys held on tight as she sped away.

Cat's dad sat down confused, Derrick looked pissed off, and his dad, well he started laughing.

"Wow! Those kids go to school with your daughter?" he asked with a heavy chuckle, Cat's dad nodded, "I love it! It's like they are in their own musical or something! Fantastic!" he said before taking a sip of his mimosa.

Derrick and Cat's dad exchanged confused looks.

….

Jade was driving the golf cart along the green as Robbie blasted Time to Pretend by MGMT on the boom box, she stopped in the middle of the green which was lacking golfers and everyone jumped off of the golf cart and basically lost their minds, dancing to the music and singing, until some of the grounds people tracked them down.

Everyone quickly jumped on the golf cart and sped off.

They stopped at every hole and jumped off to dance and act crazy, it had been a while since the gang was just crazy and not taking anything too seriously, they had missed that as the reality of growing up started to become very apparent.

The golf course chase went on till they reached the parking lot, and everyone jumped into either Andre's or Beck's car before they sped off, they overheard a threat of police being called so they booked it.

….

The gang walked into Tori's house laughing and giggling, even Jade was cracking up.

"Are you sure your dad won't be mad you used his membership?" Tori asked Robbie as she flopped down on the couch; she was joined by Andre to her right and Jade on her left. Robbie sat on the other end where Rex was seated alone, Beck sat in the large chair and Cat sat on the arm rest of it; leaning onto his shoulder a bit.

"oh I called him before we arrived, he's been trying to get out of that club for years, but it's a hefty fine if you leave the club before the membership is up… but they won't hesitate to kick you out if you break their rules" Robbie said.

"We should order pizza" Andre said, everyone agreed, Tori pulled out her phone and dialed for the pizza.

Cat looked at Jade, "thanks for the prompt response to my text" she said.

Jade waved her hand in the air, "don't even worry about it, always wanted to drive a golf cart" she said.

Cat was happy and squeezed Beck's shoulder a little bit when Beck laughed at something Andre had said, she was happy, she loved her friends, they are all crazy and wacky and she couldn't have it any better.

She wasn't ever going to listen to anyone; she would never change her mind about them.

…..

They gang ended up playing video games, well Andre and Jade were playing "blow up his head" and she was winning, she'd already beat Robbie and now she was up against Andre.

Everyone else was watching the battle on the big screen.

Beck was munching on potato ships watching the scene unfold; Cat was next to him texting.

He nudged her gently and leaned over to her ear, "you want to um… come over to my place tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

He had debated the whole time if he should even ask, what if she didn't want to, what if she thought he was being weird, or putting pressure on her, he wasn't sure, but what changed his mind was when at one point her hand was resting on his thigh and her thumb was stroking him.

Last night had been on his mind all day, he couldn't not think about it, it was driving him crazy, but in a good way, Cat was his good crazy. She'd always been.

Cat looked over at him, his face was dangerously close to hers, she looked down at his lips, she wondered if they were salty like the chips, then she looked up at his eyes, he had one eyebrow raised and was waiting.

She really wanted to kiss his lips, no lick them see if they were salty, just that thought excited her.

She sighed, "My dad sent me a text, he wants me home by midnight tonight" she whispered sadly.

Beck checked his watch, "damn its 11:30 right now" he said with a huff, he started to get up from the couch and dusted potato chip crumbs off of himself, Cat grabbed his arm and shook her head, he was confused till she aimed her phones screen at him so he could read it.

"Be home by midnight, if that hippie boy drives you home, I've got my rifle" he read aloud.

Beck sat back down on the couch, "he doesn't actually have a rifle does he?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded, "and an AK47, and Colt 45… he loves guns… he was in the army" she said.

Beck nodded, "yeah I got that part" he said upset now that he couldn't drive her home, or be with her after midnight.

Having over heard at least this portion of the conversation Andre glanced back, "I'll drive you home Lil Red… your dad won't shoot at me" he said, he paused suddenly thinking about this, "actually he might shoot at me more… Jade you drive her home" he said.

"fine" Jade said, she hit a couple of buttons on the controller, there was the sound of a scream and an explosion, Andre dropped his controller stunned and Jade stood up having won the game, she grabbed her bag and waited.

"Let's roll girlie" she said.

Cat stood up and grabbed her purse, "bye everyone, thanks for making today better" she said, she and Jade walked through the door and left.

Beck watched her leave; he sat there with his potato chips and arms crossed over his chest.

"you are kind of a slob" Tori remarked, Beck gave her a 'wtf?' face and continued eating his chips, and then he wondered if he imagined the look Andre gave Tori when she sat next to him on the floor and started up another game.

Beck smiled slyly and continued eating his chips; Robbie sat next to him, "so Beck… living the single life…" Robbie started.

Beck looked at him wondering why he was talking to him about this now, he loved Robbie, he was like the awkward little brother he always wanted, but he could be random, or say odd stuff at times, "and?" he asked.

"nothing I'm just wondering if you're going to become a "Confirmed Bachelor"" Robbie said using in air quotes, "I have an uncle who is one of those… he lives in Miami… he has a pool boy named Ricky… who is always there…" Robbie said, he seemed like he was thinking about this, a lot.

"Not having this conversation" Beck said while standing up and walking to the kitchen quickly, leaving Robbie disappointed.

"I have been trying to tell you… that is not his pool boy" Rex said, Robbie waved his hand at the puppet and went back to watching the video game.

…..

Cat watched out the window as they got closer to her house, it was quit in the car, Cat learned a while ago that when Jade was quit… you were quit as well.

"So… you and Beck do it yet?" she asked all of a sudden.

Cat looked over at her, "do what yet?" she asked confused.

Jade kept her eyes on the road, "wait for it…" she said, and she learned to wait for Cat to catch up with basically anything.

And then Cat got this stunned look on her face, "what no… wait… no!" she said.

Jade smirked, "ok… you and Beck can keep playing dumb…" she said, "only messing with you" she added.

"Beck is my friend… he's just a friend, I'm dating Derrick" she said.

"Yeah I see how happy you are with him…" Jade's voice sounded bored, "he's seems like an absolute doll… like he'll make a great addition to the GOP in a few years" she said as she pulled to a stop.

"Yeah… wonderful" Cat said letting her voice betray her, she climbed out of the car, "thank you for driving me and not letting my dad shoot any of our friends" she said.

Jade nodded and happened to notice the man in question standing a few steps up from the street, waiting, an actual gun in hand, "wow… he wasn't kiddin…hi Mr. Valentine!" Jade called out of the car before speeding away.

Cat turned and saw her dad standing there, she rolled her eyes, "dad I go to school with them… you can't make me not hang out with them" she said as she walked past him.

"I know that… but I can inforce a curfew and make sure none of them venture anywhere near my home" he sounded proud.

She turned to her dad, "was your boss mad?" she asked, she was genuinely concerned about this, she didn't want to ruin her dads job just because she wasn't happy, and her friends were crazy.

"No actually he wants you and your friends to perform at a party he is having in a few weeks… I tried to convince him otherwise… but he seemed set on all of you" he mumbled before marching on.

Cat's eyes lit up, she couldn't wait to get more information and tell everyone.

He stopped on the stairs, "Derrick was telling me about the trip to France… I give you permission to go" he said and continued up the stairs.

Cat groaned, "of course" she said following him up.

2am…

Cat should have been asleep, but no she was lying awake, on top of her covers, clicking around on her laptop looking at various things, she didn't have to get up early Sunday, so why sleep if you're not tired?

Her window was open, the cool night air was blowing through her pink and cream curtain, and she sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

She heard a thump and a groan and her eyes shot open, she sat up scared to death, she closed her laptop and was drenched in darkness, she was panicked and searched for something to arm herself with, she grabbed Long Neck and clutched him close. She went over some self-defense moves Jade had showed her a few months ago.

And then through the open window someone appeared, she let out a squeak of absolute fear and that seemed to startle the intruder, who got his leg stuck in the window after the other was on the window seat in her room.

"go away!" she yelled and threw the stuffed giraffe at him, it bounced off what seemed to be his head and this knocked him off of his balance, he fell into the room with a thud and a groan, stuffed animals went everywhere when his boot covered feet knocked them off.

Cat jumped off her bed and grabbed her extra light tennis racket; she proceeded to beat the intruder with it, only she was using the flat side.

"Cat stops that" the intruder said as he stood up, crouching and throwing his hands up in the air to protect himself form the beating.

Cat stopped, "Beck?" she asked, she hit him again, "you scared me!" she said upset now.

Beck grabbed the racket and stopped her from hitting him, "ok… no more" he said fixing himself.

She huffed, "why are you crawling through my window at 2 in the morning anyway?" she asked.

Beck sighed, "I thought it would be kinda cool to crawl through your window… had I known that I would be attacked by an army of stuffed creatures and racket wielding Cat…" he said.

Cat shook her head at him and went back to her bed; she moved the laptop onto her bedside table and crawled onto her bed.

"If you want me to leave…" Beck said noticing she didn't seem too pleased to see him, this made him feel sick, what had happened?

She looked at her hands, and then up at him, even though it was dark, "this summer… what were your plans?" she asked.

Beck stood there a moment and thought about it, "Well… with Andre going to DC this summer, Robbie and Jade heading to NYC to check out some shows, Tori and Trina going to Mexico with their parents…it sort of left you and me here alone… I thought maybe you and me could spend the summer hanging out… getting to know each other better" he said. He noticed her look up at him, "for the record this was an idea I had months ago… it's been on my mind, it was either this or I was going to road trip cross country with my RV in tow" Beck said.

He'd been moving closer to her bed, she nodded, "that sounds nice…" she said, she laid down on top of her comforter and rested her head on her arm, she patted the bed gently.

Beck smiled and kicked off his shoes, he took off his button down shirt and left his t-shirt, he climbed on the bed and rested on his beck next to her.

He rested one hand on his chest and the other was at his side, Cat moved closer and rested her head on her bed next to his, he turned his head to her and smiled.

"So if given the chance where in the world would you go?" she asked, she spoke softly and very Cat like, one hand was gently drawing invisible lines on his shirt.

Beck watched her lips move with the light from the street lamp outside, he looked up at her eyes, she was focused on his shirt it seemed.

"I'd go to Europe… see all of the landmarks, but mostly to see the stuff tourist don't go see, like the small towns and the countryside… I'd rent a Vespa" he said.

Cat looked up into his eyes, "would you stay in a big fancy hotel?" she asked.

Beck shook his head, "nah… I'd want to stay in a small inn or something, small, cozy, with a little older woman who ran the place, she'd cook and stuff" he said with a chuckle.

Cat smiled, "in France?" she asked.

"yeah… there are so many small towns, villages, the country side, the fresh air, the coast line… so much that a travel magazine or tour guide could never show you" he said sitting up a little, he leaned on his elbow and turned to her.

She was looking up at him, "that's why I like you Beck… you're honest" she said, she shivered a little after a cool breeze blew through the window, it was chilled and crisp and fresh, she closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"Oh you want me to close that?" Beck asked noticing her shiver.

She shook her hand, "I love it at night when I feel cozy and the wind is cool and nice, and it just blows at me… makes me happy and sleepy" she whispered.

Beck touched her arm, "you want me to warm you up?" he asked, Cat only nodded before sitting up and then crawling to her covers, she got under them and pulled back one side.

Beck crawled over and under the covers next to her; he rested back on the plush pillows, "wow… your bed is cozy" Beck said.

Cat giggled before resting her head on his chest.

His heart beat was steady and calming, she soon fell asleep with her head on his chest and his hand gently rubbing her back.

**A/N Okay kids, chapter after this one will be the start of crazy chaos, sexy times and underage drinking lol but seriously, get read!**

**Wanted to thank all who reviewed, favorited and read this! Y'all are awesome!**

**I'll admit one of the things that keeps me motivated are you guys, but also the curtness that is Avan and Ariana… recent pics she and he have posted just show their wonderful friendship! Gah they are lovelies!**

**This chapter was really long I know… but I had a lot I wanted to get out, with information about their lives, just from what I've taken from the show, this is sort of head cannon for me when it comes to their personal lives at home, unless we see Cat or Beck's family and home, we may only have our imagination…**

**Let me know what you thought of the whole thing, with Derrick etc.**

**And feel free to give any input on story direction, I have an idea and plan for where it should go next, but it's always nice to see what others like.**

**I have to add the gang doing crazy stuff; because it's what they do they are nut cases!**

**Ok thanks again, love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 7… oh my gosh! Thank you all so freaking much for the reviews and favorites and alerted! All of you make me so happy!**

**Ok… this chapter was re written so many damn times, I just couldn't figure out what to do with it… but I think I got it… I think… let me know if I failed or not.**

**So um yeah… once again it didn't help that Ariana kept posting those videos that featured Avan… ugh…they drive me batty.**

**Um yeah, so this chapter contains one of the first of many scenes that make this fic M rated so just a warning in advance. This is also a really long chapter.**

**Ok… enjoy! **

Sunday morning…

Cat was snuggled comfortably in her bed, she always got to sleep in on Sundays, her dad went golfing and her mom went for breakfast with her book club, Sundays for Cat were a time she was able to spend alone and at peace with her own thoughts for a change.

But of course this morning was different, this morning she was waking up early, this morning she had company, this morning there was a boy in her bed, and currently his morning scruff was rubbing against her bare tummy.

His head was resting there, one of his hands was on her lower tummy, his breathing was still calm, he was still sleep. Her hand was on his bare back lightly drawing circles on it.

She was wearing a shirt, it was pushed up past her stomach, the only thing was it wasn't the shirt she went to bed wearing.

She smiled slightly recalling last night, they had fallen asleep soon after he got there… well she woke up a few hours later from a very lovely dream, Beck had shaken her gently to rouse her. Last night was when she found out she talked in her sleep.

So instead of going back to sleep, Cat decided to take advantage of the Beck in her bed, why not?

It had only been an intense make out session, Cat being too fearful to try anything else while her parents were a few doors down, but it was amazing regardless, Beck's shirt came off, and then hers came off… it got pretty heated till they decided to stop.

She loved that he was so patient and understanding with her, she knew that he wanted nothing more than to basically rip off all of her clothes and ravish her, but he was chill about her choice to take it slow.

She was thinking of how awesome he was as her hand was in his hair scratching at his head gently, she was just happy her parents were not home, if they had caught him in her bed, like this? Cat wouldn't know what to do, poor Beck.

But fortunately that was not the case and at the moment they got some peace, she had to admit, at first the thought of sleeping with anything aside from Long Neck scared her, but Beck had been a wonderful addition.

She had been staring up at the ceiling deep in thought when her stomach felt cold, she looked down to see Beck adjusting on the bed, he crawled up the bed and smiled at her, he rested his head next to hers.

"I should go before your parents wake up" he said, his voice sounded sleepy, she looked at him and leaned and kissed his lips gently.

"No my dad is golfing and my mom is at her friends for breakfast" she said.

Beck looked surprised, "oh so we are alone… for how long?" he asked, she blushed deeply because he suddenly got that mischievous look in his eyes.

She poked him in the chest, "till 1pm… depends on what they do after… but normally my mom gets home first" she said.

Beck nodded and pulled the covers up more, "ok good…I can sleep in" he said before closing his eyes.

Cat was stunned, "hey!" she said, she saw him start to laugh, she hit his shoulder lightly.

He was fast and moved on top of her, he kissed her tenderly, she sighed and kissed back.

And then her cell phone rang, Beck let out an annoyed grown, but continued to kiss her neck, Cat would have preferred to have just let him do that, but her phone stopped, and then started ringing again.

Cat reached for it, Beck sighed when he realized she was going to answer her phone, he rolled off of her to let her do this.

She looked at him apologetically before looking at the screen, she rolled her eyes and answered it, "hi Derrick" she said.

Beck gritted his teeth before lying back on the bed; he let out a huff and closed his eyes.

Her bed was truly very comfortable, he could get used to sleeping in it, barring that her dad didn't discover this; maybe he should upgrade his own bed?

These thoughts were drifting through his still wanting to sleep mind when he snapped from it after he heard Cat repeat something.

"You want to go hiking this afternoon?" she asked, she seemed to visibly deflate.

Beck looked at her, he could tell she was conflicted, she was a sweet girl, she hated hurting anyone, Beck sat up in bed and leaned over to her, "just go…" he said before climbing from the bed.

He was still wearing his jeans and Cat looked over at him, she couldn't resist biting her lip, he was a hunk and half… she nearly forgot she was on the phone looking at him shirtless rumpled… till she heard Derrick on the other line calling her name annoyed.

Beck saw her staring; he smirked slightly and then proceeded to search for his shirt.

"Oh… you asked my dad and he thinks it's a good idea?" Cat asked, Beck looked up at this, he saw the look in her eyes, he could tell she never liked to disappoint her dad, but also that she was annoyed that derrick seemed to know how to make her do things. He didn't blame her, he was a scary man.

Beck found his sock, his shoes, his button down shirt, and then as he was crawling around the floor, he poked his head up over the edge of the bed and looked at Cat, he raised his eyebrows, he hadn't noticed that she was wearing his shirt, he watched her for a little longer, he liked her in his shirt, she was so tiny… his shirt looked like a dress, she should wear his shirts more often.

"why are you creeping?" she asked, he realized he was just staring at her from over the edge of her bed, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "I was looking for my shirt" Beck said while motioning to her.

She looked down at herself, she had hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bed, "so I am… do you want it back?" she asked innocently.

Beck's grin could have been considered creepy if not on his face, he shook his head quickly, "no… you keep it" he said casually.

Cat smiled, "good… it smells like you" she said hugging herself.

As much as Beck wanted her to give him the shirt back, he knew he should leave before things got out of hand.

"So you're going to go hiking with Derrick?" Beck asked as he sat on the edge of the bed so he could put his socks back on.

She nodded sadly, "yes…" she replied, "sorry"

Beck looked back at her, "don't you ever apologize for anything Cat" he said seriously.

She nodded, "ok… sorry" she said, Beck only shook his head slightly amused.

He stood up and buttoned his button down shirt, "Cat… I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" he said.

She nodded and crawled to the edge of the bed; she was on her knees and motioned for him to step closer.

He did as told, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her body.

She leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly, slowly, sweetly, gently… and then her fingers went to his hair and he deepened the kiss.

Cat dragged one hand from around his neck to the front of his shirt; she started to undo his shirt buttons.

Beck gently pulled away, "hey I just got dressed" he said with a chuckle, he stepped back further, "and you need to get dressed" he said.

She blushed and then he turned to leave her room, she watched him turn down the hallway.

She fell back flat on her bed, oh he was going to be the death of her, also she was starting to realize he may have better control then she did, oh how she wanted more of him.

….

Beck raced down the driveway and then jogged up the street to his parked car, he was hopping he didn't get a parking ticket, although it was Sunday so the likelihood of that went down a little.

He jumped into his car and rested his head back, he licked his lips and thought of Cat, she was in his life and he was swimming through her, he loved it, but at the same time he was stressed out and terribly jealous, he got a few hints here and there as to why she was still with Derrick.

But Beck Oliver was also a very patent young man, he'd wait for her to make her decision, he would never force her to do anything, he wasn't like that.

He started up his car and drove off into the morning.

….

Cat Valentine stood by the curb near her house waiting, she was wearing her cowgirl boots that she used for hiking, a pair of short shorts and flannel top, her hair was up and she looked like a Texas cutie ready to go hiking.

She had her backpack on the sidewalk at her feet, her sunglasses blocked out the bright sun, she was trying to be excited about this whole thing, in many ways she would be able to enjoy the outdoors, maybe it would drown out Derrick.

And as Derrick's Porsche pulled up Cat gave a fake smile and waited till it pulled to a stop, she opened the door and climbed in, tossing her backpack into the back.

"Hey be careful not to scratch the leather" Derrick said, he looked at her and then smiled, "how are you this morning?" he asked as he started driving.

"I'm well" she said, he nodded.

She noticed how he never seemed to notice her moods, if she was sad or angry, at first she thought she hid it really well, but then she started to realize it was because he just didn't care enough. It was probably for the best, she didn't really care about his feelings… that was a lie, she did, Cat couldn't hate or be mean to anyone… it wasn't in her nature.

But Derrick was getting very close to receiving a very rare Cat Attack these days.

"Good, because we are going hiking today!" Derrick declared, Cat gave a weak 'yay'.

….

Beck was leaning against the hood of his car eating a hotdog, he had gone home and changed, showered, but went back out again, he found his RV felt lonely and a little depressing.

So he found himself eating a hotdog from a cart along Hollywood Boulevard, he was sort of content, he was thinking of Cat and how he hated Derrick and how he hadn't thought of a song for Friday.

And then the sound of a big truck and a horn honking startled him.

Beck looked over, and removed his sunglasses slightly stunned.

Jade leaned out the driver's side window of the older model Jeep Grand Cherokee, "get in loser we're going hiking!" she practically ordered, a bored look on her face.

Beck was confused but did as told; he threw the rest of the hotdog into the bushes and ran over to climb in.

He smiled at Robbie and Andre who were with him in the back, Tori looked back and smiled.

Jade grinned slightly and stepped on the gas.

"Did you just quote Mean Girls?" Robbie asked as she drove toward the freeway.

….

Derrick pulled to a stop; they had driving for maybe 45 minutes into the mountains outside of town.

Derrick had parked his porches and after Cat got out and was surveying where they should go hiking, she was looking at her hiking app when she looked over and watched him as he pulled the cars cover over the car.

For the first time in Cat's life she wanted to be like Jade and throw something at the back of his head, she resisted, and just waited patiently.

After about 15 minutes of that Derrick finally finished, he walked over to Cat and smirked, "let's go!" he said.

She nodded and they started down the trail when the sounds of blasting dance music could be heard, it was getting closer and closer, louder and louder.

Cat and Derrick looked back and saw an older model Jeep Cherokee speeding up toward the dirt parking lot, the music blasting from the open windows.

"Oh god…a bunch of hipster hippies are going to be wondering around here getting high…" Derrick said.

Cat looked at him confused but looked back at the truck as it slammed on the breaks; the dust that was kicked up started to settle.

Jade climbed from the jeep, she was wearing the opposite to any normal hiking clothes; all black, her usual attire.

She walked over to Cat and suddenly got this shocked look on her face, "oh my god! Cat!" she practically screamed, "guys! Cat and her beau are here!" she said.

Tori walked over next followed by Andre, Robbie and Beck bringing up the rear.

"Wow… Cat you're here? We had no idea…" Beck said as he walked past the group, and up to her.

"What's up Lil Red?" Andre asked while giving her a quick hug.

She was excited and giddy now that her friends were here with her, this day wouldn't be that sucky after all.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, she'd sort of forgotten about Derrick who was still standing back on the trail.

"Oh well Jade thought that all of us should go hiking… it's kind of a coincidence that we ran into you" Tori said.

"Yeah… a huge one… what's up Derrick" Beck asked as he gave a little smile and wave to Derrick who only glared behind his sunglasses.

"Oh yay! This will be fun" Cat said, she jumped a little and grabbed onto Beck's arm.

"Well even though I'm sure all of you would make this hike interesting, I think Cat and I will be hiking alone" Derrick said as he walked between Cat and Beck and grabbed hold of her forearm.

Beck stepped closer to Derrick, "what's your hurry?" he asked, Derrick let go of Cat and turned fully toward Beck, they were practically nose to nose, Beck a slight smirk on his face, he wasn't impressed or intimidated by Derrick.

But after everyone went a little silent and Derrick realized Beck was not backing down, he stepped back, he was intimidated by Beck.

Derrick looked at the rest of them and then grabbed Cat's arm, "let go…" he said pulling her back toward the woods, Cat sighed and waved at them sadly as he pulled her along.

Beck watched them leave and then looked back the group.

"Whoa… what was that about?" Robbie asked, "You looked like you wanted to punch him…" he added.

Beck shrugged, "let's just um… leave" Beck said.

Jade shook her head, "oh hell no… he doesn't own these woods!" she shouted, "and even if his daddy did own them, this is a public forest and we will hike and eat our picnic food we brought!" she continued, "and we will all like it!"

Andre nodded, "I'm with her… we don't need him ruining our fun" he said.

Everyone agreed and Beck sighed defeated, he followed the group into the woods.

Beck stopped and grabbed hold of Jade's arm, gently pulling her back, "what are you doing?" he asked.

Jade smiled at him, "trying to help you out" she said as if it were that obvious.

"Why?" he asked, and he debated on the next question, but asked it anyway, "how did you know?" he asked looking down.

"oh my god since forever Beck… you've always had a soft spot for Cat… it was more than just you thinking she was pretty, you've always liked her" she said, Beck looked at her almost sorry, "hey, you never lusted after any girls when we went out… you at least waited till after" she said.

He rolled his eyes, "now chin up… we're going hiking" she said before marching off.

Beck shook his head and followed her as they tried to catch up with the other three.

…..

Cat and Derrick were hiking along for maybe 15 minutes, it was peaceful… well it could have been peaceful and nice, but Derrick decided to take this time to explain to Cat about what he was going to inherit, what the company his dad owned did and how awesome it would be to build a house over there near that stream.

Cat frowned at that after she spotted a robin in a tree feeding her chicks.

She wanted to just enjoy nature, not hear all of this, so finally she decided to put her foot down.

"So after my dad bought our second yacht-" Cat cut him off.

"Derrick I kind of just want to enjoy the surroundings… please" she said, her voice still had its airy Cat likeness, only it was tinged with a little bit of annoyance.

Derrick furrowed his brow, "ok… enjoy the woods…" he said obviously mad he was told to shut up.

Cat sighed, "I didn't want you to shut up, I just wanted to hear the birds… watch the squirrels…" she said pointing to one on the side of the tree, looking back at them.

"It's a fuzzy rat… what's so special?" he asked while sitting on a rock.

Cat sighed, "He's cute…" she said before going through her backpack to locate a baggie of cookies she brought.

"Don't feed it, it could attack you or me… or keep coming back for more" Derrick grumbled, he picked up a small rock and pitched it the tree, it hit the tree and she squirrel scurried away.

"Well that was rude" Cat said.

Derrick shrugged, "enough about the fuzzy rat… let's talk about you and I" he said while gently patting the rock he was sitting on, it was big enough for two to sit on.

Cat sat down and Derrick moved closer to her, "so I was thinking… maybe what we need is to get away together" he said eyeing her up and down.

Cat looked at him, "like how my parents 'get away?'" she asked, "we're not a married couple who needs to do that" she added.

"I just think you need some alone time with Derrick" he said, referring to himself in a third person. He started to lean in close to kiss her, she was frozen.

He was less than an inch away…

"This is what you crazy kids are doing out here?" Beck asked after literally sliding up behind them, he was crouched down at their level and really close to the both of their faces.

The sudden appearance of Beck caused Cat to shriek and for Derrick to jump up and away from them both with a little yelp.

Beck looked over amused at Derrick before sitting himself next to Cat, he gave her an apologetic look for scaring her, she only blushed and calmed a little bit.

Derrick fixed himself and walked back over to him, "really?" he asked, he was a little more than pissed now.

Beck looked up at him, "really what?" he asked confused by the question, and then the rest of the gang came walking through the forest and into the small clearing.

Cat waved at them all, Robbie sat next to her on the rock and Tori and Andre sat on a log across from them.

Jade walked over to Derrick, "did we interrupt anything?" she asked innocently, he glared back at her.

"I'm assuming the lot of you were just passing through?" he asked bitterly.

Beck shook his head, "nope… we brought stuff to make s'mores" he said while reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bag of marshmallows, they were pink and Cat bounced in her seat and grabbed them from him, Beck gave a sweet grin at this.

Derrick looked alarmed, "oh my god you guys brought drugs?" he asked horrified, "Cat! How can you hang out with these people?" he asked.

Andre and Beck exchanged glances, "you're kidding me right now, right?" Andre asked as he pulled some chocolate bars from his own backpack.

"s'mores are camping food… marshmallows… graham crackers, chocolate, you toast them over a fire with sticks" Tori said.

"Sounds archaic and hippie like" he said.

Beck looked at him, "what is your deal with hippies?" he asked, he really wanted to know, "were you like attacked by them as a child or something?" Beck asked.

Derrick glared; he seemed to do that a lot around Beck; "well I don't like them and if they are anything like you, living in an RV… long hair… no job…" Derrick said he stopped when Beck stood up suddenly; he flinched when Beck made a small move, and he could have sworn Beck was going to hit him, but Beck didn't do that.

"I'm going to get some fire wood" Beck said as he walked past Derrick, he seemed upset but was trying to hide it.

Derrick sat down next to Cat on the log, he looked over at Robbie who was talking with her, "do you mind?" he asked.

Robbie furrowed his brow, "no she wouldn't, that's a great idea, Cat go after Beck" Jade said while pulling her up by her hand, and then Jade sat in her place. Cat did as told and skipped away.

"That's not what-" Derrick was cut off when Jade shoved a small pile of twigs into his lap.

"Go through these with us… find some good sticks to stab the marshmallows with" Jade said.

Robbie happily helped, Derrick was too horrified to move, Cat was walking off into the woods in the direction of Beck, Andre and Tori were being secretive and whispering to each other, and Jade had a happy grin on her face.

…

Cat was walking through the woods which seemed to be getting darker; it was just thicker with more trees, where he had gone so quickly she wasn't sure.

Cat was thinking about turning back, she swore she heard a twig snap, "Beck?" she asked, it was such a soft whisper though, she could barely hear it.

She turned around, squeaked and jumped back a little.

"Lil Red Riding Hood needs to be careful wondering around the woods alone… Big Bad Wolf might get ya" Beck said with his voice was a low and husky.

Cat giggled and hit his chest lightly, "stop scaring me" she said stepping closer to him, he looked around the woods and pulled her in close.

"I like scaring you… you're cute when you're scared" he said, "Although you're cute all the time" he added, his hands were on her waist; she got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"so you're the Big Bad Beck Wolf?" she asked, he growled and she giggled after he made a snarly face and acted like he wanted to bite her neck, but he resisted, instead just nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Ok you're more like a puppy then" she said, he didn't respond only held her close. "a warm snuggly puppy" she whispered, he wrapped his arms fully around her and stayed quiet, "oh Beck I wish I was in your RV right now… in your bed" she whispered.

Beck pulled back and looked at her slightly surprised, "really?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So we could snuggle and watch movies" she added trying to play it off as innocent, "I like being with you even when we're just sitting somewhere… you treat me in a way that makes me happy" she said, he smiled slightly but saw she was upset still, "but everything is all wonky and I'm stressed out and being forced to do things I don't want to" she said on the verge of breaking down.

Beck shushed her and held her close to his chest, "its ok… I'm here… I won't leave you… I'll protect you Cat… I'll make it better" he said he looked her in the eyes after pulling away from the hug, "we'll go to my place tonight…" he whispered, she nodded happy with that thought.

"kay kay" she said, he smiled fondly and Cat blushed, "we should get back" she said, Beck agreed and started to follow her back, "gather some firewood first" she said, Beck jumped and went to gathering some random branches and twigs. She only laughed at him grabbing random branches and twigs.

…

Everyone sat around the burning fire, all of them at different stages of s'mores, some still had marshmallows on sticks, others were eating them, or like Derrick were sitting there trying to get cell phone reception annoyed.

To Cat's credit she was sitting next to Derrick, but she also had Beck on her other side and they were giggling and having fun.

Beck was trying to feed Cat a marshmallow, but it was sticky and stuck to his fingers and all she wanted to do was suck it off. And all he wanted to do was kiss her after she ate the marshmallow.

Jade poked the fire with her stick, "Beck these are the worst pieces of wood for a fire ever!" she said, "you're a guy… you're supposed to do this well" Jade said.

Tori nodded, "yeah it kinda sucks…" she added, Andre chuckled lightly.

Beck looked at them, "I'm sorry, I don't normally gather fire wood… but next time woman need fire, Beck get better wood" Beck said in mock caveman voice, the rest of the group laughed lightly at that.

The whole time Derrick had been watching them all, but he was watching Cat and Beck the most, laughing, giggling, whispering, he'd known for a while that Cat's heart belonged to another, he knew it was the hippie who lived in his parents driveway like some sort of beach bum.

He hadn't really seen there interactions till now, he'd heard they were always this chummy, always like this, but Derrick didn't care, Derrick didn't lose a girl to some Canadian pretty boy, Derrick always won, no matter what he had to do in order for that to happen.

Derrick stepped away from the group and continued his search for a cell phone signal, he found one a few yards away and sent a text, he waited a little bit. He glanced back at them all and narrowed his eyes, he did not like Beck, he was going to get ahead of him, no matter what, and the only way he knew how too. With cheating.

His phone buzzed and he looked at the message, an evil smirk crossed his features and he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked back to the group.

Everyone was talking away and he stepped near the fire and cleared his throat, "so um… I'm starting to think that maybe we all got off on the wrong foot" Derrick said.

Everyone looked at him puzzled, "I mean if Cat seems to find all of you worth her time, then maybe I should too" he added.

"It's because we like Cat back" Jade said sharply. Robbie nodded; everyone seemed to miss Jade toss a marshmallow into Robbie's mouth.

Derrick smiled, "yes I see that… but you know maybe it's the same way with me and Cat… she's dating me so maybe all of you could give me a shot as well?" he reasoned.

Beck was shaking his head slightly, Cat was looking at Derrick wondering where this change of heart had come from, Jade appeared not to be buying it and the others were sort of stuck.

"So to show you how much I'm willing to try, tomorrow night all of you are invited to a party at my dad's beach bungalow" he stated.

This piqued everyone's interest, "wow, um thanks" Robbie said, everyone sort of talked amongst themselves and decided to go. None of them liked him, but they weren't about to pass up a party. A party at a crazy rich dudes beach house.

Derrick looked at Beck, "even you're invited" he said.

Beck glared at him, "yeah um no I've got stuff to do tomorrow night, but all of you have fun" Beck said.

He wasn't buying this guy's change of heart, he knew none of his friends were either, but he didn't care to go to the party, they should have fun.

Cat frowned, "you have to go" she said, Beck looked over at her as she tugged on his shirt sleeve.

Beck smiled at her, "I'll think about it" he said, Cat clapped her hands, and then looked back at Derrick after she remembered he was still there.

Derrick pretended not to notice, "ok… good… I'll give cat the address" he said, he reached his hand out and motioned for her to join him, "I'm headed out Cat, let's go" he said.

Cat deflated and stood, Beck reached over and tugged on the back pocket of her shorts, she looked over at him, he shook his head.

"Actually I'd like to stay longer" she said firmly, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Derrick sighed, "fine whatever" he said before leaving.

Everyone watched as he walked back through the woods.

"I hope an angry beaver gets him" Jade said, everyone looked at her confused, she only shrugged.

Andre sighed, "Cat you can do a lot better than that guy… I'm sorry, but I hate seeing you treated like that" he said, everyone agreed.

Beck was silent and staring at the dying fire, it really was a bad fire.

Cat sighed, "its complicated" she said softly, she noticed Beck look at her for a second after she said that, he really wanted to know why. But she couldn't tell anyone yet.

Everyone decided that maybe now was the best time to leave, especially since the mosquitoes seemed to favor Robbie and he was being attacked by them constantly.

Everyone headed back to the car, well soon they realized that they only had room for 5 in the thing, Beck graciously offered his lap, and after turning Robbie down after he said he'd sit on it, Cat got to instead, the ride back was the most stressful ride of Beck's life… she wouldn't stop wiggling.

Cat almost seemed like she was doing it on porpoise, or she was just naturally wiggly… either why, she sort of liked how Beck had to keep grabbing at her waist.

…..

Jade was dropping everyone off and per Cat's request dropped her and Beck off at his place; they said their goodbyes to their friends and watched as they drove off.

Cat sighed and started to walk to his RV, Beck followed, "so what's up Cat?" he asked, "you want me to drive you home?"

Cat looked at him blushing, "I don't know maybe we can do something in your RV first?" she asked.

Beck smiled and she giggled, she spun around tried to open the door to his RV, he laughed and got out his keys, "easy girl" he said.

He unlocked the door and opened it, Cat stepped up and into his RV, and Beck followed closing and locking the door.

Cat spun around to face him, he stood there with an eyebrow raised at her, "what do you want to do?" he asked as he took his jacket off.

Cat swayed a little bit, she bit her bottom lip and then walked over to his stereo, she pulled out her pear-phone and hooked it up.

Beck realized she probably just wanted to listen to music, and he was ok with that, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on his bed, he took a few gulps and watched her as she searched through her phone for some music.

"We should really think of a song to sing on Friday" she said, she gave up looking for a song on her pear-phone and switched to the radio, the music played softly after turning back to face him.

Beck stood up, he tossed his empty water bottle into a ben and moved closer to her, "yeah… we should do that" he said, she looked up at him and their lips met.

Like most of their kisses, it started out passionate and then quickly got heated.

Closer by Kings of Leon started to play as pieces of clothing were discarded…

Beck sat on his bed as Cat crawled into his lap, she had already stepped out of her shorts and was now taking her shirt off as Beck pulled his own off, he helped her undo her bra and soon all of it was discarded onto the floor.

Beck let her undo his jeans, he leaned in after and grabbed one of her nipples between his teeth, pulling at it gently before sucking softly, she let small moans leave her throat and her fingers were in his hair, holding him close.

He pulled away and in a quick move he lift her up and laid her back on his bed, he moved on top of her and kicked his jeans all the way off.

He went back to kissing her neck, her color bone, her chest; he kept moving further down as Cat ran her fingers through his hair and pulled at it gently.

He kissed down her belly, but moved his hands to cup her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples, eliciting a moan from her.

He nipped at her belly and his hands slid from her breasts to rest near her hips as he kissed lower, she pulled a little harder when his tongue played with her belly button ring a little bit, his tongue dipping in.

he nuzzled the part of her belly right under her belly button and then left a few wet kisses there, Cat's breathing was speeding up a little bit, she was anticipating what might come next, Beck's hands moved to her hips and his fingers barely touched her flesh, this excited her even more.

Cat felt his tongue trace along the edge of her panties, dipping under slightly, she shivered and whimpered.

Beck used his fingers to pull her panties down, she lift her hips up to help him out with that.

Beck sat up slightly so he could pull them all the way off, he tossed them to the floor. Cat opened her eyes and looked down at him, he had this very determined look in his eyes, she nodded her head and he winked at her, she nearly screamed just from the sexy look he gave her before he looked down at her.

She continued to watch, part of her wanted to look away, embarrassed, but the other part found this to be fascinating and she wanted to watch this whole thing unfold.

He moved back to his first position and kissed her freshly exposed skin that fell within her 'V' right under her belly. It was soft and Beck let a small growl escape after she let out a breath, her breathing was picking up pace and she was a little nervous, he realized this after Goosebumps formed, he rubbed his lips over them.

Beck's hands went to her hips and he gently held her firmly, he breathed out and she shivered as his cool breath hit her.

Beck decided not to prolong it any longer, he pressed his lips to her and Cat let out a soft scream, she arched he back and realized why he'd held her hips down, to keep her from moving away from him.

Beck slipped his tongue out and tasted her for the first time, Cat grabbed at his hair and the sheets, she whimpered as his tongue started to lap at her in a steady slow rhythm.

It was agonizing for her, as she was slowly; very slowly brought to where she was silently pleading him to get her to, but it was also the sexiest thing ever, mainly because he seemed to be savoring her and enjoying it.

She was panting and whimpering and pulling at his hair and her hips were rolling slightly trying to create as much friction as they could.

He was making breathy noises, ones he normally made while kissing her, and he was lapping at her like he was enjoying his favorite flavor of ice cream.

He was slightly stunned at how much he was actually enjoying this, he was turned on beyond a cold shower by this point and then Cat said it.

"Beck… fuck Beck… harder" she had said in her breathy voice, Beck had never heard Cat curse, his brain fizzled slightly.

Beck growled and dragged his tongue up till she bucked her hips, he was finally focusing on what he'd purposely been avoiding this whole time, he wanted to prolong it, but she just drove him crazy and he wanted her to come now.

Beck's tongue, teeth and lips took turns on her most sensitive spot.

He bit at it first and then soothed it with his tongue and then sucked on her with his lips, he continued to alternate these actions until she pulled at his hair a little harder and she raised up off the bed, his hands slipped under to hold her ass up as he continued, and finally.

"Beck!" she screamed, she went rigid as the powerful orgasm washed over her for the first time, her fingers in his hair loosened as a few aftershocks washed over her, he was lapping her up now, she went completely limp and he licked a few more time before she pulled on his hair in a motion that told him to come up.

He crawled up leaving a path of kisses along her sweat covered body till he reached her face, he looked at her, she had her eyes half way closed and still had her hand in his hair, she pulled his head down to her lips, and she kissed him lazily.

She was a little surprised to taste herself, but continued to kiss him; she sucked on his tongue as he ground into her overly stimulated and sensitive middle.

Cat pulled away from the kiss, "you're really hard" was all she could say.

Beck nodded and ground into her again, he was debating on whether taking care of this the way he wanted to would be a good idea or not.

She put her hands on his stomach and slowly slid them down, Beck knew what she was going to do and he whispered thank you into her ear. She kissed his cheek as his forehead rested on her shoulder; he had both of his arms on either side of her on his elbows so he could hover over her.

She gently pushed his boxers down, and had to pull the waist band out so he could come out of them, he was hard and her fingers grasped him gently at first, he hissed and jerked his hips a little, his tip poked her belly and she let out a soft giggle from the surprise, she could feel him smile against her shoulder before kissing it.

She got a good grip of him and started to gently stroke him, when he jerked again she realized he needed it now, so she pumped him faster and squeezed a little.

Beck let out a moan and thrust his hips, "stop thrusting" she said, Beck stopped instantly, she smiled happy he listened and went back to pumping him.

she'd only done this twice now, and he didn't seem to complain about it, she hoped she was doing it well, she knew he wanted her to try something else, but that terrified her, even though as she looked down at his girth in her hand, hard and hot, she licked her lips and was tempted, but she shook the thought from her head for now.

She was sort of torturing him a little, she wouldn't go fast enough and he was so close, but was stuck there, he both loved and hated this feeling, loved it because he knew once he got there it would be amazing, hated it because if she were to stop right now he'd want to kick a puppy after.

"I wish I was inside you right now" he said in a husky strained voice, "you'd be so perfect" he added.

Cat kissed his neck and pumped harder, she squeezed a little harder as well, she wasn't the strongest, but that seemed to work because the next thing she knew Beck grunted and went rigid for a few seconds, this was followed by warm liquid being spilt on her tummy, she continued to grip him as he came down.

Beck was exhausted, he removed his face from her neck and kissed her gently, "thank you" he said before rolling off of her, he nearly rolled onto the floor, but caught himself, he scooted onto the small bed and laid there staring at the ceiling.

"I should be thanking you" she said, Beck looked over at her and winked; she blushed and grabbed one his shirts to clean herself up.

After she tossed it aside she rested her head on his pillow and looked at him, Beck was still coming down, and his breathing was slowly going back to normal.

He looked over at Cat who was watching him, "you good?" he asked, he wasn't even sure why he asked that, it was a random thing to ask a girl after what they had just done. But it was Cat.

"Yes I'm good… are you?" she asked, he nodded and licked his lips, "good… this was fun" she added, "I want to do it often" she whispered while leaning close to his ear.

Beck closed his eyes and nodded, "whatever you want Kitten…" he said turning his head to look at her, their noses touched and they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Cat" he whispered softly, she just looked back at him surprised, he closed his eyes after saying it, he turned away and sat up, "crap… I'm sorry…" he said, he couldn't believe he had just gone there.

There was silence as Beck rubbed hi face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too Beck… I didn't think you'd say that too me… no one has ever said that to me" she said.

Beck looked back, "what about your parents?" he asked.

"my dad has never said it too me, and my mom implies it with smiling… they've never said it, not even to each other" she said as she sat up.

Beck looked down, "I'm sorry… but I mean it" he said, she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"so do I" she said.

They sat there silently as another soft song started up, filling the silence with a mellow mood.

Beck shook his head, "once again… I wish this was more romantic for you… not in my damn RV".

Cat shrugged, "it's just a place… it's the people that make it special or not" Cat said as she stood up taking his sheet with her, she wrapped it around her body, "I should get back home" she said.

Beck nodded at her, he stood up, but felt awkward because he realized he was full frontal nude before her, she giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"guys don't normally like it when girls giggle when they see their um… never mind" Beck said before walking past her, she had to laugh at his awkwardness, it was cute, she caught him smirk as he pulled on his jeans.

Cat realized she had to break up with Derrick tomorrow, she couldn't care what her dad wanted, she had to be happy, and she was only happy with Beck.

Beck walked over to her after he pulled a t-shirt over his head, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before leaving his RV to give her privacy, the cool after noon – pre evening air blew in and she closed her eyes enjoying it.

Beck sat on the step outside the RV and waited.

**So… what did you think? Terrible? Good? 50 shades of gray esc? Lol **

**Next chapter will involve parties, drinking and fighting, and sex… you have been warned. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter, thank you to all who have reviewed! You make me happy!**

**This chapter has some strong M-ness in it, you have been warned.**

Monday at school started like most others for Cat, she went to school, went to her classes, sat through Sikowitz's always odd yet informative class and then it was time for lunch.

Beck couldn't be in Sikowit's class because he had a makeup exam for math, and the acting class was the only class she and Beck had together, she'd sent him a few texts, and he texted back.

But aside from that she hadn't seen him all day, that is until lunch time Cat had her chicken salad and skipped over to their usual table, Beck was already there talking with Jade, Tori and Andre.

Cat walked over, "hi friends" she said happy, everyone looked up and smiled greeting her. Beck moved his backpack from the spot next to him, he was saving it for her, she sat down next to him, and scooted closer then she had to be.

Beck smiled at her and continued to eat his pizza.

"So Cat… you and Beck decide on a song yet?" Tori asked.

Cat looked at Beck, he looked at her, they sort of lost each other in each other's eyes, till Jade threw a piece of lettuce at Beck's face, he jumped and looked at Jade puzzled.

Cat giggled at him, he glanced over at her slightly amused, "no… we were going to last night but-" Cat was cut off by Beck.

"Her dad sent her a text and I had to bring her home soon after you guys dropped us off" he said looking at her for a moment.

"right… yes… that is what happened" Cat said blushing deeply, it was sort of true, he did drop her off at her home, and her dad had texted her, only it was as they were already headed to her home and they obviously done something in between. But no one had to know that.

Jade looked at them knowingly, she was sort of amazed that she was the only one who knew, but she'd always been more observant then most, "well you should decide soon… it is in less than a week" she said.

"We should think of something then…" Beck said while looking at Cat, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

Jade looked at them both, "wow Cat your all giggles today…" she said.

Cat only shrugged, "I'm happy" she admitted, Beck placed his hand on her lower back, no one was able to see it though, "I feel really happy like good things are happening" Cat added, Beck looked at her for a moment before squeezing her side gently.

Tori smiled, "well that's great… I hope Derrick is making you happy… that's what's important" she said, everyone agreed, Jade looked at Beck who seemed to be clinching his jaw.

Andre noticed Beck's entice look, he was sitting next to him so he nudged him, "you okay?" Andre asked, Beck looked at him and gave a toothy smile, Andre wasn't convinced though but moved on anyway.

"So all of us should meet up so we can fall up in this party tonight like some sort of awesome posse" Andre said.

Beck nodded, "I'll um pick up Cat since I live closer to her… we can all meet up at the party" Beck suggested, everyone thought this was a good idea.

"Yay, this will be fun" Cat said.

Beck looked around, "where's Robbie?" he asked, everyone looked around for their friend.

"Oh he's at the nurses office… he got another nose bleed at gym" Jade said while eating her salad, she suddenly felt all eyes on her, "what… he told me?" she said defensively.

Beck smirked slightly, everyone continued to talk about various things till the bell rang.

…

After school Beck was waiting next to the lockers, he was leaning on them, his backpack over his shoulder, deep in thought.

And then someone poked him in the stomach, he smiled and looked, the smile left his face quickly, he stood up straight, "Tori" Beck said, attempting to bring his smile back quickly.

Tori smiled at him, "you know you and I haven't hung out together in a while" she said.

Beck furrowed his brow, "we were together yesterday" Beck said with a shrug.

She sighed, "I mean just you and me…" she said while stepping close and reaching to fix his collar.

Beck was confused, where the hell was this coming from, where was this months ago? Beck wasn't sure how to proceed, "well I've been kinda busy you know…" Beck said with a casual way about him, he was trying to hide how confused he truly was.

Tori nodded, "you've been spending a lot of time with Cat" she pointed out.

Damn. Beck recovered quickly though, "we've been trying to work on our project… its hard" he said with a signature Beck grin.

Tori seemed not to buy it, "you two haven't even narrowed down a song yet" she said, her happy tone seemed to be leaving.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, "you know how it is, I like one song, Cat likes another, she gets sidetracked and starts talking about puppies and that turns into a conversation about how her brother was banned from all AKC dog shows" Beck said, he absolutely hated having to imply that Cat was being her random, slightly dumb self, but he didn't know what else to do.

Tori nodded, "right I know how crazy and random Cat can be… she's kind of a nut case at times, hard to handle" Tori said with a laugh.

Beck felt like crap so he had to fix it fast, "actually that hasn't been happening" Beck said quickly, Tori's smile faded as if she realized he was about to reveal something to her.

"I have been the one sidetracking us, Cat's been great, we try and pick a song, she starts singing, I'm playing my guitar and suddenly I'm going on and on with random shit about how I love playing the guitar, or how this song won't be good and then I suggest we watch a movie to calm our brains, time slips away and I end up driving Cat home… it's all my fault really" Beck said.

He hoped that worked, he was done implying Cat was dumb, well to be honest he was the only one of the friends not to say anything about her, sure he'd make an odd or confused face when she said something random, but he was never first to point it out, he had honestly thought it was cute, or funny, and he never took it seriously.

"Right… well at least she isn't acting like a nut, I mean I know that too much Cat can make people insane, she's a lot to tolerate all the time" Tori said.

Beck narrowed his eyes slightly, "I enjoy spending time with her, she's sweet and honest and I have never found anything wrong with that" Beck stated, "the way I see it, she's the one who has to tolerate us" Beck added.

Tori was surprised about too things, the first being what Beck had just said, and her realization that he had always been the most tolerant of Cat out of the whole group, who didn't have a crush on her, she tried to forget those two weeks about a year ago when Cat and Beck were partners for an assignment and he was hopped up on coffee, and she was hopped up on Bibble and they were both insane together,

And the other thing she was stunned by was how a conversation that she started about herself and him, had turned into him defending Cat, him saying he loved Cat's company, their whole conversation switching to Cat.

"well maybe we don't… well I'm happy you and Cat have gotten closer" Tori said, Beck gave a small smirk, "I just hope her boyfriend isn't jealous, I mean the fact that a really cute guy is spending all this time with his girlfriend… would drive any guy crazy" she added, almost only to gauge his reaction.

Beck looked at her wondering why shy she was suddenly interested, "I don't think it matters… Cat can hang out with whomever she wants" Beck said.

Tori was about to prolong this, but then her pearphone buzzed she huffed and pulled it out, "well Trina wants me to hurry up so she can drive me home…" she said.

Beck nodded, secretly thanking god this conversation was ending, "I hope you and Cat pick a great song before Friday" Tori said before walking off.

Beck waved his hand and watched her leave before pulling his backpack off of his shoulder and falling back against the lockers, that was stressful, never had he had to deal with something like that, since when did Tori like him back? Why now? And why was she so bitter toward Cat? Females confused him to no end.

Cat had been just around the corner closer to Tori's locker about to sneak attack Beck when Tori had approached him and she had heard the whole thing, at first what Beck had initially said had sort of made her feel sad, but it did sound like something she'd do-has done, but then she was overwhelmed with emotion when Beck defended her and it took everything she had not to burst around the corner and kiss him.

But she waited and then Tori left, and Cat was confused by her behavior, last she checked Tori turned Beck down, and now she wanted him? She couldn't blame her, but why must tori always like her guys? Yes granted Cat had two boyfriends right now, one didn't technically exist, and the other only existed on a technicality, but still she wondered why, and she guessed she was jealous of the attention Beck was giving her, well she wanted that attention, call her greedy, but she loved it and only wanted herself to have it.

A soft curse from Beck nocked her from her thoughts; she walked around the corner and saw him sitting on the floor, back against the lockers.

Beck looked up and over at her, Cat smiled, "hi Beck" she said sweetly.

Beck started to stand up but Cat beat him to and joined him on the floor, Beck leaned into her, "thank you" she whispered.

Beck looked at her intrigued; he never guessed she overheard what had happened between him and Tori.

"For being you… you are wonderful" she said, she looked at him and saw the sweet smile on his face, he stopped smiling though and sighed.

"I hope you know that I have never thought you were crazy or dumb" he said, he knew she didn't know about what had happened with Tori and him, but he needed to clear his conscious.

Cat kissed his cheek, "I know… you've never even acted like you thought that… thank you" she said.

Beck smiled sweetly at her, "so… changing the subject, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Beck asked.

"8pm… I'll be ready then" she said, excited, even though they were going to Derrick's, Beck would be there, it would be fun… she hoped.

"8 o'clock on the dot, I'll see you then" he said, he started to stand and helped her up, "you want a ride home?" Beck asked.

"Jade is driving me… but thank you" she said, she kissed his cheek again and darted off quickly.

Beck's heart felt less heavy, but now he was wondering about telling everyone… mostly Tori, Jade oddly enough would handle it the best he figured

…..

Beck sat in his black classic car waiting, he drummed his fingers on the door as the cool breeze from the evening air blew in, and he was wearing his sunglasses and watching a small bird collected some pieces of branches and grass for its nest.

Times like these Beck wished life was simpler, less hectic… he by no means wanted to live on a farm, no, but he liked to think there would be a time when life would just fall into place.

Beck adjusted the sleeve of his white dress shirt, he was dressed up nicely, black dress pants, and a pair of his nicest dress shows, he wasn't wearing a tie, and his tan colored jacket lay across in the back.

And then he smiled when he saw her walking along the sidewalk, Beck quickly got out of his car and walked over to her, well more like jogged across the street to her, she smiled sweetly and waved as he approached.

He took in how she was dressed, she had on a cream colored strappy dress that was fluffy in the skirt area, similar to ones she wore before, but the color was gentle, it had tiny pale roses all over it, her hair was pulled back like she sometimes did.

"You look great" Beck said as he approached her, she blushed, he loved it when she was genuinely happy.

"And you look handsome as well" she said reaching to fix the color of his dress shirt; she let her hand trail down his chest feeling it under the crisp fabric.

They sort of just stood there for a moment in silence, he was looking at her, she was watching her fingers move along his shirt, Beck finally said something, "so are you ready?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded, he walked with her back to his car, "so um who does your dad think is taking you?" he asked as they approached, he opened the passenger side door and she climbed in. he shut it with a satisfying thunk.

She looked up at him, "I told him you were picking me up" she stated simply, she giggled when he looked alarmed and spun around wondering if they'd been followed, or maybe her dad had a sniper scope.

"Calm down… he was mad but my mom made him calm down… she also hid the gun safe key" she added still giggling.

Beck seemed to calm a little but it didn't stop him from rushing around his car and sliding over the corner of the hood like an old cop movie and then jumping in his seat, starting it and speeding off down the street.

Cat was giggling and laughing the whole time as they drove and he pulled his seatbelt on, "not funny… I really don't want to get shot" Beck said checking his rearview mirror.

Cat finally got control of her laughing and leaned over to him, she rubbed his bicep and he leaned toward her, still keeping his eyes on the road, she kissed his cheek. "Sorry… you're just so cute when you panic" she said sweetly.

Beck glanced over at her and blushed, "wasn't panicking… survival skills Cat" he said with a laugh, because he sounded silly.

"Ok well Derrick gave me the address to his dads place" she said while checking her pearphone.

Beck clinched his jaw but relaxed, "yeah we're not going to that party tonight" he said as he turned onto another street, facing away from the ocean.

Cat looked at him surprised, "then where are we going then?" she asked, part of her was disappointed she got dressed up for no reason; the other was excited, because it was Beck.

He smiled and looked at her, "it's a secret" he said, he chuckled when she jumped slightly in her seat, he reached over and placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently, "I hope you like it" he said.

She covered his hand with hers and tried to remain somewhat calm, because well she could go a little over board in the excitement department.

They continued to drive for a little bit, she started to notice that they were heading outside of the city a bit, this made her more curious and excited. She wasn't sure what was out here.

Beck was happy he was going to surprise her, he loved doing this sort of thing, he never expected much from anyone, just that they were honest, and he loved to do as much as he could for others, he didn't know why, it's just how it's always been,

…..

Jade, Robbie, Andre and Tori arrived at Derrick's father's house, they exited Andre's BMW and everyone looked at the place.

"Yeah… this isn't a bungalow… it's a beach mansion" Andre said shaking his head; everyone agreed as they started to approach the home stunned as they looked at the massive beach front property, it was giant and made of a white stone, lights lit up the place, it was magnificent.

"Where are Beck and Cat?" Tori asked looking around, she got this feeling, it made her a little sick, and Beck had been spending extra time with Cat… maybe it was just in her head.

"Yeah they said they'd meet us here" Robbie added, everyone stopped and looked at Jade.

She realized all eyes were on her and she looked confused, "you seem to know where they are all the time…" Andre stated.

She shrugged, "no clue, Beck probably got lost because he hates to ask for directions…" she said before walking up the stairs.

Everyone exchanged glances, not sure if they should believe her or not, they shrugged it off and followed her up the stairs.

Tori really hoped they'd show up, otherwise she just wasn't going to be happy, the conversation with Beck earlier had caused some hidden emotions about the subject to resurface and she didn't like it one bit.

…

Beck pulled the black car into a spot after driving over the gravel lot, he was between a few other cars, he put the car in park and shut off the engine, "ok Cat you can open your eyes" he said while removing his seat belt.

Cat removed her hands from her eyes and looked, her mouth fell open and she was stunned.

"Beck!" she said looking at him surprised, she grabbed his arm and squealed.

Beck laughed and got out of the car, he jogged around and opened the door for her, she got out and jumped for joy and then jumped up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"I heard that you really liked Carnivals… so here we are" he whispered as she jumped and was excited like she normally got when she was happy.

He shut the door and she grabbed his hand and dragged him across the lot toward the entrance.

….

First thing Beck got her was a giant fluffy pink cotton candy, she was so excited she jumped and giggled and kissed his cheek before taking it from him, he wondered if this much sugar for her in this state was a bad idea, but he shrugged it off when he saw how happy she was.

Beck wound up eating a bear claw as they wondered the carnival, she basically pulled him along to every little thing she wanted to do. And he played any and all games she wanted him too so she could win stuff, she tried a few times, but Cat preferred Beck to do it and so he did.

she wanted the stuffed pink tiger, so Beck played four rounds of darts and balloons till he finally won it for her, much to the man who ran the stands dismay.

She dragged him into a haunted house, and she ran screaming out of it a few seconds later, Beck followed laughing uncontrollably, he never got scared, but watching her cracked him up, she responded by hitting him in the face with one of the tiny teddy bears he'd won for her.

After the marry-go-round, the Ferris wheel, and some sort of roller coaster thing that looked way to dangerous, Beck ended up at a counter where he had to shoot arrows at targets that spun around, he was warming up his shoulder getting ready as if he was about to go into battle.

Cat watched giggling and impressed with him, she looked around and noticed some other girls watching him, he was a sexy guy, and Cat knew it, she felt slightly jealous, but then she remembered that Beck was hers, plus she'd known him the longest and these girls looked like they were from Northridge. Beck did not like Northridge girls.

And then Cat felt a tug on the sleeve of Beck's jacket that he had given her as the night got chilly, she looked down and saw the cutest little girl, she was maybe 5 and was dressed in a pink dress with a pink bow, she looked like a Mini Cat.

Cat waved at the girl, she waved back, "I like your hair" the girl whispered.

"Thank you! It's Red Velvet Cupcake" Cat replied excited someone liked her hair; the girl seemed very impressed by this.

There was silence and Cat went back to watching Beck shoot all of the targets, "is he your boyfriend?" the little girl asked.

Cat looked down, "yes… his name is Beck" she said, it occurred to Cat that this was the first time ever that she had confirmed their relationship, it felt amazing.

"he reminds me of Aladdin" the girl said with a shy giggle, Cat gasped and looked at Beck as he aimed the cross bow, his hair, his white tucked in dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his tight dress pants… he was Aladdin all right.

"Oh my gosh… you're right!" she squeaked, the little girl laughed at her reaction.

And then Beck jogged over with s stuffed Koala in hand, "I think we almost have a zoo" he said looking at the cute creature, he looked down at the little girl, he smiled at her, and she blushed and giggled.

Beck chuckled, "you are adorable" he added, the girl's eyes went wide, because Aladdin was saying she was cute and talking to her, she turned and darted back to her mom laughing.

Beck raised an eyebrow, "something I said?" he asked.

Cat laughed, "Yes… her crush was talking to her" she said, she watched him look confused and then blush.

"Wow… I am way to good looking" he said while tossing his hair back in a slightly overly girly manner, "I've got admirers of all ages" he added, Cat giggled and hit his chest, he laughed with her.

They continued on with their night at the Carnival, and Cat ate every piece of sugar they had, and she made Beck eat it as well, or at least tried to, last thing she did she was putting caramel corn in Beck's mouth and he was reluctant but did it anyway, she stopped when he tried to bite her fingers.

The caramel apple was another story because he liked that because it had some real food in it, she fed it to him, "stop trying to bite my fingers" she said, he winked at her and took the bit of apple and caramel off her finger, he sucked a little on her finger before pulling away.

Cat looked at him flirtatiously and sucked the rest off of her finger; it was his turn to practically choke.

After he won another game of shooting ducks, and he had to explain to her at length how they weren't really going to shoot any real ducks, and then proceeded to help her shoot a few times, she explained how she'd never fired a gun before, granted this wasn't a real gun.

He finally won her another random stuffed creature, he thought it was an elephant, he stopped keeping track.

And after eating some hotdogs, going on the rest of the rides and Beck being a little freaked out by the clowns, Cat ran away from it screaming, she had said something about killer clown. Gas station. rain.

They found themselves on a wood park bench watching the carnival and its lights and sounds and people.

Cat was snuggled up to his chest, gripping her brand new stuffed Hippo tight, "this has been so much fun" she said while drawing circles on his stomach.

They were silent and then Beck squeezed her shoulder, "how was our first date?" he asked.

Cat's eyes went wide, it hadn't even occurred to her, she sat up and smiled at him, "it was wonderful… the best first date I have ever had" she said.

Beck appeared surprised and then furrowed his brow, "are you sure?" he questioned, "I mean I recall Derrick took you to that fancy swanky French restaurant in Wine County before a horse drawn carriage ride… I mean that's pretty awesome sounding" Beck said leaning toward her.

She poked him in the chest, "it's the company that matters" she said, Beck nodded and leaned in to kiss her, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and jumped up from the bench.

Beck nearly fell over on the bench and looked at her confused.

"I need to know something" she said seriously, he sat up straight and his heart started racing he felt panicked and nervous, he swallowed hard and nodded his head for her to continue, Cat saw that he looked worried, it made her want to hug him, but she had to get this out, she was nervous, but spoke, "I need to know if you really want to be my boyfriend, if after I leave Derrick you're planning on sticking around for good" she said while looking at her hands.

She heard him stand and walked the small distance across the gravel toward her, "I want to be your boyfriend Cat… and anything else you want me to be…" he said before taking her hands in his.

Cat blushed and looked up, "II mean I know this sounds silly… I mean it's only been what 3 weeks and we've progressed so fast on this… it's a little scary" Cat whispered.

Beck nodded, "yeah it is… I think it's because we've known each other so long… almost 5 years Cat after my family moved from Canada and got me in HA, you were the first person to talk to me" Beck said.

Cat recalled this, "I know… it's just, I always put my heart on the line and guys stomp on them" she said.

Beck wrapped his arms around her, "I'll never hurt you Cat that is a promise" she said before kissing her forehead.

Cat nodded, "so it's official… you're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

Beck nodded excited, "yup… now to tell everyone…" he said, he almost seemed reluctant to want to do that, Cat did as well.

"Although Jade already knows" Beck stated, Cat nodded because she figured that as well.

"Tonight she kept asking me if you weren't going to the party would I still go" she said while scratching lightly at his stomach through his shirt.

"What did you say?" he asked, Beck was enjoying just being with Cat, being in her presence.

"I told her no" Cat said before stepping back from him, he looked slightly surprised as she smiled at him and walked back toward the carnival, "There is one more stuffed creature I want to win!" she said excited.

Beck quickly grabbed all of their won items, well they were all hers, he didn't want any of these stuffed animals… well maybe the tiny red dog, but he wasn't going to tell Cat that.

Beck followed her back into the carnival, he couldn't ignore the looks they got, from other guys who kept giving Cat the once over, and other girls who were looking at Beck and also feeling jealous their boyfriend hadn't won as much for them.

They stopped in front of the one stand they hadn't played; she clapped her hands excited as Beck walked over.

Beck put the stuffed animals on a patch of dry hay on the ground, he surveyed what this game was, it seemed simple enough, throw a ball at the stack of milk bottles, knock over enough of them and you win a prize, Beck knew all of these games were rigged, he had an uncle who used to work at a Carnival, taught him all the tricks, so he always had the upper hand.

Beck pulled out $10 and paid the man, he got three balls, three chances to win, Cat sidled up to him and leaned up to his ear, "I want that Bear" she whispered while pointing at the animal that hung above the place, he was huge and dark brown, with fur that looked like it was super soft, he had a light tan belly and snout, his nose was big and black as were his eyes, and he had a big blue bow around his neck, he was the most adorable bear Cat had ever seen, Beck nodded and she stepped back.

Beck set two of the balls down and held the other one in his hand, he wasn't really a huge baseball player, but he could throw a football ball like no one's business, he quickly pitched it and it crashed into the milk bottles, it hit so hard that one of them shattered and the pyramid fell.

Cat jumped and clapped her hands excited, she couldn't believe he hit that, and neither could the guy who ran the stand, who ducked slightly after that, he looked at Beck disappointed, Beck pointed to the giant stuffed bear and the man reluctantly got it down.

Beck took it with a thank you and handed it to Cat, she grabbed it and squeezed it tight, kissing its face, and Beck wished he was the teddy bear.

"He's the best teddy bear ever… I'm calling him Beck Bear" she whispered.

Beck stepped closer, "hey… I want to be the only thing you snuggle" Beck said while maneuvering behind her, he couldn't really hug from the front with the bear there, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest, she nestled in and Beck kissed her neck gently.

"You wanna head back to my place?" Beck asked suddenly, he swayed lightly to a random song that was playing on a nearby radio.

"Yes… we can actually go back to my place… my parents are in San Francisco for the night" she said, she had to laugh slightly because Beck stopped swaying the both of them, and she swore she heard him gulp.

"Really… I like your bed" Beck said, she giggled, "I mean it's really cozy…" he added, trying to cover.

She shook her head, "that's the only reason you like it Beck?" she asked as he kissed her neck.

"Well there is the fact that it will have you in it…" he murmured, she spun around and quickly planted a kiss on his lips, she stepped back hugging the bear close, and Beck went to pick up all of the stuffed animals.

Cat wondered how she could get so lucky, why was he like this? She knew Beck was a sweet heart and a good guy just from knowing him for as long as she did, but she wondered why her. How did she get lucky enough to catch a boy like him?

Cat watched him kneeling over to pick them up and then she saw that cute little girl from before standing there, staring at Beck shyly.

She watched as Beck spotted the little girl and then he pulled out the stuffed tiger, he walked over to the girl and handed it to her, the girl giggled shyly, her mother walked over and smiled at Beck, she nodded her head at her daughter, and the girl took the tiger, she said thank you and Beck smiled sweetly at her, and then she darted away followed by her mom who mouthed a thank you.

Beck smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked over and saw Cat looking at him, he blushed and shrugged, "you are a prince Beck" she said, he rolled his eyes embarrassed by this, he gathered the rest of the prizes and walked next to Cat.

"Let's see if we can find some more children to give these too… I don't think they'll fit in my car" he said, she had to laugh at that, but he seemed to be completely serious.

…..

Jade was sipping a drink as Robbie attempted to hit on and was rejected by a couple girls, she laughed at his sulking self as he walked back over to drink his soda, "Northridge girls?" she asked, he nodded.

Andre danced over to them followed by Tori, "I don't think Beck and Cat are coming" Andre said over the music.

Everyone agreed, "Oh I wouldn't say that" Jade said, everyone looked at her oddly as she laughed slightly at her joke; she wished Beck was here so she could watch him panic.

"Anyway… this party is kinda lame" Tori said, everyone agreed with that, she was also disappointed that Beck and Cat had not arrived, where were they? Why didn't they even call or text to let them know, Tori got that sinking feeling.

"Yeah we don't know anyone and I keep getting snubbed by these girls" Robbie said.

Andre shook his head, "you really need to stop leading the conversation with 'well my friend Rex…' it never ends well when you have to explain" Andre said.

Tori gave him a sympathetic smile, "we should leave" Tori said, everyone agreed and started to make their way through the crowd.

They were almost to the door when Derrick walked up to them, he looked at the four of them, "where's my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Not here… she wasn't feeling well" Jade said, she continued walking and everyone followed, this was the first time she'd heard of this, why was Jade keeping secrets, she notice that nether of the boys seemed to care, she'd ask about it later.

Derrick grabbed Robbie's jacket as he passed by, "did Beck come here tonight?" he asked, Robbie pushed Derrick's hand away startled by his behavior, "no he didn't" Robbie said and then followed everyone out.

Derrick looked around pissed off, he had a plan for tonight, and now it couldn't happen, he smirked evilly before getting back to the party. He'd get what he wanted.

…

Cat was in her room changing into a pair of soft short shorts and a tank top, her new stuffed animals sat intermingled with her old ones, Beck Bear was on her bed.

She quickly darted down the stairs after changing and ran to the front door, she opened it and felt the cool night air hit her skin, she waited there for him.

Beck had dropped her off at her door and helped her in before driving a few blocks away to park his car; he was not going to take a chance at getting caught by her dad.

She smiled when she saw him running up the steps, he practically slammed into the door jam panting, "wow… that's a lot of stairs" he said, she shook her head giggling and let him in.

She locked up the door as Beck looked around the big house, it was bigger and was more expensive than his house ever would be, he sighed, he really never even realized that Cat's family had all this money, it didn't matter to him, and she never talked about it, so why bring it up?

He was shaken from his thoughts by Cat tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around, she was standing on her tip toes, she was tiny when she was barefoot next to his almost six foot frame, "yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You coming upstairs?" she asked, Beck nodded and she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Beck was sort of happy she was pulling him up the stairs; he finally got a clear view of what her shorts said on the back, he was only reading them, that's all he was doing. JUICY.

She pulled him into her room and closed the door, she stood there waiting, Beck looked around the room, he switched off her light and the room was filled with a pink glow, from her bedside lamp.

Beck stepped closer to her and she pulled him the rest of the way by grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

She was on her tip toes and he leaned down, their lips met and both Cat and Beck sighed contently, the kiss quickly got heated as Beck's hands moved lower and gripped her ass, she bit his lip and he hissed as he pulled back, he was breathing heavy and then he moved in, attacking her lips even harder.

She started to fall back and Beck went with her, they hit her bed and Cat giggled at the excited feeling in her stomach, Beck kissed her lips tenderly as he hovered over her.

Pulling away from the kiss he looked up toward her head board, she wondered why and she glanced up at the head of her bed as well, Beck reached and punched Beck Bear off the bed, Cat was stunned as it tumbled onto the floor.

Beck shrugged, "only room for one Beck Bear tonight" Beck whispered Cat giggled and he went back to kissing her.

Cat's fingers were in his hair as he lowered himself over her as their tongues battled for dominance, Cat loved sucking on his tongue, she loved when he stopped trying to force her tongue out of the way and let her win and just suck on it.

Beck loved it as well, it wasn't something he was used to, but he quickly enjoyed it, he preferred to dominate when it came to kissing, it was just in him to do so, he was an intense kisser, but this, he let her have this one.

Beck bit down on her lower lip and tugged before coming up for air, she was breathing heavy and he was as well, they looked into each other's eyes and Cat saw the lust and want in his, she started to unbutton his shirt for him and tugging the hem from his dress pants, Beck watched her do this, he let her pull the rest out and scratch lightly at his bare chest and stomach.

He hissed when her nails went below his belly button, she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders as he started kissing her again, soon he was shirtless and her nails scratched at his shoulders and back.

Beck pulled at her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, he looked at her happy that she hadn't worn a bra, she anticipated his next move and he did not disappoint, he quickly took a nipple into his mouth and sucked at it gently, savoring it, his tongue stroked it as he lips sucked, oh was he talented with his mouth was all that Cat could think of.

Her breasts weren't too big, they were small compared to the other girls, but Beck loved them and he let her know this as he moved to the second one, she gasped as he bit down on it and then sucked on it.

He kissed her nipple one last time before gripping both her breasts in his hands and kissing down her belly, he left lingering sinuous kisses along her tummy, she knew exactly where he was headed and her fingers were tangled in his hair, he kissed past her belly button and started to push her shorts down.

Cat lift her hips up to help him, and he quickly pulled them off, he kissed the patch of skin just above her panties, his hands were on her hips and he was ready to pull her panties off.

Cat had been debating, well as much as she could think with all that was going on, on the next thing she was going to do, she felt him about to pull her panties down and she pulled on his hair, tugging a little, he looked up confused and she motioned with her finger for him to come back up.

"I'm sorry" he said concerned he'd done something wrong, she shook her head and kissed his lips, just before shoving him harshly, he fell on his back on the bed and he was stunned when Cat suddenly crawled on top of him and was now straddling him.

She was straddling his waist, she slid her hands up his chest and laid flat on him, he laid there and let her do what she wanted to, as she kissed his neck and then moved to his chest, she'd never down this before, she was simply mimicking what she'd seen in movies and read, she kissed at his pecks and then his nipples, she sucked on them, and just because he did it to her, she nipped at one, he hissed.

She kissed her way down his stomach; she licked him a little bit before pressing a final kiss right below his belly button.

She sat up and went about undoing his belt and then unzipping his pants, Cat looked up and saw Beck sitting up on his elbows, "Cat…" Beck warned.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips, Beck was about to protest, but then her hand was in his boxer briefs and gripping him, Beck's arms gave way and he collapsed back on the bed, she could hear his breathing speeding up and his muscles tensing.

She pulled him out and for the first time got a good look at him, he was thick and not too big, this was realistic, not a crazy porno, it also wasn't as scary looking as she thought it would be.

Beck making an annoyed grunt caused Cat to stop scrutinizing it, she looked up and he was looking down wondering what her next move was, she continued to watch him as she lowered her head, she will never forget the absolute look of shock on Beck's face before her lips touched him and his eyes closed tight and his head was thrown back.

Cat knew damn well she wasn't even going to try and do 99% of the stuff she'd read about, but she figured she'd try to make him feel good.

Her lips were just pressed against the tip, and she opened her mouth to let her tongue trace it, this must have been good because Beck arched his back and whispered her name.

Cat kept this up, gently sucking the tip, pumping the shaft in her hand and licking along it till Beck's breathing turned to panting and his fingers were clutching the sheets.

She felt a little daring and slipped it into her mouth a little more and sucked, that did it, "Cat I'm close!" Beck growled, Cat pulled away knowing what that meant, she licked him a few more times, but pumped him more and squeezed a little and then it happened.

Beck's abs went tight and bucked his hips and then he spilt on her hands, Beck grunted and whimpered as she kept pumping him till he stopped having his orgasm, he lay still and released the grip on the sheets, "fuck Cat" Beck said, he ran his hand through his hair and looked down at her, still straddling his thighs, one hand on him, looking innocent.

Beck wanted to just lay there forever, but he had to thank her, he sat up and pressed a kiss to her lips, "stop looking so innocent" he mumbled, she giggled and Beck kissed her again, she was still straddling his lap as Beck kissed her forcefully and grunted a little because she still had her hand wrapped around him, he gently pushed her back and laid her flat on the bed, he crawled over her and kissed her again before quickly moving down her body.

He figured he could skip the other stuff since he'd already done it and now he could just get to finale, he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs, she helped kick them off.

Beck slid off the bed and jumped to his feet, to her surprise, he quickly removed his pants and boxer briefs before crawling back onto the bed.

He went back to his previous position and placed his hands on her hips, her breathing was speeding up and Beck looked up at her to see what she was doing, her hand moved to his hair and her eyes were closed, anticipating.

Beck just went for it, much to her surprise, no teasing this time, he smashed his face into her and his tongue quickly made work of lapping at her, his thumb and index finger quickly got to work teasing and pinching her most sensitive spot, and his tongue attacked her, he was going about this with the same gusto he did when he kissing her passionately.

Cat pulled at his hair and her hips bucked as the feeling got more intense, she was alarmed at how good she felt, what he was doing, how she wanted to scream and even make him stop, but that was not going to happen, the feeling building up within though was driving her crazy.

She was whimpering and moaning and biting her lip, Beck pulled his mouth a way for a second, "just scream" he said, his voice was horse, and then he went back to work.

Cat did as told, she was embarrassed really, she'd never done this before, but Beck seemed to think it was necessary, so she finally let out a scream, and then another and finally she arched her back and pulled on his hair a little too hard, "Beck, I need you inside me!" she screamed, her orgasm about to reach its peak, Beck froze for second, but wanted to get her there, he just bit down on her and she let one more scream leave her throat before she rode her orgasm through.

Beck looked up stunned she had said that, "please…" she added, her voice was weak, she was out of breath, but she wanted more, Beck nodded his head quickly and reached for his pants on the floor, he pulled out his wallet and then something else.

Cat watched him intrigued as she waited, Beck ripped the packaging open with his teeth and quickly slid the condom onto himself, and she let out a soft whimper as she watched him do this.

Beck crawled over her and kissed her lips, "are you sure?" he asked concerned, she nodded her head and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, "it's going to hurt" he whispered into her ear, he was on his elbow so he could hover and his other hand had slid down again and was gently stroking her and pinching her, keeping her on edge.

"I know…" she whispered back in between soft whimpers as he continued to stroke her.

Beck nodded and positioned himself, he pressed his lips to hers as he lowered his hips between her thighs, she gasped when he pressed against her, he smiled slightly and then he slowly pushed in, Cat hissed, and Beck kissed her harder, he continued to kiss her as he slid in further, his tongue was wrestling with hers as he tried to distract her from the pain.

He was slow and as gentle as he could be to let her adjust, she shed some tears from the pain and Beck was just over whelmed by it all, how tight she was, how hot, he couldn't believe he was doing this too her. Doing this to Cat.

He was finally in all the way, and he pulled back from the kiss, Cat wiped her tears away, he kissed her cheek, "I'm so sorry it hurts" he murmured.

She nodded her head and smiled, "I'll get used to it" she said, Beck smiled and once again realized they were having a regular conversation while he was inside her.

Beck was flat on her, his elbows propped to keep most his weight off of her, he slid out of her and she let out a soft cry and he didn't want to, but he had to, he slid back in quicker and she gasped.

He waited till she adjusted and then he moved his hips in a smooth motion, she winced at first, but by the third thrust he could tell she was starting to adjust, he was trying to keep control of himself, all he wanted to do was slam into her and hard, but he wanted to make her happy and not hurt her.

A "yes" escaped her lips and Beck smiled and rested his head on her shoulder as he continued to thrust, she was panting and he was groaning, his hands were gripping the sheets, he was trying to keep it steady and smooth, Cat's fingers were in his hair and her other hand on his back.

"Faster" she whispered, and Beck quickly obliged her, he sped up the tempo and she wrapped her legs around his waist, this made them both gasp at the different angle, Beck moaned when she moved her hips to meet each thrust, he was impressed that she was getting it so quickly.

Cat thought after he entered that it would never feel good, and then it just felt better, and Cat could feel herself getting closer, this was different, this was someone else inside of her touching her. This was Beck making love to her, and finally it hit her, he hit that spot, she arched her back and let out a low scream, she had a few aftershocks because Beck was still going at it.

They were both covered in sweat and Beck had this determined look on his face, he was happy he got her to come first, Cat was loving the feeling of him still in her, but she could tell he was getting tired, she whispered in his ear.

What she whispered made Beck go a little faster and he smashed his lips to hers as he finally came. That action and the speed caused Cat to have another small orgasm right after his, she bit his lip when this happened and he hissed.

He was breathing heavy as he stilled his movements and rested his head on her shoulder, "fuck" he said out of breath, Cat ran her fingers through his hair and across his back and shoulders, he lifted his head and looked in her eyes.

He smiled at her, she blushed back, he kissed her lips and then rolled off of her, pulling himself from her, he sat up in the bed with his legs over the edge, he quickly discarded the used condom and reached for his boxer-briefs, he slipped them on and walked over to her window, he nearly tripped over the teddy bear on the floor this got a giggled from Cat.

Beck opened the window and a cool breeze blew in, he took a deep breath in and looked out the window for a bit.

Cat had slipped Beck's…well now it was hers, t-shirt over her head and fixed the covers, "are you staying the night?" she asked hopefully.

Beck turned around and smiled, he carefully walked back to her bed and crawled onto it, he lay on his back and watched her as she got under the covers and pulled them up and over him.

She snuggled up to him and Beck sat up slightly on his side so he was looking down at her, he had one arm propping him up with his hand in her hair, and the other he had on her waist, they looked at each other for a bit, she blushed and looked back into his eyes, "I want to take you to France… this summer I'm going to sell both my cars, sell my RV… I'm taking you to France" he said before kissing her forehead.

Cat wanted to cry, why was he so sweet? She really wanted to tell him that he would never have to worry about money, that they could go anywhere they wanted too, but she couldn't, not yet anyway, maybe after she got it, after she turned 18.

"I turn 18 in a few weeks" she whispered, she realized that sentence made no sense, but was happy he smiled anyway, "but don't sell your prized possessions" Cat added sadly, she really didn't want him to do that.

Beck was looking at her face, her nose, her ears, just everything, he had a look of wonder and peace on his face, "that's just it Cat… they're possessions… they mean nothing to me" he said before kissing her eyes closed, "you mean something to me" he kissed the tip of her nose, "you mean everything to me" he whispered.

Cat was surrounded by loving Beck and as he looked at her lovingly, she started to play with his necklace, she was suddenly overcome with the realization and happy feeling that if they went to France, and traveled where he'd said they would, they could be alone together, he could make love to her whenever they wanted, she could kiss him till they needed air and never have to worry about her dad, or Derrick or anyone, she liked this idea, this thought of only Beck and her.

She was looking at his necklace with wonder, and she finally looked up to meet his eyes, "I like that idea" she whispered, "but don't sell your car… not yet anyway" she added.

Beck nodded, "of course love" he said before kissing her lisp gently.

Cat glanced at the clock, "we should get to bed… it's almost 2am!" she said surprised, Beck looked over at it and nodded, he slid back into the bed and she snuggled up to his chest, Beck breathed in deeply and let out a breath, he wasn't sure what the future held, but he was hoping Cat would be there with him.

5am….

Beck crept down the stairs of the house, he was fully dressed and was trying to move slowly, he was awoken from his sleep when Cat murmured lost in a dream, he saw the time and figure he should leave before morning.

He was to the door and was about to open it when he got this feeling that someone was watching him, his heart sped up and he felt panicked.

He swallowed heavy and turned to see who it was, he wasn't sure how to react when he saw her; he'd never actually met the woman.

Cat's mom stepped closer to him from the shadows, she had on her nightgown and robe and held a mug of hot tea.

Beck stood there like a child about to be scolded, or shot, he wasn't sure; she looked at him with an expression that showed, she wasn't really impressed by him.

"So you're Beck Oliver" she said, her voice was soft, just above a whisper, Beck nodded his head, he wondered if Mr. Valentine was awake.

"I- I was just leaving…" Beck stuttered he was freighted, not guilty; he could never be made to feel guilty about this, only scared.

She nodded her head, "well… at least my daughter has better taste in men then me" she said, Beck furrowed his brow confused, "do you love my daughter?" she asked suddenly.

Beck was thrown completely off and had to catch up with what she was saying, "Yes… yes I do, I love her very much" Beck finally said.

She nodded, "very well… you should get going, her father wakes up early" Mrs. Valentine whispered before turning and walking back toward the living room.

Beck was sort of confused, and wondered if it had really just happened, he shrugged and went to the door to leave, and at least it seemed not everyone in Cat's family was crazy.

….

The following morning at school Cat skipped into Hollywood arts with her usual happy self, she'd woken up to discover that Beck had gone, at first she was sad, but then she found a note on her pillow explaining why he'd gone, she then got ready for her day of school.

Of course she was normally happy going to school, she loved HA, but today she was extra happy, she spotted her friends near Tori's locker and so she skipped over to them, Beck was leaning against a locker and talking to everyone, well more like listening, he appeared to be exhausted when Cat bounced up to him and kissed his cheek, he was surprised but smiled at her.

"Hey Cat… you're in a happy mood" Tori said surprised she just kissed Beck on his cheek and he only smiled.

"Yes… I am… I had a really good time last night" she said swaying in her dress a little, she noticed Beck look at her with this look, she'd never seen it before on him, she liked it.

"Yeah where were you two?" Andre asked, "We went to Derrick's boring party and you two never showed up" Andre said.

Everyone looked at them curiously, Jade was sipping her coffee.

"Um well… we were going to go to the party-" Beck started to say; he was never a good liar.

"But I spotted a carnival and made Beck take me there" Cat said simply, cutting him off, Beck seemed relieved though.

Robbie nodded, "wow must have been some carnival to make you miss your boyfriends party" Robbie said.

Beck nodded, "it was… there were rides, and giant cotton candy… I doubt Derrick's party had that" Beck said.

"I wish it had" Tori said, this suddenly started a group conversation about parties and whether they should have carnivals at them, or something.

Beck just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, Cat was amused by it all, and then she had an idea, "I want to tell all of them" she said.

Beck looked at her alarmed, "I… are you sure because I don't know how they'll take it" Beck said, he was dreading this, with how Tori was acting, possibly how Robbie will react. Beck wondered if it would be a good idea to run away right now.

But Cat grabbed hold of his arm, not even aware that he wanted to flee, she pulled him closer to their four friends, Jade who wasn't contributing to the conversation spotted the pair first, she raised her eyebrows, she just knew what was about to go down.

Beck figured he needed to man up, so he took a deep breath, "Hey guys… guys!" Beck said getting their attention as Robbie started going on about an incident involving a bearded lady, everyone looked at Cat and Beck.

Beck looked at them "Cat and I are a um… we're dating!" he said making sure to emphasize the dating part, he figured to just say it, why prolong it?

Everyone was silent, they appeared stunned.

And then everyone looked at Jade, Jade had a small smile on her face, until she realized everyone was looking at her, "what?" she asked.

"Aren't you mad?" Tori asked, she was wondering why Jade didn't seem to care, everyone seemed confused.

Jade looked at Beck and Cat, they both knew she knew, but apparently everyone else was out of the loop, "yes… I'm furious… oh my god Beck how dare you" Jade said sounding bored.

Everyone looked at her oddly; they thought for sure she would throw a fit.

"Um does your other boyfriend know?" Robbie asked, everyone looked back at Cat and Beck.

Cat shook her head, "I'm breaking up with him today… he's a jerk and I basically have always hated him" Cat said in her adorable way.

Beck chuckled slightly at that, Tori looked at him with a furrowed brow, she was not really amused and Beck seemed very happy and light, which made her mad… and then Cat, don't even get her started on that.

Andre smiled suddenly, "this is awesome! Lil Red and my main man Beck!" he said while walking over to them and hugging them both, Beck smiled and Cat kissed Andre's cheek.

Robbie smiled, "this is… cool" he said nodding his head, Beck sighed, he knew Robbie has had a crush on Cat forever, but he seemed okay.

Cat smiled, "thanks Robbie" she said.

And then Beck looked at Tori she seemed like she was fighting being upset, he furrowed his brow a little and was confused by this, she stayed quiet, and then the bell rang.

Everyone parted ways, but not before Cat leaned up and kissed Beck on lips, he kissed her back and she skipped off to class, Andre hit Beck in the arm before walking away, Jade and Robbie went to their class as well.

Beck turned back to Tori who was pulling her bag on and about to walk on, "you okay?" Beck asked.

"I'm fine!" she said a little too loudly before walking away, Beck let out a sigh, he had to admit, he really though Jade would be the one to kill him when this happened, not Tori.

This was going to be a long week rest of the week for him.

….

**There you go… the longest freaking chapter ever, okay I'm sure there have been longer ones, but I just couldn't cut it, and in fact this was cut in half! There is another portion to this I'll post in a few days….**

**This story is basically me writing what comes to mind, I do have an end game and I know where it is headed, it's just sorting out everything to make sure this fic flows well and that people enjoy it.**

**And yes an actual sex scene! Gah! I mean both of them are hot so no problem there, but writing this stuff can be awkward and everyone's style is different, I hope it made sense and worked well.**

**Yes I had to add the Tori dynamic to this, it will all play out soon, I just felt like they didn't have enough drama in their lives you know?**

**Also today is Canada Day so Happy Canada Day! And Happy Canada Day Avan! You're my favorite Canadian!**

**So thank you for reading, review if you wish too and I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**

**And next chapter: Sex, Drugs, Fights and Rock and Roll… possibly not in that order.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N at end of story, and just a disclaimer, I do not own Victorious, nor do I own Avan Jogia… even though I'd love to own him…**

"Cat sweetie, I really can't stand you going out with that boy" Beck said.

"Darling, she's 17 she should be able to date who she wants" Tori said while touching Cat's shoulder.

Cat sighed and pouted, "but daddy, he's really nice to me and he's sweet… he's just misunderstood" Cat said.

Beck shook his head and brushed his thick mustache down with his finger thinking, "sweetie, he's bad news… he could hurt you… I've heard stories" Beck said stepping closer to her.

"Dear, your father is just overly protective, you know he only wants the best for you" Tori said, she had gray colored hair.

"Yes I do, this boy… I just cannot stand him anywhere near my baby!" Beck added getting more upset.

Cat shook her head, "no you can't stop me from dating him!" she yelled back getting upset.

Beck gripped her wrists and pulled her to him, "I am your father… you will do as I say" Beck said intensely, he gazed into her eyes and she gazed back.

Tori suddenly felt like a third wheel, a giant awkward third wheel.

There was silence, "CUT!" Sikowitz called suddenly, they both jumped apart.

Their eccentric teacher climbed onto the stage, "okay um… class what was wrong with that scene?" he asked, he seemed slightly annoyed, Beck and Cat were confused, they thought it went well, Tori pulled the gray wig off of her head sighing.

Jade raised her hand, "you mean besides how it seemed like Daddy Beck wanted to jump his daughter, and that Cat wanted daddy to do it?" she asked, this got some laughs from the class.

Beck gave Jade this scandalized look, Cat blushed and Jade only smiled satisfied.

Sikowitz reluctantly agreed, "Yeah… Beck and Cat… that was awkward… now if the scene was about a very unhealthy father/daughter relationship then that would be fine… but you're supposed to have a healthy father/daughter relationship" Sikowitz said.

Beck was bright red, "sorry… we're kind of dating now" he said as he took the smoking jacket off, Cat nodded happily.

"not kind of we are… he's my boyfriend" Cat said before grabbing his arm and leaning up to kiss Beck's cheek, he blushed, the whole class reacted by making an "oooh!" sound as if they were in some 90's sitcom.

Sikowitz looked at them awkwardly, and his gaze fell to Jade, but she had a smile on her face, it surprised him, "Oh… okay that explains the sexual tension… okay… that sort of stuff does transfer…" he said, "learn how to control it" he added as they both stepped off the stage, Beck honestly did not want to be having this conversation with Sikowitz of all people.

Beck and Cat sat in their usual seats, Cat sort of centered, Beck to the side near Robbie and Andre, he smiled at Cat and she blushed and giggled.

"Now class, in two nights we will have the big showcase, the last one till summer break" he said, everyone exchanged glances excited.

"Now I've heard that some of you may be having some trouble finding a good song to perform" he said as he picked an upturned hat up off of the stage, he reached in and shuffled some pieces of paper.

Cat raised her hand, "Beck and I have not been able to find a song yet" Cat said, Beck nodded.

"Cat pick a song!" Sikowitz said while shoving the hat at her, she jumped slightly, but did as told, "don't peek at it yet" he said catching her before she read it.

He walked over to Beck and shoved the hat at him, needing no further instruction; Beck pulled a piece of paper from the hat.

Sikowitz walked back to the stage, "now… I have given the both of you two choices for songs… decide between the two of them, I'm not saying you must use them, but it's better than nothing" he said.

Beck stuffed his paper in his pocket; he wanted to be surprised later.

Tori leaned over to Cat, "what song did you pick?" she asked, she really wanted to know, since Beck stuffed his in his pocket and wasn't going to read it yet.

Cat opened it and her eyes went wide, "oh… this song… I like this song" Cat said, she smiled over at Beck who was talking to Andre, Beck's gaze went to hers and he winked at her.

Tori saw the exchange, and looked at Jade, who also saw it, she smiled at it, Tori really wanted to know why she didn't seem to care at all about this, unless she did and was plotting something god awful to do to Beck later, Tori shuddered at the thought.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave, Beck jogged over to Cat, he whispered in her ear and she giggled, nudging him back, he smiled at her with that excited smile, she nodded and he nodded.

They left followed by Robbie and Andre, Tori grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her back, "I have to know… why don't you care that Cat is dating Beck?" Tori asked flat out.

Jade was a little surprised, but impressed, "wow… is someone jealous of Cat?" she asked teasing, Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jealous… just confused…" she asked.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her, "I thought you and Andre were getting cozy… what's going on with that?" Jade asked, she noticed Tori turn red.

"Stop changing the subject!" tori said frustrated, Jade put her hands up, "I just need to know" Tori said.

Jade sighed, "you assumed that I would be hurt if you and Beck started going out… you were trying to be a good friend, but I honestly would not have minded, yes at first I would be annoyed… but we'd already been broken up a couple of months… and now, it's been many months" Jade said, "I love Beck but I'm not in love with him anymore, we were each other's first loves… now we've both moved on" she said.

Tori nodded at this, and since when did Jade go a paragraph without threatening someone or sarcasm?

"okay… that's what I wanted to know" Tori said, she nodded and walked away, Jade watched her leave and sighed, Tori needed to pick better times for her feeling to form for guys.

…..

Cat was in the hall, she was looking around and didn't see him, she huffed, she checked her pear-phone, and then an arm was wrapped around her middle and she was practically lifted up and back.

It happened so fast she didn't even have a chance to shriek, she was set on the ground and then two hands were on her hips and she was lift up and set on a table.

"Beck!" she said hitting his chest, "you scared me!" Cat said as he closed the door to the janitor's closet, Beck didn't say anything, he only stopped closer and leaned in to kiss her gently, Cat's freaked out heart beat was beating even worst now.

Beck moved closer and her legs were now on either side of his waist, the kiss deepened and soon Beck had his hands gripping her hips and she had her hands in his hair, he leaned in further and slid his tongue past her lips, Cat let out a gasp and small moan when he pulled her hips against hers harder.

He pulled away to breath; he kissed her neck, "I'm sorry… I like sneak attacks" he said, she giggled, Beck looking her in the eyes, he really didn't want to, but knew they had to discuss something, "last night was really… I, it was great" Beck said.

Cat nodded, "yes, I liked it too" she said, he kissed her again, "we should do it again sometime" she added, Beck was looking her in the eyes, and his went wide when she said that, "she laughed, "what… did you think I wouldn't want to do it again?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no um… I guess, um… I don't know what I thought" Beck said smiling shyly, "it's just… I really liked it… we should make the next time extra special you know?" he said still close, one of his hands was on her thigh gently moving up her skirt.

"You mean like in the janitors closet?" she asked, she giggled at the look on his face; his hand left her thigh and rested on her knee.

"No… like a fancy room at a hotel… or the beach, something like that" he said sweetly.

Cat nodded, "ooh! The back seat of your car!" she said, she giggled at his bewildered look, she kissed him again, "I have to get to me next class…" she whispered to him, he helped her off of the table and stepped back, but not too far back.

Cat smiled up at him as she went to the door, "do you really want to do it in my car?" he asked calling after her, she looked back at him and waved, leaving him frustrated, Beck suddenly realized a few classmates were looking at him slightly surprised.

"Oh… I said that out loud… of course" Beck said embarrassed, he was slightly horrified at the knowing look Sinjin gave him, Beck quickly turned to leave and find his other class.

Later…..

Beck was in the Black Box Theater with his guitar strumming at it lightly, it was a song he loved, but he knew he wasn't going to use it during the showcase, but he loved to just sing sometimes.

It was after school and he wanted to clear his head, he sometimes did this, when rehearsals weren't going on, he'd come in here and strum his guitar.

Beck stopped when his cell phone buzzed, he glanced at it and saw it was a text from Cat, he smiled and quickly text her back, he set his cell phone down and strummed a little bit more, he wondered what song they'd sing, they were cutting it close, it had to be something amazing, he had an idea, but wondered if it would be too extreme, but Cat was always down for a challenging part.

He thought about earlier in the day and how they had told their friends, they seemed okay, but his main worry was going to be Tori, what was going on with her?

He started playing again and sang along …

"_How I wish I could surrender my soul;_

_Shed the clothes that become my skin;_

_See the liar that burns within my needing._

_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold._

_How I wish I had screamed out loud,_

_Instead I've found no meaning._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;_

_Hold memory close at hand,_

_Help me understand the years._

_How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell._

_How I wish I would save my soul._

_I'm so cold from fear._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain…"_

He finished singing and sighed, he looked around and saw that he had an audience, he wondered how long they were there, "hey Robbie and Rex" Beck said, he was a little surprised that was who was standing there.

Robbie walked further into the theater, "that sounded really good" Robbie said as he approached, Rex on his hand as always, Beck stepped off the stage and shrugged, "it was alright…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence because Robbie grabbed his shirt and tried to push him back harshly, Beck however was a little stronger and stopped him, "whoa Robbie, what the hell?" Beck asked as he pushed him back, Robbie stepped closer and didn't look very happy.

"You're dating Cat" he said, Beck looked at him and saw that he was really upset, "I'm not happy about it" Robbie added.

"He was in homeroom crying' in the corner" Rex said, Beck looked at Rex and then at Robbie.

"Shut up Rex… I told you, I got dust in my eye!" Robbie said embarrassed, Rex only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Robbie… I can't help my feelings… neither can Cat" Beck said trying to be sympathetic to him.

Robbie sighed, "I was okay with her dating Derrick… but you, you're my friend… you know I like her" Robbie said.

Beck slouched and crossed his arms over his chest, "I really don't know what you want me to do… the last thing on my mind was ever hurting you" Beck said, "but I really do care for her… I'm sorry" Beck said, "seriously though… I… I'm sorry" Beck said.

"Do you love her?" Robbie asked and Beck looked up a little surprised by this question, "I mean… I know it's up to Cat who she likes, but she's Cat, she is the sweetest, nicest, most precious creature alive… she deserves someone amazing" Robbie stated.

Beck had to agree with this, "she does… I certainly do not deserve her, I don't think any mere mortal deserves her… but I do love her… I haven't loved someone like this in a long time" Beck stated.

Robbie sighed, "Okay… wanted to make sure…" Robbie said sadly, Beck hit him on the back lightly, Robbie looked up, "but if it had to be someone I know, I'm happy it's you… I know you'll treat her right" Robbie said.

Beck smiled at him, "thank you… I will" he said.

And then Robbie stepped in close and was trying to look tough, Beck furrowed his eyebrows at him, "but if you ever hurt her, Rex and I will do something really awful to you!" Robbie threatened and poked Beck in the chest, hard with his index finger.

Beck put his hands up, "I got it, don't worry" Beck said trying to keep the laugh from escaping, Robbie nodded his head and started to walk away.

Beck thought a moment, "hey Robbie" Beck called, Robbie stopped and looked back, "next time we go out I'll help you get a girl" Beck said.

Robbie smiled, "you'll be my wingman?" he asked looking excited, Beck nodded, Robbie ran back over to Beck and hugged him tight, Beck hugged him back although awkwardly.

"This is so gay" Rex said while being smashed between the both of them.

Beck quickly stepped back from Robbie and ran a hand through his hair, "we cool?" he asked.

"Of course Beckster! Always" Robbie said.

Beck laughed lightly, "great… don't ever call me that again" he said with a smile, and Robbie nodded.

And then Cat darted into the theater, she was skipping along happily, "hi Robbie, hi Beck!" she said excited to see them both.

Robbie smiled at her, "hey Cat" Robbie said, he glanced at Beck and then nodded in Cat's direction before leaving.

Cat waited till he was gone and turned back to Beck, "Beck I want you to come over tonight to my house…" she said.

Beck raised his eyebrow at her, he stepped closer, "oh… okay, of course" Beck said while stepping in closer to her, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Cat giggled, "I want you to meet my dad, properly… I'm introducing you as my boyfriend to them… after I break up with Derrick" she said.

Beck sighed, "Oh are you sure because um… your dad might try and kill me" he said, she giggled, but he was worried.

"He won't… I promise… just stop by tonight at 7, I'm meeting up with Derrick after school, I'm going to break up with him then" she said, Beck nodded.

Beck wasn't sure what would happen tonight, but he hoped Cat would protect him if he needed it.

…

And so that was why Beck stood nervously outside of Cat's home, he wasn't sure why he was doing this, why he'd come here, but he was going to man up and see her with her dad being present, it's what he did, the Oliver's were no cowards, no sir, plus she'd asked him and well he could never say no to Cat's pouty face.

Beck had noticed an extra car in the driveway, a really nice car, he wondered if they had company over, Cat had been picked up from school, so he wasn't sure, and she hadn't mentioned anything to him about it.

Beck adjusted his dress shirt, he was wearing a tan shirt and a black tie he was trying to look his best, dressed up seemed to be the Valentine's thing.

Beck finally took in a deep breath and knocked on the door, he waited a moment and could hear someone approaching, it sounded like heels on the tile, so he hoped it wasn't her dad.

He was looking down and the door opened, "Beck!" Cat gasped, she was acting surprised to see him.

Beck smiled warmly and waved awkwardly, why he suddenly felt awkward he wasn't sure, "hey love…" he said, and then he saw her face and she didn't look too happy to see him, "you invited me remember?" he asked puzzled.

Cat glanced back into the house, and then she looked back at him and shook her head letting him in, he stepped in and turned to her, "Derrick and his parents are here" she whispered.

Beck sighed annoyed, "wait… I thought you were going to break up with him?" he asked even more confused.

"I was! But I got home and then they came over! Unexpected, I had to get changed and ready for dinner and I haven't had a chance to talk to him" she said distraught, she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Beck shook his head, "don't apologize Cat… should I leave then?" he asked, he felt stupid now, he didn't know why, but he did.

"Join us for dinner" Cat said while pulling him along via his tie, she felt him resists and she turned back to him.

"Whoa… there will be so much awkward in there… I can't Cat… your dad, derrick, his parents!" Beck said, his voice squeaked which it never did.

Cat sighed, "I need you to make it less awkward, Derrick is hitting on me, my mom is drunk, my dad is acting like a jerk and Derrick's parents are odd" she said.

Beck looked at her puzzled, "and adding you're not welcome secret boyfriend to the mix will make it less awkward?" Beck asked; he was not following her logic.

"Please?" she practically begged, she could see his resolve fading, and she smiled and pulled him along, he rolled his eyes and followed.

They walked down a hall past the massive kitchen which was filled with wait staff and a few cooks, Beck was surprised, they finally entered the dining room and Beck was impressed with how big and fancy this house was.

There was talking and noise of silver ware hitting fine china and then it all went silent as all eyes landed on Cat and who she brought in.

To say that Beck felt awkward was an understatement, he looked around the room and gauged the looks of the people, there was interest, somewhat impressed, anger, pissed off, confused and giggly.

Cat smiled at the bunch as if she hadn't even noticed, and to her credit she did, but played it off like she normally did, "this is Beck Oliver" Cat said while holding his arm.

Everyone just stared at them both blankly, her father narrowed his eyes at Beck, Derrick was ready to stand up and confront him.

"Oh… is he staying for Dinner?" Cat's mom asked, "Because he can… Sandra" her mom said while calling to someone, an older Hispanic woman walked out, "can you please set up another place setting" she said while motioning to Beck, and Sandra nodded and walked off to receive another place setting.

Beck shook his head, "no… um that wouldn't be necessary, I was only stopping by for a moment" he said, Cat looked at him pleading with him.

"Nonsense, sit next to Cat… Derrick move over a seat" her mom said shooing Derrick away even though she was the other side of the table.

Derrick was about to protest, but with the look both his dad and who appeared to be his very young mother gave him, he moved anyway.

Cat pulled Beck over and sat him down, she sat between him and Derrick, Beck glanced over and her dad was glaring at him, he was so close he could get stabbed with that really nice fork…

Derrick's dad smiled at Beck, "aren't you one of those kids from the golf course?" he asked.

Beck looked up worried, "Yes sir, that was me… and my friends" he said, Cat smiled at him, Beck smiled back and glanced over at Derrick who seemed very displeased.

"Yes! Well I was wondering if you kids were maybe interested in performing at a party I'm having next week?" he asked.

Beck looked at Cat and then at Derrick's dad, "you want us to perform after seeing us dance around to a song on the radio?" Beck asked, what was happening?

Derrick's dad laughed loudly, starling Beck and then Mr. Valentine joined in with being confused, "no! my daughter Olivia" he said "is kind of a fan of you and your friends, she's seen some of your performances on the Slap and after I told her about what had happened she showed me and I was impressed" he said.

Now Beck got it, "well we're not really a group… I'm not sure what everyone else would think Mister…" Beck said hoping to get his name.

"Frederick" he said before sipping his wine.

Mr. Valentine had heard enough, "well this is all wonderful, but I'm sure Beck" he stopped and looked at his wife wondering why she'd let him stay, "is here for another purpose and would like to leave" he said.

"We have a project due on Friday, I was stopping by to see if she and I could work on it" Beck said smoothly, everyone but Derrick nodded.

"Yes… but you didn't know we had company over" Cat said, Beck nodded and looked at her sweetly, she smiled back and Mr. Valentine cleared his throat.

"So this project… what is it, science, math?" Mr. Valentine asked, he wanted to know why this boy was spending so much time with his daughter.

"Singing, Cat and I are singing a duet, we're trying to find a song to use" Beck said, he was trying to ignore the fact that Cat had placed her hand on his thigh.

And finally Mrs. Frederick jumped into the conversation, she was pretty, much younger than her husband, blond hair she smiled at Beck. Or at least he thought she was smiling, she could have been flirting.

"Oh that is just so cute! You should sing a classic love song or maybe even something sexy!" she said excited, "because Cat dear isn't he your boyfriend?" she asked innocently.

Cat was sipping water and choked, Beck inhaled quickly and everyone else looked at her stunned, she obviously had no idea what was going on with regards to who Beck was.

Derrick finally spoke up after looking at her slightly mortified, "Cindy… Cat is my girlfriend" he said while taking Cat's hand in his, she gave him a meek smile.

Cindy nodded quickly, "that's right… sorry I just never see you with her sweetie… plus these two make a cute couple" she said laughing, "I mean look at this boy, he's gorgeous!" Cindy said, now it was Beck's turn to choke on water.

Derrick glared at his step mother, and then Cat's mom jumped in, "he looks like Aladdin" she said, both agreed, even Derrick's dad chuckled agreeing with this.

Mr. Frederick was looking at Beck and Cat, after his wife had said that he started wondering something, "so Beck what is it that you do?" he asked.

Beck looked at Cat, he looked at the man, "I go to school…" he said not sure of the question.

Mr. Frederick chuckled, "mean what does your dad do… your future" he restated.

"Oh um, my dad is a financial adviser for a small electronic company" he said, "My mom does hair" Beck said, he looked around at everyone and sighed, they didn't seemed impressed, why would they be.

"I'm going to Hollywood Arts… my dream is to become a director/ actor" Beck said trying to sound confident.

Derrick scoffed, everyone's attention went to him, "really?" he asked, "everyone in Hollywood plus their mother wants to be an actor/director" he chuckled, "you should really have a plan B" he said.

Cat looked sad and then looked from Derrick to Beck who had a face of suppressed anger, as if it were taking everything he had in him to not blow up at Derrick.

"My plans are much more advanced" Derrick continued, he took Cat's hand in his, "I plan on marrying Cat Valentine and becoming a partner in my father's business" he said.

Beck choked on more water, "you having trouble drinking Beck?" Derrick asked, Cat was stunned, everyone else seemed very pleased, they started saying how wonderful that sounded and how lucky Cat was etc.

Beck wasn't thinking and words just spilled from his mouth, "but what if Cat doesn't want to marry you?" he asked suddenly, he immediately regretted it and shut his eyes when the room fell silent all eyes fell on Cat and him.

"Why wouldn't my Cat want to marry Derrick?" her dad asked, Beck looked over at him with a regretful look.

"Yes… please tell me, I'd love to know" Derrick said, he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

Cat looked worriedly at Beck, she'd never seen him get really mad, she wondered if she'd see that right now, he sighed and sat back in the chair, running a hand through his hair, "I just meant… she hasn't expressed interest in marrying you" Beck said simply.

Derrick nodded, "right well I haven't discussed it with her yet, but I guess the cats out of the bag… so to speak" Derrick said with a chuckle.

"I was never in a bag" Cat said, Beck shook his head at her slightly, she looked at him confused, he only smirked sweetly.

"besides, Beck" Derrick said leaning back in his chair, "we all know how you'll end up, living in that RV of yours, a loser with no future, your good looks and charm can only get you so far… Cat knows what's best" he said while looking at her.

Cat looked at Beck, he stood up from the table, "thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Valentine" Beck said before stepping away from the table, he left the dining room.

Derrick shrugged, "that wasn't nice of you Derrick… he's such a nice boy" Cindy said.

Cat stood up and started to leave the dining room, she was upset, Derrick stood up to go after her, "Cat… he's a big boy, he can handle himself" Derrick said.

Cat turned back to him, she looked past him at her parents, her dad was watching her carefully, and Derrick's parents were looking over waiting.

"Derrick I am breaking up with you" Cat said, she was so mad right now, Derrick laughed and reached for her, she shoved his hand away, "no! You are a jerk and you make me angry, and I hate being angry!" Cat said.

Everyone went silent, Derrick narrowed his eyes at her, "you'll regret this… is it over that bastard?" he asked, she wanted to slap him, but she turned on her heal and walked away from him.

Derrick looked back at the parents, "its okay, she'll be fine… she's just upset" he said trying to reassure them.

Her dad stood up and walked past Derrick to go find his daughter.

He found her about to rush out the front door, her bag and coat in hand, she looked over at him and stopped.

Her father rubbed his hand over his face, "you never think Cat… always jumping in head first… are you even thinking of your future?" he asked, he was trying not to yell but he sounded frustrated with her.

"Life's more fun when you dive in head first" Cat said, "and I am thinking of my future, I want to be happy" she said.

"you won't be happy after that boy finds out how much money you'll be getting after you turn 18… he will use you, I know his kind" her father said with distain, "he looks at you with this look, I don't even know what it is… it's a look of … of…"

"Love?" Cat asked, "He looks at me with love… I know the look because Grandma used to look at me that way, with all her heart and soul I knew she meant everything she said and that she loved me" she paused, "and for the first time since she's died, I have someone who looks at me with honest truthful eyes… you can't fake that" she said.

Her father was stunned at what she was saying, where was the girl obsessed with pink? The girl who acted like and air head, who was oblivious to everything.

"I may not be the smartest person anyone knows, but I do a lot of thinking and observing and I know Beck… he's a good guy… he doesn't use people" she whispered.

She started for the door before her father could reply, "I'll be back after midnight" she said before shutting the door behind her.

Her father stood there thinking, but he wasn't rethinking his stance and he hadn't just realized he had been wrong about his daughter, no he wasn't a man who apologized, he just figured out a better way to get what he wanted.

And what he wanted was for his daughter to not be with someone he considered beneath all of them, he had his ways, he was powerful, money could do that, he wanted what was best for her; he'd make her see his way.

…..

Beck had stormed out of there, he'd stormed out and marched right back to his car, and then he just sat there, he wasn't even sure why he didn't just drive away, something told him to stay and wait, something told him she'd come after him.

He hated letting Derrick win like that, but he had to leave, or he was going to grab Derrick, slam him onto that table and beat him with a few of those fancy china dishes.

And then when he looked up and saw Cat walking up to his car, he knew he had won, he climbed from his car and stood there.

"What um… what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"We're meeting Jade downtown…" Cat said simply before walking past him, Beck was confused.

"Why?" he asked as she climbed into his car, he got in as well.

Cat leaned over and kissed his lips when he was looking over at her, "Scorpion" she said simply.

Beck knew what that meant, "oh hell" he said as he started the car and drove off down the street.

…..

Parked many blocks away from all of the chaos of the night club scene was Beck, he had his arms crossed over his chest trying to look as tough as possible in this bad part of town, he was nervous, but it never showed, he couldn't just leave though, he had precious cargo he was waiting for, he was never a ditcher.

He seemed to be slightly annoyed by all of this, but tried to hide it, and he was good at it sometimes, he kept glancing at his watch, the watch he only wore when he was going out, much like tonight, his eyes scanned the scene around him, he thought he saw someone creeping, but it was just a shadow.

He would much rather be home in bed… with Cat… he liked the sound of that, but no instead he was out. Here At this time. At this place. And oh god was that a rat?

Beck sighed and then the sound of a heavy door opening caught his attention, he looked back at the building behind him and saw his five friends leaving.

"Seriously though, why do you know people like that?" Robbie asked in his usual slightly terrified voice, Jade only smirked as they approached Beck.

"I thought he was nice… in a creepy "don't ever be alone with him" kind of way" Cat said in her airy tone. She was looking at her new ID, she walked up to Beck and showed him, he looked at it and smiled at her.

"I think these look really good" Tori said as she looked at hers in the street lamp light,

Andre shrugged and stuffed his in his wallet, "I guess we'll see if they work" he stated.

"Yup and then we will all get wasted!" Jade shouted, almost everyone seemed to nod.

Beck shook his head, "hey… no… no one is getting trashed" Beck said in his stern "Dad" tone, he noticed how everyone seemed to be disappointed, "hey I'm here to make sure all of you are safe tonight, I didn't even want to go, but we're already doing something illegal, let's not add to it" Beck added.

Then everyone nodded, Robbie sighed, "you're kinda no fun when you get all authoritative, besides Jade said we could have a drink and that you were buying" Robbie said.

Beck glared at Jade, "no… why do I always have to be the bad guy?" Beck asked he looked at Jade, she shrugged innocently, "please Jade I am begging you… we cannot get wasted…" Beck said almost pleading with her.

Cat pouted, "but Jade said you'd buy me a Shirley Temple" she said sadly, Beck smiled at her sweetly.

"That's not an alcoholic drink sweetie" Beck said, Cat made an 'O' with her mouth, Jade only shook her head.

Tori wanted to roll her eyes, why was this getting on her nerves? Yes Beck had just called her sweetie, and she hated it, she really had to get it together.

"Oh my god Beck you are so boring" Jade said, "besides, I want to get you drunk… Cat deserves to see how you get when you're drunk" Jade said before climbing into the front seat of Andre's M Class that was parked behind Beck's car.

Beck looked at Cat awkwardly, "I… I really don't… I'm" he stopped talking and she smiled at him and poked his chest.

"Seriously he goes all super Canadian it's rather entertaining!" Jade shouted laughing at the look both Cat and Beck gave her, "he starts talking about hockey and how super Canadians are versus the rest of the planet, he starts talking about his love for beavers" she added.

"oh!" was all Beck said, he said it with humor though, she stuck her tongue out at him from the car as Andre held the door open to let Tori into the back seat of his car, Robbie climbed in after.

Beck was confused because he swore more people had come in his car.

Cat walked up to Beck, he looked over at her, "for the record I think you're very fun" she said before planting a quick kiss on his lips, Beck smiled at her.

"Thank you… but I am extremely boring" he said wanting another kiss, she giggled at him and hit his chest lightly.

Andre had pulled his car up next to them and honked his horn, starling Beck a little, "two things" Andre started to say while leaning over to look out the passenger window at them both, "probably not the best part of town to be making out in, and we'll meet you guys in the parking lot across from the club" Andre shouted.

Beck nodded, he blushed slightly, Cat waved at them as they drove off.

"Don't get too preoccupied!" Jade shouted as they sped off.

Beck only shook his head at his crazy friends, he turned to Cat and opened the door and let her get in, he quickly jogged around and got in himself, he started the car and followed them to the club.

…..

The drive into the Hollywood club scene wasn't a long one, and soon Beck found a suitable parking space for his car, it happened to be right next to Andre's M Class, the three of them were waiting outside of his car.

Beck waved at them as he put it in park, he climbed out, and Andre opened up Cat's door for her and let her out.

Jade marched over to them followed by Robbie, "ok here is the deal, everyone just act cool, we all look like we could be 21or over… especially Beck with his little Latin goatee" she said while reaching for his face, he moved his face away.

Beck was about to retort but Cat cut in, "one time my brother grew some facial hair, but they made him cut it off after he tried to use it as a weapon" Cat stated.

Everyone looked at her confused, Beck shook his head slightly, an amused look on his face.

"Right… anyway, everyone just relax and don't freak out…" Jade said.

Everyone was dressed as nice and "adult" as they could be.

Cat was dressed in less pink and was wearing a little more black, it was a black strapless tight mini dress, she still looked adorable, her clothes still fit perfectly, but she had her hair down and it was straightened, she had to borrow something from Jade.

Robbie was wearing dark jeans, a black dress shirt and dressy leather jacket he borrowed from Beck, he also wasn't wearing his glasses, but contacts tonight, Jade was dressed still in all black, but less gothic, she still had that "don't fuck with me" vibe coming from her.

Tori was wearing a dark blue flashy top she borrowed from Trina and a pair of super skinny jeans and her boots.

Andre still had some of the clothes from when he was dating that angry girl, but he always dressed up well.

Beck was still dressed the same from earlier in the night, but he had his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"And like I said, it's your faces on the id… they won't know they are fake, these are really good fakes, so don't lose them and just chill and have fun" she said before marching off.

Robbie looked at Beck as if to ask "are we sure this is a good idea? I don't want to go to prison" Beck only shrugged, Robbie turned and followed Jade, Tori and Andre walked off next, her arm around his.

Beck and Cat followed them all, she couldn't walk very fast in the tight dress that was wrapped around her thighs and that stopped at her upper thigh, sometimes Beck wondered how girls wore these things without more wardrobe malfunctions.

He noticed some men watching them, well her to be specific, Beck wrapped his arm around her protectively and she snuggled into him as they walked side by side.

As they approached the club in question Beck started to pull his wallet from his back pocket, he could tell the cover charge would be astronomical at this place, the crowd around the place called "Hipnotica" was massive, it wasn't one of those places that rejected you if you didn't look cool or something, most of the people were outside smoking or talking trying to be free of the loudness of the music inside.

Beck stood right behind Cat, he was pushed and was pushed into her, she was pushed into a couple of dudes in front, one glanced back and smiled at Cat, Beck placed his hand on her waist and stepped closer, eyeing the guy, Beck could be intimidating if he wanted to be.

Soon it was his and Cat's turn to enter, they both showed their id's and the guy stamped their hands with a stamp, Cat got excited as they entered the club, there was a woman behind a small pedestal table she was taking the cover charge, Beck paid her and they went in.

A long dark hallway greeted them; it was lined with people on all sides, some drinking, making out, talking or on their way out.

Beck kept a hold of Cat as the sound of the heavy bass reverberated through their bodies, as they got closer to the club itself, the smell of sweat, alcohol, so many different kinds of colognes and perfumes, heat, cigarettes and some other smells Beck couldn't place got heavier and stronger, the heat got really bad as they finally made it into the actual club.

They were met with a place the size of maybe a basketball court, along one wall were booths, some covered some out in the open, filled with bright red cushioned seats and people sitting in them, the dance floor was packed with so many people, all gyrating, banging, smashing, bumping and grinding to the music, some better than others, on one end was the bar, it was packed with a sea of people either trying to get drinks in or using it as a place to chit chat.

On the opposite end of the club up on a platform was the DJ's station, there were lights and speakers suspended everywhere, you couldn't even hear another person talking next to you, at the moment Beck's sense were over whelmed and he was reminded as to why he hated clubs, and then a hand pressed against his chest and he looked down, Cat was leaning up, he leaned down, she spoke as loud as she could into his ear.

"This is great!" she said giddy, she jumped up a little and he smirked, amused by her.

At the moment the DJ was playing Dub Step version of a Gaga song and the lights strobed and flashed to beat, Beck glanced around and realized he had no idea where Jade, Andre, Tori or Robbie were at the moment, but then it hit him, "c'mon… lets go to the bar!" Beck shouted to Cat over the music, she nodded and he led the way, she held onto his bicep as they made their way through the mass of bodies.

Beck had to get to the bar, he knew Jade would try and get Robbie trashed tonight, maybe she wouldn't have if he wasn't constantly saying "I wanna get trashed tonight" Beck shook his head as he recalled that.

But then he realized something else, halfway through the crowd, he noticed he no longer had a small hand gripping his arm, he spun around and didn't see a bubbly red head, instead he was faced with just many people.

"Cat?" Beck shouted, but it died over the music, and it didn't help that the DJ was playing a remix of "Fuck You" by Cee Lo Green (one of Jade's favorites) and the DJ would stop the music to allow the crowd to scream the famous lyrics.

Beck was pushing and trying to force his way through and he jumped a few times to get a better view, and then he spotted her, she had to 'Bros' surrounding her, attempting to bump and grind her, "oh hell no!" Beck shouted as he moved faster through the bodies.

He finally made it over and shouldered one of the guys out of the way, "back off!" Beck ordered when the other guy stepped up, "she's with me!" he said as he gently pulled Cat to him, she smiled at him, she seemed distraught that these guys dragged her away from Beck.

The two dudes shook their heads, one flipped Beck the bird and mouthed the lyric to the Cee lo song as he backed away, and he and his friend disappeared into the crowd.

Beck growled eternally but then his attention went back to Cat, who was suddenly dancing again as if what had happened had not happened, "I love this song!" Cat shouted as 'Drop it Too the Floor' by Pitbull came on, the whole crowd seemed to start moving in sync to the music, all Beck knew was that there was very little room to even breath and suddenly Cat was dancing against him, her back to him dancing to the beat.

Beck thought a moment and realized he needed to let lose, so he shrugged and started dancing with Cat to the music, he liked this song as well, it allowed him to bust out his awesome moves, or something… he wasn't at Hollywood Arts for his dancing ability.

He moved his hips against Cat and she danced, dropped to the floor when the song said, Beck was a good dancer and looked good doing it, so much so a few random girls around took notice and wanted to sidle up to him, but he ignored them and paid all attention to Cat who was swinging her hips in front of him, her arms were over her head, and he placed a hand on her waist as he danced behind her, mouthing the "ooh baby baby" part.

They continued to dance and Beck sort of forgot that he was supposed to be the responsible one tonight. Cat apparently did that to him.

At the bar…

At the moment 'Sorry for Party Rockin' started Robbie just downed a shot of something, it was green and apparently Jell-O, but it wasn't Jell-O he'd ever tasted, Jade was laughing at him as she sipped her drink, he smiled at her, green Jell-O in his teeth, "I love Jell-O!" he shouted over the music.

"I can see that… "She said, he had only two of those and was already acting crazy, he already had a hyperactive personality, maybe alcohol just added to it.

"this place is great!" he shouted, this made those around the bar; who were much further down the road of being wasted all cheered agreeing with him, he was happy, Jade rolled her eye and laughed slightly.

She wondered where Beck and Cat were, she thought for sure he would be at the bar scolding her, but he was nowhere to be seen, nor was Cat… did they ditch them? All of these thoughts raced through her mind, that is until a cute 20 something approached her, she smiled and noticed some girls were talking to Robbie.

…

Beck danced along to the song 'Blackout' as Cat danced with him, it was little lighter of a song and she was laughing as he imitated 'boy band' dance moves, the place was getting hotter and Beck's shirt was drenched in sweat by now from all of this dancing.

Cat leaned up to his ear as he continued to dance, "I'm thirsty" she said, he nodded and allowed her to lead the way to the bar as he danced to the music behind her, she danced and he thought he heard her shout 'Conga Line!' but he wasn't sure really.

Jade was slightly surprised to see Beck and Cat danced on up through the crowd, it seemed with Cat, the cute little bundle of energy and craziness as the lead made people moved to allow them through the seemingly impenetrable wall of people.

"hey… you're sweaty" Jade said motioning to Beck, he was indeed sweaty, Cat bounced to the random club beat blasting now, Beck bounced a little with her and then leaned over to the bar to get the bartenders attention, Jade quickly handed him a beer, he sighed relenting and took a sip of it.

Jade was pleased and turned to Cat, "Cat I ordered you a special drink!" Jade said, Beck was about to intercept, but Jade pushed him back with her elbow.

Cat jumped, "what is it?" she asked as the bartender placed a red colored drink in a martini glass on the bar.

"it's called a Red Velvet Cupcake" Jade said, Cat's eyes went wide and she took the drink and took a sip, it was horribly sweet, and you could barely taste any alcohol but she seemed to love it, she shoved it in Beck's face and he took a sip of the sweet drink.

"Wow… it tastes like dessert… that's dangerous" Beck said eyeing Jade who shrugged innocently.

Cat only shrugged and went back to her drink, Robbie had a beer in his hand but appeared afraid to drink it, let's be honest, it didn't smell good, and why would it taste good.

At this point Andre and Tori walked over from dancing, "woo! This place is tight!" Andre shouted, Tori laughed and agreed.

Jade shrugged and then grabbed Cat's hand, "we're splitting up, girls and guys!" she declared and then marched off with Cat in tow, Tori was confused but followed her into the crowd.

Beck watched them leave and sighed, and then he looked back at Andre and Robbie, "I guess it's just us guys then!" Robbie shouted, although he had a slightly sickening feeling in stomach, Cat was alone with Jade… and Tori… and there was drinking involved, he dreaded what they'd all discuss.

….

Derrick Fredericks sat in his BMW drumming his fingers on the wheel, he was watching out at the night, he looked over at two guys who were around his age and seated in the front passenger seat and the back seat.

"So um… you just want us to fuck him up" one asked, Derrick nodded, "only beat him up right?" he added.

Derrick nodded again, he looked silently mad, stewing, "yeah… fuck him up… he has a pretty face, fuck that up… use a weapon if you have to, I want him to know never to fuck with me" Derrick said as he handed one of the men an envelope, it looked fat.

"May I ask what he did to you?" the second guy asked.

Derrick nodded, "yeah… he thinks he's better than me" he said, "oh one more thing, he may have this girl with him, she's cute, petite, dumb as nails… do what you think is necessary to her… I need her to end up in the hospital as well" he said, "but don't hurt her face… or mark her up… she needs to stay perfect" Derrick added.

Both the guys exchanged glances and then exited the car, Derrick smirked evilly, he'd get his way, although he hated getting his hands dirty, that's what money was for.

….

Beck watched as Robbie and Andre had an argument, it was a very silly and random argument, but Beck was tuning it out as he glanced over at where the girls had gone.

"That makes no sense man!" Andre said while throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm telling you girls like guys with hobbies!" Robbie countered.

Andre narrowed his eyes at his friend, "not when they involve a guy who has his hand shoved up a puppets butt all day!" Andre said.

Robbie gasped and looked at Beck for support, but he stopped when he saw Beck's face, "what's wrong Beck?" Robbie asked as he went to take a sip of his beer and was quickly disgusted by the taste.

Beck sighed, "right now Jade and Tori are talking with Cat… do you know what girls talk about?" Beck asked slightly upset.

Robbie and Andre exchanged glances, "ponies" "times of the month" "the last episode of The Kardashians?" both Robbie and Andre alternated as they named off a list.

Beck furrowed his brow at them, "no, me!" Beck said.

Andre chuckled, "really Beck you think all girls talk about you?" he said, even though he knew what Beck meant.

Beck rolled his eyes at that, "I'm serious, Jade is my ex and I'm dating Cat… they're going to talk about stuff" Beck said.

Robbie and Andre exchanged glances, "what could they talk about?" Andre asked with a knowing look on his face.

Robbie shrugged, "what could they discuss, it's not like you… you know… they wouldn't compare since Cat is still a…" Robbie wasn't even sure why he was saying that, he sipped his beer and continued, "you know what I mean?" he asked.

Beck looked at his own beer and then glanced back at the guys, Andre's eyes went wide and Robbie almost choked.

"You didn't?" Andre asked, Beck shrugged, Robbie was just stunned, "wow… really?" Andre said, he was both impressed and a little disappointed.

"It just sort of happened… we went back to her house… her parents weren't home" Beck said awkwardly.

Robbie was even more stunned, "you did it in her bed?" he asked, his little bit of jealously was showing threw, and was more obvious when he took a few big gulps of beer and didn't even mind the flavor.

Beck looked at his friends, "hey she wanted too and so did I…" Beck said, "Besides… she's my girlfriend" Beck said, he was slightly upset with the looks both of the guys were throwing his way.

"Hey, chill dude" Andre said, "I don't mind, just treat Cat right understand? She's a treasure, don't you ever hurt her" Andre said seriously.

Beck nodded, "I would never hurt Cat… I love her too much to ever do that" he said softly.

….

Cat was sitting awkwardly between Jade and Tori who were having an argument over whether Lady Gaga or Madonna was better.

Cat sipped her Red Velvet Cupcake flavored drink and sighed, their argument ended with Jade practically growling at Tori, she finally looked at Cat, "so Cat, what have you and Beck been up to lately?" Jade asked.

Tori huffed, not wanting to talk about that, Cat perked up a little bit at the mention of his name, "you know stuff… the Carnival was our first real date" Cat said happily, thinking of that memory.

Jade nodded, "that's great, yeah Beck likes to be sweetly romantic like that…" Jade commented lightly, "c'mon what else I want to hear about the nitty gritty" Jade said wanting to hear something, "seriously, we never talk about what normal girls talk about, like sex and um… that's it" Jade said before sipping her drink.

Tori shook her head, "Jade, Cat doesn't want to talk about that!" tori said, "she hasn't done that… right Cat?" Tori asked while looking at her friend.

Cat looked down innocently and drank her drink, Jade's jaw fell open and Tori gasped, "oh my god!" Jade practically shrieked.

For a split second Cat thought Jade was really mad, till she saw the smile on her face, "wow… when were you going to tell us?" Jade asked.

Tori was puzzled by Jade's reaction, but went back to be stunned about Cat and Beck, "wait so the both of you… wow" Tori said.

Cat only nodded, she was too shy to actually talk about it, "how was it?" Jade asked casually, she had firsthand knowledge of what Beck was capable of, so she wanted to know.

Cat giggled slightly and shook her head, "I'm not sharing any of that… its private" Cat said lightly, Jade rolled her eyes and Tori was grateful she didn't have to hear any of it, "but it was nice… Beck is… he's really… he's nice" Cat said not sure exactly on how to word it.

Jade smiled, "that's my girl" Jade said. Tori shook her head.

….

Beck was shaking his head a slight grin on his face, "no" he said.

"Please?" Robbie begged, Beck continued to shake his head; Andre pulled Robbie back and made him sit.

"I am not telling you what sex with Cat was like, you little perv" Beck said but he had a little humor in there, he'd just finished his third beer.

Andre nodded, "yeah chill dude, as much as we'd all like to hear about what it was like, Beck will not tell us… and we will never know" Andre said almost upset by this fact.

Beck narrowed his eyes at him, "right…. Anyway, I'm going to locate said girlfriend and I suggest both of you locate a female and get down on the dance floor!" Beck said before turning to leave them.

"Is Beck drunk?" Robbie asked.

Andre nodded, "yup… this should be interesting, see Mr. Cool lose his cool, I love the guy but he is so damn chill about everything" Andre said.

Robbie nodded, "he also can't hold his liquor" he pointed out, Andre agreed and then the both of them stood up.

….

Tori was partially listening to Cat and Jade talking about a dog that Cat wanted, when Tori saw Beck dancing over to them, he waved at her and she smiled back and then Beck went to sit between Cat and Tori, Tori moved over as Beck started to sit.

Cat only then realized he was there, "Beck hi!" Cat said, Beck smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips before sitting down and putting his arm around her waist.

"Hello pretty ladies!" Beck said with a wink at all three of them Cat giggled and Jade shook her head.

"Beck are you drunk?" Jade asked.

Beck nodded and then shook his head, "no I only had two- three beers and maybe a mixed drink… not sure" he said with a confident nod.

"Yeah Beck can't hold his liquor… light weight!" Jade laughed, Beck rolled his eyes and leaned over to Cat some more.

Cat giggled when he tried to kiss her neck, "so what were you ladies talking about?" Beck asked.

"You" all three said at once, the look on Beck's face was enough to make Jade bust out laughing, she shook her head at him, "wow you're easy" she laughed and stood up.

She grabbed hold of Tori's arm and pulled her up as well to make her follow her, Tori didn't want to, but went anyway.

Beck watched them leave and looked back at Cat, she smiled at him and kissed his lips, "let's dance" she said excited, Beck nodded slowly and just looked at her, she stopped being excited, "what's wrong?" she asked.

Beck leaned over and kissed her properly, she was a little surprised but went with it after a second; he placed his hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

He finally pulled away after they both needed oxygen, he smiled at her as she breathed, "I needed to kiss you" Beck whispered.

Cat stood up and pulled him with his shirt collar; she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled him out onto the dance floor.

They walked onto the dance floor and a very euro dub step version of "Somebody Told Me" came on, it wasn't really a fast song, Cat took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and Beck pulled her flush against him as they danced to the music, he kept looking in her eyes and then he started lip-synching the lyrics to the song and she had to laugh at this.

And then 'Rock That Body' came on and everyone started dancing faster, Robbie suddenly appeared and Cat danced with both of them, Beck the lights were bright and flashing as the whole club jumped and danced to the fun song.

And then Jade danced up to them all, she danced with them, Beck pulled Cat closer and danced with her, this time it was his turn to drop it down low, Robbie danced with Jade a little. They were having fun and Beck and Cat were lost in their own little world.

Beck continued to sing along to the song and look like his dance moves were intense as Cat made hers look smooth and perfect, still to the beat.

Needless to say the bros were jealously watching Beck dance with her as Beck placed a hand on her hip and ground against her from behind.

Cat ended up jumping to the beat and Beck started to jump with her as the song went on, she kissed his lips as they jumped and Beck kissed back completely forgetting they were in a club in the first place.

Two hours later:

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Robbie sang as he danced along the sidewalk, he was trying to shuffle but nearly fell over while doing so.

He was followed by Jade who was rolling her eyes, "seriously though, Robbie you had three Jell-O shots… and one beer!… why are acting like this!" she asked, he only shrugged and danced to the next part of the song in his head.

She looked back at Beck and Cat, who was walking with Beck who was obviously drunk, but was trying to act not drunk, she knew good damn well that boy was not going to drive anywhere tonight.

"Cat I need to get Robbie home… I'd drive you both home but all of you live on opposite sides of town…and I really don't want to be bothered" Jade said sighing, she'd have to take Beck's car, he wouldn't like that.

She was a little mad too, "because Tori and Andre decided to ditch us!" Jade said yelling still mad about that one, she'd gotten a text from them saying they left.

Cat nodded, "I'll call a cab… I'll get him home" Cat said as Beck leaned over more he whispered in her ear, "no Beck I don't have your credit card…" she said.

Jade realized that Cat wasn't acting like she had drunk anything, maybe because Cat was already 'high' acting; it sort of canceled itself out? Jade wasn't sure and she didn't really care, she grabbed hold of Robbie's arm and dragged him back to Beck's car.

"Are we getting back in Beck's Sex Machine?" Robbie asked, he froze when Jade shot him a look.

"Did you just call Beck's car… oh my god never mind" she said with a huff and dragged him away.

Beck watched them leave; he sighed and looked at Cat, "they better not have sex in my car… I don't need any more human fluids in my car!" Beck shouted after them, this got some odd looks from people, and Cat looked at him shocked.

"What?" he asked as she leaned him on a building so she could pull out her phone, "isn't that what we are going to do?" he asked as he looked at her but also tried to steady himself on the building.

Cat looked up at him, "do what?" she asked as she looked for the cab's phone number.

"Sex… I need to… I want to… you're so fucking sexy and hot" Beck practically growled.

Cat looked at him and blushed, "we'll see after we get home".

Beck dropped to his knees and grabbed onto her upper thigh with both hands, he rubbed her leg gently, Cat was thrown off by this and gently placed her hand in his hair, "Beck… what are you doing?" she asked giggling slightly.

Beck looked up, "we could do it in the ally" he said, she shook her head and he shook his head, "I'd say my car but Jade took it from me!" Beck shouted again getting odd looks.

He didn't seem to notice or care that she was on the phone with the cab company, "you have really nice legs…" Beck said as his fingers crept up her thigh.

Cat gasped and swatted his hand away, "Beck… not outside!" she said slightly stunned.

Beck made a sad puppy-dog face and started to stand up, she sighed as she hung up the phone, she put her phone in her purse and looked at him.

He looked at her like a kicked puppy, Cat moved closer to him, she placed a kiss on his lips and he kissed back, "so my place?" he asked, "better yet… your place… your bed is so cozy" he growled.

Cat sighed, "Beck I'm taking you home… and then I'm going home, you need your sleep" she said softly, Beck sighed and looked down he nodded his head agreeing with her.

…

Andre sat at the picnic table eating a burger as Tori poked at the fries she had in front of her, they'd found one of those all night burger joints, "you going to eat those or not?" Andre asked, she shook her head and he quickly took them from her.

"I just don't understand my feelings" Tori said, she looked up at Andre and he was nodding his head as he ate a fry.

"Tori… you have to move on… I know you've always liked Beck but you sort of screwed up your only chance those few months ago…" Andre said.

Tori sighed, "Well… I didn't want to hurt Jade's feelings… but I guess that doesn't matter now… I guess I should move on" she said.

"Yes… and have a fry, also I feel like crap for ditching them" Andre said, he wasn't happy about leaving them, but Tori really wanted to leave, so they left.

"Yeah I'll apologize in the morning" she said.

Andre only shrugged and threw a French fry at her face, she scoffed and he laughed.

…..

Beck was leaning against his RV as Cat tried to unlock his door, Beck looked over at her, "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend Cat… you're so sweet and nice, loving… smart… pretty" Beck mumbled.

Cat stopped trying to find the right key and looked over at him, "you seriously think I'm smart?" she asked.

Beck slid over to her, and by slid it was because he was still leaning against the RV and didn't find it was needed to leave its stability, "yes I do… you might say the most random stuff at times, but I think you're smarter then all of us Cat" he whispered.

Cat smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "thank you" she said back, he smiled and took the keys from her, he quickly stuck a key in the lock and turned it, the door opened and Cat walked in, Beck followed and shut the door.

It slammed and he shushed it, he stopped after he realized he didn't have to shush the door, Beck tossed the keys on the table and started to take his tie off.

Cat was standing there, "you sent the cab away Cat" Beck said as he tossed his tie away.

Cat nodded, "I didn't really feel like going home" she said sadly, Beck saw the sadness and nodded, Beck walked up to her and hugged her close, he kissed the top of her head, "you wanna watch a movie?" he asked, "I think I still have your copy of Tangled here" Beck said.

Cat wanted to cry, she was so happy, but she also couldn't believe it, only Beck would suggest sitting and watching a cartoon movie while intoxicated and obviously wanting something else from tonight, he wasn't like that though, this was Beck, you could count on him to do the right thing every time, or at least try to.

And that's how they spent the rest of the night, Cat had changed into one of Beck's sweaters and was sitting on his bed, watching her favorite movie, with Beck sitting next to her, he'd sobered up after drinking some water and was watching it with her, he wanted to make her happy more than anything.

…..

The next morning Beck had a headache that was possibly the worst he'd ever had ever, he was leaning against his locker eyes closed, wanting to throw up, he was slowly sliding down the lockers, till he hit the floor, there he stayed.

"Wow… you look amazing" Jade uttered sarcastically while kicking his boots.

He groaned, "you're so sympathetic Jade" Beck groaned as he forced himself back up the lockers till he was standing before her, he looked at her with squinted eyes.

"So… what did you and Cat do last night?" she asked while poking him in the rib, Beck recoiled.

"We watched Tangled…she fell asleep, I drove her home early this morning so she could get ready for school" Beck said.

Jade rolled her eyes, "c'mon Beck I know you and Cat had sex" she said, "you can tell me what happened last night" she said.

Beck looked at her absolutely mortified, "first of all, no, I will never discuss anything like that with you… and second, that is the truth, she was sad and looked afraid to go back home, so we stayed up watching a movie" Beck whispered.

Jade looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite read, and then she stepped closer and Beck swore she was going to kick him, punch him, bite him?

She shocked him when he felt her lips on the corner of his mouth, and then again on his forehead, he opened his eyes confused, she was still close, "you've always been a good guy Beck… never change that" she said and then she turned and walked away.

Beck was so completely surprised and thrown off, he almost forgot about his headache.

And then he looked and saw Cat skipping over to him, he straightened up so he didn't look like he had just dragged himself out of bed, "hey Cat" Beck said.

Cat stepped close to him and kissed his lips gently, "last night was fun, thank you for watching that with me" she whispered.

Beck only shrugged, "anytime Cat… you know I'd do anything for you" he whispered.

Cat nodded and then spun around when she heard Andre and Robbie approaching arguing again, she leaned into him and Beck wanted to be in bed, he wanted sleep, this had been a very chaotic week. Her leaning on him only made him think of cozy happy feels, like a bed.

"Hey Lil Red" Andre said smiling; she waved back, "so you two ready for tomorrow night?" Andre asked.

Beck shook his head, "no… we're rehearsing tonight though" Beck said.

Cat agreed, "You're right!" she said almost in a panic, Beck rubbed her back, "we really need to rehearse… otherwise we can't perform" she said.

"we'll get it done, don't worry" Beck said, she smiled at him, Andre and Robbie exchanged glances, they could see that they both loved each other, no one could stop that.

The bell rang and Cat spun kissed Beck and then darted off to her class, Beck watched her leave and then as Robbie and Andre turned to head off to class, Beck grabbed both of their arms, stopping them.

"I need your help, yesterday when Sikowitz had us pick a song, I drew this song…" Beck showed them the piece of paper, "it isn't a song Cat and I can sing, but I'd really like to sing it, you guys think you might have time to back me up?" Beck asked.

Robbie and Andre exchanged glances, "it does mean we'll be onstage twice for this show… I'm in!" Robbie said.

Andre nodded, "yeah… that song is awesome, we can maybe perform it last, Tori and I go on after you and Cat, so we can do it last" Andre said.

Beck smiled at the both of them, "thank you" he said and then the three walked off to class.

…

Beck and Cat had agreed to meet at her place and rehears, she told him that her dad would just have to deal with Beck in her room, Beck was reluctant at first, but after she pouted he relented.

Beck was at the 7-11 buying a few things, he knew the Valentines had a bounty of food, but Beck was buying Cat's favorite candy, not Bibble, no it was Gummy Bears, she loved them and he wanted to get them for her.

Beck had paid and was walking back to his car, it was just getting dark, he'd wanted to leave for her house earlier, but his mom needed him to help with some chores, so he did that.

He had the gummy bears stuffed in the front pocket of the unbuttoned shirt he normally wore, he stuck the key in the cars door and he looked around the empty parking lot, he froze in place when he saw a reflection in the glass of someone behind him, Beck's heart started speeding up, he turned around.

It wasn't just one person, it was two guys, both of them near his age, but they looked rougher, they stood a few feet from each other just staring at him.

"What's up fellas?" Beck asked, he wasn't sure what he should do, he could try to jump in his car, drive away from them, he reached back slowly with one hand and turned the key, the door unlocked and he started to pull it open.

He waited a beat, and then he spun around and opened the door, he jumped into the car and was ready to pull the door shut, but it wouldn't budge.

One of the guys had run over and was keeping it open with the help of a baseball bat, Beck looked over at it and let out a sigh, the door was pulled open and Beck was pulled out by his shirt.

He stumbled and stood there hands up in the air, "calm down guys… if you want to rob me or take my car… do it, I don't want any trouble" Beck said, he really did not want to fight anyone ever.

One of the guys let out a laugh and walked up to Beck, Beck stepped back and hit his car, and he was staring the guy right in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Beck asked, he was trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The reply he got was the guy punching him the gut with a lightning fast jab; it was so fast Beck didn't even realize it was happening.

Beck fell forward clutching at his stomach, he fell into the guy and he punched him in the stomach a second time.

Beck fell to his hands and knees, he was trying to fight the pain, and then he felt the guys boot make contact with his chest.

Beck let out a yelp at that and was on his side, he saw the boot coming again and grabbed hold of it suddenly, he gave a swift pull and the guy was thrown off his feet, he hit the pavement hard.

Beck took this opportunity to stagger to his feet, he was about to make a bee line for his car, when he spotted the gummy bears, he reached for them and swiped them off the ground; he then staggered to the car.

The second guy was on him in a flash and Beck had seriously had enough, Beck quickly punched the guy in the stomach, he doubled over and Beck took his knee to the guys face, there was a crack sound the guy went down, Beck pushed his hair from his face and looked at both of the men on the ground.

They were starting to get up, Beck ran to his car and jumped in, he started the car and sped off out of the parking lot.

"shit" was all he could say, he kept checking his rearview to make sure they weren't following him, he would not lead them back to Cat's house.

…..

Cat sat in her room patently waiting, it'd been over and hour and she hadn't even gotten a text message from Beck, she was worried now, he'd never not call or text, he always made sure to let everyone he knew when he'd be late.

And then she heard a tapping at her window, she jumped and then went to the glass, she peaked out and there was Beck, he waved and she opened the window, he climbed in and grimaced slightly, his guitar on his back.

Cat smiled and then frowned when she saw a bruise on his cheek, "Beck what happened?" Cat asked stunned, Beck waved his hand to dismiss it.

She pulled him close and looked his face over, "I was jumped by these two jerkoffs… I'm fine though" he said, he gasped when she placed her hands on his chest, "I'm fine" he said again.

"you better be" she said narrowing her eyes at him, but still worried, he smiled sweetly and then pulled out the gummy bears, Cat practically squeaked, she jumped, kissed his lips and then jumped on her bed and ripped the package open to eat them.

Beck took off his over shirt, albeit sorely, he grimaced and then kicked his boots off, he took his guitar and climbed onto her bed.

He sat across from her on the bed near the foot, he held the guitar and strummed it a little, "what song did you draw Cat?" Beck asked as he pushed some of the hair from his face, he winced when he took a breath in, he was now worried that he may have a cracked rib.

Cat was munching on the gummy bears and handed him the small piece of folded paper, he took it from her and she re-nestled herself into the pillows.

"Love The Way You Lie" Beck read aloud, "well it's a duet… which version?" he asked.

"both of them, we should mash them up, that way you can sing more parts, and I can sing more parts" she said, Beck nodded, "also it should be all on acoustic guitar" she said.

Beck nodded, "I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like" Beck sang as he strummed the guitar lightly to the beat of the song that he recalled after hearing it many times on the radio.

Cat listened to him sing, he stopped, "what if we sing something a little older?" Beck asked, she looked at him waiting for him to continue, Beck started to strum something that sounded so pretty.

"_In the quiet silent seconds I turned off the light switch_

_And I came down to meet you in the half light the moon left_

_While a cluster of night jars sang some songs out of tune_

_A mantle of bright light shone down from a room_

_Come down in time I still hear her say_

_So clear in my ear like it was today_

_Come down in time was the message she gave_

_Come down in time and I'll meet you half way…"_

Cat was in absolute awe as he sang this beautiful song, he had his eyes closed as he strummed and sang the song…..

"_Well I don't know if I should have heard her as yet_

_But a true love like hers is a hard love to get_

_And I've walked most all the way and I ain't heard her call_

_And I'm getting to thinking if she's coming at all_

_Come down in time I still hear her say_

_So clear in my ear like it was today_

_Come down in time was the message she gave_

_Come down in time and I'll meet you half way_

_There are women and women and some hold you tight_

_While some leave you counting the stars in the night"_

He finished, it wasn't a long song, he opened his eyes and looked at Cat, she wiped a tear away, "oh… that bad hu?" he asked, Cat shook her head and crawled over to him to kiss him, Beck kissed back.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "that song is pretty… but not a duet" she said, he nodded, "but if you'd rather do a different song" she said.

Beck shrugged, "I kinda just wanted to sing that for you" he admitted.

Cat was pleased, she crossed her legs and sat in front of him, "play another" she asked excited.

Beck blushed, he had a very nice singing voice, he rarely used it, but it was amazing, but he didn't think he was that amazing, Cat seemed to think so, "Elton john again?" he asked, Cat nodded.

Beck thought a second and then started strumming, he stopped, "you know at this rate we will never practice our song" he said, she didn't even care, she sat and ate her gummy bears waiting, he laughed lightly and started to strum again.

"_Hello, baby hello_

_Haven't seen your face for a while_

_Have you quit doing time for me_

_Or are you still the same spoiled child_

_Hello, I said hello_

_Is this the only place you thought to go_

_Am I the only man you ever had_

_Or am I just the last surviving friend that you know_

_Harmony and me_

_We're pretty good company_

_Looking for an island_

_In our boat upon the sea_

_Harmony, gee I really love you_

_And I want to love you forever_

_And dream of the never, never, never leaving harmony_

_Hello, baby hello_

_Open up your heart and let your feelings flow_

_You're not unlucky knowing me_

_Keeping the speed real slow_

_In any case I set my own pace_

_By stealing the show…" _Beck winked at her with that line, she blushed.

"_say hello, hello!_

_Harmony and me_

_We're pretty good company_

_Looking for an island_

_In our boat upon the sea_

_Harmony, gee I really love you_

_And I want to love you forever_

_And dream of the never, never, never leaving harmony!"_

Beck finished and took in a deep breath, Cat clapped her hands, he smiled at her, "now we need to get back to work sweetie" Beck said, Cat leaned forward and Beck met her in the middle and kissed her lips gently.

She cleared her throat and searched for the lyrics of the song on her pearphone, Beck waited patiently gently strumming along to a tune in his head, he watched her and he just couldn't hide the fact that he loved her so much.

He had fallen and fallen hard and he was stuck, he might as well start looking for good neighborhoods for their kids to grow up in.

Else ware….

Derrick stood leaning against his car, and then Mr. Valentine walked up to him, "it didn't work Derrick… damn kid got the better of those thugs" he stated.

Derrick shrugged, "I'll get them again… I know exactly where they'll be tomorrow night…" he said.

Mr. Valentine shrugged, "I hope so, this effects the both of us, don't screw it up" he said and then he walked away, back to his car, Derrick sighed and got back into his car.

**Dun dun dun….**

**Okay so what did y'all think? Good, bad, worth the wait? Do you want to throw stuff at me?**

**What do you think of Derrick and Cat's dad? What will they do? And will Tori actually be over Beck? What will happen next?**

**So yeah you have no idea how many times I had to revise this freaking chapter, and it still isn't perfect (I don't have a BETA) drove me crazy!**

**And then all of my Bat feels and Avaina feels were on the low… and then Ariana posted the Aviana/Bat trifecta this week! Three things of Avan all in one day! Him and a sock puppet, video of Avan being sexual with his foot on her upper thigh (like seriously who does that? That's why I love him though, and her for posting it and letting him do it. And then of course Avan aka Spider-Man…that was all just so much awesome and made me happy.**

**So it gave me a little push to keep going! We're almost in the home stretch folks! I think maybe 4 or 5 more of these long chapters… so yup…**

**And yes please be as critical or whatever as you wish to be! **

**Okay a huge freaking thank you to **youreshowingoffagain **for the lovely long reviews I keep getting each chapter!**

**Seriously I love me some long reviews, like really! **

**I want to thank every single person who has liked and followed and reviewed, the next chapter I'll do a giant mass thank you with all of your user names, because I love you all and you're just awesome!**

**Okay enough of this please let me know what you think!**

**Side note: would any of you read a story consisting of one shots by me? They'd be Bat all the way, just wondering, I have a few ideas up my sleeve for some short stories.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long chapter! I own nothing! Enjoy my loves!**

…

Beck awoke early Friday morning hugging a pillow close to his chest; he was deep in sleep, till something awoke him, the smell of food cooking.

Beck loved sleeping, the only thing he loved more than sleeping was food, he loved food, more than most people even knew, for drinks he loved water, but after that he just loved food.

Beck sat up quickly after he realized he wasn't in his own bed, and after a quick glance around the room, he realized he was certainly not in his own room, last he checked; he had nothing pink in his RV.

Beck looked around and realized he was alone; he glanced over at the heart shaped clock and saw that it was 6:45 am; he needed to get going if he was going to get to school on time, Cat's bed was really the most comfortable thing on the planet, he didn't want to leave it ever.

He reluctantly sat up and tossed the pillow aside, he winced, his rib was really bothering him, he lift his shirt and saw the very ugly looking bruise that formed on his ribcage, he grunted slightly annoyed with this and stood up, he stretched a little and sighed.

Beck grabbed his guitar and started to put on his boots, when his stomach growled at him, it was really mad at him, he hadn't been eating properly for a few days now, and now the smell of bacon was rising up from the kitchen downstairs.

"No stomach… her dad might be there… I can't risk my life over bacon" Beck said to his belly, he finished putting his boots on and stood up ready to climb out her window, when his stomach growled again, he rolled his eyes and marched to the bedroom door, "fine but if I get killed because my love of bacon, I'm blaming you" he said before he opened the door and stepped out.

….

Beck carefully ascended the stairs guitar in hand, he had passed a mirror in the hall and he seriously looked like some sort of hoodlum, his face wasn't neatly shaven, his hair was a bit of a mess, he shook it off though and went on his quest for food.

He made it to the bottom and followed his nose and ears as he heard cooking sounds and voices from the kitchen, he heard no male voices, only female ones, and he thought maybe he was safe.

He tiptoed up to the kitchen and poked his head in the door way, he smiled slightly at what he saw.

There was Cat sitting on the stool at the center island in the kitchen snacking on some cherries as an older Hispanic woman cooked up some food, Cat was humming along lightly to the music on the radio.

Beck walked in further into the kitchen and stood behind Cat, Beck saw that the woman who was cooking spotted him, but he raised his hand to shush her, she shook her head and went back to cooking.

Beck was slow and then with a lightning speed movement wrapped his arm around middle and pulled her back against him.

Cat let out a squeak from the surprise attacked and Beck laughed against her hair, "Beck!" Cat said after she realized it was him, she spun around on her stool and then shoved him playfully, Beck laughed but then hissed when her hand pushed his chest.

Cat quickly regretted that and grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer, "I'm sorry… your ribs still hurt?" she asked while lifting up his shirt.

Cat gasped when she saw the large terrible looking bruise on his ribcage, Beck gently pushed her hand away, "I'm fine, really" Beck said sweetly.

Cat wasn't buying it, he was like a wounded animal, yes they were clearly hurt, but for survival reasons they would never let you see how much pain they were in, or something, it was something the narrator had said on discovery channel.

Beck glanced at the bacon frying in the pan and sighed, he looked at Cat who still looked concerned, "Um I was on my way out… have to get to school in a little bit" Beck said.

and suddenly the woman cooking walked up to him and looked him over, she shook her head, "you are too skinny, sit and eat" she ordered while pushing him back to a stool, she was a tiny woman, almost smaller then Cat in height, but she didn't look like someone one messed with.

Beck did as told and sat at the counter, Cat smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I should get going though, I have to shower, change for school and then the showcase tonight" Beck said.

"You can wear some of my brother's old clothes, he has a few outfits that he never wore that still have the tags on them" Cat said as she ate another cherry.

Beck thought about this, this was more appealing than going all the way home and possibly being late for school, and missing out on breakfast.

"Okay… I'll have to shower though" Beck said as he took a few cherries to eat them, Cat shrugged, "just use mine" she said casually.

Beck nodded and then he glanced over at the other person in the kitchen, she was looking at Beck shaking her head at him, but she seemed kind, he smiled at her as he ate a cherry, Cat leaned against him a little and he looked over, "drive me to school?" she asked.

Beck nodded, "of course" he said with a grin, and then a plate of breakfast was placed before him, French toast, bacon, some fruit and a glass of orange juice.

Beck looked at the both of them slightly stunned, "wow… thank you" he said, he quickly got to work eating it, when Beck was hungry, he ate like a man, well more like a caveman, a very cute caveman, but like a caveman, Cat found it adorable as she ate her omelet.

"thank you Christine" Cat said with a smile, Beck only nodded with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, Cat giggled, "Beck thanks you as well" she said while rubbing his back, Christine laughed and sipped her coffee, she had her own omelet cooking.

Beck looked up seeing them looking at him amused, "what?" he asked with this look, Cat only laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, he was still confused but continued to eat anyway.

….

Nothing would ever make Beck understand what he was seeing, he stood basically in shock in Cat's bathroom, it was pink with hints of red, the shower curtain was pink, bathroom mat, towels, the towel around Beck's body at the moment was possibly the fluffiest towel he'd ever had on himself, he almost thought he had a throw blanket on by accident. And it was pink.

There were candles and all sorts of beauty products, the bathroom was neat and perfect, Beck pulled the pink shower curtain back and peered in, more beauty products, he stepped in and pulled the curtain shut, he tossed the towel over the bar like he normally did and turned on the water.

Beck looked down at his chest and stomach, the bruise was bad, he let out a small moan when he touched his bruise, he knew he had a cracked rib; he sighed and stepped into the spray.

The temp was perfect and Beck searched for something to wash his hair with, he saw something marked shampoo, he took a sniff and realized he was going to smell like strawberries all day, he sighed and used it in his hair, and then he just relented and used the tropical fruity tutty body wash, he wasn't even sure if anything in nature smelled like that.

He tried to rinse it off as much as possible, he was so happy he hadn't grabbed the one marked "shimmer" that would have been awkward to explain at school.

And then he shut the water off, he was very refreshed, but then he frowned when he spotted the shampoo and body wash that smelt like cucumbers, that would have been a more gentler scent for him, he grabbed his towel and dried his hair a little and then wrapped the towel around his waist, he pulled the curtain back and stepped out.

At that second Cat darted in, he jumped slightly, he wasn't used to sharing a bathroom with a girl, Cat had a pink towel wrapped around her body and a pink shower cap on her head, she smiled at him and looked him over, he was still wet and had the towel around his waist.

He realized she was checking him out, and suddenly he felt self-conscious about himself, he smiled awkwardly and Cat giggled at him, "your shower is very… pink" Beck said, he smiled back at her and she walked past and stepped into the shower, she drew the curtain and tossed her towel over the top, Beck watched for a second and then turned to leave the bathroom.

…..

Beck and Cat walked into Hollywood Arts as per usual, Cat was wearing one of her pretty short dresses and she bounced over to their friends who were all by Tori's locker hanging out, Beck followed her, his backpack over his shoulder.

Everyone greeted Cat and then looked at Beck a little puzzled, Beck rolled his eyes, "I know I know…" he said while motioning to himself, well more like what he was wearing, he had on a white dress shirt, a dark red vest and a pair of nicely fitting black dress pants.

"Wow… you are dressed up…" Jade said impressed, although she was puzzled as to why he was dressed so unlike himself.

"Beck woke up at my place and those were the only new clothes in my brother's closet" Cat said casually.

With that, Tori chocked on her coffee, Andre's jaw dropped open, Robbie looked stunned and Jade's eyes went wide.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck, "yes, I had to wear some of Cat's brothers clothes because I was not at my place" Beck said, he could just see all of the gears in their friends heads turning.

"Wow… moving fast are we?" Tori asked, she asked Beck more specifically, Beck furrowed his brow at her.

"Beck never moves fast, he likes to take his time" Cat said, Andre had to stifle a laugh when she said that, everyone looked at him like he was crazy, Jade only rolled her eyes.

"Why would you need to borrow Cat's brother's clothes?" Tori asked, "and why don't you do it fast?" she asked, but shut her eyes because that sounded wrong; absolutely wrong, and the looks everyone gave her confirmed that for her.

"We were rehearsing at Cat's house; I spent the night, why am I being interrogated?" Beck asked leaning in a little, he had his backpack on his chest and he was resting his arms on it like he usually did when he was leaning.

"I… I was just wondering, it sounded…" Tori said she was getting flustered.

"It sounded like stuff a dating couple did" Jade finished for her, Tori shook her head at Jade.

Cat had really had enough, she'd stayed silent long enough, "Tori, do you have an issue with Beck and I dating?" Cat asked, this surprised everyone, they all assumed she wasn't aware of Tori and her feelings.

Tori shook her head, "no… yes I do!" she finally said louder then it needed to be.

Beck was stunned, he didn't think she was that upset about it, Cat looked at Beck, he seemed confused, Cat looked back at Tori, "I don't know what you want us to do" Cat said, "we love each other" Cat said.

"I don't know… I just…" she couldn't finish and was getting flustered.

Jade was slightly stunned by Tori's admission, but something else caught her eye, "what happened to your knuckles" she asked pointing to Beck.

Everyone's attention was back on him now, he looked down confused, "oh nothing major…" Beck lied.

"He was jumped by two guys last night" Cat said, everyone was surprised.

"Are you okay?" Andre asked, Beck nodded, "where were you?" Andre asked.

Beck sighed, "I was at a 7-11 buying Cat some gummy bears… they got me there, I got away though" he said.

Everyone was silent and then the bell rang, "well I'm happy you're okay" Andre said and hit Beck on the arm, "you look sharp by the way" he said before walking to get to class.

"Yeah happy you're alright" Jade said, Tori was silent and soon walked off to her class, Jade gave a slightly sympathetic smile to them both before she followed.

Robbie walked past Beck and stopped, he turned back around and leaned over toward Beck, Beck leaned back slightly wielded out because Robbie was sniffing, "you smell really good" Robbie said, Beck just looked at him strangely and then Robbie left them both.

Cat sighed, "I really don't want Tori hating us" she said, she looked sad.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, "she'll be okay" Beck said, although he wasn't entirely sure, he hoped she would be.

Cat nodded and Beck kissed her on her forehead and they walked to their classes.

…..

School had ended around lunch time, early enough to allow everyone to get ready for the showcase; everyone was rehearsing, and either on stage, or around it, tuning instruments, their voices.

Cat sat watching as Tori and Andre rehearsed, they were good, they were always good, she loved that all of her friends were talented, and yes they went to this school because of it, but her friends were extra special.

And then they finished, a few onlookers clapped as both Tori and Andre walked off the stage, Cat stood up and clapped excited as Andre walked up to her, "you guys were great!" Cat said, "I love that song you chose" she added.

Andre smiled and nodded a thank you, Tori smiled sweetly, but Cat could see it wasn't a real smile, it was her pretend one, one she saved when she was hiding how she felt, this made Cat sad.

Andre noticed the awkward between his two friends, "I'm going to go over there" he said before walking away, leaving them alone.

Cat sort of wished he'd stayed, but she sighed and looked back at Tori who was drinking from a bottle of water, "so… you look pretty today Tori" Cat said, she wasn't sure why she led with that.

Tori smiled, "thank you, you look adorable…" she said, not really sure where this should go, Tori had always imagined having this conversation with Jade… and that there would be a lot of yelling and scissors being thrown, she was prepared for that, she was not prepared to have it with Cat.

"Thank you… I'm sorry" Cat said suddenly, she looked at Tori hopefully.

Tori was surprised she'd said that, "what are you sorry about?" Tori asked, although she knew why.

"I'm sorry for dating Beck… but it just sort of happened…he can be very sweet and he gives great hugs… I couldn't resist" Cat said matter of fact.

Tori shook her head, "you don't have to apologize Cat… but I'm pretty sure you're not dating Beck only because he's nice and gives great hugs" Tori said, although she knew those could be good reasons, "do you guys even have a lot in common?" Tori added, she knew that was a low blow, but she had to ask; what if they didn't think this threw?

Cat shook her head, "he treats me with respect, he's very patient" she said, Cat could tell she wasn't convinced, so she went on, "we love old movies, not just ones from the 80's, but old movies, like Breakfast at Tiffany's and Hitchcock, he loves being spontaneous and crazy, he loves the idea of going to Paris, he loves cute puppies, and little kids, and snuggling… he's just perfect" Cat said.

Tori nodded, "now was just the right time for us to happen, we had to wait" Cat finished.

"Till he and Jade broke up" Tori said, she was wondering if Cat had planned this the whole time.

Cat shook her head, "no I mean we didn't know we had to wait, I've always liked Beck but I never knew I liked him this way, they've been broken up for a long time, I think it just happened because it was supposed to happen" she said with a shrug.

Tori sighed, "Right, and I missed my chance" Tori said, but mostly to herself.

Cat shook her head, "you'll meet someone amazing Tori, and you're so sweet and kind and pretty!" Cat said, Tori could tell she looked upset, but was trying to help her friend, "and I think the person you'll be with is closer than you think" Cat said.

Tori realized that Cat was looking past her, she looked over and they both watched as Andre danced a little bit with Robbie who was strumming his guitar.

Tori seemed a little surprised and looked back at Cat, "you both would be a musical power couple" Cat said happily, Tori was about to reply, but Cat felt like she was done and turned to leave.

"Thank you?" was all Tori could say as she watched Cat leave, she looked back at Andre who was looking at her, he gave a smile and a nod, and she waved back.

…

Beck was walking through the halls, he was trying to get used to wearing this vest and tie, but he had to admit, the look suited him a little, he could get used to it.

He was putting his backpack in his locker and locking it up, he stood up and saw Cat walking up to him, "hey sweetie" Beck said with a smile, his smile faded when he saw the determined look on her face, she walked up to him and Beck stood his ground, he wasn't afraid of Cat even when she looked determined, she was still adorable, although he didn't know why she looked, mad?

Cat grabbed his collar and pulled him to her height, she pressed her lips to his in an intense kiss, Beck was thrown off slightly but quickly got into it, he wrapped his arms around her and lifts her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and the kiss continued.

Beck spun them around and he back lightly hit the lockers as he pressed her against them, the kiss lasted till he gasped for air, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, "hello to you too" Beck whispered.

Cat giggled and pressed another kiss to his lips as he lowered her to the ground, "I just needed to kiss you" she said.

"okay I hope you'll want to do that more often" he said still a little surprised by the sneak attack, he looked around the empty hall, "so are you excited about our performance tonight?" he asked while leaning against the lockers.

"Yes I can't wait!" she said bouncing slightly, Beck smiled at her.

"I was thinking that after tonight you and I could have dinner someplace" he said while resting his head on the locker, he was looking at her lovingly.

Cat nodded, "of course, that sounds nice" she said sweetly.

"Great… I know of the perfect place" he said pleased, they stayed silent for a bit and then Robbie jogged over to them, he looked frantic.

"Beck I need you!" Robbie shouted while pulling Beck away from Cat, although she followed to the center of the hall.

"Hey Robbie, you okay?" Beck asked, he looked at Cat who had no idea what was going on.

"I need you to sing with me tonight" Robbie said suddenly.

"Wait, why me?" Beck asked confused, "I'm already singing with Cat" he added.

"I know ad you can still do that, but I'm singing first and Sinjin backed out last minute, he needs to take care of the lighting etc., I need and extra voice to sing chorus" Robbie said.

Beck looked at Cat who seemed to give him a look like he should do it, Robbie looked at her and then back at Beck, "besides… you sort of owe me" he suggested, he had him there, he had asked both Robbie and Andre to sing with him tonight.

"Okay fair enough… what song?" Beck asked finally giving in.

"It's a surprise, but here" Robbie showed Beck the lyrics sheet.

He arched an eye brow at Robbie, "this song, really?" Beck asked, Robbie nodded, "okay I'll um… this should be easy, I know the song" Beck said.

Robbie was so happy, he hugged Beck, "thank you!" he said, he ran over to Cat and hugged her as well, and then he was off, he ran back quickly, "we're first up, so we go on in 20 minutes" Robbie said before turning to leave again.

Beck shook his head a smirk on his lips, he turned back to Cat, "I guess I'm a busy guy tonight" he said, "I had better tune my guitar" he said.

Cat smiled at him, "you are a good friend Beck" she said; Beck smiled at her and stepped closer.

"Well thank you love" he said before leaning and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You should get your guitar, I'll be in the audience watching and waiting" she said before darting off, Beck watched her leave and went to retrieve his guitar.

…

The crowd outside had grown and almost every student and faculty member was in attendance, the stage was set up, and the lights were set up, the schools house band was getting ready, the whole show was planned out and ready to go.

Beck waited his guitar hanging from him, the strap across his shoulder, he was mentally getting ready for performing live in front of everyone again after so long, sure he'd acted and directed, but singing and playing guitar was different, it was never his first choice, but he had many talents, he just chose to focus on a few at a time.

Robbie rushed up to him suddenly, he too had a guitar in tow, "you ready?" He asked visibly nervous.

It occurred to Beck that Robbie had also never performed in front of everyone like this, this must have been nerve racking for him, "you'll do awesomely Robbie" Beck said while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Robbie nodded, "yeah… I hope so…" he said with a sigh.

And then Sinjin walked up, "two minutes guys" he said, Beck and Robbie glanced over at him and then they both quickly climbed the stairs to the stage.

The lights were low as they got set up, Robbie was at the center, Beck was just off to the right, but still close, he adjusted his mike stand and took a few deep breaths in.

And suddenly the lights went up, and he saw the large crowd below, on cue they started screaming and applauding.

Beck looked over at Robbie who was waving to them all, he leaned into the mike, "good evening Hollywood Arts!" Robbie shouted, this got more screams from the crowd.

Beck scanned the audience for Cat, and he spotted her, she was sitting on the back of his black classic car with Jade, he waved at her and she blew a kiss back.

"Okay we are you're opening act, um I asked Beck… you all know Beck" Robbie said, this got some screams and hollers and some cat calls from the girls.

Beck leaned into the mike "Northridge girls?" he asked, more cat calls came, he only shook his head, he really didn't like those girls.

"Right so I asked if my buddy Beckster here would help me sing a couple songs for ya!" Robbie shouted.

Everyone applauded this, "so tonight I picked two songs from a band called Panic! At the Disco, they have some pretty bad ass songs, and well they fall into the 6 minutes we were giving to perform them" Robbie said.

Beck got ready to perform, "and here is the first song, I hope you all like it, please get ready to rock your asses off!" Robbie said, everyone laughed, Beck shook his head.

Robbie signaled for the band to start and Beck started playing his guitar, Robbie waited a moment and then started singing just as the crowd was getting into the music.

_[Robbie]_

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_

_Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_

_Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold._

_You got both of your guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck._

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free._

_We said, "No more war, no more clothes!_

_Give me peace._

_Oh kiss me!"_

And then Beck joined in for the chorus, he was getting into the fast song as Robbie moved a little to the beat.

_[Beck]_

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!_

_Drop our anchors in the storm._

_Hey! They will never be the same,_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm._

_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me._

_Oh, they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me._

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_[Robbie]_

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed._

_But he didn't come and speak to me,_

_Or put my heart at ease._

_And I believe that half the time_

_I am a wolf among the sheep_

_Gnawing at the wool over my eyes._

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free._

_We said, "No more war, no more clothes!_

_Give me peace._

_Oh kiss me!"_

_[Beck]_

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!_

_Drop our anchors in the storm._

_Hey! They will never be the same,_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm._

_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me._

_Oh, they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me._

Beck and Robbie clapped their hands together as they sang the next part, in sort of a Latin flair.

_[Both]_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_[Robbie]_

_Fix me, or conflict me._

_I'll take anything._

_Fix me, or just conflict me._

_Cause I'll take anything._

_[Both]_

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!_

_Drop our anchors in the storm._

_Hey! They will never be the same,_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm._

_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me._

_Oh, they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me…"_

_You'll dance to anything!_

_You'll dance to anything!_

They didn't have time to enjoy the applause as the music for the second song started, Beck started clapping his hands together in rhythm to try and get the crowd to clap along, and soon they did, and then Robbie started, he was jamming on his guitar when he started singing.

_[Robbie]_

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words were swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

Beck jumped in with the chorus,

_[Beck]_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

And then they both sang together on Robbie's mike,

_[Both]_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown!_

Beck stepped back to his mike and Robbie went on,

_[Robbie]_

_He senses something, call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say,_

_She would tell him_

_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

Beck strummed his guitar and shouted a "woo!" before his part,

_[Beck]_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe…._

_[Both]_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown"_

The music slowed a bit…

_[Beck]_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_[Robbie]_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

And then the music started up again and they rocked out for the final chorus,

_[both]_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown!_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe!_

The music halted and Robbie finished the song….

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for…_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause as the very fast and crazy start to the showcase ended, Robbie bowed a little and Beck did the same, "thank you!" Robbie shouted, Robbie hugged Beck and he hugged him back as they started to leave the stage, Beck was first off the stage, Robbie followed and was stopped by Jade, but Beck missed that, he had his guitar on his back as he quickly made his way through the crowd, he was getting praises for his performance, he only nodded and smiled at everyone.

Beck finally came upon what he was rushing to get to, Cat greeted him by jumping onto him excited, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his lips, Beck almost lost his balance, but steadied and wrapped his arms around her, "hey baby" he said.

"You were amazing!" she all but screamed, he chuckled and let her down, she kissed him once more, he kissed back.

"Thank you, but it was all Robbie" he said, Cat nodded at this.

"Is Jade getting ready for her performance?" Beck asked as he helped Cat onto the trunk of his car and then he sat on it himself, he scooted closer to Cat, he was slightly out of breath, and he still had a busy night ahead.

"Yes she performing a Lady Gaga song" she whispered, "it should be cool" Cat said.

Beck was surprised, "Lady Gaga hu? Wow did not expect that" Beck said as they waited.

And then he and Cat started to applaud as Jade made her appearance on stage, she waved at everyone, she was wearing her signature black on black ensemble, everyone clapped and screamed and she smiled at them all, she quickly got into her performance as the music started.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

Everyone had started cheering when she had started singing this song,

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love…_

Jade got in position to do a few dance moves away from the mike stand for the chorus,

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you!_

She was back on the stand again, singing into it,

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love…_

When the chorus started up she practically had everyone dancing along with her,

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you"_

"_I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you...)_

And then Sinjin appeared playing the saxophone which surprised everyone.

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you!_

The music faded and the crowd went crazy, she was happy, smiling at the crowd below, Robbie, Tori and Andre were on their feet clapping hard, Beck was whistling, and Cat was jumping up and down.

Jade literally ran down the stairs excited, she was very happy to do a solo performance finally, she was greeted by Tori and Andre who hugged her immediately, Beck and Cat had stood up on the car's trunk and were cheering for her, she saw them and waved back.

Another band went on stage and Beck slid off the back of the car, he helped Cat off and they went to meet up with their friends.

They discovered Jade and Robbie talking by the refreshments, Jade waved at them excited, and Cat ran over and hugged her, and they started talking, Beck got some punch and made a face because it was so damn sweet, Robbie was gulping it down.

Robbie looked at Beck, "so is this how it will be in the future?" he asked casually.

Beck looked at him confused, "like what in the future?" he asked as he looked around the spread for a bottle of water.

"you know in the future, when we all have barbecues and chit chat in the back yard, kids running around, you know…" Robbie said.

Beck furrowed his brow at him, and then it registered to him, "oh you mean when we're older dudes and married" Beck said with a chuckle, "I see… yeah I guess so" Beck said.

Robbie smiled, "yeah it will be awesome!" he said, "our wives would be off talking and catching up, we'd be having a few drinks" Robbie said.

Beck glanced over at Cat and Jade when he said that, and then he looked at Robbie, "why does your view of the future seem very Leave it to Beaver esc?" Beck asked with a chuckle.

Robbie rolled his eyes at this and then Jade and Cat ran back over, "okay Andre and Tori are supposed to be up next" Jade said, she gently grabbed hold of Robbie's arm and pulled him away.

Cat and Beck watched this, "wow do you think she and he are… you know?" Cat asked.

Beck nodded, "oh hell yes… they'll deny it like crazy, but we all know the truth" Beck said with a laugh, Cat lightly hit him on the arm and they walked back to his car so they could watch from a better vantage point.

Beck sat on the trunk of the car and Cat sat between his legs, they spied Jade and Robbie sitting closely to each other, but not acting like they were, they were very obvious.

"We should nudge them together" Cat said as Beck wrapped his arms around her, he nodded and she giggled when he kissed her neck.

"I don't know, I think they have it under control" Beck whispered into her ear.

And then everyone started clapping as Tori and Andre appeared on stage.

Andre waved at everyone and "hello, tonight we are going to go a little bit older then probably most of you know, so here we go!" Tori shouted, the band started playing as the crowd applauded, Andre was playing guitar and Tori was standing next to him, they were going to use the same mike.

[_Andre, __**Tori**_]

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**I couldn't if I tried**_

_Oh, Honey if I get restless_

_**Baby you're not that kind**_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**You take the weight off of me**_

_Oh, Honey when you knock on my door_

_**Ooh I gave you my key**_

_[Both]_

_Ooh Ohh_

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Ooh ooh_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Ohhhhhhh Ho_

_I gave you my heart_

_**So don't go breaking my heart**_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

_And nobody told us_

_**Cause nobody showed us**_

_And now it's up to us babe_

_**Ooh,I think we can make it**_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_**You put the light in my life**_

_You put the sparks to the flame_

_**I've got your heart in my sights**_

_Ohh Ohh_

_Nobody knows it_

_But,When I was down_

_ooh Ohh_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Ohhhhh Ho_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**I won't go breaking your heart**_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

The music interlude they did a couple of cute 70's dance moves, they were having fun with it.

_[Both]_

_Oooh Ohh_

_I give you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)_

_Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)_

_I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)_

_Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oooh Ooooh_

_Yeah…_

They ended looking at each other as the crowd applauded and hooted and hollered at them, they bowed to the audience and waved, and then Tori and Andre left the stage as the crowd exploded with cheers and whistles.

Tori was laughing and hugged Andre, "that was amazing!" she said, he agreed.

Jade walked up to them, "well that was adorable…" she said eyeing them, Tori blushed and Andre didn't seem to notice.

"Hey I liked it, kicked it old school big time" Beck said as he walked up to them, he hugged Andre and smiled at Tori, they still weren't on the best terms, Cat hugged both Tori and Andre.

"That was so nice" Cat said happy, "Beck our song is going to be slightly depressing compared to that one" she said.

Beck chuckled, "I don't know Cat… it may be too soon to change our song, we go on after this act" he said, although he wondered if she had a point.

Cat sighed "right… okay" she said, Beck laughed and took her hand.

"let's get ready to go on" Beck said as he gently took her hand and pulled her toward the stage, Beck got his acoustic guitar and Cat hopped a little, something she did when she was nervous, Beck smiled and leaned and kissed her gently, she kissed him back.

They had no idea that all four of their friends were just watching them, Jade shook her head, "oh my god they are like sickly sweet" Jade said in mock disgust, but she smiled slightly.

Tori sighed, "yeah they are really adorable" she had to admit, they were cute and seemed like they were really in love.

"They are a sweet couple, I'm happy for them…" Andre said, he looked over at Robbie, "are you crying?" he asked puzzled.

Robbie was wiping a tear from his eye, "no… I got some dust in it" he said with a sad sigh, "they are so cute" he said, Andre shook his head and patted him on the back.

The other band finished and then Beck and Cat quickly darted up the stairs him behind her passing the other band on their way down.

Cat and Beck got situated on the stage, the house band had left and Beck stood at his mike with his guitar, Cat stood near him, he was ready, Cat spoke into the mike after the crowd went slightly quiet after they noticed they had no band.

"Hello Hollywood Arts, tonight Beck and I will be singing a duet" she said, the crowd applauded, "I think everyone has heard of it before" she added.

Cat started singing without any music, Beck just waited,

_[Cat]_

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

Beck started strumming his guitar…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_[Beck]_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

_Next time you show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

_[Cat]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_til the walls are goin' up_

_in smoke with all our memories_

he couldn't rap, but he sang the words as fast as he could to keep the rythem going.

_[Beck]_

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_

_smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry_

_that you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_so I can push you off me!_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back_

_It wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall_

_Next time. There won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!_

Beck had gotten intense and had really gotten into it by that point, Cat was facing him as he played the guitar, her hand was on his chest as she started to sing.

_[Cat]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Cat finished after Beck stopped playing guitar, he was looking at her, he felt exhausted from this song, she smiled at him and then the crowd erupted in applause, Beck was startled from his thoughts and looked out at everyone, he waved and smiled and Cat jumped up and down excited, happy they had done it.

Cat wrapped her arms around Beck and kissed him, he held her up, she let go and they made their way down the stairs.

They were greeted by the gang, and they were hugged more than they expected, Beck had to hold in the pain from his rib.

"That was just awesome dude!" Andre said, Beck nodded thanks.

"Yeah I loved it, both of you sounded amazing and the acoustic was just great" Tori said after giving Beck a hug, he smiled back.

Cat had her arms around him, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "that was so much fun Beck, thank you for doing a duet with me" she said.

"of course sweet heart any time" Beck said.

The gang had gathered around Beck's car to watch and listen to the remainder of the performances, everyone was talking at once and being happy and excited.

Beck was sitting next to Cat as she talked with their friends, he gave a nod to Andre and Robbie and they nodded back, Beck stood up, "hey we'll be right back" Beck said when Cat looked at him confused.

"Kay kay" she said with a sweet shrug, Beck smiled and the three walked into the crowd.

Tori looked at Cat, "you two are a cute couple, I'm really happy you're happy" she said, Cat saw the genuine look on her face; she knew she was really happy.

Jade nodded, "yeah I've known Beck a long time, he's a good guy, I'm happy you two found each other" she said, Cat gave them both a hug.

And then the crowd started applauding again and they three girls looked back at the stage, they were a little surprised at who they saw up there.

Beck stood on the stage at a mike stand, Andre and Robbie flanked him, they had their guitars as well, Beck smiled awkwardly at the crowd, "hello… again" he said with a laugh, "um I'm singing the last song tonight at the showcase, "I want to dedicate it to Cat Valentine, I really love her and she means the world to me" he said and then shrugged, yes he was an actor, but professing his love like this before the whole school was different.

But he made sure he was looking at her the whole time, Cat was a little stunned, everyone was looking at her and then she just smiled and was excited, she couldn't wait to hear what he was going to sing.

The house band started up and as soon as a certain part started, the crowd erupted because they knew this song, Beck nodded his head to beat and since he didn't have his guitar he danced a little and clapped his hands, to beat and then sang the lyrics.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

Beck was looking at Cat the whole time as the music played; he shut them when he sang the next part.

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_

_It gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly._

Robbie and Andre joined in for the chorus…

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

Beck clapped his hands over his head in rhythm to get everyone to clap along to the beat and they did, Cat may have clapped louder then everyone.

_La la la La_

_La la la_

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

_I know the sun must set to rise._

All three boys started singing the rest together.

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

Andre played the guitar solo and Beck moved a little to the music…

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

They finished and the crowd went crazy, the three bowed as the crowd screamed for an encore, they wanted to play another song, but figured it was time to leave, they left the stage and were greeted bit every student wanting to hug them or hit them on the back.

Beck pushed his way through, he was trying to make it to Cat, and when he finally got through he found her sitting there waiting, "hey what did you think?" Beck asked with a smile.

Cat looked like she had tears in her eyes, she walked up to him and he hugged her, "you sang that for me?" she asked.

"Yes… I really love that song, it reminds me of you" he said, she gave him a kiss and hugged him tight, "I really love you Cat" he said.

"I love you too, so so much" she said, Beck squeezed her and they just hugged, and their friends watched them.

"Seriously guys… you're killing me" Jade said in mock annoyance at how adorable they kept being, they pulled apart and Beck chuckled.

The rest of the night went by with everyone parting ways, it was getting late and after a few more hugs and kisses to their friends, Beck and Cat got in his black classic car and the two of them started the drive down the road.

They were silent and then Beck glanced over at Cat after he stopped at a red light, "where do you want to go?" Beck asked.

Cat looked over at him, she shrugged, "maybe your RV?" she suggested with a small smile.

Beck checked to make sure the light was still red and he leaned over to her, "but my place is so blah and small… maybe we should do something more special" he suggested.

Cat shook her head, "I like your place, it's cozy…" she said, "besides what did I tell you, I don't really care" she said, Beck smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"my place it is then" he said he sat back in his seat properly and saw that the light had changed, he stepped on the gas and started to drive, and immediately slammed on the breaks, they both jerked forward, Beck's arm instantly went in front of Cat's body to prevent her from jerking too far.

Cat was startled, she was about to ask what had happened and then she saw it, there standing in front of the car was man, he was just standing there, Beck honked his horn to make him move, "c'mon…" Beck said.

The guy just stood there, Beck was about to get out of the car, but Cat grabbed his arm, "no… don't" she said shaking her head, Beck looked back at her and relented, he sat there.

And then Beck glanced in his side mirror, he spotted a guy walking up alongside his car, "shit" Beck said, Cat looked over and saw the guy through the window, she let out a gasp, Beck looked at her, "don't worry" he said.

"I'm going to run you over if you don't move!" Beck shouted, he honked his horn and he knew he was going to have to run this guy over.

But before he could step on the gas, Cat's passenger side window shattered, she let out a scream, and Beck jumped, her door was opened and she was pulled out, still screaming.

"Hey!" Beck shouted, he opened his door and jumped out, he quickly ran over to her side where the guy was still holding Cat, "let her go!" Beck shouted, he started to charge at the guy but before he could make it over the first guy took the bat and swung it at Beck, hitting him in the gut.

Cat screamed and Beck crumpled to the ground, he was trying to catch his breath and hold in the pain of his bruised rib getting hit, and then he was dragged off the street by his shoulders, he could still hear Cat screaming.

Beck was thrown to the ground and he looked around, they were in an ally, he started to stand up and was punched in the face, he fell back against the wall and caught sight of Cat, she was still being restrained by the other guy.

Beck realized he had only one thing to do, he had to protect Cat, get her safe, at whatever it took, Beck saw the fist coming for his face next and he grabbed the guys arm, and took his own swing, his fist connected with the guys nose, the guy fell back, and that's when Beck realized these were the same guys as last night.

Beck quickly ran at the guy holding Cat, but before he could get close he produced a knife, he wasn't holding it on Cat, but he held it up, he still had one arm around her body, "be careful buddy, I'd hate for your pretty girl to get hurt" he said with a wicked grin.

Beck just stood there, he did not want Cat to get hurt, Cat wasn't screaming now, she just looked absolutely terrified, Beck nodded, "please don't hurt her…" Beck said softly.

And then the other guy walked up to him having recovered from his re-broken nose and grabbed Beck, he shoved him against the wall, "you fucking broke my nose!" he shouted, Beck looked at him wondering what he was going to do next.

The guy punched him in the stomach and then then the face, and then the stomach again, he was hitting him as hard as he possibly could and Beck was trying to fight him back, but once he was hit in the face, and his head flew back and hit the wall, he went limp, the guy let Beck drop to the ground in a heap and Cat screamed.

The guy kicked Beck and went to turn away, but Beck had grabbed onto his leg and once again the guy lost his balance and hit the ground, Beck crawled over him and punched the guy in the face.

"you son of bitch!" the man holding Cat shouted, he shoved Cat to the ground and charged at Beck, Cat hit the ground and watched in horror.

Beck looked up just in time to find knife coming his way, Beck jumped up to avoid it and the guy spun around, Beck didn't know what to do next, he looked back at Cat, "Cat run! Go get help! Just run!" Beck shouted, he looked at Cat, and she was reluctant, but ran anyway.

Beck waited and the guy ran at him again, this time Beck grabbed his arm, and head-butted the guy, which seemed to work better in the movies, because they were both in a daze, Beck recovered quicker and knocked the knife from the guys hand, he punched him in the face and kicked him in the gut after he went down.

Beck stood there, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and took a deep breath, he felt like it was over, and then he was struck across the back with a baseball bat.

Beck dropped to the ground in a heap, he groaned, and then the welder of the baseball bat stepped over him, "I guess if I want something done I have to do it myself" Derrick said before kicking Beck in the side, Beck recoiled and whimpered in pain.

"get up!" he shouted at the two other guys who were slowly getting up, "you let her get away" he growled, "last time I hire some to bit crooks" he said, "and did I mention how much I hate getting my hands dirty?" he asked before kicking Beck again, he was enjoying it a little too much.

…..

"How can I be lost, we're less than 5 blocks from school" Andre said to Jade who was in the front seat of his car, she only shook her head.

Tori sighed from the back seat next to Robbie, "I think Robbie's Ipear is right though… we are nowhere near that restaurant" Tori said after glancing at Robbie's ipear.

"Don't make me go back there and throw that out the window as well" Andre threatened as they drove.

Jade smirked and then she spotted something, "hey isn't that Beck's car?" she asked, Andre had been driving slowly as to not miss any turns, and Jade had spotted a black car down another street.

Andre turned down the street and they pulled up alongside the passenger side of his car, "wow I hope not, this looks bad" Andre said, both door were open and the passenger side glass was broken.

The four of them climbed out of Andre's car and Robbie started to dial 911, Jade picked up Cat's purse, "this is Beck's car and this is her purse…" she said horrified.

"Where are they?" Tori asked looking around, the four of them looked around and then…

"Help!" came Cat's scream, the four looked down the street to they saw Cat running toward them as fast as she could, everyone ran up to her.

Andre grabbed her because it seemed like she was going to run past them, "calm down! It's okay we're here!" Andre said.

Cat was crying and panicking, "Beck! They have Beck!" she screamed.

"Who does?!" Jade asked, Cat pointed from where she came from, she shook her head.

"Yeah um we're at the corner of Lerado and 15th… but I think we're moving to another spot" Robbie said into the phone.

"Two men attached us and took Beck into an ally!" Cat said, Jade took over holding her and Tori stroked her hair.

Andre hit Robbie on the arm, "c'mon man we gotta help Beck" Andre said, Robbie nodded and tossed his phone to Tori, they both ran off in the direction that Cat had just come from.

…

Derrick tossed the bat aside and kicked Beck again, making him lay on his back, "I really don't like you" Derrick said as he knelt down over Beck, he basically straddled his waist.

Derrick was wearing black leather gloves, "if you hadn't told Cat to run away, I would have been able to save her, I'd be the hero, but now… look at me" Derrick said, he clinched his fist.

Beck was lying there, wondering what he was going to do next, "she doesn't want anything to do with you" Beck said.

Derrick leaned over him, "did you know that Cat will be getting over 25 million dollars after she turns 18?" he asked, he smirked at the startled look on Becks' face, "yeah she will be loaded… she didn't tell you?" he asked.

Beck was having a hard time breathing, and it didn't help that Derrick grabbed the bat and placed it across Beck's chest, he leaned on it, that and the fact that he was sitting on his chest did not help.

"I'm sure she was going to let you know… or maybe she doesn't trust you" Derrick said, "so I'm going to help you… you can still get out of this okay" he said, he rolled the bat to Beck's neck, Beck grabbed onto it and pushed it away.

"You stupid son of a bitch, Cat has made her choice, she wants nothing to do with you!" he said.

Derrick shook his head, "fine, I'm going to fuck your pretty face up then… it seems to be the only thing you've got going for you pretty boy" he said, he got his fist ready, "maybe I will break your nose" he said.

The other two guys were standing there recovering, they were amused, happy someone was going to teach this kid a lesson, Derrick slapped Beck across the face, he leaned in, "you may have fucked her… but I'm going to be the one to be doing that to her from now on" Derrick said.

Beck glared, "I didn't fuck anyone!" Beck shouted and Derrick was caught off guard when Beck's fist came in contact with his face, Derrick was knocked off of him, and Beck sat up, Derrick was trying to stand, holding his face, "there is a difference Derrick, between making love and fucking!" Beck shouted.

Beck stood up and went to kick Derrick while he was down, but he tackled by both of the thugs, the three hot the floor, and Derrick staggered to his feet, "finish him" he ordered, and then Derrick heard something, and he quickly disappeared back down the alley.

Beck was getting hit and punched by both of these guys now, and the one pulled his knife, he went to stab Beck and he was tackled from the side, it happened so fast even Beck was stunned, he punched the guy still on him in the face and rolled over trying to stand.

He looked over to find Andre of all people punching the guy and kicking the knife from his hand, Andre was always the most buff out of all of them.

Beck was surprised and relieved, and then the other guy pulled out his knife and lunged at Beck, but he stopped short and dropped to the ground, out cold, and there stood Robbie, welding the baseball bat, "take that!" he screamed at the guy before swinging a second time, hitting the guy again.

Beck stood up and fell into Robbie, he pulled the bat from his grasp, "I think you knocked him out enough" Beck said slightly amused, and a little terrified that Robbie wanted to seemingly kill the guy.

Andre stood up after punching the guy out and walked back over to Beck and Robbie, Beck shook his head, "we need to find Cat!" Beck said suddenly.

Robbie calmed him, "she's with Tori and Jade" he said, Beck was noticeably calm, and then the sound of police sirens could be heard.

Beck slumped down slightly, he looked up at them and then he looked around when he realized someone wasn't there, he shook his head.

…..

Beck was seated in the back of the ambulance as the EMT patched him up, Beck had been keeping his eyes on only one thing for the last hour, Cat, she was being interviewed by the police, he didn't have a chance to be near her, the two thugs had been arrested and now they were on the tail end of this all.

Beck watched as the police officer finally left Cat alone, she was standing there, she had Andre's jacket around her shoulders, Beck looked at the EMT, "are we done?" he asked, she nodded and he climbed off the back of the ambulance and walked slowly toward Cat who was looking around terrified still.

Beck walked up to her, well more like limped up to her he knelt down before her, she was seated in the police car, she looked at him, "are you okay?" he asked while placing his hand on her knee.

She shook her head, "this was horrible, you're beat up and your car" she said on the verge of crying again.

"shhh, don't cry, no more tears, we're okay, I'm fine a few scrapes and bruises will heal, I'll get my window fixed, none of it means anything" Beck said, "you're safe and that's all that matters" Beck said.

Cat sighed, "Why did they attack us? What did they want?" Cat asked.

Beck thought about whether to tell her what he knew, that he knew who was reasonable, "I don't know… but they will go to jail, and they won't bother us again" Beck said squeezing her knee gently.

Cat nodded and ran her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes, "I love you Beck" she said.

Beck nodded, "I love you too Cat" he said, he leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'm waiting for my parents, their coming to pick me up… have you contacted your parents?" Beck asked.

"They're in New York right now… till Monday, I tried to reach them but gave up" she said softly.

Beck sighed, "I'll have my parents drop us off at your house, I'll spend the night with you" he said softly, Cat nodded thankful he was going to do this.

"Thank you Beck… you're too sweet" she said, Beck only shrugged and shook his head; he gave her another kiss and just waited there with her, "thank you" she said again.

…..

**Dun dun dun! Okay of you think the crazy is over and done with, think again! Ahhh…. This chapter was a challenge, I had to really try and get through this one, and it may be sucky, so I apologize, the next chapter will be awesome I promise! **

**And um please read it and if you want let me know what you think, I love all of the reviews, long ones, short ones… one worded ones… anything! And thank you to all of my loyal following this story has!**

**And there haven't been any new Victorious episodes, or any new Avan/Ariana vids or photos, I know it's because the show is on hiatus and everyone is all over the country…**

**So here you go! I promise the next chapter will be extra good and extra juicy and extra perfect… and once again I apologize for the length of this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

Beck was snuggled down in the bed, he was cozy and did not want to wake up, or get up, but sleep was slowly leaving his body, and then he felt something on his back, he liked what he felt, he smiled and kept his eyes closed enjoying it.

It happened to be Cat gently kissing the bruise on his back from where that baseball bat hit him, he still wouldn't tell her the whole story, or at least he said he did, but she could tell he was hiding part of it, she didn't really care though, as long as he was okay that was all that mattered to her.

She rested her head on his upper back and ran her fingers along his lower back, she could hear his heart beating, and his skin was warm and soft, she loved it when he was sleeping and she could just watch him.

She sat up slightly and ran her fingers through his hair gently, his face looked peaceful, she saw a tiny smirk on his lips, so she leaned down and kissed him briefly, she continued to trail kissed along his check, she kissed the light bruise on his cheekbone, up to his ear, his temple, she really did love him, she stopped kissing him and just watched his face.

"Why'd you stop?" he suddenly asked, his voice muffled by the pillow, Cat giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I was admiring your face" she said while running her fingers through his hair and looking at him.

Beck smiled, "mmmm that sounds nice, but I like feeling your lips on me more" he said, she giggled when he opened his eyes and looked at her, he rolled onto his side to face her, "do you want my lips on you?" he asked eying her.

Cat got a little scared, he had that devilish look in his eyes, the one he got when he was ready to pounce, maybe butterfly kisses in the morning aroused him more then she figured, she thought a moment about that statement, and she could see Beck huff slightly disappointed.

"That wasn't your attitude last night if I recall correctly" Beck said while sitting up, she blushed, "in fact I think you were responsible for most of it" he said with a wink, Cat blushed even redder.

"You were hurt… and were all sore and achy… I sort of had to" she admitted, he shook his head and then pounced, she was always surprised at how quickly he could attack her, he was on top of her in a moment and was kissing her neck.

"Mmm I liked you taking charge… who knew you were so aggressive" he said, he laughed when she hit his shoulder lightly, he pouted and looked her in the eyes, "sorry that sounded very trashy novel-esc" he said gently.

Cat looked him in the eyes, "maybe I like it when you talk like that" she said before kissing the tip of his nose, she could see his eyes get dark, she knew he liked it when she acted innocent, because although she was, she didn't act it when it came to some things.

Beck quickly went back to kissing her neck, nuzzling her, loving her, he loved being with her, and she loved being with him, she started to think of last night.

The night before had been one the most emotionally crazy roller coasters ever, it started out wonderful, Beck and her had sung, he sang a song to her, and they were happy, and then they were attacked, and Beck saved her, she had never been so scared in her life, so worried about someone.

What she found amazing however was that his stoic calm wall had never left, he was still a force of calm and she just found that amazing.

But when his parents dropped them off at her home and they had gone up to her room, she saw a slightly different side to Beck, he looked antsy and on edge, he was obviously upset, but trying to hide it.

And so she kissed him, tried to let him know that she was okay, that they were okay, she was not expecting him to turn that night into one of the most intense nights of her life.

He made love to her, but not like before, tonight he seemed to be pouring all of his frustrations and bottled up emotions into it, he was still beautiful and gentle when he had to be, but was also his dominate self and made sure she knew it, although he said that she was responsible for most of it, he was just being kind, yes she had initiated some of what they did, but it mostly fell on him.

It lasted hours and she wished it had never stopped, he was one of the most protective and kind human beings she had ever met, she felt like she would never have to worry about anything ever with him around, she was at her most vulnerable moment, and she trusted him.

She would never look at sex with him the same way again, and she was happy for that, she secretly hoped he'd continue it, she was still too shy to really discuss it with him, and he seemed a little shy on the subject as well, they sort of just did and what they liked without talking about it.

So to say that she was surprised that Beck was ready to go again, well she was, her hands were in his hair as he kissed her neck, he was sort of all over her, she was squished into the bed with his body on top of hers, his waist between her legs and his arms wrapped around her. Her whole world was surrounded by Beck and she didn't care at all.

"I figured you'd still be tired from last night" she whispered, she figured why not bring it up, why not talk about it.

Beck continued to kiss her neck and nibble on it, but paused to speak, "my apatite is insatiable when it comes to you Cat" he murmured before going back to kissing her neck.

Cat had to take an excited breath in, she loved it when he talked like that about her, and she also knew where this was heading.

Cat gasped when he moved his hips, he stopped kissing her neck and lift his head, he looked her in the eyes with that dark eyed look, "I want you" he said simply, he smirked when he could literally see the chill rush through her at his husky words, he seemed to get shy again, "do you want to?" he asked. He was sweet about it, even though she knew he just wanted to take her regardless, he always asked.

"yes" she said looking him in the eyes, Beck growled and slowly kissed his way down her body his t-shirt was covering her up, but he kissed her through it, and pushed it up as he moved down her body, her tummy now exposed allowed him to press wet kisses to it, she had her fingers in his hair, and was practically purring.

Beck looked up, "I love your tummy" he said with a devilish grin on his face, he kissed her tummy once more as she giggled at how cute he was being.

And then her bedroom door opened, "Cat-" her dad started to say, and he froze.

Beck froze as well, he had never been so terrified in his life, Cat sat up, needless to say, even though neither had been naked, Beck was still in an incredibly compromising position.

Cat just stared at her dad, who stared back, you could see the anger in his eyes, his jaw clinching, his forearm tightening, and Beck finally looked over.

Cat's mom walked up, "dear what's wrong- oh my" she said genuinely stunned at the sight, she covered her mouth, and then looked at her husband.

Beck finally tossed off the blanket and stood up, he was standing there in only his black boxer briefs, Cat looked over at him, and her mom raised an eyebrow, she now saw what she saw in this boy… at least on the outside.

"Hey Mr. Valentine" Beck said casually, he clasped his hands together in front of himself awkwardly, oh god this was awkward.

And then her dad turned on his heel and marched away, Beck ley out a breath he was holding.

Cat shook her head, "oh my god… Beck…" Cat said standing up, her mom was watching down the hall, "you have to leave now… this isn't good!" Cat said while tossing his jeans at him.

Her mom gave a nod, "better move quick… he found the gun safe key that I hid" she said, she was worried now.

Beck suddenly moved faster then he'd ever moved, he pulled on his jeans, pulled on his t-shirt and then his shoes, and then Cat's mom darted into the bed room followed by Cat's dad who was marching into the room loading his rifle.

Beck leapt back and behind Cat, "you little son of a bitch…" her dad shouted as he attempted to stuff the bullets into the rifle, but he was having a hard time because his wife was pulling on his arm to stop him and Cat was blocking Beck.

"Dad calm down!" Cat shouted.

"Dear you need to relax, this is not the way" her mom tried to reason, and then there was the snap of the gun being snapped together.

Beck was standing there frozen, he was in pain, and didn't know where to go, but he glanced back at Cat's window, and just went for it.

Beck fell back out the window as her dad pushed past her and came at him, everyone could hear Beck groan and then then yelp as he apparently went off the roof, and then the sound of someone hitting something and then a car alarm going off.

"Beck!" Cat shouted, she shoved her dad aside and looked out the window, she sighed slightly with relief, well slightly he was laying on his back, on the roof of her dads silver Mercedes SUV, "oh my god Beck are you okay?!" she shouted.

Beck gave her thumbs up, and winced, "never better Cat… unless your dad shoots me right now" he said as he attempted to sit up.

Cat huffed, she spun around and saw her dad about to leave her room, gun in hand, "not so fast dad!" she shouted, he spun around slightly stunned, "we are having a family meeting right now!" she shouted, she was pissed off.

Her mom was also surprised, "everyone downstairs… and help me scrape Beck off of your car!" she ordered before marching past her dad, she stopped and walked back, grabbing the rifle from his grasp, and then kept walking, her dad was still stunned, her mom had a smile on her face.

Down stairs…

Beck was sitting on the couch, his side was covered by an ice pack, he was looking worried at who sat across from him, her dad was seated across in his chair, glaring, her mom was seated in another chair sipping some coffee, Cat walked into the living room, she crossed her arms over her chest, she was still mad, she looked at Beck who glanced at her.

"Okay today was the last straw dad… you almost killed Beck!" she said astonished, "what do you have to say about this?!" she asked.

Her dad looked at her, and then back at Beck, "well for one… I don't care, and he's a stupid coward for running out the damn window" he said.

Beck glared slightly, but stayed quiet, Cat rolled her eyes, "no dad, you are the jerk! He is my friend, and my boyfriend!" she shouted, "and you can't hurt him!" she added.

Her dad was about to retort, but she cut him off, "no! Let me finish! Last night these two horrible people attacked us! They tried to hurt me but Beck risked his life to make sure they wouldn't, he could have been killed, I could have been killed!" she shouted.

Her mom was stunned this was the first she had heard of this, "I love him and he loves me, and I'm going to stay with him, there is nothing you can do to change my mind" she said, she wanted to cry, she'd never stood up to her dad before, "you need to stop trying to control me" she added.

Cat sat next to Beck who placed a hand on her back, he gently rubbed her back and looked back at her dad, he felt he should man up, "I love your daughter sir, and well normally I would ask your permission to date her, but since I already know your answer, I have to do what we feel is right" Beck said, he carefully stood up, he was still in pain, "I do however want to say that I apologize for what you saw upstairs, I understand how you must feel" Beck said, he did not want to have this conversation, but had to, "I completely understand, if I were in your shoes and caught my daughter and a boy… well id want to kill him as well" Beck said truthfully.

Her dad watched him unimpressed, "but I would also let her make her own choices and trust her, Cat is this amazing young woman, she is smart, caring, sweet, brightens up any room" Beck said glancing back, "I love her and well I would love to have your blessing, but if not… well I guess there is nothing you can do" Beck said, he was trying to lay his calm and cool side out, maybe it would work…

Cat and her mom realized he had probably gone too far, he was right, but they knew the man too well enough to know that what Beck had said was a breaking point.

Her dad stood up and Beck stood his ground, the older man walked up to Beck, who still had signs of being beaten and broken from the night before, Cat was on the edge of her seat, he was close enough to strangle Beck or something.

Beck was trying to stay calm and relaxed, not show his fear, her dad looked him over, "you have a lot of nerve" her dad said stepping closer.

But then Cat's dad drew back his fist and hit Beck right in the face, Beck was nearly knocked up and off his feet, he hit the floor with a heavy thud, Cat let out a shriek, and her mom grabbed her husband and pulled him back.

Cat ran over to Beck as he sat up slowly, his nose was bloody, and he looked a little surprised, Cat grabbed Beck's face and looked at him, "are you okay?!" she asked worried, he nodded and gently pushed her away so he could stand up.

"I want you out of my home!" Cat's dad shouted, he was pissed and shook his hand in pain,  
Beck's face was hard.

Cat spun around when he said that, she just knew, "fine… you'll never have to worry about me again" she said.

Her dad glared, "you're an embarrassment, your being a whore! Sleeping with this piece of garbage! He will never be able to make you happy, give you what you need, you're making a huge mistake!" he barked, Cat wanted to cry, she walked up to her dad and did what she had wanted to do for a long time, she slapped him across the face.

He was shocked, so shocked he stumbled back and sat down, he'd never been hit by a female before, never expected it to be his daughter.

Beck was using a cloth napkin to stop the bleeding, he looked at her dad, "your daughter is no such thing" he said simply, Cat grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Cat's mom looked at her husband, "well, you've done it" she said before walking away herself.

He sat staring off into the distance, he furrowed his brow, "no I'm right" he muttered.

…..

Cat and Beck stood outside of the Valentine residence, she had a small suitcase next to her, Beck was holding a small pink duffle bag, she was clutching Mr. Purple and Beck Bear to her chest, Beck had an arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing it, and kissing her head.

His nose looked okay, it wasn't broken and his eyes weren't going black, so he was going to be okay, and then Jade's car pulled up slowly, she leaned over and shook her head at them both, Beck gave a shrug and Cat let out a sigh as Beck opened the passenger side door to let her in, he grabbed both suit cases and put them in the trunk as Cat climbed in.

Beck got in the back seat and Jade drove off, the car ride was silent.

…..

Beck and Cat were sitting on the bed in Beck's RV, they were sitting next to each other in complete silence, Beck had a bag of melted ice in his hand just staring into space, he kept breathing in and acting like he was going to say something, but then he stopped himself, afraid to speak.

Cat was doing the same, but she was just scared, scared of everything, suddenly her whole life was thrown into even more chaos.

Finally Beck let out a sad breath, "I'm sorry Cat" he whispered, she looked over, slightly startled by his voice cutting into the silence, "this is all my fault, I shouldn't have gone this far, I should have broken up with you, you'd still be in good graces with your family, I'm being selfish… I'm sorry" he said, he didn't look at her, just said those words and looked down at his bag of cold water.

Cat wanted to cry, "Beck stop it, no!" she almost yelled, he was startled and looked up and over at her, "no! You cannot blame yourself for this! This is on both of us… and it isn't bad" she said.

Beck sighed, "Cat… I took you away from what you know, you're dad is right, I can never make you happy, I can't give you what you need, what you deserve! I'm a shmuck, look at me!" he shouted at her, he had stood up and was very upset, she'd never seen him so upset, "I'm a fucking loser Cat! You're a princess and deserve the god damn moon! And I can't do that!" he added, she saw tears in his eyes, "you're better off without me! I'm sorry!" he said.

For the first time in Beck's life, he truly broke down, he stood there distraught and sad and confused and hurt, he ran his hand through his hair and let the few tears roll down his face, "I'm a loser Cat… you know it" he said.

Cat watched him stunned, she stood up from the bed and walked up to him while he was looking down trying to hide his face from her, she placed her hands on his face and lift his head, even though she could easily tuck under his chin, she lift his head and he looked at her, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"stop saying that, you are the most wonderful perfect boy a girl could dream of" she said, he tried to avoid her gaze, "Beck listen to me, if I didn't want to be with you… if I didn't love you, we wouldn't be here… I love you" she said, "don't pay any attention to my dad… if it wasn't for you I'd be miserable and with Derrick…" she said slightly disgusted.

Beck finally locked his eyes with hers, his breathing had calmed, "I love you too Cat… more then you'll ever know" he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, he wrapped his around her waist and squeezed her tight, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Cat just sighed contently, she was snuggled against him, she could hear his heart, she was with him and that was all that mattered right now, "don't apologize" she whispered.

Beck rested his head on top of hers, he shut his eyes and nodded his head, he was over it, he moved on from his break down, time to get back to reality, they were here, and this was life, they had to deal and they were together, "okay… we need to find a place to live… we're not living in my RV in my parents driveway" he said.

Cat pulled away and placed a quick kiss on his lips before nodding, "like our own place?" she asked getting excited.

Beck nodded, "yes… I'll um sell my RV and cars… we'll have enough money to get by" he said, "I'll get a job too… this summer, it'll be alright" he said reassuring her, although it was more for his own benefit.

Cat felt sad, she needed to tell him, "Beck you don't have to do that… when I turn 18… I'll be getting a large sum of money" she said softly, she felt like she'd been lying to him the whole time, like she shouldn't be telling him, like he'd be mad.

Beck was standing there taking this in, the thing was, Derrick had already told him this, but Beck didn't really care, money was never an issue with him and Cat, "okay… I'm still selling my RV and getting a job… I will not allow your father or anyone else to think they were right and I'm with you for money" he said firmly.

Cat was surprised, "you're not mad about it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "of course not, you kept it a secret for obvious reasons… it just means we will never have to worry, ever… but I'd like it to be for you to live the way you want to, and for our future, I don't want to use your money on me Cat" he said.

Cat pouted, she stepped closer, "but I was going to buy you hats… and a puppy" she said.

He chuckled lightly, "no… don't… fine" he relented as she stuck her bottom lip out at him; she clapped her hands and kissed his lips.

"Okay so it is settled then… we are moving into our own place and I'm getting a job" he said.

Cat didn't want him to work ever, she wanted to just lay in bed with him all day and for both of them to never have to worry, but she'd let him do what he wanted to, she wanted him to do what he felt was right, she trusted him with that.

Cat gave him another quick kiss, "if it's all the same to you Beck… I'd sort of like to stay in bed for the rest of the day… I'm emotionally drained and tired" she said while unzipping her sweat jacket.

Beck appeared surprised, but figured she had a point, "okay yes of course" he said as she them pulled off her sweat pants leaving herself in only her tank top and panties, she crawled onto his bed and slid under the covers, Beck quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his button down shirt, he practically jumped into the bed with Cat and snuggled up behind her.

They just laid there after they got cozy, Beck's hands were around her waist and his lips were on her shoulder, Beck thought a moment "we could play house" he said with a smile.

Cat giggled as he snuggled with her, he kissed her temple and nodded, "and we'll go to the farmers market on Sunday mornings, and relax and be happy…" she said.

Beck adjusted so he was now hovering over her, she rolled onto her back and was looking up at him, "how come none of your future plans involve mountain climbing, race car driving… or running with the bulls?" he asked, he looked serious.

Cat shrugged, "I wasn't aware you liked that stuff" she said as little surprised.

Beck sighed, "Yeah I really don't, I was just asking…" he said laying back down, he laughed when she hit his arm lightly, "you know I'd rather spend all day with you, doing nothing" he whispered.

Cat rolled onto her side so she was facing him, "doing nothing?" she asked, her fingers were on his shirt, drawing imaginary lines on his chest.

Beck opened his eyes at her tone and at her touching his shirt, "well not completely nothing…" he said before she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, he kissed back and he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her on top of him, they continued to kiss, she was straddling him, but also curled up on him, his hands were on her back and sliding down to her thighs.

"I want to have a giant king size bed in our place" he whispered when she kissed his chin and then the tip of his nose, "also I want a waffle machine because I love waffles" he added.

She giggled and continued to kiss him with gentle sweet kisses that he loved, and she loved to give him, personally she loved it when he was passionate and in charge, but she loved to please him, he enjoyed simple things.

Beck smiled slightly through the kisses, he loved them and she always made him feel loved, "also I want to take you to dinner tonight" he said, she stopped kissing him and nodded.

Cat sat up suddenly, she was getting antsy and looked him over, he was wearing his jeans and a tank top, her hands rested on his chest and she was straddling his waist, "well right now I'd like to continue what we started this morning" she said.

Beck appeared surprised, and his eyes got even wider when she pulled the shirt she was wearing up and over her head, appearing now before him in only her panties.

"I am so okay with continuing what we started this morning" Beck said before sitting up to capture her lips with his, he smiled into it when her hands wrapped around his neck and she made a noise as her nipples rubbed on his shirt, he quickly got rid of his shirt and then rolled them both so he was now on top.

Cat was always impressed with what Beck was able to accomplish as he kissed her, with one hand on the side of her holding him over her, his other hand had successfully pulled her panties off, her hands were in his hair pulling at it as the pressure built up and the kissing intensified, the next thing she knew his jeans were off and so were his boxers, still without his lips leaving hers.

And then he pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes, "I love you" he whispered, she nodded at him and then she squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, Beck let out a growl and went back to kissing her tenderly as he started to thrust into her.

She was letting soft whimpers and moans leave her throat with each movement he made, he trying to multi task, kissing her, holding himself up with both his elbows beside her and making sure he was slow and steady, even though he wanted nothing more than to go fast and hard.

The buildup was slow and agonizing for them both, Cat pulled away from his kissing to take a breath, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and continued to thrust.

"faster" she asked breathlessly, he did as told and started to go faster and harder, the noises both she and he made were getting louder and Cat was trying to stifle it, as if he could tell, he whispered in her ear, "just yell… be loud… no one can hear you" he said out of breath as he kept going.

And so she let out a few loud moans and cries before she finally came, her screams made Beck come shortly after, and he cursed into the pillow once he was finished.

They both lay there panting, he was still on top of her, he kissed her temple and rolled off of her and onto his side he laid there watching her.

She was out of breath and pulling the covers up and over herself and him, she looked over at him, "when we have our own place this can happen all the time" she said.

Beck raised an eye brow, "you foxy minx, is that why you want us to get our own place? So we can have sex all the time?" he asked.

She gasped and hit his chest lightly, "I told you! It makes me embarrassed when you say that!" she giggled, but she was serious, she was still trying to get used to it.

He nodded, "sorry, should I say making love, banging, shagging…" he paused as she looked at him with practical doe eyes, he leaned in close, "or should I call it fucking?" he asked, she gasped again and he laughed when she hit his arm.

"Beck… no… even though that is what we're doing…" she said blushing as it hit her, the whole thing was new to her, never did she think she would be having sex with Beck… or any boy for that matter.

Beck shook his head, "Cat… I'll stop saying it if you say it one time" he said suddenly, he laughed slightly at the look on her face, "just once, and I will never say it again…" he said.

She huffed, she knew he was lying, he'd call it that again and to be honest she didn't care what he called it, but it was still awkward, she sighed as his hand gently rubbed her tummy, he was waiting.

Cat looked him in the eyes, she motioned for his face to get closer, so he leaned in closer, she sighed and said it, "I love it when you fuck me hard Beck" she said seriously, because well she did love it when he did that.

The slightly amused look on his face went away, he thought she was just going to say sex… this surprised him, "well damn Cat" he said before capturing her lips in another kiss, and he rolled on top of her and pulled the covers over their heads.

…..

Beck and Cat sat waiting in the café waiting, they had promised Jade that they would talk to her, explain what was going on, and so here they were, waiting, Beck sipped his tea and Cat sipped her coffee.

Beck looked over at her and winked, he was still being frisky from earlier, she swore he was impossible to satisfy, he kept leaning over and kissing her neck, cheek, lips, shoulder, any part of her body he could reach from where they were, Beck was never afraid up a little PDA, yes he knew when to cool it, but right now he didn't want to.

Cat giggled when he nipped at her neck, "Beck… stop… we are in public" she said while gently pushing him back, she gave him a quick kiss when he gave her the kicked puppy look, "stop… behave" she said, he finally stopped and slouched into his tea.

Cat shook her head, and then she looked over and was happy to see Jade walking up, maybe he'd relax, not that she really wanted him too, but people were staring now.

Cat stood up and hugged Jade, Beck stood up and gave Jade a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, all three sat back down, Beck was next to Cat, and Jade was across from them at the small round table.

"Do you want a drink Jade?" Beck asked standing up again.

"Yes… my usual" she said, he nodded and walked to the counter to order.

Cat watched him walk away and then looked at Jade, "you two rabbits go at it before you got here?" Jade suddenly asked.

Cat was a little surprised by this, she blushed deeply, she could have matched her hair, "Jade…" she said stunned.

"Oh come on, we need to talk about this stuff… now that I'm not the only girl in the group to be getting frisky… we can" she said with a wink.

Cat sighed, "but Beck is your ex… it's weird?" she asked more than stated.

"And that's why it's okay… I have been there, done that, gotten over him… trust me, it isn't weird" she said, she leaned in excited, because she knew she'd worn her down.

Cat relented, and to be honest she really wanted to talk about it with someone, she leaned in, "yes we did… he's crazy you know… I'm shocked at how…" she was trying to find the right word.

"That he is always horny?" Jade asked.

Cat looked a little stunned, but nodded, "yes, he just keeps wanting to go at it, and don't get me wrong, I do too, it's just new and exciting" Cat said.

She looked over at Beck who was waiting for the drink, he looked back at her and winked, she blew a kiss at him.

"Oh it's just that Beck is literally a male lion, loves sex and sleeping, and does nothing else really… I mean he's a hard worker and is super protective, but he's mostly a relaxer" Jade said, "that's good though, he's a good guy, you'll never have to worry about him "Jade said.

Cat nodded and sipped her coffee, "I really like it though…" she said giggling a little.

Jade gave a wink, "oh I bet you do, he likes to put others before himself in so many meanings of the phrase" she said.

At this point Beck was walking back over with the cup of coffee for Jade, he set it down and then sat beck next to Cat, and he put his arm across the back of her chair and crossed his leg casually.

"So what did I interrupt?" he asked.

"We were talking about how much of an attentive tender lover you are" Jade said casually as she sipped her coffee, Beck sat up horrified.

Cat and Jade laughed, "Okay I can never leave you two alone… ever" he said before glancing at Cat.

She shrugged innocently, "what… I was just sharing about how happy you make me" she said before kissing his lips gently.

Beck narrowed his eyes not buying it, but moved on, he'd better get used to this.

Jade shook her head, "alright so what the hell happened this morning… and not after I dropped you off" she said making sure they understood.

Beck nodded, "her dad caught me in Cat's bed, he whipped out his gun, I went out a window, a few choice words were exchanged, I got punched like in a bad mafia movie and then he kicked Cat out" Beck said all in one breath.

Jade looked at Cat who gave a sad sigh, "okay that's what I thought happened" she said with a nod, Beck gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off.

Cat rubbed Beck's back, "so now Beck and I are going to find an apartment" she said excited.

"Yeah, another adventure for us" Beck said lightly, she leaned into him.

"It's going to be so much fun" she said, he looked at her, continued to talk, and Beck listened.

she was mostly talking about all the stuff they could do in the place, and what their friends could do, Jade nodded as she listened to this, she sipped her coffee and watched as Cat spoke, and she was watching Beck, he was leaning forward, just watching Cat talk, she noticed he had a tiny smirk on his face, he seemed festinated when she spoke, and that was it for Jade.

"okay…" she said suddenly, Cat stopped talking and Beck looked at Jade, "I think you both should move in together, I think it's the best thing to do" she said, she could see that Cat was worried about it, that Beck was too but was hiding it, like he did most of the time.

"You don't think it's too soon? it's been only 4 weeks…" she said taking a shaky breath.

Beck looked at Cat and placed his hand over hers, "but we've known each other for much longer, you know me inside and out, and I know you the same… it will work out" he said.

She looked at him and smiled, she gave him a hug and he hugged her back, Jade watched this, trying not to smile, "you two are horribly sweet just so you know" Jade said blandly as she sipped her coffee.

Beck pulled away from the hug and leaned on the table, he gave Jade a sly smile, "so Jade… what's going on with you and Robbie?" he asked, he knew the reply he'd get; he just wanted to poke the sleeping tigress a little bit.

She glared at him, she knew what he was up to, she'd learned a long time ago he liked to mess with her, so she thought a moment, "we screwed in your car after the club last week" she stated and then gave a wicked smile.

The look on Beck's face went from amused to horrified to disgusted to confused, Cat only gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, Beck sat back up and looked over at Cat, "I'm selling that car" he said.

Cat had to laugh and Jade shook her head at his reaction, Beck was just uncomfortable, maybe he should stop hanging out with the two of them together, oh but Jade wouldn't have that.

The girls continued to talk and Beck sat back and partially listened, he was mostly thinking about other stuff, like finding a job, finding an apartment, he didn't want Cat to ever have to worry about anything, he would take care of everything for them.

….

Beck and Cat were walking along the sidewalk later that evening, they'd spent most of the afternoon talking with Jade about various things, and when talk suddenly turned to wedding gowns, Beck was sure to let them know it was getting late.

Not that he didn't want to, it's just it was all happening at once and he was starting to panic inside.

Cat had thought it was adorable at how flustered he'd gotten at the mention of anything wedding, she was not expecting to get married anytime soon, they were both only 18, well she'd soon be, they didn't have to rush that.

The night was nicely warm with a cool breeze, Cat had Beck's jacket around her and he was walking with his hands in his jeans pockets, her arms wrapped around his bicep.

They were talking about random things here and there and trying to figure out what they wanted to eat, Beck kept wanting In & Out, and Cat did not want that, she wanted something healthy, Beck was losing though.

"But a burger and fries are more fun to eat before going to see a movie" he argued, it was all playful though, he still had a smile on his face.

Cat shook her head, "no… we'll have candy and popcorn in the theater, we should have something light and healthy" she argued back.

Beck stopped walking which made her stop walking, "since when were we going to see a movie?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I have no idea, it sort of just popped up in the conversation" she giggled, he laughed and they kept walking.

They walked till they came upon a busy street filled with restaurants and cafes; Beck got excited, food was a favorite thing of his.

They walked till they stopped in front of a 1950's style diner, he looked at Cat, "I know how much you love these sorts of places" he said.

Cat wanted to glair at him, he was getting his burger tonight, he knew she had a weakness for 1950's diners, they walked in and Beck laughed because she was trying to look upset as they entered.

They were seated and Beck looked at Cat from across the booth table, he leaned on it and reached over with his hands to take hers, she was looking around the bright cheery diner with awe, he took her hands and squeezed them Cat looked at him and smiled.

The waitress arrived, wearing a pink and white uniform, they knew what they wanted and Beck ordered for them both, she left and Beck went back to holding her hands, he pulled her hand closer to his side of the table and he leaned over and kissed the back of it.

Cat giggled at him, "you're cute" she said, he looked up and winked at her, she gave him a smile and looked around again.

Beck leaned over the table again when she was distracted by something off in the distance, "ooh… I really like her dress" she said.

Beck kept looking at her and gently squeezed her hands, she looked back at him and down at the table, she was surprised to see a small box there, in Tiffany colored blue and with a white satin ribbon.

Cat looked at Beck stunned, "what is this?" she asked as she gently pulled her hands from his grasp and looked at the pretty box, her heart was racing a mile a minute.

Beck smiled at her warmly, "happy one month anniversary" Beck said, and Cat looked up at him surprised, it never even occurred to her.

"Oh my gosh, I have been so preoccupied with everything else I just forgot" she said, she was pouting now.

Beck shook his head and kept smiling, "its okay, I didn't forget and besides, it made it more of a surprise" he said.

She smiled at him and finally touched the box, she loved Tiffany's, no one even realized how much she loved it, she undid the ribbon and glanced up at him as she pulled the top of the box off, she looked and found a small blue velvet bag inside, cinched up.

She pulled it out and carefully un-cinched the bag; she poured the contents into her hand.

It was a ring; Cat looked up at Beck stunned, more like shocked.

Beck stood up from the table and moved over to her side, he sat next to her and took the ring from her, "it's not what you think" he said nervously, he could see her calm a bit, "it's more like a promise ring" he said.

She finally looked closer at it and saw that it a silver ring that had tiny hearts engraved in it, it was simple and elegant, and she looked up at Beck with tears in her eyes.

"See I even had them engrave my name inside of yours" he said showing her, she looked, but looked back at him.

"and I wanted to get a ring for myself, but they didn't have any that were for guys that matched, so I got another of the same one and I'm wearing it around my neck" he said holding up the new silver chain, she looked and saw the same ring, only it was a larger size, and she looked closer and saw her name on the inside of the ring.

"So we're always close to each other…" he said, "and I'll wear this one on my finger if you'd prefer" he said as he let the chain go.

Cat was still silent, he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger, on her left hand, he looked up at her, "I don't know if you'd prefer to wear it on the other hand, or not at all… which is totally fine" he said nervously.

Cat looked at her hand and finally reacted, and Beck was relieved when she did because he was getting worried, she leaned and kissed his lips gently, "Beck… you didn't have to do any of this" she finally said, she continued to give him with sweet, quick kisses as she spoke.

Beck kept readying his lips for the kisses and smiled, he was trying to talk but she kept kissing him, "I wanted to Cat… I love you" he said.

She stopped kissing him, "I love you too" she said, she couldn't have been happier, this was great, it wasn't an engagement ring, it was something simpler and sweeter, they could probably never get married their whole life, but she knew they'd belong to each other regardless.

Beck smiled and kissed her once more, and then the waitress walked over with their strawberry shake, Beck looked over at her and gave a silent 'thank you' to the woman, he noticed that she held back from bringing them anything till they were done.

"Here you go, with two straws" she said before walking away smiling warmly at the duo.

Beck stuck the straws in and let her have the first sip, Cat leaned over and sipped it, she was holding Beck's hand and then he joined her.

"we better not drink it all, there will be no room for our food" he said as he stood up, he sat back down across from her, she was just looking at him dreamy like, he was looking back at her in sort of the same manner.

"do you like this place?" he asked after a moment, Cat nodded, he smiled, he felt relieved, trying to be romantic was hard for Beck, no matter how many romantic movies he watched.

Cat smiled at him, "you know Beck this is possibly the sweetest most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" she said, she noticed how happy he looked after hearing that, "you are too good for me" she added.

"No… you are too good for me, you are an angel" he said, there food came, Beck had a burger and fries and onion rings, and Cat had a chicken burger with fries.

They ate their food, talking in-between bites, Cat feeding Beck and Cat trying to keep Beck from drinking the entire shake, the boy could eat.

When they were all done and their plates were taken away, Beck was going through the small juke box on the table, he was searching for a song, and Cat was admiring her ring and sipping the rest of the shake.

"yes… found it" Beck said pleased, he had two quarters and dropped them in it, he looked at Cat who seemed intrigued, and then some music started to play, it was "Mona Lisa" by Nat King Cole, "may have this dance?" he asked.

He had stood up and extended his hand, Cat took it and he pulled her up, and they danced slowly to the song, they had never really slow danced before, not with each other anyway, it was nice, she had her hand on his shoulder and the other was being held by his hand which he held against his chest, his other hand was around her waist, they were close and Beck was whisper singing the words, Cat rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Beck shut his eyes as well as they danced in a slow circle, it was nice not to be going so fast for a change.

It wasn't too late, but the diner was quiet with only a few people inside, as the song slowly wound down, Cat pulled back, "let's go back to your RV" she whispered while gently touching the front of his shirt.

Beck nodded, "of course" he promptly paid and they said their goodbyes before leaving the diner.

The duo walked through the chilly crisp night arms linked, exchanging kisses every chance they could.

Beck's car was still in the impound lot, so they had taken a taxi to the diner and now they were waiting for one to come and pick them up.

"I'm going to have to tell my parents about what we are planning on doing" Beck said as they waited, it was a little past ten pm, he let out a sigh.

"They'll understand Beck…" she said she kissed his cheek, "we should start looking bright and early tomorrow, get it over with" she added.

Beck nodded, "okay, I'll talk to my parents tonight then" he said, he looked over at her and winked just as the taxi pulled up, they got in and it drove off.

…..

Beck and Cat sat at the kitchen island nervous, Cat had some cocoa and Beck was sipping herbal tea, both of his parents were standing across from them also sipping drinks; coffee.

His dad looked slightly worried his mom looked worried as well, Beck looked at Cat then back at his parents, "okay um… well we've been sitting here for the last ten minutes not saying anything, so here we go" Beck started, he was about to go on when his mom cut in.

"Is she pregnant?!" she asked suddenly, his dad looked panicked at them both; Beck was completely thrown off, "because sweetie, if she is, we understand, its okay stuff happens… I guess since you're coming to us with the news you're keeping it… we support you both" his mom said.

His dad nodded, "yes… you both are young, but you're also smart… it's okay" he said.

Beck and Cat were both thrown off, "oh my gosh, no mom, dad… that's not… no!" Beck said, "Cat isn't pregnant" he said, both of his parents visibly relaxed.

"Okay… that's good" his mom said relieved.

Beck was still a little stunned, but continued anyway, "mom, dad…" he was cut off by his dad this time, and Beck just slouched in his chair.

"You're gay? Because I'm okay with that too son, I mean seriously, we love you" he said, "you'll always be my son… let me guess are you dating that curly haired boy?" he asked. His mom nodded pleased.

Beck was horrified, Cat was stifling a laugh and rubbing his back as he looked around wondering if he was getting Punked or something, Cat stopped laughing long enough to talk, "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Beck and I have decided to get our own place, an apartment" she said.

Both of his parents exchanged glances, "oh um… wow… this is sudden?" his mom asked.

Beck finally recovered somewhat from the earlier mess, "Cat was kicked out of her house by her dad this morning… he doesn't approve of us dating" Beck said.

Cat nodded, "he tried to shoot your son… and he punched him" Cat added, Beck wish she hadn't though.

His mom gasped, "My baby!" she said rushing around the island to her son, she grabbed his face gently and kissed his forehead, "are you okay?!" she asked horrified.

His dad looked upset, "son do you want me to go over there and tell that man what for?" he asked puffing out his chest, "I'll bring my hockey stick" he added.

Beck shook his head even though it was currently pressed to his mother's chest in a neck breaking hug, "no dad… its fine… we'd rather just distance ourselves from him" he said as he finally pulled form her grasp, his hair was a bit of a mess.

His dad looked a little upset, he wanted to bust some heads with his hockey stick.

"We just wanted to let the both of you know, I'll be selling my RV and both of my cars… and getting a job over the summer" Beck said.

Cat was shaking her head the whole time, "Beck… we will have money… I'll be getting it when I turn 18" she said.

His parents looked at him puzzled, "she gets a sum of money from her trust fund when she turns 18… it's no big deal" Beck said, he looked at Cat, "I told you… I refuse to allow your dad or Derrick to be proven right or think they are right, I will not use your money…" he said hoping this was the last time they'd discuss it.

His dad smiled, "that's really admirable of you son… but don't let your pride get too much in the way of the big picture…" he said.

His mom agreed, "your fathers right, don't be ashamed to use her money if she wants to use it… get yourselves a nice place, it will make us feel a lot better about this" she said.

Beck nodded, he always tried to listen to his parents, "still getting a job" Beck said.

Cat kissed his cheek, "you do what you have to" she said, he kissed her temple, his parents watched this and smiled warmly, their son had grown up.

…

Beck sort of hated looking for apartments now, they'd gone to more than 10 places over the last four hours and he was tired, hungry and grumpy, a few places he couldn't stand, some he thought were fine but Cat hated, and a few the landlord was a creeper so Beck quickly rushed it along to get them out of there.

They were at the last place on their list and Cat was talking to the landlady as Beck sat in the small window seat, the place was bright and had lots of windows, it was a one bedroom apartment, with a very cute kitchen, it had an open floor plan so the kitchen, living and dining all flowed together.

It had hard wood floors and white walls, the unit was on the top floor of the older but renovated 6 story building, it had a patio that was on the roof, it was sort of like the penthouse suite of the place, bus cozy and not too pricey, Beck liked it, it was slightly over their budget, but he couldn't complain about it too much, he saw no flaws and decided to sit down, for one his bruised body was aching, and he was just hungry.

He tried to not let it show though; he now knew what husbands felt like when their wives dragged them along everywhere.

He had to smile though, after the landlady stepped away to take a phone call, Cat spun a little in the middle of the living room, she was excited and happy.

And then he remembered why he was doing this, for her, she darted over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, his face was pressed into her bosom as she hugged him, "I really like this place Beck" she said looking down.

He looked up, a tired smile on his face, "I like it too, it's close to school and to our friends, my parents' house… plus it's really cute in here" he said looking around.

She smiled, "and it has a fireplace" she said excited and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, the landlady got off the phone and approached them, Beck stood up as Cat turned around.

"Sorry about that another tenant calling about a neighbor's noise… so what do you both think?" she asked hopefully.

Beck looked at Cat and she nodded, "I think we like it, we'll um sign the credit app" he said, the landlady seemed pleased, she walked over to her briefcase that was on the kitchen counter and pulled out some papers.

"so just fill this out and I'll need a cashier's check for $40 for the credit check" she said, Beck nodded and went to his wallet, he pulled it from his pants pocket and pulled out the cashier's check, they had been ready, just in case.

He stuffed his wallet back in his pocket and set the check on the counter, he reached into the inside pocket of the blazer he was wearing and pulled out some glasses and a pen, he put them on and quickly wrote down the name of the building on the check.

He handed it to the landlady and she slid the papers over to him, "okay I'll leave you and your fiancée to fill out the papers" she said, Beck's eyes went a little wide, "just come outside, I'll take them from you when you leave" she said before walking through the front door.

Beck looked at Cat, "Fiancée Cat?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cat looked innocently at him, "well after the last lady gave us a disapproving look when I said we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, I figured we needed another option" she said.

Beck was leaning and looking at her, she had a point, they were both young; 18 and 17, and that was one reason why he'd worn a suite jacket and had his hair back in a ponytail, his neatly trimmed facial hair he was trying to look more mature, Cat had also worn something a little more subdued, a black flowy skirt and a white blouse, though she had a pink flower in her pulled back hair.

It wasn't that people wouldn't rent to two high school students; it was just that if they wanted a nice normal place, not filled with college students, they'd have to act not their age.

Beck got to work filling out the credit app, he suddenly felt like Cat was staring at him, he looked over and found that she was leaning on the counter watching him closely.

"Yes sweetie?" he asked with a slight smiled before going back to the application.

She scooted closer and kissed is cheek, "I didn't know you wore glasses" she whispered.

He looked over at her again, and her face was close to his, "only for very small print… like when I'm reading sometimes, I don't need them all the time" he said feeling a little self-conscious about it.

Cat pecked his lips, "you look cute with them on" she said, he gave her one of his looks and leaned to kiss her a little more firmly, a little more than just a peck.

Cat kissed him back and then gently pushed him away, "careful there Beck" she said giggling, he gave her that kicked puppy look again, "what if she comes back?" she asked, he huffed and nodded, he went back to filling it out and they both gave the place one last look.

They exchanged glances and then walked to the front door, she was skipping, and he skipped a little as well.

….

Beck stood by his car, he had a hand full of $100 bills, he looked sad and a little lost, he watched as an older man hooked his silver RV to the back of his red pickup truck, he was able to sell them at a reasonable price to the guy.

Beck watched as the man waved and drove off with them both, Beck looked over at where his RV had been parked, there were few boxes stacked up, his belongings were in them, he quickly put the money in his wallet and sighed, "$1100… not bad…" he muttered to himself.

The week had gone by quickly, they still hadn't moved into the new place, they had gotten the green light the following Tuesday about the apartment being theirs, Cat was so excited she danced around the lunch tables at school, she even danced with Sinjin.

That had been how everyone else had found about what they were doing, they were all a little surprised, Beck could tell that Tori thought it was too soon, Andre thought their place could be a new hang out/party house, Robbie was stunned, he and Jade had apparently started dating, but Jade still refused to call it that, or acknowledged it for that matter.

Beck couldn't care what they thought, he was happy, and so here he was selling two of his belongings, and thinking about selling his other car, he looked at it sadly.

"I don't want to sell you" he said to the car.

"Then don't…" a voice said, Beck spun around to find Tori walking up to him, he was a little surprised to see her here.

"Hey Tori" he said, he noticed her look at the empty space of where his RV used to be.

"You okay? I know you loved that RV" she said.

Beck shook his head, "it was just an RV, it was symbol of my independence… but what can be more independent then moving into your own place" he said.

She sighed, "Right… are you sure Beck?" she asked as she stepped closer.

Beck nodded, "absolutely, I love her…" he said.

Tori nodded and walked up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug, he hugged back, "you are a good guy Beck" she whispered, she kissed his cheek and Beck smiled.

She pulled away, "you treat Cat well while Andre and I are in New York" she said.

Beck nodded, "of course Tori" he said, he thought a moment, "need a ride?" he asked, and another question hit him, "how did you get out here?" he asked.

Tori pointed back over shoulder, "Jade drove me, she's waiting in the car, she says she doesn't care, but she's sad that you sold the RV" she said with a smile.

Beck pouted, "Aww… she should come over here so I can tease her" he said with a laugh, Tori laughed as well and turned to leave.

She lightly hit his shoulder and walked away, Beck watched her leave, he looked back at his car, "damn it… I'm keeping you" he said to her, "sorry I was going to even think of selling you" he said to the car, he quickly went to work putting four of the boxes into the car, the rest went in his parents garage.

When he was finished he climbed in and drove away, Beck was ready for this.

…..

Cat stood in her bedroom, she wasn't taking any of the furniture, she was taking some of her stuffed animals, and of course her clothes, she had wanted to pack herself, but her mom had hired someone to do it for her, so by this point nearly everything was packed and ready to go, she was looking at her room a little sad, she was mostly sad because of why she was leaving her room, her dad had kicked her out.

But she was excited about moving in with Beck living her own life, being herself.

Her dad was out, so after school had ended she had rushed over to get a few things.

Tonight she and Beck would be staying the night at the apartment for the first time and they needed a few things to get through it, Beck had asked that she only bring her basics, and what she'd need to get ready for school in the morning, the last two days before summer break.

She let out one last sigh and pulled a rolling suit case behind her, everything else would come later.

…

Beck stood waiting by his car, it was parked in its assigned parking spot, he was holding a box of things he needed, he was waiting for Cat to arrive till he entered their new place.

He didn't have to wait long, a BMW pulled up, it was a hired car and a man got out of the driver's seat, he walked around and opened the back door, Cat climbed out as the driver went to the trunk to retrieve her suite case.

Beck gave her a surprised look, Cat sighed, "my mom insisted" she said Beck laughed slightly and walked over to her, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded and the two of them made their way into the building.

Later…

Beck was changed into a pair of PJ bottoms and a t-shirt, his hair was messy and he was making up an air mattress that was on the floor in the living room, it looked cozy, made up of Cat's bedding.

He looked proud of his achievement of making the king size air bed up, Cat walked in wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top, she clapped her hands when she saw the air bed made up, "that looks cozy" she said.

Beck smiled at her, "well get in, test it out" he said as he pulled the covers out, Cat climbed in and quickly got cozy, Beck quickly followed, crawling in after her.

Cat kissed his lips as soon as his head hi the pillow, "this is cozy" she whispered softly.

Beck had to agree, "Yeah it is" he said looking at her sweetly, she kissed him once more before snuggling into the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and quickly started to drift to sleep.

Cat took a little bit longer to sleep, she listened to the new sounds of the apartment, it was odd, and then Beck's hand gently moved against her tummy, and she realized it was okay, yes she was scared to be in the new place, but she wasn't alone.

…

**Wow… after a long wait here we are, Chapter 12! What did we think?**

**It's taken a little bit to get it out because I have gotten a new puppy, his name is Kipper and he's adorbz :)**

**I hope y'all liked it, and no this was not the last chapter; there are at least 3 more…**

**And real quick, I sort of want this story to get caught up with real world time, so I may put the whole summer experience in one chapter, well see if that works or not.**

**Also please excuse any problems or issues within the story, if there are, let me know, I'll fix them.**

**So we didn't get any Avan/Ariana since the last chapter, that's okay though, the whole cast is all over the place, seems like Liz, Avan and Ariana are the only ones who tweet each other, or at least mention each other in the tweets… although I'm sure they all talk via text and phone.**

**I love Avan by the way, he's noticed my existence on more than one occasion via twitter and I'm happy about that.**

**Okay love you all, please read and if you'd like to review, please do.**


	13. Chapter 13

Beck walked through the revolving door, he took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked around the busy LA Street, he loosened the tie he was wearing and started walking down the street.

It had been four days since school had ended for the summer, four days and many job interviews later, and he was nowhere, he'd gotten up at 5am today to get going, he'd done that all week, and it was now just after 7pm.

He wasn't qualified, or they picked the other guy over him, he was tired and annoyed and he hated everything… well not everything.

He smiled slightly at the thought of Cat, she made him happy, Cat was so tolerant, and really wanted him to get his job and do what he thought was best, he felt awful because he was going to have to except a job he did not want to have to.

As Beck was off job-hunting…

Cat was unaware of Beck's inner turmoil; she had been spending the last few days preparing a surprise for Beck, she was excited because today it was happening and today he'd come home to the surprise.

She had enlisted the help of Robbie and Jade who were not busy yet, Tori helped a little, Andre helped with some heavy lifting.

She made everyone stay after, waiting for him to come home, hopefully he liked her surprise.

…..

Beck was jogging up the few steps to the building, he had a bouquet of peach colored roses, they were Cat's favorite, he wanted to break the news to her carefully about the job, and it was at the bottom of his job list to be honest.

However, he hoped she understood; his life plans were sort of blowing up in his face, a portion of it anyway.

Beck stuck the key in the door and turned it, he opened the door and stepped into the dark apartment, "Cat… baby I'm home" Beck called in a light voice, he did not want to shout, and he just wanted to let her know he was there.

And then the lights turned on, and he jumped back, because there in the living room, were all of his friends, and Cat, and they were sitting on a sofa, they didn't have a sofa when he left this morning, or a coffee table, lamps, chairs, a dinning set, a rug, he was surprised.

"Hi Beck! Surprise!" Cat said while running up to him, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, Beck kissed back, he had his arm behind his back still hiding the flowers, the whole place was furnished, it looked amazing, they even had a TV mounted above the fire place.

"Wow Cat… you've been busy," he said impressed as she pulled him into the living room and past the stocked kitchen, he waved at his friends who were sitting on the furniture.

Beck pulled the flowers from behind his back and handed them to Cat who was genuinely surprised, Jade gave a smile at this, and then she sighed, Beck looked weary.

"Beck how was job hunting today?" Andre asked as everyone leaned in waiting for an answer.

Beck wished it wasn't brought up, "great… I um start at this one place tomorrow" Beck said, he wasn't lying, he did have a job.

Everyone clapped and cheered, "Congrats!" Robbie said giving him a quick hug, Beck smiled at everyone and Cat kissed his cheek.

"We should celebrate!" Tori suggested, everyone cheered for that.

Beck let out a frustrated sigh, Cat saw how tired he looked, "um actually Beck's been up since 5 today… I think we should celebrate another day?" she suggested, she looked over and Beck seemed grateful she noticed.

Jade noticed this as well and backed Cat up, "yeah let's let grown up Beck enjoy his home" she said as everyone started to stand and got ready to leave, "let's have a party when the four of us are going to leave town for summer" she suggested.

"That's a good idea, Andre and I leave next week," Tori said, Andre smiled.

Robbie looked at everyone, "well cool, we'll have a congrats/farewell party next week!" Robbie said, everyone gave a nod.

"Okay thank you guys so much for your help today" Cat said as she hugged everyone, they hugged her back and hugged or pat Beck on the back as they left their apartment.

Cat waved a goodbye and closed the door, she locked it and spun around, Beck was standing there, she saw the look on his face.

"You did all of this yourself Cat?" Beck asked as he asked as she walked back to him, he raised an eyebrow when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Yes… well I had help" she said, "I wanted to surprise you" she added.

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips, "well I am surprised and I love it… a lot" he said smiling tiredly.

Cat smiled and then rested her cheek on his chest, "you should see the bedroom" she said.

She could hear his steady beating heart suddenly speeding up, she giggled, "I'm so tired" Beck whispered.

She pulled back and took his hand, she led him down the small hall to their room, she opened the door and pulled him in.

Beck was surprised, it looked great, it looks like an ikea add, it was really nice, elegant but also modern like the living room, he loved that she knew he wasn't a fan of frills and fancy.

The center of the bedroom was the four post canopy king size bed, it had a sheer while cloth draped around it, enough so the it could be closed if one wanted privacy, it looks lush and cozy and Beck wanted to climb into it and never get out of it.

It was a moment of him day dreaming about bed and then he realized that Cat was undoing his tie, he looked down at her, "hey what are you doing?" he asked, confused but letting her.

"getting you undressed, you said you were tired… so im helping you get in bed" she said as she pulled the tie from his neck and tossed it onto an empty chiar.

Beck smiled as she pushed his jacket off and did the same with that, she started to pull his dress shirt from his pants and then she started unbuttoning it.

"can I undress you after you're done?" Beck asked with a wink.

Cat stopped and looked at her self, "I'm wearing sweat pants and t-shirt… not really much to undress… oh" she said when she finally looked up at him and saw his face.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and she pushed it off of his shoulders, she just let that hit the floor as he looked her in the eyes, she started to undo his belt, and pulled it from the loops, it hit the floor, Beck had stepped out of his shoes, so now he was shirtless and standing in unzipped dress pants, Cat had to step back to take him in.

Beck smirked and then pounced, as he loved to do, he wrapped an arm around her waist and lift her up, he pressed her to his chest and kissed her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his other hand slid to her bottom, he quickly pulled her sweat pants off and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Beck really hoped the bed was put together well, because he fell over onto it, taking Cat with him, Cat screeched and Beck laughed and rolled on top of her, he kissed her neck.

"Beck… you are so not tired" she said as he ground his hips into her, she pulled his face from her neck and kissed his lips.

"Well we have to break in the bed don't we?" he said with a wicked grin, his hand slipped under the front of her shirt and she ran her hands through his hair.

"I should be congratulating you for your job" she pointed out; Beck liked the sound of that.

"Let me thank you first… and then I'll thank you again, and again… and again" he said between kisses on her tummy.

Cat gently pulled at his hair, "so what job did you get?" she asked, he stopped kissing her tummy and looked up.

"You know… it's just a job, I start training in the morning," he said, she nodded and then gently pulled him back up to her lips, he kissed her tenderly.

"Well good luck at you job" she whispered, he gave a slightly fake smile before kissing her some more.

He was going to need all the luck he could get.

…

The next morning,

Beck leaned over the microphone, "welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good burger, can I take your order?" he asked the customer who stood on the other side of the counter looking at the overhead menu.

"Okay I'll have a chocolate shake, a medium good burger and a small fry" the middle aged woman said.

Beck entered the information into his register, "that will be $6.85" he said.

She gave him a smile and handed him the cash, "how much extra to add you on the side sweetie?" she asked smiling.

Beck looked up from getting her change slightly horrified, he cleared his throat, "your order number is 347, thanks for coming to Good Burger" he said while handing her the change.

She winked at him and sauntered off, Beck rolled his eyes and was thankful no one else was in line; he looked over at one of his coworkers.

"Dude… you got chicks all over you!" the young man said, he was in his 20's had short blond hair, his name was Brad.

"Yeah well I'm taken" Beck said, he hated life right now, but was using his best acting to pretend to enjoy his job.

"Dude really?! If I were you… or looked like you I'd be using my looks to get so many girls!" Brad said while hitting Beck's arm, Beck shook his head.

"No fraternizing on the job!" their boss shouted as he walked by, Brad quickly stopped and started staring at his register, Beck sighed and walked from around the counter to speak with his boss.

His boss was a short man, balding, glasses, took his job way too seriously, "Mr. Footmen, I had a few questions with regards to my job" he asked.

Mr. Footmen turned around and glared, "let it be known hippie, that I don't like your hair…" he said.

Beck was confused, it was pulled back nice and neat and under the god awful hat he was forced to wear, you wouldn't even know he had long hair.

"Okay… back to my point, I'd like to know when I get paid" Beck asked getting back on track.

"Every second Friday" he said before pulling a clipboard from his side and jotting some stuff down.

"Thank you" Beck said with a nod before walking away.

"Cut your hair!" was all that was shouted at Beck, he sighed, and as he returned to the register, he looked up to discover a long line of middle-aged ladies, all smiling at him.

…..

Beck hated working at this place, he didn't even want to tell Cat he was working here, he felt embarrassed and felt like her dad was right and this would be her life now.

Beck walked out of the Good Burger restaurant after his shift had ended, he ripped the hat off his head and let his hair fall in his face, he sighed and walked to his car,

"what am I going to tell Cat?" he asked himself as he climbed in, he could lie and act like he had a different better job, or he could just tell her the truth and watch as she felt embarrassed that her boyfriend worked at a fast food place, Beck started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

…

Cat had been out with Jade the whole day, they had gone shopping and were just hanging out, Cat was really happy that Jade honestly didn't mind that she was dating her ex, but she guessed when people fall out of love and are mature enough to realize that people need to move on, that you don't have problems.

Cat and Jade were sitting at a coffee shop talking about various things.

"I think it's slightly ironic that you are dating Robbie now" Cat said smiling.

Jade looked at her, "yeah I wouldn't really call it dating…" Jade said oddly embarrassed, she still refused to acknowledge that she and Robbie were a thing, claiming that night a few weeks ago in Beck's car was just a fling, but Robbie didn't think so, and everyone knew that Jade liked him back.

Jade wanted to change the subject, "so how's Beck anyway?" she asked.

"He's good, he started his new job today," Cat said but looked disappointed.

Jade set her coffee down, "okay what's wrong?" Jade asked, she always knew when Cat was upset.

She sighed, "I don't want Beck to work… he doesn't have to… I wish he'd just realize this and hang out with me… or work on his writing and directing, I know he would rather be doing that" Cat said.

Jade nodded, "well Beck is a man, and he's man who was told by your father that he was worthless and was just using you, he wants to prove to your dad and any nay sayers that they are wrong" Jade said.

"just let him get this out of his system, maybe mention the whole directing thing to him… let him change his mind" Jade said, "just remember, he loves you more than anything else, that is what matters" she added.

Cat nodded, "thank you Jade, you always know what to say" Cat said pleased.

They continued to talk about some more things far into the late afternoon.

…..

Beck unlocked the front door and entered the apartment, it was still weird for him to be walking into a building and not his RV, but he liked the room.

He kicked off his boots and walked into the living room, he sat down on the couch and sighed, he was tired and he smelled like grease, he then realized that Cat was not there, he grabbed the remote and switched on the tv, he soon dozed off while watching a rerun of Mythbusters.

Beck awoke to the sound of the tv, he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch, he checked his pearphone and saw that it was almost 8, he was a little surprised, but didn't really care, and then he realized he had a blanket draped over him and that he was not alone.

Cat was snuggled up next to him, he looked at her, he smiled and then she snuggled closer, she had her head resting on his chest.

Cat opened her eyes when she had a feeling she was being watched, she looked up and smiled at him, he leaned over and kissed her lips gently, "you must be exhausted" Cat whispered.

Beck nodded, "yup… my job is exhausting" he murmured, he gave her another kiss, and then he spied what she was holding in her hand, it was his hat.

"So you got a job at Good Burger?" she asked while looking at the hat.

Beck nodded, "yes… it isn't my ideal job… I'll find a better one later" he said standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

Cat noticed that he seemed annoyed, she knew why, she could read him, she thought a moment about what to say, "I'm proud of you Beck" she said.

He stopped looking through the fridge and looked at her; "proud of me?" he was puzzled.

Cat stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen bar, she leaned on it, "proud that you got a job, any other guy would have just not cared and lived off my inheritance… but not you… you're honest to a fault Beck" Cat said.

Beck looked down, he looked up at her when she finished, "I love you Cat" he said before leaning across the bar, she leaned in and they kissed each other quickly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, Beck shook his head, she nodded, "want to go to bed then?" she asked, he nodded at that.

They went to bed, Beck thinking about quitting, Cat hoping he'd quit, but she was going to let him decide it.

…..

The next few weeks went by oddly fast, Beck kept going to work, Cat continued to figure out what her plans were, the rest of the gang departed and left the two of them "alone" for the first time in years.

But he was still working, and Cat kept trying to figure out what she was going to do with the rest of her life, but her worry for Beck kept increasing, he was getting more and more depressed, she knew why, he wanted to be the man and work, but he was also crushing every single one of his dreams working this job, he just seemed to give up on pursuing his original future plans, and she hated that.

So she was done waiting for him to decide, she'd have to knock some sense into his head if she had to, tonight she was putting her foot down.

Cat was seated on the couch ready to confront her stubborn boyfriend, she had the whole thing planned out in her head on what she was going to do and say.

She was ready to be stern and serious, she had been practicing a lot.

And then the front door opened, she stood up and was ready to start shouting at him, but she quickly froze, because something wasn't right or rather was oddly right.

Beck walked through the door with this huge smile on his face, she hadn't seen him smile like that in weeks, and he wasn't wearing his Good Burger uniform, his long hair was down and he was wearing a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt.

He was smiling at her and walking quickly up to her, she was startled and stepped back, he caught her by wrapping his arms around her body, he pressed a kiss to her lips, she was stiff with shock, but relaxed after a second.

His hands went to her waist and he lift her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct and then wrapped her arms around his neck, he continued to kiss her and she completely forgot about how she was going to tell him to buck up.

He carried her into their room and fell onto the bed, she was startled when they fell and he continued to kiss her, he moved to her neck and she had to ask, "why are you in such a good mood?" she asked as his hands roamed.

"I quit my job" he said against her chest as he kissed her over her shirt.

"Oh that's great" she said, was that good. Of course it was.

"Yes… it's wonderful…" he mumbled against her neck, she giggled because he was ticking her with his kisses.

"what happened?" she asked, she didn't really want to talk, she would rather just let him continue, but he pulled back and rolled off of her, he sat up and she sat up and sat next to him.

He took a deep breath, "well this woman came in today, she recognized me from when I had gone in to try and submit a script I had written to a movie studio from like a year ago" he started.

She was watching him intently, he seemed excited and happy, this made her happy.

"well she wasn't in a position of power back then but she recalls reading my script and being impressed… anyway, she said she thought I had talent and wanted to hire me as an assistant on her next film" he said happy.

Cat gasped and couldn't believe it, "oh my god! This is amazing!" Cat shouted, she practically squealed and jumped on him, she was on top of him and was giving him lots of kisses, he let her and kissed back.

"I know… she said this way I could learn the ropes… see how a director/writer works… I start next week" he said.

Cat kept kissing him, but on his cheeks and neck so he could talk.

"This is amazing… I'm so happy for you… this is what you wanted" she said, Beck nodded his head and looked at her with a content look on his face as he laid there.

Cat sat up and was now straddling his stomach; she felt self-conscious for a second, "what?" she asked because he was just staring at her.

He reached and touched her face gently, "you're so perfect Cat" he whispered, she only blushed, "I love you" he added.

She lightly scratched at his tummy, "I know… I love you too" she said, he smiled warmly, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm proud of you" she said.

She climbed off of him and stood up, "okay I made dinner…" she said, Beck sat up and quickly followed her.

She was happy, finally Beck was going to be happy and living his dream, this is what they wanted, what he wanted, what she wanted.

….

The next few weeks were interesting, Beck was gone early in the morning and back late at night, some days he was not back until the wee hours of the morning, she was okay with it though, he was happy and made sure she was happy when he was with her, but she did start to miss him.

However, she knew the movie would be finished filming in a few weeks, so she would have her Beck back, but she was also aware that this would be their life if/when he made it big, she was okay with that though, she thought.

Cat was alone in the apartment, something that had become a regular thing for her, she was sipping some hot tea and on her laptop, she was however a little excited.

Beck had asked that she join him at a party with the director of the film, she had not met the woman before, and could not wait, he seemed excited about introducing his girlfriend to his boss.

Cat was searching on Nordstrom's when she got a video chat request, she looked and clapped her hands, it was from Jade, she was happy, she hadn't spoken to Jade in nearly a month, yes they texted on occasion, but they were all busy.

She hit except and Jade's face popped up on her screen, "hi Jade!" Cat almost screamed, she waved her hand.

Jade gave one of her sly smiles, "hey Cat… long time no see… you look perky" she stated.

"I'm okay… how are you and Robbie?" she asked looking around the screen to see if she could spot her other friend.

Jade sighed, "We're okay… Robbie wants to try and go to NYU… I'm leaning toward it as well" she said.

Cat was stunned, but happy, "oh that's awesome!" she said.

Jade nodded, "how is Mr. Oliver?" she asked curious, she was a little surprised she didn't see him with Cat, they were basically always together.

"Oh he's working late" Cat stated sadly, she was sad about it, she missed her Beck Bear.

Jade frowned, "where is he working?" she asked, she realized she hadn't gotten any text from him in over a month.

"Oh he's working as an assistant on a film for this director" she said happily, because this was happy news.

Jade was surprised, "wow… good for him, which director?" Jade asked.

"Oh her name is Alyssa Daniels" Cat said, "yeah she's not really famous, but mostly does indie films" Cat stated.

Jade thought a moment and then she furrowed her brow, "oh her…" Jade said looking slightly upset.

Cat was confused, "have you heard of her?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded, "yeah… she's um… she's a piece of work…" Jade said not happy about this news.

Cat frowned, "oh no is she horrible?" she asked worried that her Beck would be treated poorly.

Jade shook her head, "no… she wouldn't be toward Beck… not in the least…" she said.

Cat was confused, and Jade noticed that she did not get it, "what does that mean?" Cat asked, but deep down she had a feeling.

"Cat… she's known to sleep with any attractive young man on set… she's a cougar, she pounces on young starving artists… using them… I don't like Beck being in that situation" Jade said.

Cat set her tea down, "Beck wouldn't do that" Cat said feeling sick.

Jade looked at her, "no he wouldn't… I don't want to freak you out, but Beck isn't the most observant about this sort of thing, he knows nearly all ages of woman love him, but in a situation like this he's blind, he thinks people are good, that they won't use him… she will try and use him" she stated.

Cat nodded, she was feeling very uneasy, and then she got a text, she looked at her phone and Jade saw the green look on cat's face, Cat looked at her screen, "Beck said he's still at Alyssa's… going over scenes for tomorrow" she said, she was on the verge of tears.

Jade felt like crap, "don't cry… um text Beck back, tell him you need him home now!" Jade said thinking on her feet.

Cat nodded and sent those words on her phone, "he's never stayed over there, he's always on set…" she muttered.

"Don't worry sweetie… its Beck, he's a boy, but he isn't that stupid" Jade reassured.

Cat nodded and then her phone buzzed again, she looked at it, she frowned and Jade shook her head, "Beck said he can't come, that he's busy… he said he misses me, but he can't come home yet" Cat said, she wanted to cry.

Jade sighed, "Cat don't fret, I know Beck he would never do that to you" she said.

"Well he did invite me to this party that she's having at her condo tomorrow night" Cat mentioned, she seemed excited about this.

Jade looked surprised, "oh well you go to the party, make sure you point out that he is yours and bitch slap that lady to oblivion" Jade said.

Cat gasped, "I can't slap her Jade… I'd get in trouble" Cat said stunned.

Jade sighed, "just go and make sure she knows what the deal is, because even though I'm sure Beck has mentioned you, I don't think he's enforced it strongly, he means well, but he's such a sweet heart he just doesn't see people as being evil, not when they are helping him" Jade finished.

Cat understood this, she knew this about Beck, "okay… I'm going to dress sexy!" she said with a giggle, Jade nodded and then Robbie appeared behind Jade, Cat leaned in looking closely at the screen.

"Is that Robbie?" Cat asked, Jade looked back and it was him, "hi Robbie" Cat said waving, but he didn't hear her.

"Hey Jade I was thinking we should try that new toy you got" Robbie said while climbing onto the bed.

Both Jade and Cat's eyes went wide, "okay bye Cat!" Jade said.

The last thing Cat heard before the screen went black was Robbie yelping.

Cat sighed and figured she'd go to bed now, she was so worried and heavy, she doubted she could sleep though.

…

Beck had been eager the whole day, he had gone home after another long day at the studio and discovered that Cat was not there, he had to change into his clothes for the party, she had left a note, she was out getting prepared for the night.

So now he sat at the party sipping some champagne, his hair was pulled back in a messy style, he had his neatly trimmed goatee, he was wearing a light orange dress shirt, some nicely fitting dark blue jeans, a pair of his best boots and a longer black jacket.

he was looking around the party, none of the people at the party were "famous" a few slightly known people, but mostly some producers, a few up and coming directors, it was mostly a party to celebrate the ending of filming of the movie he helped on.

Alyssa was greeting guests, he watched her for a moment, she was nice woman, he was always surprised that she had giving him this chance in the first place, but he took it, and the past month had been an intense one, and he missed his Cat, he missed her to death, he hated that he was never there.

However, tonight he would show her a great time, treat her the way she was supposed to be treated, attending Hollywood parties, rubbing elbows with the highbrow muckity mucks.

He smiled at that thought, and then he felt a hand on his back, he spun around, "oh hi Alyssa, great party" Beck said with a nod.

Alyssa gave him a look, she was what most would call stunning, she used to be a model, actress, she made sure that even though she was older, she stayed looking that way, she had long sandy blond hair and her features were striking, her body matched.

She was wearing a very free flowing gown, it did not show her body, but you could tell she was a size 6 under it.

She smiled at him, "Beck… you don't look that happy" she pointed out, her hand lingering on his elbow.

Beck sighed, "my girlfriend Cat is a little late, I've texted her a few times, but she hasn't replied, so I'm getting worried" Beck said before glancing at the watch he wore.

Alyssa frowned slightly, hearing Cat's name rather made her upset, she had never met this girl, but she obviously had a hold on this boys heart, but she figured like most she'd get what wanted.

"Well I'm sure she is on her way… it's hard to find my place" she stated, she hoped this would stay the case.

Beck appeared alarmed, "oh I had no idea… I should call her make sure she tells the cab the right place" he said while pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

Alyssa lightly grasped his hand, "nonsense… I'm sure she's fine," she said.

Beck shook his head, "no I better call" he said while slipping from her grasp, he stepped away and dialed her number, it went straight to voicemail, he hung up worried, this wasn't like her at all.

And then he looked up and his jaw dropped, there was Cat Valentine, she was wearing a black knee length strapless dress, it was tight in all the right places, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had smoky makeup on, she looked nothing like herself which was why Beck was so stunned.

He quickly made his way over, Cat was looking around the party, trying to see over the people to track down her boyfriend, and then a hand touched her back, "you look sexy" a low voice said.

Cat frowned, "for the last time i-" she stopped talking after she spun around and saw Beck, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Beck kissed her back, and for a second he forgot they were at a party, he deepened the kiss and let him, till realized where they were, she pulled away, and gently pushed him back when he went after her, "we're in public" she pointed out.

He looked at her with dark eyes, "so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Cat lightly hit his chest with the back of her hand, "you look amazing… what happened to my bright, springy girl?" he asked as he looked her over.

She blushed, "she's taking a break for the night to make sure she shows some people who's boss" she said while looking around the party.

Beck was confused, but just figured it was Cat being random, he smiled at her, "well if it helps you look like a man eating queen b right now" he said, she smiled and giggled, he shook his head, nope still Cat.

And then Beck spun around after being tapped on the back, Cat looked at who it was and watched as her had snaked around Beck's elbow, "are you going to introduce me Beck?" she asked while eyeing Cat.

Beck looked at Alyssa and then at Cat, "yes this is my girl Cat Valentine" he said while stepping away from Alyssa, and placing his hand on Cat's lower back, she leaned into him and gave a smile.

Alyssa eyed her, "I see… well I'm Alyssa, the woman who is going to make your boyfriend very famous" she stated, Beck completely missed the look she gave Cat as she said this, Cat did not miss it at all.

"Yeah you know we finished filming today… that means I'm done being MIA" Beck said looking down at Cat.

She stopped glaring at Alyssa long enough to look at Beck and smile excited about this, "this is wonderful… we have a lot to catch up on Beck" Cat whispered, he winked at her.

Alyssa watched them, "Beck care to get your Cat a drink?" she asked.

Beck nodded, "oh yes… I'll go get your favorite," Beck said before walking away.

Cat watched him leave, he was perfect, and then she looked back at Alyssa, Cat was about to speak, but she was cut to the chase.

"let me lay some things out sweetie, Beck will go nowhere if he stays with you, this isn't just me making this up, he needs a woman to get him where he needs to go, and you'll just drag him down" she said bitterly, Cat was stunned.

Alyssa went on, "you walk in here trying to dress like you're something, but you are nothing, he's been with me for the last month… I doubt he actually missed you, otherwise he would have made an effort to see you" she pointed out, she smiled when she saw the look of disbar befall the girls face; "by the end of tonight he will be mine…" she smirked.

"You will just be a distant memory, because what will he choose if he has to choose between his dream and you?" she asked while stepping closer.

Cat glared at her, trying to not let it get to her, "I have done this so many times, all of them leave their 'loves' when I tell them what they'll lose… might as well make it easier" she said.

And then Beck walked back to the two woman a drink in hand, Alyssa's dark face went back to being neutral and calm, Cat was still stunned and filled with despair.

Beck had not seen any of it, he handed Cat a pink drink, "having fun yet babe?" Beck asked her as he rubbed circles into her lower back, she nodded and sipped her sweet drink, the one she loved more than most drinks.

"Beck there are some people I want you to meet" Alyssa said while gently grasping Beck's hand and pulling him away before he could say anything to Cat.

Cat watched as she led him away to a group, how Beck greeted them they started talking and how Alyssa placed her hand on Beck's shoulder and leaned on him, he was busy talking, Cat tried to hold in her tears, but she couldn't, she put the drink down and rushed out of the party.

Alyssa had watched the whole thing and was pleased, she went back to talking with everyone.

…..

Cat rushed out to the street, it was chilly, but she was able to get a cab quickly, she jumped in and drove away quickly.

…

Beck was still listing when he realized he was missing Cat, it had been 2 hours and someone had dragged him into an argument on the best directors in history, he looked around and couldn't find his Cat.

Beck pulled out his cell phone and called her, he waited and this time it did pick up.

"Cat where are you?" he asked concerned.

Cat rolled her eyes, she was on their bed, she had changed into her sleeping clothes, "you only just now realized I was gone?" she asked annoyed.

Beck furrowed his brow, he felt awful though, "I'm sorry baby, I was talking to this guy about directors… it got heated" he said trying to laugh it off, "I miss you… where are you?" he asked still concerned.

"well just stay there with Alyssa I'm sure she'll keep you company" she stated.

Beck was confused "why are you mad?" he asked worrying more, "I'm really sorry for ignoring you… I did not mean it" he said, he really had not.

"You spend so much time with Alyssa" Cat finally said.

"It's my work… " Beck said.

Cat nodded, "I just wish you didn't go over to her house" she said in a quiet voice.

Beck was bewildered, "do you not trust me?" he asked as it all sunk in.

Cat sighed and wondered how to reply, "I trust you… I don't trust her, she has a reputation Beck" she said.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, he huffed slightly annoyed, "I… I would never do anything like that Cat… you know that" he said.

She shook her head, "no of course not…" she said, "I just don't trust her, or you going over to her home, or all the time you're spending with her" she let out.

Cat waited for him to reply, "I can't believe that you don't trust me" he finally said.

Cat shook her head, "I do trust you, it's her I don't trust!" Cat said getting upset. She shouted, she never shouted at him.

Beck shook his head, "she's done nothing like that, she hasn't made any moves on me… you read to many gossip magazines" Beck said annoyed.

"I didn't even care, until Jade told me who she was!" Cat shouted.

Beck's eyes went wide, the silence on the other end made Cat realize she should have left Jade out of it, "really? Jade told you?" he asked, "okay right because Jade is the most sensible non jealous person we know" he said.

Cat wanted to cry, run away, she was upset and he was not making anything better, "I have barely seen you in the last 4 weeks… I know this is your work, but I miss you, and she told me that I wasn't good enough for you, that you would do better on your own" she said about to cry.

Beck closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "okay just… I'm sorry about my hours, it has been a crazy few weeks" he said.

Cat shook her head, "no just… don't apologize… I- I'm going to bed" she said before hanging up, she just couldn't anymore.

"Cat wait" Beck said, but the phone went dead.

Beck cursed under his breath, he shook his head and wondered about how to tell Alyssa not to say things like that to his Cat, or if Cat and Jade were indeed right.

Beck stared at his phone for a moment confused, they had never argued, this was their first fight and he still wasn't sure as to what he'd done exactly, he knew ignoring her was horrible, but would she get that mad over that?

And then Alyssa placed her hand on his arm, "Beck I have a script I want you to read… it's upstairs" she said before walking up the stairs.

Beck nodded and started to follow, his mind still on Cat and what she had told him.

He walked up the stairs leaving the party, he didn't notice the knowing looks from everyone at the party, they knew what was about to go down.

…

Beck finally looked around and he realized he was in a bedroom, it was a very large bedroom, took up the upper level of the penthouse.

Then it hit Beck like a brick… this was what was bothering Cat, she was right.

"Beck… come in" she practically purred, Beck swallowed hard, he entered the bedroom, with what Cat had said in the front of his mind.

She closed the door and walked up to him, Beck stood with his hands in his pockets, "um nice bedroom" he said looking around and walking away from her.

She eyed him and followed him around her expensively decorated bedroom.

"Yes well most of the art is from Paris, and the furniture is from Italy… but it's very modest if you ask me" she stated.

She walked back to the bar, yes this woman had a bar in her bedroom, and poured some more wine in her glass, "drink Beck?" she asked.

Beck spun around from looking out the window, he shook his head, she sighed, "oh come on, I know you're only 18 but I won't tell" she said as she poured another glass.

He had been nursing that one glass of Champaign the whole night barely sipping it, too nervous.

"I'm um driving tonight… " he said, but she walked up to him and gave him a glass filled with ice and some sort of strong liquor, he held it, but kept his other hand stuffed in his jeans pocket.

"Well… you might not have to drive home tonight" she said.

Beck's eyes went wide, "oh no I'm driving… going to get back home, get in my own bed, with my girlfriend who is waiting for me…" he said.

And Beck realized that Cat or even Jade were not being jealous, he'd just been so focused on the ending prize, that he was blind to the fact that this woman had been vetting him for her own gain.

"Well… I'm sure I can be more interesting then Ms. Cat" she stated.

Beck shook his head, "no Cat is pretty interesting… very much so…" he said, "um were we going to look at a script or?" he asked looking around for working materials.

She shook her head, "I never do work in my home Beck… only pleasure" she whispered.

Beck set the wine glass down, "okay well on that note, thank you and I'll be leaving" Beck said as he walked to the door.

She was watching him, "leave and I will fire you… not only that but I will blacklist you in Hollywood, Bollywood, Vancouver and Hong Kong, you won't be able to get a job working as a chauffeur for one of the Kardashian's…" she said in a very calm voice.

Beck stopped at the door and closed his eyes, he turned around, "are you blackmailing me so I will have sex with you?" Beck asked as he walked further into the room.

She nodded, "oh not blackmail, see you get what you want and I get what I have been waiting for" she said while stepping closer, she placed her hand on his stomach, "I have been dreaming about what you look like… feel like" she said getting close.

Beck looked down at her, "trust me, after tonight… you will never go back to that redhead of yours" she said dangerously close to his lips.

Beck was still, he was watching her speak, he was thinking.

Then she smiled, she knew she had won, she always did.

…

Cat was laying in their… well for the past month it had only been her bed, he hadn't even slept in it, he came home so late he just slept on the couch, she was sniffling from the hard cry she had had, she was holding Mr. Longneck close and curled up.

She wondered what she ever did to deserve this, to be treated like this, Beck had stopped calling after 8, he was with her, that horrible woman.

And even though deep down Cat knew he would never ever do anything like that, a part of her felt like he would, he never showed interest in other girls, but this was his career.

She wanted to sleep, but was so upset and scared of what tomorrow would bring she just couldn't, she wanted to start crying again.

And then she felt a hand on her thigh, she froze for a split second, and then she felt the hand slide up her thigh, her hip and her waist, it rested there and she felt the bed sink in behind her.

Beck's lips kissed her shoulder and then he pressed himself against her beck, his hand moving from her waist to her tummy.

Cat was just lying there still, debating on if she should be mad or not.

Beck sighed and nuzzled her neck, "I'm sorry" he whispered before kissing her neck, she couldn't help that she moved her head so he could get better access.

"I'm so sorry Cat" he added, she just laid there, she was feeling mad still, saying you were sorry kind of meant nothing when it came to some things.

She was about to say this to him, when he spoke, "I quite" he said.

Cat froze at that, what did he mean?

As if he could read her thoughts, he continued, "you were right, she gave me an ultimatum… I went with being blacklisted in all of Hollywood… and any other movie place on the planet" he uttered.

He sounded hurt, and now she felt horrible, she made him destroy his dream, this was her fault, Alyssa was right.

She rolled over so she was facing him, "this is my fault, Alyssa said that you should leave me, that I would only bring you down" she said sadly, "she was right… and now you're mad at me" she added.

Beck shook his head, "no I'm upset because people like Alyssa exist in this world, using people, I guess I was stupid to think that someone would want me for my talent and not my looks" he said while rolling and lying flat on his back.

Cat just stayed there, "I want you for more than just your looks" she said, he looked over and smiled.

"I know, at any rate… I'm done…" he said.

"Beck I hope you didn't just give up your dreams for me" she said in small voice, although part of her thought it was sweet.

"no baby, I gave up my dreams because I refused to destroy the little dignity I have by sleeping with a fake plastic cougar" he said, he looked at her, "but yes mostly for you" he added.

Cat smiled at that, "so you prefer this little girl to a woman?" she asked.

"you're not a little girl Cat… you may be petite and a girl, but you are not a little girl" he said.

She leaned over and kissed his lips gently, "I'm sorry you had to quit" she whispered.

Beck shrugged before looked her over, "we haven't talked like this in over a month…" he pointed out, he sat up slightly, "which also means that we haven't done something else in over a month" Beck said giving her a look she'd come to know all too well.

Cat giggled slightly, he leaned over and into her and she gently pushed him back, he was confused "no I'm still mad at you" she said to a stunned Beck, she leaned and pecked him lightly on the nose before climbing off the bed and walking out of the bedroom.

Beck was left slightly stunned, he quickly followed her from the bedroom, he followed her into the kitchen, and she was looking through the fridge.

Beck stood there and looked her over, he was leaning on the counter, "what's wrong?" he asked, he hated fighting, and he didn't want to fight with her anymore.

Cat looked over at him as she gathered items to make a sandwich, she only shrugged, "I don't know… you made me mad at you, I don't like being mad at you" she said softly.

Beck nodded, he watched her as she placed the items on the counter, he was thinking, "I was stupid and didn't see what was right in front of me" he said, she sighed as she pulled four slices of bread from the bag and began to spread some miracle whip on the bread.

Beck watched her a little bit, "making one for me?" he asked, she nodded but did not look at him.

"Good… I like your sandwiches… you make yummy sandwiches" Beck said as he walked up behind her, he placed his hands on her waist, "you are just perfect" he said.

He quickly spun her around and then lift her up by her hips, he walked her over to a spot on the counter and sat her down on it, he was standing between her thighs and his hands were still on her waist and hips.

He leaned and kissed her neck, Cat sighed, "Beck I'm still mad at you" she said trying not to moan from him nipping her favorite spot, "you should have believed me and" she said right before biting her lip.

"she wanted me to stay, to leave you, but all I could think of was you, being with you and how much I loved you" Beck said between kisses.

Cat finally gave in, she really was not good at staying mad at anyone, she captured his lips and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved in closer, she let out a gasp when he ground into her.

Beck was sucking on her bottom lip when she pulled away, he was out of breath, they hadn't kissed like that in a while.

he gave a small smile and her hands quickly went to his belt, she undid his belt and slid her hands up his chest, Beck lift her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he quickly carried her to their bedroom.

She was not mad at him anymore after that.

…

Derrick sat in his BMW on his phone, "thank you so much for finding her… I wasn't aware as to where she had moved… I realize she moved with him" he said annoyed, "well I have to at least give it another shot… she can't hate me that much…" he muttered, he hung up after that and started his car.

**Dun dun dun! What is evil Derrick up to now hmmmm?**

**Kay firstly I am so damn sorry for how long it has taken for me to update, every stupid thing on the planet got in the way, I have been feeling depressed, writers block you name it, it's happened.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, no it's not the last chapter, I have at least two more planned.**

**I'm also trying to work on a Halloween fic, and someone shots so look out for those.**

**Once again, to the people who have stuck with me, I love you all, thank you so much.**

**I'm going to try and update sooner than a month for the next chapter lol**

**Um so yeah thank you all!**

**I honestly hope this chapter lives up to the wait, I know it's not perfect, in fact I know it isn't… but I'm trying… I'm ruled by my moods sadly…**

**Okay enough is enough, thank you, I love you all, please read, leave a review if you wish and look out for more stuff from me.**

**Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I own nothing! **

Beck rolled over on the bed, for the first time in a while, he was able to sleep, and he planned to sleep for a while, at least until noon… maybe two.

Cat had been watching him sleep, as she got ready for the day, she was on a mission that morning, she was a mission to help Beck, she would not allow him to either get depressed, or work at a fast food place ever again.

He threw away his career for her and she had to amend it.

She zipped up her pink North face fleece, she was going casual today, which meant she was serious.

She crawled onto the bed, and since Beck had settled into the center of the bed, she had a ways to go, she was careful not to shake it too much; she leaned over his peaceful face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

She sat back and hoped that wouldn't wake him, but before she could make her getaway, his hand reached out and grasped her forearm, he gently pulled her closer and she was pulled and fell on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

Cat had to press her hands on the mattress and one on his chest so she could look at him, "where are you going?" he asked still sleepy.

Cat realized she had to think fast, "jogging… I'm going jogging" she said quickly.

Beck nodded his head, "oh… okay I never took you as a jogger" he said surprised, he leaned and kissed her lips, she kissed him back, "be safe" he whispered as he relaxed on the bed again.

She sat up straddling his waist, that was easier then she thought, she smiled at the sweet look he was giving her, "I love you" he said, she leaned down and kissed him once more before climbing off of him.

"I love you more" she said, he smiled and rolled onto his side to go back to sleep.

Cat then left the bedroom, she grabbed his black leather satchel and put the strap around her, she had to bring it with her.

She left the apartment, hoping her day's quest would be successful.

She stepped outside and approached a parked cream-colored BMW; she got into the new car and sighed, as she looked over at the driver.

"Morning mom" she said her mother looked over at her and smiled back, Cat had been feeling nervous, but relaxed when her mom smiled.

"Hello dear, have everything you need?" she asked as she started the car and drove away.

"Yes… I have… hopefully it's all I'll need" Cat said.

"Does he know?" her mom asked, Cat shook her head, she nodded understanding, "when he finds out, he'll understand" her mom pointed out, Cat only looked out the window hoping this would work.

…..

Cat followed her mom from the car, up the steps and to the door of a very large and amazingly built mansion, Cat was stunned by it all.

Mrs. Valentine rang the doorbell and waited, she was dressed in her usual Saturday morning Yoga attire, she had obviously told her husband a different story as well.

Then after a moment, the door opened, "Cindy!" the woman who looked to be about the same age as her mom said while opening her arms to hug her.

Cindy hugged back, and both woman looked over at Cat, she waved awkwardly, "this is my daughter Cat" her mom said.

The other woman walked over and smiled at her, "you are so pretty, Cindy you raised a beautiful daughter!" she announced, "I'm Lisa" she said, Cat shook her hand.

"Alright follow me, tea and sandwiches in the Conservatory," Lisa announced before walking back into the house, Cat and her mom followed.

The three women found themselves in a tree and plant filled room, it was amazing, and Cat saw some finches flying around, it was all glass and a small waterfall was off in the corner.

They were seated and Cindy had been catching up with Lisa, until they finished and Lisa turned to Cat, "so sweetie, your mom says you need some help?" she asked.

Cat nodded, "well not help for me, help for my friend Beck Oliver" Cat pointed out before reaching into his satchel and pulling out an 11 by 81/2 stack of papers, they were in a amazing condition, the cover had a sheet of clear plastic over the front to protect it.

"Beck Oliver is her boyfriend" he mom pointed out to Lisa who nodded knowingly, Cat watched the exchange between the two women.

Lisa smiled, "that's sweet," she looked at Cat and smiled.

Cat could hear the condescending tone, she quickly shook her head, "no, you don't understand, he is more than just my boyfriend, he's Beck Oliver, he is an amazing friend, amazing person and the most honest man you'll ever meet" she said.

"…I knew him as a friend first, I know him inside and out" she stated, "this isn't just me trying to help my boyfriend make it in Hollywood, this is me trying to right a wrong, he's been blacklisted for not sleeping with a director" Cat finally finished.

Lisa was a little stunned, "which director?" Lisa asked intrigued she had taken in everything Cat had said, but was thrown off by that.

"Alyssa ()" Cat said sadly.

Lisa shook her head and stood up, "you know I have lived my whole life in Hollywood, on one side of the camera or another, and I have to say that it isn't uncommon, sadly people will abuse there power to make desperate people do what they want them to" she said.

She had another question she had to ask this young girl, "why didn't your Beck sleep with her?" she asked.

"Well he isn't desperate, he's passionate about the art of directing, acting, he was never desperate" Cat had to point that out.

"and yes we're dating, but I think even if he was single he would never lower himself to that level, nothing is worth your own self-worth, cheapening it would just make him not want it… but not in the hipster way… he just doesn't like phony people" Cat pointed out.

Lisa smiled, "well Beck sound like a noble young man" she said,

Cat handed her the pages she held, "he wrote this a year ago, he carries it everywhere with him, it's his baby" Cat stated, "and don't try and steal it, he keeps another copy sealed in an envelope that he mailed to himself a year ago, never opened it" Cat pointed out protectively, she knew she was risking a lot.

Lisa smiled as she took the script, "sweetie, I don't steal, never have never will…" she said, "also how do I know this is even worth stealing?" she added before opening the first page and reading it, she walked away a little as she did.

Cat glanced at her mom who sipper her tea, "we wait" her mom said.

Therefore, they did.

For almost two hours they waited as she read through the script, Cat ended up eating all of the snacks, her mom was on her phone, and Cat was avoiding any calls from Beck, she was terrible at lying.

Finally, the script was dropped on the table before Cat, knocking her from her daze of playing Angry Birds, she looked up startled, "I read it" Lisa stated.

Cat glanced at her mom, then back at Lisa, "…and?" she questioned.

"first let me just say that Alyssa can't blacklist anyone, she has been a hack for the last 5 years, ever since that flop of a film, Killing Billy: The Untold Story of Baby Bill was released" she started.

"Needless to say Terintino thought it was so awful he didn't even bother to sue her over making a prequel because he thought it was a parody" she said.

Cat leaned over to her mom, "Robbie loves that movie," she pointed out.

"So if anyone has been blacklisted it's her, so you're boyfriend turning her down was the smartest career move he will ever make" she stated.

"now onto his script…" she started, Cat was worried, she looked bored, she sat down and looked back at Cat, "I loved it, I cannot believe a boy of only 17 wrote this… it has everything Hollywood has been looking for in a movie" she said.

Cat clapped her hands and hugged her mom, and then she stood up and darted around the table to hug Lisa, "thank you!" Cat squealed, she was beside herself with joy.

Lisa smiled, "don't thank me, thank your mother" she said, "I'll still have to go over the final details, but I really like this, and after you get his consent, I'll be willing to help produce this for him" she said.

Cat clapped her hands again, and then she stopped, "but why?" she asked suddenly, she wanted to know, what would this woman get out of this.

Lisa smiled, "sweetie, I used to be in so many B-Movies in the 60's and 70's, yes people respect me now and then, but I'm nothing more than a relic to anyone anymore" she stated.

"I'm not fresh, not as pretty as say most other actresses my age" she almost seemed sad, "I do however have the money and means to help others, I just haven't found anyone worthy of it, but your Beck seems worthy of it, I'll help him" she said.

Cat hugged her again and stuffed the script into the satchel, she jumped for joy, " I have to go tell Beck!" she said and then ran from the room.

The two woman exchanged glances and then Cat walked back into the room, "okay mom I'll need you to drive me back" she said, Cindy laughed slightly at her daughter.

…

Beck was laying in the bed staring at his phone, he was getting worried, she hadn't replied to any of his texts, phone calls, he even sent a photo of himself in bed with his messy hair, that didn't even a get a reply.

"She must really love jogging," he said, but he was getting worried and was about to climb from bed and go look for her.

Then the front door opened and he relaxed a little, Cat was the only other person with a key.

He waited as he listened to the door close and he watched the bedroom door waiting, and then she peeked in.

"Hi" she said waving sweetly at him.

Beck smiled back at her, "hello… how was your jog?" he asked, he was hoping she would join him in the bed, he even pulled the covers back a little to give her the hint.

Cat walked in and looked shy, "I didn't actually go jogging," she said, she hoped he would not be mad that she lied.

Beck sat up on his elbows and quirked and eyebrow, "did you go to that coffee shop and French bakery?" he asked, "you went without me didn't you?" he asked hoping she brought him something back.

Cat shook her head, "no I um met up with my mom, hope you're not mad," she said as she stepped closer to the bed.

Beck looked confused, "that's alright… why would I be mad at you for meeting with you mom?" he asked concerned, "I think it's great you should," he said.

Cat sat on the edge of the bed, "okay well I met with her because we were going somewhere," she said.

Beck gave a slight smile, he wanted to say 'well obviously, you didn't just stand in the driveway all morning… unless you did' but he did not.

"I also took Mr. Satchel," she added, as he was silent.

Beck sighed, "Cat for the last time the case is not named- wait why'd you take it?" he asked as what she said caught up to him.

She looked at him, he was sitting fully up and had moved over to her, he was looking at her slightly concerned, "what did you do?" he asked questioningly, hoping it wasn't bad.

"I took it to go see Lisa Donatella," she said, she watched as Beck's eyes went from concern, slightly upset, confusion and then shock.

"whoawaitwhatwhy?!" he asked all at once, he was still shocked, as who this woman was sunk in, Cat turned fully toward him.

"I showed her your screen play" she whispered, she really hoped he wasn't mad.

He moved his hand from his mouth long enough to ask, "THE Screen Play?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

This was well known fact in their small group of friends that Beck had written many scripts and screenplays, but there was one in particular that he was very proud of, one that was his baby, the one he always thought would allow him to "make it".

However, he also had a constant fear that no one would understand it or care, so he kept it hidden away.

"Why… that's… what?" he asked, he wasn't sure what to think, but he decided to wait until she finished to react properly.

Cat gulped, "Lisa read it… took her two hours… she um, she loved it Beck" Cat said.

She watched as Beck's mouth dropped and his eyes got watery, he shook his head and quickly climbed out of the bed, "no… no one is supposed to love it… what did she really think of it?" he asked pacing.

Cat watched him, "she said she loved it and would fund it personally to get it made" Cat added, she was a little worried because he was acting strangely.

Beck stopped at those words, his eyes wide, he ran a hand through his hair, he was over whelmed, just a week ago he was helping a director with a film, he had gotten blacklisted from the movie business, and now Cat was telling him he basically had a free ride to the top?

Cat continued, "She also said that Alyssa is a joke and no one in Hollywood takes her seriously, she said leaving her was the smartest business decision you could have ever made" she added.

He was registering all of this information, "THE Lisa Donatella?!" he asked, she nodded, "the one from the 60's movies, and she's like this lovely perfect woman now, who donates to charity and has cats and lives as a recluse in the Hollywood Hills?!" he asked, Cat nodded.

Beck stopped pacing, "why?" he asked.

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy, you deserve this Beck," she said.

Beck walked up to her seated form and knelt down in front of her, "you did this for me?" he asked, she nodded, "you know it means a lot more late nights, long days and grumpy Beck right?" he asked.

She shrugged, "yeah but I get that anyway… I'd rather have you doing what you love," she said.

Beck leaned up and kissed her gently, "this is amazing news, I'm stunned and overwhelmed," he said still close to her lips.

Cat giggled, she poked him in the chest, he was not wearing a shirt, "thank you" he whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips again.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck before slowly falling back onto the bed, slow enough to let him rise up and be able to crawl onto the bed with her.

He was hovering over her, and then he rested his body on hers, "I don't know how to thank you," he murmured; she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I can think of a couple ways" she said, and giggled when he looked at her with that look.

She kissed him and he kissed back, she pulled away, "oh by the way we stopped by the bakery and I got you your favorite Danish," she said.

Beck smiled, and then he looked torn, Cat had to laugh, a real laugh, "can't decide what you want to do?" she asked shaking her head, he kept looking to the bedroom door.

"I can't do both hu?" he asked, well more like was slightly begging, she shook her head at him.

"No Beck you can't eat the Danish and do what I know you want to do to me at the same time," she said laughing.

He gave a shrug, "Danish can wait I guess" he said and then pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Tell me more" Beck whispered into her ear as his fingers went to unzip her jacket.

"Well I sort of told you everything… she does want to meet with you tonight at dinner" she said.

Beck froze and jumped up, "well I have to get ready then!" he practically shouted, Cat only shook her head and laughed as she watched him dart off to the bathroom.

….

Cat could honestly say that she had never seen Beck as nervous as he was right now, well she'd never seen him nervous, they were currently sitting at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in LA.

They were both dressed up nicely, Beck in a simple crisp suite and Cat wearing a simple black dress with a light pink sweater.

She had her hand on his thigh trying to calm hi and to stop his leg from bouncing up and down, "relax" she whispered to him.

"I… can't what if she changes her mind?" he said about to stand.

Cat pulled him back down, "Beck… relax…" she said, he nodded his head, she smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently, "it's okay" she said.

Beck smiled slightly and then went back to drinking too much water, Cat giggled, but she had to admit she was nervous as well, but couldn't show it.

"what if she meets me and thinks I'm a hippie!?" he aske suddenly, "and I can't afford this place" he added.

Cat shook her head and then was relieved when she saw Lisa walk in, she pocked Beck on the shoulder and he looked over to see her walking in.

She was dressed nicely, white wide-leg pants and a cream colored sweater, she noticed Cat and walked over a smile on her face.

Cat stood up along with Beck, "Lisa hello" she said, Lisa hugged her.

"hello Cat" she stepped back and looked at Beck, "this must be Mr. Oliver" she said.

Beck cleared his throat, "hello Ms. Donatella" he said extending his hand, she took it gently and smiled at him.

"Call me Lisa sweetie" she said, hye nodded and then she sat down, Cat and Beck sat after.

"can I just start and say that's its an honor and that I have always respected your work-" Beck was cut off.

"no need to try and butter me up dear, I know you've never seen any of my films" she said with a smile.

Beck shook his head, "no that's not true, my favorite film of yours is Under the Hunters Moon, I loved that it was filmed in Africa," he said.

She was genuinely shocked, "you've seen that film?" she asked, "that's the least known of all my movies… but it was my favorite," she looked sad but also happy.

"well I loved it, it's because it wasn't a B-movie, it was real movie about death and life and how awful but also how wonderful people could be" he said.

Lisa smiled at him, "Cat I don't know where you found this boy but I want a truck full of them" she announced.

Beck smiled at her and then looked at Cat who appeared excited and happy that this was working out, "well lets get down to business shall we?" Lisa said suddenly, Cat and Beck nodded.

And a deal was laid out.

…

As if timed the whole gang ended up back in LA at the same time, Beck and Cat had already told them the news and tonight they were going to celebrate.

It had been a week since the meeting with Lisa and they were still going over when they should start with pre-production, Cat had pointed out about the last bit of school before graduating and that was weighing on Beck's mind.

He would have to wait to start until after he was done with HA.

In the meantime, Beck was nervously trying to put a tie on while looking in a mirror that hung on the back of their closet door, he kept growling at the damn thing, angry and annoyed with it, he huffed and pulled at it, making it into a knot around his neck, "son of a bitch" he growled.

Then he shuddered when a hand slid across his back and slid around to his chest, "you okay?" Cat asked from behind him.

Beck spun around, her hand staying, now on his lower back, "this freaking tie… I hate it" he said pulling at it like a child.

Cat couldn't help but giggle at him, he rolled his eyes embarrassed, she removed her hand from his back and then took his tie from his hands, his arms dropped to the side and she pulled him along behind her.

He followed until she reached the bed, she stepped up onto the bed with her knees, and Beck reached out and placed his hand on her back to stabilize her.

She was facing him on her knees almost to eye level; he was almost 6 feet so he had a good foot over her tiny frame.

She started to untie the knot; he watched her face as she concentrated on the task.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked she nodded her head, and smiled pleased when she got the knot undone, "you don't look ready" he pointed out.

Cat glanced down for a second at herself, he was correct, she hadn't put her dress on yet, in fact she hadn't put anything on yet, she was only wearing a giant plush pink towel and a small matching one on her hair.

"Well I was going to finish but I heard you grumbling in here" she said while flipping the tie over itself, the end hitting Beck in the face.

"you always wear ties… why can't you tie this?" she asked.

"it was being unruly…" he said, Cat giggled.

"But now I have you" he added with a grin, Cat giggled and then his hands snaked around her waist, "can you stay like this?" he asked his voice dropping an octave.

Cat finished the tie and was cinching it up, but his hand gently stopped hers, she looked into his eyes and saw what he wanted, she sighed and looked at him, one of her hands going to his arm, where that hand had lowered to her bottom.

"Beck… this morning" she pointed out, his eyes darted from her neck to her face, he had that look as if he was saying "yes but again?", but she smiled, she loved that Beck was an out of control sex machine with her (that's what she called him).

She loves that he can't get enough of her, she loves that he's perfectly docile and chill in public but get them alone and he's pouncing her like he hasn't had any in months.

Beck's lips found her neck and she had to stifle a giggle when he sucked at her spot, he pulled back slightly, "if you don't want to though I understand," he said with a smile, he wasn't that much a fiend.

he stopped and didn't ask if she wasn't in the mood, which was another thing she loved about him, he understood and never acted hurt about it.

Cat huffed, she kissed him on his lips, "no no…" she said before taking his tie in her hand again and pulling him toward her as she fell back on the bed.

Beck followed promptly and was on top of her kissing her neck again, her hands were around his neck and she was enjoying just being squished by a fully clothed Beck onto the bed, seriously this was probably one of her all time fantasies coming true right now.

He was wearing a dress shirt, an unbuttoned vest, the tie and his dress pants, his hair was pulled back still messy, and he had that little goatee on his face, and now he was pressing kisses to her neck and slowly moving on to her upper chest.

Beck undid her towel and opened it up before him, she glanced down at him, he always looked excited about seeing her body, even though he'd seen it many times prior, he pressed a kiss to her left breast and Cat exhaled, closing her eyes.

"what time do we need to be there?" she asked her hands going to his hair, she pulled the hair tie from it and ran her fingers through it, as his lips kissed her belly.

"We can be late" he growled as one of his hands went to the fly of his dress pants, she could hear them unzip and her body shivered.

And then there was a knock at the front door, both seemed to sigh with annoyance.

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" Beck said his lips just below her belly button, Cat sighed and started to sit up, Beck sat back on his legs and looked at her.

"Well that was fun while it lasted" Cat said softly as she gathered her towel.

"Can't we just tell them to go away?" Beck asked annoyed, Cat leaned and kissed his lips.

She glanced down; "might want to put him away," Cat said blushing.

Beck looked down and was alarmed, he was just sticking out through his boxer-briefs and dress pants, now although Cat found the sight incredibly sexy, others may not.

Beck stood up off the bed and quickly stuffed himself back in, he zipped up carefully, "I'm killing whomever is at the door" he grumbled.

Cat stifled a giggle, it was his fault he wore such tight pants, "not funny" he growled.

Cat wrapped the towel around herself and padded across the living room to the front door, she peaked through the hole, "it's Jade! And Robbie" she called back.

Cat opened the door and smiled at them.

"Cat!" Jade said, she ran to hug her friend.

"Jade!" Cat shouted they hugged.

They parted, "I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt you getting ready," Robbie said glancing a little too long at Cat's lack of attire, they entered the apartment and Cat closed the door.

"oh it's okay… didn't interrupt much" she said casually, even though they had.

Beck watched as they came into view from the hall, Jade looked over at him, he was drinking water, he gave a small wave and smile, "hi Jade" he said before walking over to give her a hug.

She hugged back and kissed his cheek, "how was the trip to New York?" Beck asked casually.

"It was fun… did a lot, didn't we Robbie?" Jade said while looking at him, Robbie blushed.

Cat smiled, "I'm going to get changed" Cat said before walking to the bedroom, Jade quickly followed.

Beck watched them leave and close the door, he turned back to Robbie who looked nervous, and he sat back on the couch, "what's wrong Robbie?" he asked.

There was a hesitation from Robbie and Beck took a sip of his water, "I want to ask Jade to marry me" Robbie suddenly said, Beck spit his water out onto the floor in shock.

…..

Jade was sitting on the bed, as Cat was in the walk-in closet getting ready, "so what's up?" Jade asked.

Cat poked her head out the door, "nothings up… aside from what I told you on the phone" Cat said before stepping out in her dress, her hair in high ponytail.

Jade sighed, "I think Robbie wants to ask me to marry him," Jade finally said.

Cat froze, "whoa… wait…are you sure?" she asked.

Jade nodded, "he thinks he's sneaky, but he's bought a ring, I saw the receipt…" Jade said looking a little stressed, "but I'm scared because I might be okay with the idea" she whispered.

Cat was speechless.

…..

Beck was looking at Robbie stunned, "how long have you two been dating?" Beck asked.

Robbie quickly replied, "4 months" he said happily, "I think this is ample enough time to propose," he said with a happy shrug.

Beck shook his head, "does Jade want to get married?" he asked, something in him felt like Robbie would get hurt, and badly.

"Yes! We've talked about it a few times… I mean indirectly, she's said how she likes the idea of a wedding etc." Robbie said.

Beck thought a moment, "why so soon?" Beck asked.

"Why not so soon?" Robbie replied, "what's the difference between getting married now and being together for years after, or being together for years and then getting married?" he said, "I feel like we should at least try" Robbie said.

"What brought this on?" Beck asked.

Robbie sat next to him on the couch, "when we were in New York… we were having an amazing time, we shared a hotel room… a bed…" he said almost dreamily, Beck squinted but tried not to comment, "we just clicked and I fell madly in love with her" Robbie said.

Beck sighed, "you know what, do it, seriously, just do what your heart tells you too" Beck said smiling, "I have no idea what Jade will say, but if you have that courage, ask her" Beck said.

Robbie smiled and looked at Beck, Beck finally sighed and gave him a hug, "thanks Beck, that means so much to me" he said before standing and pacing again, Beck watched him with an amused look on his face.

"Why haven't you asked Cat yet?" Robbie suddenly asked.

Beck looked at him confused at first, "I… we've never talked about it really" Beck said, he sat back thinking.

Robbie gave a shrug and went back to pacing and thinking.

Beck started mulling this over, he never did ask Cat… or even think of asking her, he wondered why, he felt troubled by this now, "what's wrong with me?" he asked himself.

…..

"I like the idea sure, he makes me happy and I'll never have to worry about anything…" Jade reasoned as Cat rubbed her back.

"Then what's the problem?" Cat asked, this was a good question.

"Because I'm afraid that I'll hurt him… look at me!" Jade said wanting to cry, "I'm Jade West, I break hearts and I don't give a damn… but I don't want to do that to Robbie" she said sadly.

Cat smiled, "you won't, you may be tough as nails, but when you love someone, you love them with all your heart… if you want to say yes when he asks you, then do it, go with your gut" Cat said.

Jade nodded, she sniffed and stood up, "okay enough of this silliness, let's go" she said, Cat followed her out of the room.

…..

Robbie stopped pacing when the girls walked out, Beck looked over and smiled, Cat walked up to him and leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips, and then Beck's eyes went wide at something he was seeing happen before his eyes.

"Robbie-" Beck said standing, Cat spun around and she was surprised as well, Beck went to step forward but Cat stopped him.

Robbie was on one knee kneeling before Jade a small open black box in hand, with a ring in it.

Jade looked stunned, and started to nod her head, Robbie smiled, "I haven't even asked the question yet" he said nervously.

"It doesn't matter you idiot, I said yes," Jade said while rolling her eyes.

He stood up and quickly put the ring on her finger, she smiled and gave him a kiss.

Cat awed and Beck clapped his hands in a slow clap.

When they pulled apart, Cat jumped for joy, "yay! Congratulations!" she shouted.

Beck walked over and gave them both hugs, they hugged back and then Cat hugged them as well.

Jade smiled at Robbie and he seemed stunned, "what about school?!" she asked suddenly, "it might be awkward going back for the final year of HA and being engaged… people might think I'm pregnant!" Jade said suddenly panicking.

Then Robbie looked worried and then Cat looked upset.

Beck had to defuse the chaos, "calm down everyone" he said loud enough to be heard over their voices, "wait till after school to get married, wear you ring on a necklace and don't tell anyone, it's fine" Beck said.

There was sighing of relief from everyone, they seemed to agree with this.

"Okay that's a good idea," Jade said suddenly happy, "okay lets head out gang!" she said leading the way to the door, Robbie followed along happy, his hand in hers.

Beck and Cat stood there a little surprised, a little confused and a lot happy.

Cat looked over at Beck with this look, it was a sweet and happy look, and he looked down at her confused, "what?" he asked.

She leaned up on her tip toes and he leaned down slightly, she kissed his cheek, "its okay, I'm not mad that you've never asked, I never even thought about it… it's sort of felt like we're already married" she said with a simple shrug, she quickly rushed after Jade and Robbie who were waiting in the doorway.

Beck was a little stunned, but a small smile spread on his face, he had no idea how Cat knew what he was thinking, but he loved her for it, he felt at ease again, and now another question would was back to weighing on his mind.

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Okay here we go peoples, I have finally written the next chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than the last few, but I'm getting back into it! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will see a return of you know who… dun dun dun! And the meeting will bring chaos, tears and heart breaks! Also so much more! And away we go!**

**Thanks again for those of you who have stuck by this story, it makes me happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

The restaurant that Robbie and Jade had picked was a nice one, very upscale, very expensive, Beck looked at the menu with a slight furrow in his brow, he kept making sure Cat hadn't noticed, but she was too occupied girl talking with Jade and with Robbie leaning in taking in their conversation for her to even notice.

Beck didn't like Cat to know that he was always concerned about money, he'd been that way his whole, his family was never one with lots of money, and he was brought up to at least save half of what one earned, and so that's what he did.

But he also didn't like to spend money on things he felt were needless, ut that was before he got in relationship with Cat, he watched her laughing with Jade, being perfect and he just wanted to give her the world, he smiled warmly at her when she looked over and winked at him.

Beck was in his own little world when Cat poked him in his chest, he looked down at her confused, "you were just looking at me with that look again" she pointed out.

Beck shook his head when he realized he'd zoned out, "sorry Cat" he sipped some water.

"no I like the look, it's sexy, but when you do that it means you're thinking really hard" she said, "watchya thinking about?" she asked leaning over to him.

Beck had placed his arm across the back of her chair, he looked at her smiling, "you… us, our future, how much I love you… stuff" he said with a shrug.

She pecked him on the lips gently, "okay don't think too hard" she went back to talking with Jade and Beck gave a small smile.

"If it isn't Mr. Big Shot Movie Guy" a familiar voice called out, the four at the table looked over and Beck stood up smiling.

"Andre!" he said as Andre walked up and hugged his longtime friend, Cat jumped up next and Andre gave her a bone-crushing squeeze, she kissed his cheek and he gave Jade and Robbie a hug before the five set back down.

"Hey how are you?" Robbie asked, "haven't seen you and Tori in three months!" he added.

Jade nodded, "where is she anyway?" she asked looking around.

Beck looked around as well, "she's not coming" Andre said sadly.

"Is she sick?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck saw Andre's look and knew instantly, "no… we um… we had a fight…" he said, "she's um meeting up with us later so… um yeah let's eat" he said.

The four exchanged glances before going back to the menus.

Everyone was silent and trying to figure out how to best go about this situation, Beck was ready to signal the waiter when.

"Don't start without me" Tori's voice shook everyone from their awkward silence, Beck was the first one to look over, he smiled at her.

She smiled at the group as everyone stood up to greet her; she gave them a slightly sad smile after she saw Andre there.

Beck gave her an extra warm hug, she seemed to like that, Cat kissed her cheek.

Everyone was silent after she arrived and trying to avoid any touchy subjects, Jade and Robbie didn't want to announce their ingagment after finding out Tori and Andre were having a bad fight, and Cat and Beck just didn't want to go there.

Beck and Cat kept exchanging glances behind their menus trying to figure out what to say to break the awkward tension.

Beck was going back and forth in his head, and the silence was driving him crazy, he had to bring the attention off of his friends, and well onto him would have been best, "I've decided to drop out of Hollywood Arts" he said quickly and loudly.

Everyone seemed to get even quieter, they looked at Beck stunned, he waited and looked over at Cat who was very surprised.

"I need to focus on my movie and if I wait till after I finish school, I may miss my chance… so yeah… we'll start filming next week" Beck said.

He was looking at everyone, but mostly at Cat, he was waiting to see how she'd react.

"Wow… that's great?" Jade said.

"It sounds like it's a good idea" Tori said.

"I think it's great" Andre added, not sure.

"it is great, I mean this is my dream and I have a chance for it to happen… I'm excited" Beck said with a smile, he looked at Cat again.

"What do you think?" he asked, he was nervous, she hadn't said anything yet.

Cat was looking at him a little stunned, "I'm… if you think this is a good diciscion… then of course I'm happy for you" Cat said.

Beck smiled and leaned over to peck her on the lips quickly, "thank you, I was hoping you'd be okay with it, it was a hard decision to make" he said sighing with relief.

"We'll miss you at school" Robbie said, everyone nodded.

"You'll still see me, the movie is going to be filmed near HA, at one of the old lots nearby, and I'll be seen a lot" he said reassuringly.

This seemed to put everyone at ease, and soon they were all talking about random things like usual.

Robbie and Jade still didn't mention their engagement, they would soon though.

Cat was watching as Beck talked to everyone and praised her for being the one to get this going, he kept leaning over toward her and giving her little hugs and kisses, everyone thought it was adorable and they hadn't seen Beck so happy in a while.

Cat was going through many emotions, sad because Beck wouldn't be at school, but happy because she had him, he was happy, she was happy, that's what mattered.

The night ended with everyone parting ways and with Beck and Cat walking around a little bit before they headed back home.

"Are you sure that you're okay with my dropping out?" he asked as they strolled, Cat had her hands holding onto his arm as they walked, "I mean I can change my mind if you think it's a bad idea" he added.

"Beck do what you think is best… you're an amazing talent and maybe HA is holding you back" Cat pointed out.

Beck shrugged, "maybe… I'm happy you understand though, this was a tough one" he said, "now I just have to tell my parents… I don't k now how they'll take this" he said worried.

"You're parents are great, they'll understand" she said.

"Hope so… they want to come over tomorrow night to see the place, since it's been months and such" Beck said turning to her on the sidewalk.

"What did you tell them?" she asked, her hands were gently tugging on his tie.

"That'd I'd have to ask you and then my dad said I was whipped" he said with a shrug.

Cat giggled, "you're not whipped" she said while lightly hitting his chest.

Beck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I'm a little whipped… but I'm okay with that" he said before leaning down to kiss her.

She giggled and kissed him back.

….

Derrick sat tapping his finger on the white linen tablecloth, he was jumpy and nervous, and then a strong hand hit him on the back, "Derrick… nice to see you!" a big male voice said.

Derrick looked up, "Mr. Valentine" he said with a nod.

"Any updates on my daughter?" he asked getting right down to business, he raised his hand in the air and motioned to the bartender, he was a regular so they knew his order.

Derrick let out a shaky breath, "no… she's moved in with that Oliver guy… that's all I know".

"well then, I know more then you…" he said with a nod, "I know that they're living happily, he's had enough set saved up that they haven't had to use her money… except that she spent some on decorating the place… other than that he hasn't done anything that I could consider vile" he muttered.

Derrick was confused, "how do you know all of this?" he asked.

Mr. Valentine chuckled, "she's my daughter, I know everything… including that my daughters 18th birthday is in two months and once that happens you miss your opportunity" he stated.

Derrick thought about this, "why can't it be later? I can't convince her to like me in two months" he said.

Her father glared, "when she turns 18 all of that money in that account, goes to her… I need you to con her beforehand, to convince her to give it to you, she's dumb enough to do it… and that will set forth our plan" he stated, he was speaking just above a whisper.

Derrick nodded, "and I give it to you" he stated. Mr. Valentine nodded.

"If we wait till after she is 18… we could miss our chance, or that son of a bitch will get a hold of it… I can't have that" he stated.

Derrick knew there was only so much he was telling him, but he was okay with that.

"Can I keep the prize?" Derrick asked.

Mr. Valentine looked up at him, "what prize?" he asked.

Derrick leaned in, "when I get you your money… can I keep Cat? I'll be married to her… I want her to be mine" he said.

Her dad looked at him sternly, "you don't want any of the money?" he asked, Derrick shook his head, "boy, my kids have driven me crazy for the last 23 years… I don't care" he stated.

Derrick smiled evilly… that was all he ever wanted… it was Cat. He'd get her, no matter what it took.

…

Cat arched her back and let out a throaty Cat-like moan, she shook and gasped, her nails digging into the sheets, "Beck?" Cat whimpered before she relaxed on her back, panting, Beck was kissing his way back up her body.

Her fingers were in his hair as he kissed her tummy and then moved up to the center of her chest, "mmmm, yes baby?" he asked as he reached her neck.

Cat sighed content, "we really should keep getting ready… since your parents are coming she managed.

Beck let out a sigh, "right… nearly forgot" he said before rolling off of her, he was resting on his back and Cat decided to slip next to him, she placed her leg across his abdomen, he looked over at her, her face was on the pillow next to his.

"You okay?" she asked him, he was running his hand along her bare though.

"Of course I'm okay… I just finished making love to you" he said before kissing her gently.

Cat blushed, "no I mean… well I mean it was perfect but… what's really on your mind?" she asked.

Beck smiled but got serious, "I'm just worried about everything… telling my parents… this movie being a major flop… you deciding one day that you'd rather not live with the skinny hippie" he stated.

Cat hit his chest, "stop it… I never knew you to be such a worrier" she said, she was slightly teasing him, "I'm tangled up with you on a bed…why would I change that?" she asked.

Beck couldn't suppress that smile, "well before I was with you I didn't worry as much… but with you I have so much to lose" he said, "I know it sounds weird, but that's how I feel… never want to lose you" he said.

"You won't" she said.

Beck rolled back on top of her, "hope so… I won't have anyone to do this too" he growled before kissing her neck.

Cat giggled and kicked as he tickled her neck with his lips, "round two?" Beck asked before kissing her gently.

"Yes please" she said in a cute way, he gave a growl and she giggled excited.

A knock on the door however made them have to stop, Beck groaned as he reluctantly rolled off of Cat, she huffed and pulled the covers up and over herself, "i swear if that's Robbie or Jade" he grumbled as he pulled on his PJ bottoms and a t-shirt.

And then his phone started ringing, Cat reached for it on the side table and looked at the number, "it's your mom" she said while handing him his pear phone.

"Oh" Beck said before answering it, "hello mom" he said smiling, and then he looked horrified, "you and dad are at our door?" he asked, "oh okay, just give me a second" he said before handing up.

Cat sat up in the bed, "they're here?" she asked just as shocked as him.

"Yeah... um okay... I guess I'll go let them in" Beck said hoping the house was clean enough, and that they wouldn't be able to tell what he and Cat had just been doing.

Beck walked to the living room and opened the door, there were his parents, standing, smiling, looking like his lovable parents, "mom, Dad" Beck said, they smiled and all at once hugged him.

"How's my baby boy?" his mom asked while she tussled his hair.

Beck rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little, "you look good son" his dad said while patting him on the back.

"i hope we didn't interrupt anything?" his mom said while looking around the cozy apartment as Beck let them in, he shut the door and watched as they looked around impressed.

"No, cat and I were just sleeping in" Beck said with a nod. it wasn't a complete lie.

And on cue Cat walked out from the bedroom, she had her pink robe on she gave a small wave and then stopped.

Both of Beck's parents were looking at her a little stunned.

"What?" she asked a little freaked out.

Beck looked back and forth between them, "what's going on mom?" Beck asked, he stepped closer to Cat.

"Oh... we thought... um... well" his mom stammered.

His dad sighed and shook his head, "wow, I'm sorry son... Cat, we thought well..." he trailed off.

Beck and Cat were even more confused.

"Thought what?" Cat asked nervously, she didn't need any more parents acting weird with her.

"That you were pregnant" his mom said, Beck nearly fell over, Cat was just stunned.

Beck rubbed his face with his hands, "why?" he asked.

"Well we thought that was why the both of you moved in together... " his dad said.

Cat was still stunned, "we told you both why" Beck pointed out.

"Yeah but we thought that was also why Cat's dad kicked her out..." his mom said almost sounding disappointed.

"We even got some baby stuff... yellow... Winnie the Pooh, we weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl" his dad said.

"Yeah... well... this is a surprise" his mom added.

"We were looking forward to having a little baby running around… accepting Cat into our family… that sort of thing" his dad said.

"Sorry… we were wrong… just jumped the gun" his mom said hoping they hadn't offended them both.

Beck had to sit down, he was surprised that they seemed so disappointed that they weren't going to be grandparents, he looked over at Cat, "you okay?" he asked.

Cat looked at him and then his parents and just started crying, Beck stood up quickly to console her, she was covering her mouth and just crying, Beck went to hug her, hold her close, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Sweetie we're so sorry" Beck's mom said dreading what they'd just done was very bad.

Cat shook her head, "you guys want me to be in your family?!" she cried.

His dad nodded slowly, "we really like you, and you make Beck really happy" he said.

"I… thank you" she said stunning all three Oliver's, "that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said… thank you" she said before rushing over to his parents and engulfing them in a Cat-hug, a small but very warm and tight hug.

"Oh sweetie of course!" his mom said.

Beck smiled at the sight, he loved that they loved Cat just as much as he did.

They all separated and Cat wiped her tears away, she appeared embarrassed that she had cried, "thank you all… I love you all" she said.

"We didn't mean to scare you both" Beck's dad laughed lightly, "we were just excited" he said with a shrug.

"Sorry to disappoint you… we're pretty safe though" Beck said, and then felt awkward for saying that.

Cat walked up to Beck and leaned up and pecked him on the lips, she turned back to the Oliver's, "it won't be soon… but I assure you that Beck and I will give you more than a couple of little Beck's to have running around the place" she said.

Beck laughed and then what she said hit him and he was left a little dumb founded, "right…" he muttered.

Cat giggled and shook her head.

"Well we were thinking that we'd take you kids to lunch" Beck's mom said.

"That'd be great, Cat and I will get ready" Beck said, his parents made themselves comfortable and Cat pulled him into the bedroom and he closed the door.

Cat looked at them with this look, "whoa" she said.

"I know! I'm so sorry, I had no idea" Beck said.

Cat shook her head, "no this is great… I love them!" she giggled and jumped.

"We can do wrong in their eyes I guess" Beck chuckled, she kissed him again and bounced away.

Beck sat on the bed and sighed, this relationship was already unlike any he'd ever had or ever thought he'd have, he felt like an adult, this was real, this was permanent, she was making him grow up and mature in different ways then just acting mature. He was nervous and worried.

And then Cat bounced on the bed and pecked him the cheek, he looked over at her surprised, she held up two dresses and he motioned to the yellow with pink roses, she giggled happy and bounced away.

And Beck realized again that it was all worth it.

…..

Cat was still a little startled by what had happened a week ago, she had no idea his parents felt that way, it elated her.

And today she found herself happy, giddy and just exacited about everything.

Beck had a meeting with the studio and so she found herself just wondering the city, doing some shopping, but mostly thinking.

She knew that in less than a month she'd be back in school, the whole gang would be, minus one, this made her a little sad, but she knew it needed to be done, she trusted Beck to make these decisions, and that he was.

And now Cat found herself trying to figure out what to do with the rest of her life, she knew she had till she was 99 years old to do this, she knew she didn't have to decide right now, she was fortunate and had many options.

She was thinking this as she looked over some jewelry, she eyed a few items, she smiled when she recalled Beck getting her a bracelet she had seen, he was always good to her.

Then a hand touched her shoulder, it didn't feel warm and comforting, it wasn't Beck, she shuddered and then turned around and stepped back.

"Derrick?" she asked stunned, she stepped back further.

"Hello Cat, fancy seeing you here" he said stepping closer, he had a smile, a look on his face, she knew that look and well it made her feel, icky.

"What do you want?" she asked, she was going to stand her ground.

He smiled, "am I not allowed in this store?" he asked stepping closer, she stepped back and cursed under breath when her back hit a counter, she was stuck.

He moved in, "you look… dare I say ravishing" he said reaching out to touch her shoulder, she moved to the side slightly to avoid it.

"Stop it… you are not allowed to touch me" Cat said while pushing his hand away.

Derrick chucked, "and who is?" he asked, "that Canadian Ape?" he laughed.

Cat glared, "I don't want to talk to you" she said, "I have moved on, you should to" she said.

Derrick sighed, he was reluctant to say anything about it, but did so anyway.

"I guess Beck told you about that night" he said, Cat had no idea what he was talking about, but didn't show any confusion.

"That I was the one who had those thugs ambush you…" he said, he looked at her and he could see that she was upset.

Cat was more then just upset, she was pissed off, she wanted to cry and scream and just break something, and feelings that had never moved through her were coming through as he spoke, all she could see was red, and rage and hate.

"But you have to understand, it wasn't my idea… I had to do it… I couldn't let him take you from me" he said.

The next thing that happened had many in the store gasping and running in that direction.

….

Beck rushed through the hospital corridor at high speed, he realized last second that he had to turn and slid across the floor, his black boots stopping him just moments before hitting the wall.

And he kept on going, until he slammed into the nursing station with a such a force her he nearly fell and the nurses all looked over, they were startled at the huffing, long messy haired boy wearing a suit with the messed up tie and trying to catch his breath.

He held up a finger, "where's Cat Valentine?" he finally got out.

"Oh… she's in the exam room… 112" the nurse said after checking her notes, "who are you?" she asked, she was thrown off from him for a moment she forgot protocol.

"Her boyfriend" he said before darting off quickly.

He darted into a room with e curtain drawn, "I'm here!" he shouted while throwing the curtain back, he jumped back slightly when an elderly woman smiled back at him.

"I have been asking for you for years!" she said getting excited.

Beck shook his head confused, and then the bathroom door opened and Cat stepped out, she looked surprised to see Beck.

"Hi Beck" she said excited to see him nonetheless, the elderly woman deflated and just sat there watching.

"Cat… baby what happened?! Why did I get a call that you were in the ER?" he asked practically dropping to his knees and looking her over.

Cat giggled, "silly Beck, I'm fine… dislocated my thumb" she said showing him her splinted thumb and hand.

Beck looked at her hand and pressed his lips to it, "I'm so sorry, what happened?" he asked finally catching his breath.

He stood up and Cat gave a smile, "well, I was looking at that really pretty silver necklace I love at Tiffany's" she started.

Beck was just waiting to see what she was going to say.

"And then Derrick showed up… he told me something that just well… pardon my French, but it pissed me off" she said, Beck's eyes grew wide when she said that, "and so I punched him" she said with a shrug.

"You… you punched Derrick?" he asked, she nodded.

"But I did it wrong and my thumb got dislocated after I broke his nose" she said while looking at her hand.

"You broke his nose?" he asked, Beck couldn't help but smile, he shook his head at her.

"Yes… they brought me here and the police said that I'm not in trouble because it was justified, due to me feeling threatened…" she said.

"Wow… that's my girl" Beck said before hugging her close, he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Why didn't you tell me Derrick was the one who had us attacked?" she asked while stepping back.

Beck sighed and looked around, the elderly woman was looking at them, "I… I didn't want to tell you… I knew it wouldn't matter, no one else would believe me… and I didn't want you to be hurt anymore" he said.

"I would have believed you" she said.

"I know, it wasn't you I was worried about… I just… I was just done… I don't know Cat… I'm sorry" he said sitting on the arm of a chair.

Cat thought a moment, "okay… no more secrets though" she said, she notice how stunned Beck looked.

"Of course, that was the only one" he said standing again, he leaned and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Punching Derrick was fun…" she said, Beck started laughing and shaking his head.

"Darn… I really thought she was going to slap you and leave…" the elderly woman said, Beck and Cat looked over startled, "don't worry, I just wanted him to myself" she said with a shrug, but she smiled as well.

Beck was still a little freaked out and cat just giggled.

…

Derrick had left the hospital with a bandaged nose and two blackening eyes, he walked up to a waiting town car and the driver closed the door.

He huffed and pulled out his cell phone, "fine… she wants to play dirty… I will fucking play dirty" he snarled, he dialed a number and waited for the line to pick up, "hello Stacy?" he said, "can you pull up the Oliver files…" he stated and smiled evilly.

**A/N: I know! It's been far to long for an update! You are allowed to throw objects at me… tis okay.**

**And I know, this was not my best, I am so sorry… but this is a stepping chapter that leads to some big chapters!**

**Please forgive me! I love you all and this last couple of months has been crazy! I have gotten a new job, just moved into my own place, Christmas, new years! Just so damn much going on.**

**But I'm here and when I get settled, boom chapters will be coming at you!**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was good, it was mediocre in my opinion, but my writers block is slowly leaving my brain, and yeah.**

**So read on and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and has a wonderful new year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY!**

Beck stood before Sikowitz, with the rest of the gang standing in various spots behind him waiting. Beck suddenly felt nervous, and he hadn't thought it would be like this, as hard, as sad.

Sikowitz had been looking him in the eyes for the longest time before he looked at the other students, the somber look on Jade's face cemented it to him that this was no joke.

He looked back at Beck, "so you're just going to quit?" he asked suddenly.

Beck half rolled his eyes, "no, I'm not quitting, I just… I can't go to school and be a part of this film" he said.

Sikowitz walked away, he stepped up on the stage, "alright class, all of you are hear early, class will start in 5 minutes," he said not acknowledging Beck any longer.

Beck was about to say something, "and anyone in my class who is not a student, please leave" he stated before turning his back to everyone, he started writing on the chalkboard.

Beck sighed and shook his head, he turned to leave, waving at the gang, Cat was standing by the door, and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving the classroom for the last time.

Everyone sat down, Sikowitz finished writing "welcome back" on the board and turned back to his class, he noticed the looks they were giving him.

"I don't like quitters" he stated.

"He's not a quitter Sikowitz… you know that" Andre said.

The teacher looked at him and sighed, the bell rang and everyone else entered the classroom.

….

Beck stepped onto the set, there were people everywhere, they looked like they were cleaning the place up and it was an odd feeling, yes he'd been on sets many times before, but there was something about it being his.

Beck spotted Lisa speaking with a young woman with glasses, he waved at her and she spotted him, she motioned for him to come over.

"Good morning Lisa" Beck said as he approached. Lisa gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"Good morning Beck" she said sweetly, she then turned to the woman she was speaking with, "Sarah this is Beck Oliver, he is the executive producer and director of this film" she said.

Beck's eyes went wide, he had not expected to have those titles, Sarah extended her hand, "hi Mr. Oliver I'm Lisa's assistant," she stated.

Beck shook her hand and smiled, "nice to meet you" he said, he looked at Lisa, "Exec Producer and Director?" he asked.

"Of course! This is your baby, you should be able to do what you please with it… like I said, I'm just the investor" she said before touching his arm and walking away.

Beck watched her leave, he furrowed his brow and shook his head, he was a little blindsided by the whole thing.

"She's pretty amazing" Sarah said, this knocked Beck from his thoughts.

"Yeah… she is absolutely amazing" he said, "I don't know if I'm ready to direct a big budget film" he admitted.

Sarah shrugged, "no budget; block buster budget… doesn't really matter, what matters is who is steering the ship" she pointed out before walking away.

Beck watched her leave and looked down at his boots, he nodded his head, he was ready.

Later…

He entered a room, it had a large conference table in it, the table was lined with big comfortable leather chairs, and there was food and drinks on a table by the wall. Beck looked around and smiled, he walked over to the chair at the head of the table and dropped his leather satchel on the floor, he walked over to the food and piled a bunch on his plate, he loved food.

He sat at the head of the table and pulled out a copy of the script, he started eating the breakfast items and reading the script, his glasses were on his face he was concentrating, and then he looked up and there were at least 20 people standing in a group looking at him.

Beck sat back startled, he put the bagel down and started to stand when he saw Lisa walk through the crowd, "sorry this is probably your seat" Beck said before shoving the bagel in his mouth to hold it and starting to push his papers to another spot.

Lisa was amused, "Beck that's your chair" she said as she sat maybe four chairs down on one side of the table.

Beck stopped and watched as everyone walked in and sat at the table, they had notebooks, laptops, smart phones; they each looked at him waiting.

"This is your production crew… at least the heads of the teams" Lisa pointed out.

Beck nodded, "okay… um okay… well everyone grab something to eat, we'll go over the production details over breakfast" Beck said while clapping his hands together.

Everyone looked at Lisa, she only shrugged, and everyone jumped up to get some food.

Beck looked over at Lisa, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. He watched as everyone slowly went back to his or her seats, he reached into his satchel and pulled out the many copies of his script, he slid some of the stacks across the table for everyone to take one.

…

Mr. Valentine sat at his desk just staring at the stacks of bills and letters, he looked aggravated, and then his phone buzzed.

"Mr. Valentine, there is a Mr. Hugo here to see you" a young woman said.

He grunted slightly, "let him in" he said.

He sat back and the door to his mahogany office opened, in stepped an older man in a suite, he closed the door and walked up to the large desk.

"All of your investors are getting antsy… they keep calling and asking me when they'll see a return" he said not bothering to sit.

"I just need some more money… I don't know how I'll get it" he said not looking up at the other man, but staring blankly at his bills and other documents.

"I have met your daughter… she is a very kind and sweet young woman, I'm sure she would be willing to give you the money" he said.

Mr. Valentine looked up bitterly, "leave my daughter out of this, she isn't going to do anything for me… that damn boy she is dating has turned her against me" he said, he stood up suddenly when his eyes got wide, "I have to leave" he said.

He stood and grabbed his coat, rushing past Mr. Hugo, he only shook his head at the slowly unraveling man.

…..

"There is nothing I can do about it Beck... I'm so sorry... he bought me out" Lisa said as she glanced back at her laptop.

Beck sat there anger building, "I can't believe this... why... I know why... god damn it!" Beck yelled while standing up, he stepped away from her desk and went to punch a wall but stopped, he ran a hand through his hair instead and looked up at the ceiling.

"you and I still have leeway, the contract that we both signed had a stipulation that if I were to ever lose ownership of this project that no matter who bought it, you would still be in charge, it's your show Beck" she said.

Beck spun and looked at her, "he may be in control of the business side, but he can't stop or change this film, he's too stupid to even realize that he just spent millions of dollars to help you" she said with a smirk.

Beck smiled slightly, "if I wasn't with Cat, I'd kiss you right now" Beck said feeling silly for the outburst.

She elegantly walked across the office toward him; she placed her hands on his face, "Beck if I were 30 years younger I would have stolen you from Cat... but alas... I've missed that boat" she said sadly, she leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Beck blushed, "thanks again... I want you to be a apart of this film though, in some way, on screen, you're too amazing and lovely not to be" he said.

She nodded, "I'll go wherever you need me dear," she said stepping back.

Beck smiled, "I'll keep in touch" he said as he turned to leave.

She watched him leave and smiled sweetly, he was a good boy, she really hoped this would work out.

….

Cat sat annoyed at the table, the place was snooty and snobby and she hated these sorts of places, but she was meeting him here, she had to, she didn't want to, but here she was.

He had called her, asked to talk with her, he said his would be it. So here she was.

Then a hand touched her shoulder, a cold hand, she shivered, but not in the good way, and Derrick sat across from her, he undid the button on his suit and smiled at her, "hello Cat" he said smirking.

"what did you want?" she asked, he stopped smiling when she replied like that, she looked at him not impressed, "i don't like you... now what?" she asked.

"Wow... being a little bitchy are we?" he asked, he smirked when she narrowed her eyes at him, and then he saw her clinch her fist, "you really wouldn't try and punch me in a place like this?" he asked amused.

"Try me" Cat countered, he wasn't amused anymore.

"fine, down to business" he leaned forward, "i purchased your little flannel shirt wearing hippie boy-toys movie... so by this time next week I'll have sold it to an Armenian Company... you think he'll enjoy filming in a country like that?" he asked.

he got a bit of pleasure watching as Cat's face went from pissed to shock and then worry.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, "there are millions of others girls you could be harassing, why me?" she said.

Derrick glared, "you're the most fun" he stated simply, "so... let's see what he has to say about all of this... I doubt you'll want to leave your collage studies to study in Eastern Europe" he said sitting back and sipping his water.

Cat glared, "if he goes, I'll go... you can't control me" she warned.

Derrick was ready to reply when from the corner of his eye, the red of flannel came into vision, he looked over and saw Beck walking up to the table, red flannel, Henley, his boots, he had a neutral look on his face, which worried Derrick.

Cat looked over and saw him, she smiled happy to see, him, he smiled back, "hey baby" Beck said as he walked to the table, he glanced over at Derrick before looking back to Cat and leaning down, he met her half way for a kiss, and it wasn't just a peck either.

Derrick watched horrified as they kissed a bit more passionately then should be allowed in this place.

They got looks from some of the other guests, most of them, woman, watched with envy and delight.

Beck finally pulled away and Cat opened her eyes looking at him stunned, she too had not expected that from him.

Beck sat down and looked over at Derrick, "so... I hear you bought the studio hu?" he asked, Cat was a little surprised at how relaxed he was about it.

"I did... I also bought the company... your friends company... I'm planning on selling it to a film team in Eastern Europe... nothing you can do about it" he said smirking.

Beck nodded, "well damn... you got me there... only problem is, in my contract, the one I signed and the one you're supposed to abide by now that you purchased those things says that you work for me now" Beck said leaning in closely.

Derrick looked at him confused, "you just spent all that money to work for me..." Beck said with an evil grin.

Derrick shook his head, "no... I own it all... I own you" he said getting flustered.

Beck shook his head, "not according to the state of California... you're my bitch now" Beck whispered.

Derrick glared at him, "just read it... you're lawyers will see no way out of it... to quote Daniel Day Lewis" Beck said standing up, Cat followed, she was still confused, but happy that Beck had the upper hand.

Derrick glared at him, Beck leaned over, "I drink your milk shake" Beck said in his best DDL voice.

He gave a wink and looked over at Cat, "shall we m'lady?" he asked.

"We shall" she said taking his arm, and with that, they walked out.

Derrick watched just with bitter anger, but surprisingly not at Cat or Beck, "Mr. Valentine is a damn fool... god damn fool" he muttered.

...

Cat listened as Beck explained everything to her, and she couldn't have been happier, "I'm basically the boss now, and I get to make all the decisions... even though that terrifies me, I'm so happy, I love being in control" he said with a nod.

Cat leaned forward across the small bistro table they were at, "I know you do" she said with a flirtatious look, Beck raised an eye brow, Cat gently touched Beck's hand, "you know... we could celebrate" she suggested.

she never thought she'd be the kind of girl that would beg her guy for sex, but she was at a point where she was getting antsy and she had Beck Oliver... any girl would lose her mind.

Beck nodded and stood up quickly, startling Cat, "okay lets go now" he said eagerly.

Cat giggled when he took hold of her hand and rushed her along.

...

Cat lightly fell back onto the bed as Beck ripped his shirt off and then quickly undid his jeans and kicked them off, Cat was lying there watching, she was only in her bra and panties, she couldn't wait.

He looked sexy and determined to get this done, which Cat appreciated greatly.

He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her neck tenderly, and as much as Cat loved it, she wasn't really in the mood for all the foreplay she knew he had planned, he loved foreplay, she loved foreplay, possibly more than him, because she was always on the receiving end of it.

She wasn't sure why Beck seemed to enjoy pleasuring her more than himself, but maybe he did get pleasure from it, all that aside, Cat was antsy and Cat wanted some.

she gently pulled on Beck's hair to lift his face from giving her a hickey, he looked at her confused, she placed both of her hands on his face and kissed his lips, he was about to kiss her back but she gently pushed his face just far enough away.

He was still bewildered and now his cheeks were being squished, she had to stifle a laugh at how cute he looked, "as much as I want you to spend possibly hours pleasuring me... i really just want you to fuck me right now" she whispered.

she'd never seen Beck look the way he did in the next few seconds, and to her shock Beck reached and ripped her panties off and then quickly pushed his boxer-briefs down his legs, he popped out and Cat let out a gasp at how... well how big and hard he'd already gotten.

She quickly pushed her straps down and undid her bra, before tossing it aside and laying back waiting.

He was on top of her again and his lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss, she was about to protest, feeling that he was taking his time again, when his hand squeezed her hips and the next thing she knew, he entered her.

She pulled away from the kiss to cry out and arch her back, Beck had one hand on her hip and the other in her hair as he pressed his body to hers fully and quickly went to work fucking her good and proper.

Cat was at a loss of what to do, she'd never been "fucked" by Beck in such a manner, he was a little more aggressive then he'd ever been and Cat loved it, he pulled at her hair slightly as his thrusts came in quick and precise movements.

He was grunting like a bear in her ear and she was letting quick whimpers leave her throat with every thrust inward, she gripped the sheet with one hand and wanted to claw at his back with the other.

Instead, she gripped his hair, when she pulled at it after he hit a particular spot; he made sure to roll his hips that way, hitting that spot every time now.

Cat let out a scream, Beck said her name a few times, and sweat was forming on their bodies.

And then Cat came, "oh god Beck!" she screamed, her back arched and she pulled at his hair, "yes!" she screamed as he kept going, she was still riding her orgasm as Beck got to his, he slammed into her harder than he had before, "Cat... Cat" he let out before he got heavy on her, he was breathing heavy and his heart was racing.

Cat had finally calmed down, and her heart was exploding out of her chest, Beck adjusted enough and was now looking her in the eyes, his nose touched hers, "that was fun" she whispered.

Beck kissed her lips agreeing, "Okay we need to do that more often" Beck said before he rolled off of her.

Cat looked over at him watching his chest rise and fall, his eyes closed, "what are you thinking?" she asked.

"That I need a cigarette" he said, Cat lightly hit his chest and he chuckled, he looked over at her, "okay, I'm thinking of how hungry I am?" he stated, she shook her head and sat up.

"you are crazy" she said with a smile, she crawled off the bed and searched for her robe, Beck sat up watching her, "where are you going?" he asked slightly amused as she walked around naked before him.

"I'm actually thirsty... i need some water" she said after she located one of his button down shirts, she slipped it on and left the bedroom.

"Hurry back" Beck called, he pulled the covers v=back and got under them, waiting for her to return.

The following afternoon…

Cat was walking away from Hollywood Arts, the day had ended and it was odd, it felt odd with Beck not being there, but it had gone okay otherwise, she had the rest of her friends.

Jade had offered to drive her, but she wanted to walk, but halfway down the block she realized that her apartment was not really walking distance from the school, she kept walking though, and maybe she'd catch a bus.

At any rate, she wanted to walk, to think by herself.

After a few blocks, she felt like she was being followed, which worried her; she spun around and was startled at who was standing there.

"Get in the car dear" her father stated bluntly before climbing back into his limo.

Cat looked around frightened, but she took a deep breath and walked up to the limo, the driver jumped out and darted around the back to open the door for her, she nodded a thank you and got in, he shut the door and darted back around to the driver's side.

Cat was in the forward facing seats and looked across at her father who was sitting there sipping some sort of amber colored alcohol from a short glass; he was watching the scenery outside as the limo started driving.

Cat was silent, she wondered what to say, "hello dad" she whispered before looking down.

His eyes darted to her and he glared unimpressed, "are you happy right now?" he asked suddenly.

Cat looked up at him confused, "at this very moment I'm a little scared to be honest" she admitted.

He rolled his eyes, "no… damn it Cat… I mean with life, with that- that boy" he asked.

Cat nodded, "I am happy, very happy… you didn't come all this way just to ask me that did you?" she asked.

He set his glass down and leaned forward, "your birthday is in a week, you turn 18… you inherit all that money your grandmother left you, and what will you do with all that money?" he asked.

Cat glared back at him, "why is it always about money?" she asked, "yes I'm turning 18 and yes I'll be getting that money, but it isn't just going to appear in my lap!" Cat shouted back, her dad sat back.

"It's always about money" he stated, "you still have a chance to break up with him" he said.

"I don't want to! We're happy!" Cat shouted, "Everything isn't about you! We are in love, he's starting a career and I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do!" Cat shouted, "but I'm happy!"

"A career? You mean an attempt at being famous, making that film?" he asked, she was a little stunned that he knew all of this, "yes I know… I also know that if you don't break up with him I'll make his life extremely difficult" he stated.

Cat looked at him, "why can't you just leave us alone?!" she asked, she wanted to cry.

"he's Canadian is he not?" he asked, "I have it on good authority that both of his parents green cards are up for renewal this month" he said as he pulled out his phone, "I'd hate for something to happen that might get them deported" he glanced up at Cat who was silent.

He went on, "or maybe he gets pulled over one day, they find something on him, he's 18 correct?" he asked, "he could go to jail… what good is he in jail?" he asked.

He could see Cat's bottom lip quivering, he smirked, "I thought you were so mature… these things happen Cat… you have to be ready for them…" he said.

Cat was about to reply, but he shook his head and knocked on the glass separating the driver from them, the car stopped, "get out" he stated.

"Why do you want us to break up so badly?!" she asked him, her voice close to yelling, "just give me that!"

He shook his head, "you know my reasons… get out" he said finally.

Cat was happy to get out, she opened the door and got out as fast as she could, she watched the limo drive off.

She wanted to cry and scream and kick something, and then she realized that she was standing in front of their apartment building, she felt a little uneasy knowing that he knew where they lived.

She shook her head and walked up the steps.

Down the street….

Mr. Valentine pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "meet me in the parking lot behind the gas station on 75th Street" he said before hanging up.

….

She entered the apartment and was just done, it was quiet in the place, warm, it made her feel somewhat happy, she thought about calling Beck, but she wondered if he was still busy, she'd wait till later.

So instead, she got undressed, made some tea and went on the computer, shopping normally calmed her nerves.

Then someone knocked on the door, she stood up, she wondered who it could be.

She walked to the door, and didn't think to look through the peep hole, she unlocked it and pulled it open, Derrick quickly stepped in not even bothering to let her realize it was him.

"Derrick… what are you doing here?!" Cat asked as he pushed past her, he walked into the living room, the door swung shut and Cat approached him.

"Get out!" she shouted, she was shocked that he had just done that.

Derrick stood there, he had a bandage still on his nose and under his eyes were a lightening shade of purple.

He looked at her, "I'm not leaving" he stated.

"Get out!" she shouted.

"We need to talk" he said seriously, he sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him.

She just stood there.

Derrick sighed, "your dad called me an hour ago… he asked me to do something for him" he said.

Cat just stood there silent, she wondered when Beck would be getting back.

Derrick sighed, "he wanted me to hurt Beck" he said.

Cat's arms dropped from being crossed over her chest, she felt sick and sat down on the couch.

Derrick nodded, "he said that it was the only way… I told him no" he said.

Cat looked at him, "you tried to hurt Beck before" she whispered.

"That wasn't me either!" he made sure to point out, "listen… I hate Beck, but I could never hurt him… besides your dad wanted me to kill him" he admitted.

Cat gasped, "what?!" she asked, "no" she couldn't believe that.

"Yes… I said no… I felt like I should tell you this" he said, she hadn't noticed that he had moved closer.

Cat shook her head, "why?" she asked, she wanted to throw up.

"He… it has something to do with that money you'll be getting, something in the will… something he can't change, only you can" he said.

She looked at him, "and if I'm with you that will make all of this stop?" Cat asked.

Derrick nodded, "well yeah… I work into his plan better" he said with a smile.

Cat sighed, "this is all so stupid" she said.

"I know, it's getting out of hand" he said, he had moved closer to her, she hadn't noticed, "there is one thing we can do though" he said, she looked up and was surprised he was so close.

And then he leaned in and captured her lips with his, she was shocked and caught off guard that it took her a moment to even realize what was going on.

…

Beck pushed the unlocked door open cautiously and froze when he saw what he saw; Cat shoved Derrick away and sat up wiping her mouth.

She saw Derrick smirking and then looked to the door where Beck was, "Beck!" she said shocked but also relieved. She stood up off the couch.

Beck dropped his leather satchel and he advanced on Derrick, whose smile quickly disappeared.

Cat jumped back as Beck charged over, Cat had never seen him more mad, or more pissed off, Derrick realized he was about to have the crap beat out of him.

Beck charged at Derrick at full speed and took a swing, Derrick dodged it and tried to flee, but Beck grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back, he drew back his fist and went to punch him, but stopped when Cat's hand grabbed his.

Beck looked at her stunned, "Beck, please don't!" Cat pleaded.

Beck relaxed, he let go of Derrick and turned to Cat, he looked hurt, "what did I just walk in on?" he asked.

Cat looked up at him stunned, "nothing… he tried to kiss me!" she said.

"Well you kind of let me" Derrick said making sure he was far enough from Beck when he said this.

Beck and Cat looked at him, Beck clinched his fist, "you… you… were kissing him" Beck said, he was looking down, Cat went to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

"Beck!" Cat shouted, "I wasn't kissing him!" she tried to reason.

She wanted to cry, "just leave me alone" Beck said, he walked back to the door.

Derrick stood there, Beck really wanted to hit him, but resisted, he marched out the front door.

"Beck!" Cat shouted, she was shocked, so much had just happened in the last two hours, she slid down the wall just stunned and she started to cry.

Derrick watched her cry, he looked guilty, but then a smirk spread across his face, it worked, he quietly left the apartment.

….

Cat was sitting on the sofa staring at Mr. Longneck, she hadn't done that in a long time, she let out a sigh, tried to hold in any tears, Jade sat next to her on the couch, "just call him" Jade said.

Cat shook her head, "no he hates me... i can't" she said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Robbie was sitting on the coffee table across from them both, "for as long as I have known Beck, I know that he could never hate anything, especially you" he said.

"I was talking with Derrick and-" Jade cut her off.

"whoa! whoa, why in the hell were you talking to that worm?" Jade asked shocked.

Cat looked up at Robbie and then over at Jade, "he walked in on Derrick kissing me, I have never seen him so sad, so hurt in my life" Cat whispered.

"Cat you should have never trusted that dick" Jade said pissed off.

"I know that now!" Cat shouted, but lowered her voice, "he was telling me all this stuff and making me paranoid and then I just... I don't know I'm horrible" Cat said.

Robbie shook his head, "you're not horrible, just... just call him" Robbie said.

Cat sighed, "really, call him tell him you're sorry, he'll say he's sorry, then he'll be back here and you'll be doing whatever it is you two freaky people do in the bed" Jade said while shoving Cat's pear phone into her hand.

"Fine... okay I'll call him" she whispered. She took a deep breath as she looked at her phone.

...

Beck sat in the quiet bar sipping his drink, some sort of strong liquor over ice, it was his only drink, he didn't want to get drunk, just wanted to relax, the place was almost empty, the bartender was wiping down the far end of the bar.

Beck glanced up at the clock, he wanted to go home, he wanted to sleep, he wanted his Cat.

Beck had to suppress any tears that wanted to fall, he'd already cried in his car, he felt stupid for doing it, he wasn't really a crier, but he was sad, sad that Cat would do that to him, sad that this had happened.

He knew that in part that it was all Derrick's fault, but still… it hurt a lot.

He finished the drink with one last gulp, the ice sliding in the glass hitting his lip, he set the glass down and left a tip, he walked to the door.

His mind was all over the place as he walked with his hand in his pockets, his head down, it was not the nicest street to be walking down, but not many in LA were, his mind went to Cat again and if she was okay, he thought about calling her.

And then he saw something, a small smile crept onto his face and he walked a little faster toward it.

He entered the small convenience store, a bell chimed and an older man sitting at the counter looked up from his paper, "can I help you?" he asked.

Beck nodded, "yes, can I get two of those bags of Bibble?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet.

The older man swiveled on his stool and reached over grabbing the small bags of the popcorn candy, "good stuff... very few places sell it" he stated.

Beck nodded, "I know" he pulled out his debit card to pay, the older man shook his head, Beck looked puzzled.

"Cash only, too many bad transactions" the older man said.

Beck's mood fell again, "there is an ATM around the corner" the older man said motioning in the direction.

"I'll be right back" Beck said before smiling and darting out of the store, he went past the sign that read "Bibble for sale here".

Beck spotted the ATM and walked up to it, he stuck his card in, entered his pin and waited for the cash, a $20 slid out and he took it and his card, shoving them both back in his wallet before stuffing it in his jeans pocket and turning around.

he froze and took a step back when he came face to face with the barrel of a gun, Beck's focus went from the black barrel in his face to who was behind it, a guy wearing a hoody, he stood motionless, his arm straight, the gun steady.

Beck's heart started racing, "hey man... if you want to rob me just take my wallet... take whatever you want" Beck said while slowly going for his wallet, the man watched him silently.

Beck pulled the wallet from his pocket and handed it to the man, "I don't want any troub-".

Beck wasn't able to finish that sentence, the gun had gone off and Beck's eyes went wide. he was frozen and the gun man lowered the gun slowly, everything seemed slow, Beck looked down at himself. he dropped his wallet and pulled his jacket open, he looked at it confused, he felt dizzy, and then he saw red pooling under the shirt, seeping through, it got worst.

He looked back up before feeling light headed and cold, he collapsed on the ground.

The man stepped over him and aimed the gun again, Beck watched him unable to speak, words couldn't leave his lips, he reached his hand up but it fell weak, his eyes started watering.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. The man took off quickly without another shot fired.

Someone knelt over Beck, "I need an ambulance, I have a man shot... he's bleeding a lot" the man said, he leaned over Beck before everything went black.

His phone had slipped from his pocket and it started buzzing, Cat's name appeared.

...

Det. Vega climbed from his car and slammed the door shut, there were police everywhere, a few people had gathered, EMT's and fire and rescue were also present.

He approached to two police officers, they were standing over a body covered in a white sheet, red seeping through it, he grimaced and knelt down, he pulled the sheet off the head and looked at the face.

"Know him?" the officer asked as he took notes. "My partner shot him after he aimed his gun at him, we were down the block when we heard the first gun shot, came running, I guess he was trying to rob the guy" he stated.

Det. Vega shook his head, "I don't know this guy... Who did he shoot?" he asked as he re-covered the face and stood up.

"Some kid, he's on his way to the ER right now" the officer said, he checked his notes, "Beck Oliver."

Det. Vega's heart dropped, "what?" he asked stunned,"18... long hair?" he asked, the officer nodded.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's one of my daughter's friends, she goes to school with him" he said feeling sick.

The officer looked pale, "he's on his way to the ER... they said it doesn't look good..." he said.

Vega shook his head and pulled out his phone, "I need to call his parents" he said stepping away.

He fell back against a police cruiser as the phone rang and someone answered.

"Judy…something has happened" he said, he closed his eyes hating this.

...

The doors to the ER burst open as EMT's, doctors and nurses surrounded the gurney, one was on top of the gurney doing chest compressions, another was pumping an intubation bag, they pushed through to the ER room and the doors slowly swung to a halt.

The doctors quickly went to work trying to stop the bleeding, "gunshot wound to the chest, he's bleeding out, has lost quite a bit of blood" the EMT said as the doctors and nurses lifted him from the gurney and put him on the table.

The doctor checked his vitals, "how long has his heart been stopped?" she asked as they hooked him up to a few machines.

"On the way here, maybe 10 minutes, we've been doing chest compressions" the EMT replied.

there was an organized chaos happening in the ER, everyone knew what they had to do, it was fast and urgent, the machines came to life and the heart monitor was beeping in an irregular beat, "okay we have something" the doctor said as they cut his shirt away and started to tend to the gunshot wound.

...

Cat, Robbie and Jade rushed into the ER, frantic, worried scared, Jade left Robbie and Cat and went over to the reception desk, "was a Beck Oliver admitted?" she asked fear in her voice.

The woman looked up, "I'm not sure sweetie, have a seat and I'll find out" the nurse said.

"I don't want to have a seat I want to know if my friend is in this ER or not!" Jade suddenly shouted, the nurse looked at her surprised.

"Jade calm down" a voice said, she turned and saw Mr. Vega walking to her, "he's here" he said calm.

"What happened, we just got this phone call from his parents saying he'd been shot, but that can't be true..." Jade said all at once and loud.

He raised his hands and then caught sight of Cat who was standing there in shock, Robbie was next to her rubbing her back.

"Listen, Beck's mom and dad are in the waiting room, go in there... I'll check on Beck" he said.

Jade nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as she motioned to Robbie, he gently pulled Cat along they went into the waiting room.

Det. Vega looked down the hall where he knew they had Beck, he hated this, from what he was told it didn't look good.

...

Entering the waiting room there were a few random strangers and then Cat's eyes fell on Beck's parents, they were seated looking sad and depressed, they looked up and saw Cat and Beck's mom smiled slightly, she stood up and Cat rushed into her arms.

"Oh sweetie it's okay... he'll be okay" his mom whispered.

Cat started crying, for so many reasons Beck's dad stood up and hugged them both as well, he looked over at Jade and Robbie who were confused and sad, he motioned for them to come in and join them.

They did, and they group hugged.

Tori and Andre burst through the doors, frightened looks on their faces, they saw the group hugging and Andre suddenly thought the worst, "oh no man... no!" he said about to cry.

Everyone looked over, Jade shook her head, "we don't know yet... we don't know..." she whispered, Andre looked at Tori and then they joined in the hug.

Cat was in the middle of it all and all she wanted was to be hugging Beck right now, but she couldn't and that frightened her.

It frightened her to even think of that possibility, that she'd never hear his voice again. never see him smile, never see his eyes light up when he was happy, or his look when he got annoyed, the way he smelled everyday like he was supposed to be hugged and inhaled, the way he cared about everyone, she didn't want to live in that world, she kept crying scared of that world.

...

The doctors were trying to stop the bleeding, the bullet had gone into the left side of his chest just below his peck, they had pulled it out but were now trying to figure out where the bleeding was coming from, and the monitor's line went flat and the long loud beep started.

"he's crashing!" the doctor shouted, everyone scrambled to change course, as one continued to try and stop the bleeding, the nurses rolled in the crash cart, the other doctor got the paddles ready as the machine charged up.

He shouted clear and everyone stepped back, he placed the paddles on his chest and they went off, Beck's body lift off of the table as the electricity pulsed through his body, but the line was still flat.

"charging again!" the doctor shouted, everyone went back to stopping the bleeding and doing chest compressions, "clear!" he shouted, everyone stepped back and he placed the paddles on his chest.

They went off and his body jerked, but still nothing.

A feeling washed over the room, one where some knew that something bad and depressing was about to happen, everyone exchanged glances as the monitor continued to show no signs of life.

"Charging again!" the doctor shouted as everyone jumped back into trying to stop the bleeding and doing chest compressions.

...

The hug everyone had shared was over and everyone was scattered around the room waiting for further news.

Robbie looked up and realized something, his voice broke the dead silence, "where's Cat?" he asked, this caught everyone's attention, immediately everyone stood up and looked around; worry filled them when they realized she must have left the room.

...

Cat slowly walked down the short corridor where she heard commotion, people rushed past, she walked past an old man on a gurney coughing, a child with his mom, he had a blood stained towel on his hand, this place terrified her, and the sounds of people in panic was getting louder and clearer.

she walked up to the flapping doors and pushed one side open, she was scared of what she would see, but she needed to see it, no one was telling her anything, everyone was scared and quiet and she hated that so much.

she pushed it open and her stomach felt sick, it wasn't Beck on that table, this person looked pale and hurt and weak, she covered her mouth with her hands, she knew she shouldn't be there, should never have seen that, but she did.

"clear!" the doctor shouted, everyone stepped back and he placed the paddles on his chest, his body jerked and Cat was confused and terrified and she'd seen this on TV but had never imagined what it was like in real life, with someone she knew and loved.

When the heart monitor did nothing everyone in the ER stepped back, the one doctor who was still trying to stop the bleeding had succeeded, but it seemed to be too late.

Silence fell over the room as everyone stopped their actions and looked at the lifeless body on the table.

The doctor set the paddles down and started to pull his gloves off, "okay we need to call it" he said with sorrow in his voice, he looked over at the clock on the wall.

Cat's heart nearly stopped, she wanted to throw up, she could not breathe or speak, "NO!" she screamed, she screamed so loud that everyone in the room jumped and looked over stunned, they had not expected anyone to be standing in the door.

She had tears streaming down her face; "No!" she screamed again, everyone exchanged glances.

A nurse walked up to remove her from the situation, "come on sweetie" the nurse said.

"No! Keep trying to help him!" Cat screamed, she struggled as the nurse attempted to push her back, everyone was silent, and then Robbie appeared, he grabbed her away from the nurse pulled her back, "they have to help him!" she screamed.

Robbie saw the sight and his knees almost buckled, he shook his head and to remain calm, "NO!" she screamed again.

and then the heart monitor started beeping, everyone turned around, they looked at the machine, the line was a steady rhythm, the doctor rushed to the side and quickly checked his vitals, he was stunned to see his eyes open and look around confused, "welcome back" the doctor said shocked.

The doctor looked over at Cat who was frozen, stunned, Robbie was shocked as well, everyone was motionless.

...

the doctor stood talking with Beck's parents, everyone was seated or standing nearby, listening in, Cat was standing next to Beck's mom, "we were able to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet, he's resting now and we'll see if he wakes up, we'll keep monitoring his progress" the doctor said.

There was silence, "can we go see him?" Cat's small voice asked.

The doctor shook his head, not right now, we want him to rest, but we'll let you know when you can see him" he said.

He gave a nod and left them.

there was a collective sigh of relief that washed over everyone, Tori's dad stood up from next to her, she was resting her head on his shoulder, "well I hate to leave, but I have to get back to my shift... finish up this investigation" he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course, thank you..." Beck's dad said, he shook his hand, "let us know what you find out okay?" he asked, Det. Vega nodded, he hugged Judy and then then gave Tori a kiss on the cheek, he squeezed Cat's shoulder before walking out.

...

Andre sighed, "well I'm going to get some coffee... who wants some coffee... or food" he said, everyone realized it had been over 12 hours, it was 5 am now and they hadn't slept or eaten in that time.

"I could use some coffee" Beck's dad said with a nod, he looked at his wife who realized she could use some food as well, nearly everyone but cat started to leave.

"C'mon Cat, you need to eat something" Tori said gently.

"I'm okay really... I want to get some sleep... I'll be fine" she said as she pulled the throw over herself and snuggled down to sleep.

"Okay we'll bring you something back" Jade said before the group slowly walked out.

Cat waited and waited and then she stood up, and walked out of the waiting room, she was careful and sneaky, she made sure no one saw her walking down the halls, and if they did she acted as if she belonged there.

Until she reached a room, room 515, she knew it was his because she read it on the Doctors chart that he had in his hand, she was smarter than most thought.

She opened the door and could hear the machines beeping, something that sounded like air moving, it smelled sterile and like medicine, it was dark except for a small light above his head.

She crept in, closing the door behind her, she walked up to beside the bed and watched him sleep, he looked peaceful, still pale, but alive, his hair was a little messy, but he looked like he was sleeping.

Her hands were on the bed, she was afraid to touch him, his arm and hard were wired up, near hers, a tear fell down her cheek.

"i feel like this is my fault... I'm so sorry" she whispered, "I should have... maybe i should have left you a while ago... you'd be okay and not hurt" she said.

"I just feel like this is somehow my fault... if we hadn't fault... I know you must hate me" she said, "I want you to know that i have never loved anyone as much as I love you, it scares me..." she admitted.

She sighed still afraid to touch him, normally he appeared to be so strong and unbreakable, that wasn't the case right now.

she closed her eyes and tried to hold in any and all tears, and then she felt a hand grasp hers, her eyes shot open and she was a little surprised to see Beck looking back at her with a tired confused look on his face, his thumb lightly stroking the back of her hand.

"Cat?" he asked as he woke up more, he looked around his surroundings and it sort of came back to him, he relaxed a little but held her hand still, "are you okay?" he asked concern on his face.

Cat wanted to cry, she nodded quickly, he smiled slightly, "okay good... stop crying" he said before reaching up and gently wiping a tear from her face.

Cat wanted to cry even more, "i was so scared" she whispered, Beck's hand went to her side and he squeezed gently.

"Come on… you look exhausted..." Beck said, Cat was confused, "c'mon..." he said while petting the small space on the mattress next to him, she carefully climbed in, careful not to touch any of the wires and tubes coming from him, she was small and slipped in next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You smell like Beck" she whispered inhaling deeply.

Beck smiled, "I love you" he whispered softly, "I'll never leave you... not like that... ever" he added.

She fell asleep, she felt okay, and he fell asleep soon after, the nurse found them 30 minutes later, but she didn't have the heart to wake them up, make her leave.

...

**I'm so sorry… it has taken so long! So much has been going on, from writers block to helping to pimp Avan's new show Twisted! (watch it June 11!) love my bb.**

**So here it is, I hope it was up to par and worth the wait, if not feel free to attack me…**

**Love you all!**


End file.
